Dark Parables
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Join Charlotte in her task and missions involving fairy tale theme villains, heros, and magic. Pairing: Spoilers so it'll be under 'romance'.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my Dark Parable's fanfiction. I've played these games for a LONG time and I love them every-time I play. I do hope you enjoy. Now I will give you one thing about this fanfic. All the co-workers you see, they won't really help my OC along her trails, but I will mention them in this chapter so you know what kind of detective work she does, for those that don't really know the dark parables games. I saw them and I though they will be perfect for co-workers for this fairy-tail detective. First off, in this chapter it's totally in Charlotte's (My OC) POV**

 **Prologue**

A detective's work in never done. To some, their career never started, to other's it never ends. When there's a mystery that involves weird cases, you don't call CSI, NCIS, SVU, or even Ghostbusters. No, for cases not for the norm, you call for the only department called Dark Parables. Yeah it sounds weird but blame the founder, my uncle, for the name. Inside Dark Parables, there are 2 factions, for the time being. One side is Blue Tea, and the other side is called Eipix. Why weird names? Again cause he's a weird guy. The department's crest is not an eagle, a star, or a horseshoe. It's actually 2 ancient keys in a cross formation. Mostly cause the staff works with unusual cases. Now I bet you're wonder what I mean when I say 'unusual cases'. Well to put it simply, we're solving fairy-tale cases. Yes you heard me right: fairytale cases. And this department is very secretive much like what you read in Hellboy or SHEILD, though not the later. The place is built in a place in honor of a famous author. I'll give you a riddle: This man made one of the most famous mystery book ever made. His character we've seen in both animal and human and he does one illegal drug what when you burn the flower, it stinks like hell. Any guesses? Nothing? All right I'll tell you. The department is in Edinburgh. The capital city of Scotland, located in Lothian on the southern shore of the Firth of Forth. It is the second most populous city in Scotland and the seventh most populous in the United Kingdom and the birthplace of Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle, the Scottish writer and physician, most noted for his fictional stories about the detective Sherlock Holmes. But this land has magical properties. Some say a blessing others say a curse. What happens is, depending on your character and deeds/actions; you become a famous fictional or non-fiction character in our world's history. Oh! You must forgive me for I forgotten to tell you my name. My name is Charlotte Boddy. I lived with my parents, Danny & Martha, a in the land as the rest of the townspeople but unlike them, my family isn't affected by the magical properties. Many scientists have tested our blood but the results would always be inconclusive. To this day I have no idea why all my friends growing up change but not me. Some were jealous, others were happy. But I think I know why. I think my family has already been affected. You see my grandfather, Wilson, has a magical gift that can see into the past, my father and uncle, his sons, has the power to levitate things like Professor X. Grandma, before she died used to cause storms, though sometimes by accident, and for mom, when she married into the family, she gained the power to grow claws from her finger-nails. As for me, well nothing like my parents but I do get weird visions sometimes and I would see some sparks when it leads me to broken items and I would fix them. I wanted to tell my grandpa about them, but he disappeared years ago. I also have a sister, Renee. She doesn't have special powers yet, but every now and then, she would hmm a tone that neither her nor me heard before. She's been more of a rebel and with my family's blessing; she joined a traveling gypsy camp, and no the 'freaks' there were not mistreated at all. Renee made sure of it. Now before I start my story on how I become a great detective, let me tell you about the staff and my friends for it was thanks to them, I know everything.

Uncle Boddy: My uncle, Mr. Boddy, and yes he is named after the guy from Clue, is the successor of the founder of Dark Parables. He inherited the business cause no one, in the staff, can take the position and he was the only one that can match the same skills as the founder. He somewhat changed into Mr. Boddy after he faked his own death in order for the police to get 6 different people that the family has been black-mailing in order for the police to catch their illegal actions. In order: Professor Plum, a psychiatrist has been arrested for sleeping with one of his patients and who lost his medical license because he had an affair with a same married female patient. Mrs. Peacock is a wife of a senator who has accepted brides to deliver her husband's votes including some by foreign powers. Mrs. White is an alleged black widow that was drawn in to avoid a scandal regarding the mysterious death of her nuclear physicist husband. She was previously married to an illusionist, who also disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Turns out she killed both of her husbands, including the mistress of her first husband, and actually have a weird collection from them. Let's just say, in the afterlife, they'll be labeled as girls from now on. Miss Scarlet, and no not the same one from Gone with the Wind, was a madam who operates an illegal brothel and escort service. One of her employers was the same mistress that seduces Mrs. White's first husband and one of her book-keepers was a dirty-cop. Colonel Mustard at first, to have been blackmailed for scandalous pictures with one of Miss Scarlet's employees, but it is later revealed that he was a war profiteer who made his money from selling stolen radio components on the black market. He now works at the Pentagon, working on a private fusion bomb, which explains why he 6 men near the triangle died. Yeah it was a map problem but it was mostly the radios. As for Mr. Green, he was blackmailed but mostly for a minor thing and luckily he wasn't arrested until he downloaded some illegal porn in his workplace at the State Department. After he got the 6, he became the head of the department and no one has a grudge on him for getting the position.

Now for the towns-people and co-workers.

Alexandra: Jessica and Ichabod's mother and wife of Hershel, Countess Alexandra Rockford. A wonderful mother to her children and the villagers and always willing to offer sagely advice and keep things bright. She was and still a great inspiration to Hershel when the two met working on an old run down farm, but with hard work together, they built the first mechanical man and their industry flourished from there. Behind every great man, is a greater woman. She has yet to be affected by the magical spells but her children, mostly her son, has already transformed. In the department, she works as secretary while her husband is the Count of the Eipix' department. Yeah some say it's wrong for a husband and wife to work as a boss and secretary, but unlike their work in their business, which is Rockford Robotics, famous for robotic limbs that would make Winry cry. Speaking of which…

Count Hershel: Meet Count Hershel Rockford, father of Jessica and Ichabod Rockford, as well as founder and president of the Rockford Robotics company. His innovations have singlehandedly brought forward the upcoming industrial revolution, with his invention of steam power humanoids. But when he's not managing his company, he works for Dark Parables as the Count of the Eipix branch. He's all about business and a very serious and strict man, especially when it comes to grooming his son to take over the company. However, he has a very soft side with his daughter, unable to resist her adorableness and tends to spoil her, he quite simply cannot be angry or serious when she is in the same room, but the instant she leaves, papa bear becomes grizzly bear in an instant. Same as his wife he hasn't changed into a character like his children but he's aiming for a Bear-like character cause of his nickname. He's hoping for something like Winnie the Pooh and not Freddy Fazbear. Now for his kids…

Ichabod: He's Jessica's older brother and first successor to the Rockford family fortune. Unlike his sister, Ichabod is quite a serious individual. Ever the utmost gentleman, and well sought after by the ladies, however he always says he has no time for them, devoted almost entirely to his company and being protective over his sister, Jessica. He now works under his father, after he went to Sleepy Hallow in order to solve mysteries there. What started as pranks and scares turned into 3 murders. At first Ichabod thought that the ghost wasn't real, cause he caught the prankster Brom Bones, the same man who tried to scare Ichabod away from Katrina, a gold-digging witch, but it wasn't until the corrupted senators of the Sleepy Hallow were suddenly being killed off that he thought otherwise. Turns out that Brom Bones found the skull of the Hessian and got the idea of dressing up as the headless horseman for laughs. Ichabod manage to find it and after he gave the Hessian a proper grave and turned to cross the bridge, to go home, when he saw the real ghost blocking the path. But unlike the legend, he didn't attack him. Instead the ghost moved out of the way so he can cross. After he cross the bridge he head an explosion and saw pieces of a pumpkin everywhere. It wasn't until he went home he found out the reason why. Rumors begin to spread that Ichabod is still alive, married a wealthy widow in a distant county with children who all look like him. However, the people of Sleepy Hollow insist that he was "spirited away" by the Headless Horseman. Ichabod is the only one that knows the truth. After that case, the magic transformed him into Ichabod Crane from the story. After that case he works under his father in the Eipix department working under ghost stories.

Jessica: Introducing, Countess Jessica Rockford. Born into a wealthy family, and 2nd heiress in line to its fortune, Jessica has lived a fairly sheltered but blessed lifestyle. Jessica is a very bubbly individual, happy go lucky as it were, which is either infectious to those around her or nerve grinding. Unlike her brother the magic has yet to affect her but she is a master at puzzles. Since she's technically as princess she doesn't have an occupation she does have one in Dark Parables. She and her brother are partners on cases since he's good as finding objects; she's good when it comes to puzzles. You simply can't have one without the other. She started working there when her boyfriend, at the time, was being framed for murder. In order to clear his name, she worked with her brother. In a nutshell, her boyfriend thought she was cheating him when during one of her singing shows. When he saw the photos and neglect to realize they were faked, he went home distraught. The next day, a man, the same one what was with Jessica during 'the act' was killed and all the evidence pointed to her boyfriend, Roger. In order to protect him, and help the police, Jessica kidnapped Roger and it turns out it was a judge, and his mobsters of weasels that killed the victim in order to have his property and with Roger in jail, and if he would've gotten the death penalty, he would've gotten his estate as well and turned it into a factory. If it weren't for Jessica, she would've lost her man. Well even though the relationship didn't last long between Roger and Jessica, they remained great friends for life. And thanks to those actions she works in Dark Parables and is one step closer for her magical transformation, though people already think she is already affected since she has the character's boobs. Thank god there's bras to support them.

Now for the head of the Blue Tea branch.

Edger: Edgar Caine. Your money's safe and sound in his establishment, for he is known far and wide as the bullet proof Banker, and I mean that literally. He's so muscular that bullets just bounce off him! He doesn't even have to hire security guards; he defends the bank by himself! Though he's a banker during 'the day' he's the head of the Blue Tea branch of Dark Parables. He got the job when he and his daughter, Poe, solved murder's and mysteries from old case files. The shocker is, they were poems and they were in the victim's point of view. With his mussel mass and his daughter's brain, they manage to solve the cold cases and transformed into their characters. His character is Jimmy McMillan and yes he's the guy that said, 'Rest is too damn high' and believe it or not that's the party name. McMillan is best known as the founder of the Rent Is Too Damn High Party, a New York-based political party. McMillan has run for office at least six times since 1993, most notably in the 2010 gubernatorial election. He declared in December 2010 that he would run in the 2012 U.S. presidential election as a Republican. He did not appear on the ballot in any state and suspended his campaign to return to the Rent Is Too Damn High Party and run for Mayor of New York City in the 2013 election. He attempted to run for Governor again in the 2014 election but he did not make the ballot. To my surprise, Edgar wasn't too upset that he didn't make it but was proud when Obama won.

Poe: Meet Poe, the librarian, well not really. She's just a big book lover that runs the library because the actual owner and manager of it is always asleep on the job and hasn't budged. She's a very quiet person, but her presence is always felt as she nears. Don't be noisy around her, or she'll give you a creepy stare. She is the adopted daughter of Edgar Caine and she works as the filer in the Blue Tea branch. She used to live in an orphanage and during her stay she would spend time reading books that were provided. When she and the rest of the kids went on a fieldtrip to a local bank, she saw Caine fighting with one of his workers about a mortgage deal. While they were fighting, Poe read threw them and out of the blue told them how to solved the problem without the costumer paying a fee. When Caine looked at the files and listened to the girl, he agreed and fired the worker. It wasn't until the next day; he adopted her that she now has a home. Now after the casing involving the poems of the victims, she changed into a female version of Edger Allen Poe. During her time in Dark Parables on the Blue Tea branch, she works as a filer and part time working on cold cases. Though she is a loner, she is very smart and wouldn't mind thinking outside of the box in order to work with someone on a case. She does work for Eipix when it comes to cold cases but the filing went down to Jessica on cases Poe is unfamiliar with.

Now for the workers in both branches. Some work with either Blue Tea or Eipix, some work in both depending on the assignment from the top.

Hercule: Hercule Bulldog, a mysterious yet legendary knight. Having mastered both the sword, and earth and ice magic, he has felled many a beast with his excellent skills in battle. This little guy is works for both Eipix and Blue Tea as head of Security. Yes we do have a police station but they have the option to work at either or, but this guy is the only one that works in both Eipix and Blue Tea branches. In the beginning, it was indeed a little person and growing up he would watch fantasy movies that involve knights such as Hobbit, Lord of the Ring, King Arthur, and also he watches fantasy anime, mostly Record of Lodoss War, Legend of Crystania, and Rune Soldier. I asked him has he ever seen Game of Thrones and he told me, 'I tried to get into it, but it's not easy following 5 stories lines. But I will enjoy a bag guy get killed' and man did he celebrate when the Purple Wedding happened. Now he went to dojos, the army, anywhere he could to learn how to fight. And while the army couldn't take him, some of the dojos did. He learned everything he could but then he went to a renaissance fair and they were hiring knights for the fair. Well he entered and after he actually fought a dragon is when the magic happened and rewarded him to the knight we all know.

Teresa: Meet St. Teresa Poirot, a specters canonized for choosing the keep her spirit in the living world in order to keep watch over her church and help those that seek guidance or to confess their sins to and find forgiveness. Capable of kindness to the good/weak, a force to be reckoned with, and fear to the wicked. She is also a badass fighter when pissed off. She didn't turned into her character until after she went to another village and manage to help the people that were in the post-war era. How she is working in Dark Parables is actually quite simple. You see as she was helping the villagers, she wondered on who was responsible for the war. She asked the surviving solders, the towns-people, even the politicians that haven't fled. Turns out this whole thing started as a prank. 2 little girls wanted to 'experiment' and recreate the witch trails. Well it backfired when it arise a longtime family fight in the town and started a war. When Teresa brought the 2 to the survivors they were trailed and sentence to 500-life sentence: point five for every casualty. When she returned home, the magic of the land felt her kindness and her good deeds and rewarded her. First they took her to a convent and once she became a nun, the magic changed her into St. Teresa Poirot, based off of 5 nuns: Saint Teresa of Avila, Saint Theresa of Lisieux, Saint Teresa Benedicta of the Cross, Saint Teresa of the Andes, and Saint Teresa Margaret of the Sacred Heart. She came to Dark Parables when the priest of the church asked her to work there so she can be better rounded of the world around her as well as the human mind. She made no objection.

Irene: Meet Irene, the magic shop owner. The player can purchase magic circles and other spell based things from her. She's also got a thing for dolls, and harbors quite the collection that pretty much act as the wallpaper in her store. She was once an apprentice of Houdini, but unlike his magic, her magic is more paranormal the illusions. She didn't know about her gift until she once went to a haunted house, when she was a rookie in Dark Parables. In the house there were 4 objects that caught her attention: an old baby bed, a piece of the Titanic, an old doll, and a sword handle. As procedure, she spends 3 nights in that house investigating wondering where the activity is coming from. She used ghost-busters equipment the whole time and during the day when she would go over them. Turns out it wasn't the 4 objects after all. It was actually a time capsule hidden in the attic and inside was actually a very old wind-up toy. When she touched it, she saw a little boy looking at her. He didn't look scary but he looked stuck. When the vision went away, she told the homeowners about what she found and saw. Turns out the toy belonged to the previous owner of the house. Irene tracked them down and when the family opened the capsule, the activity ended. Now she's like the Haunted Collector. She would go from house to house to solve mysteries that involve ghost. When she returned him and opened her shop, the magic transformed her into who she is now.

Agatha: Meet Agatha Tracy, a sadistic witch and sister of Irene. Her specialty in the magical department lies in black magic and conjuring thorny vines. When it comes to paranormal cases, she's more of a guilt trip witch then an actual witch. What she does in the interrogation rooms is that she let the souls of the victims posses her and it would scar the crooks so much, that the room had to be clean a few times and had to add air freshening when it's over. In the beginning, Agatha was so sick and tried of crook getting away with crime after crime, that she got a degree in criminal science, but then there was a case that nearly broke her. It was similar to Casey Anthony and just like her, the mom got away with murder even though the evidence was 100% foolproof. She got so depress that she got drunk at the bar and it was Houdini that took her room to sleep it off. It wasn't until the mom was arrested again, that the magic granted her this gift. The next morning she talked to the mother and then she blacked out. When she woke up she saw the mother on the floor crying confessing to the crimes she committed. That's when she realized her gift. But in order to train herself she asked for the help of both her sister and her mentor. After about 5 years, she has complete control.

Houdini: Everyone knows of the Great Houdini. Some magicians are famous for card tricks, rabbits, birds, and such. But Houdini is known as a great escape artist. To name a few there was a Mirror challenge, Milk can escape, Chinese water torture cell, Suspended straitjacket escape, and Overboard box escape. Though sadly one of his tricks caused his death. Well even after his death there were many fans of his work. One fan in particularly wanted to be like him. Not a mirror image but at least have his skills. Well one day his skills were put to the test. When he was 18 years old, some college frat party boys kidnapped him. They were going to dump him in a barrow and dump him into the sea. Of course they were too stupid at the time to realize that they were attempting murder. Well after they sealed him up and dumped, they drove off. Houdini of course panicked but then he thought about his hero and how he was calm during his tricks. After sometime to think, he managed to break his binds and tipped the barrow up so he can kick the lid and look outside. To his lucky stars, a boat was passing by and saw Houdini. After he rescued him, he asked him what happened and how he got out. That's when Houdini told him everything and after he identify the idiots, he changed into the real Houdini thanks to the land's magic. A few years later he noticed that there's another kid that had the same magic obsession as his. He meets Irene and at first the 2 grew as friends, but when they tried to have a relationship, it didn't work out so much. But they agreed that Irene could be his student and Houdini to be her master. After both were accepted into Dark Parables, they work on paranormal cases if they're assigned to.

Riki: Riki is one of the few females that have a PhD as a young as 16. Though the magic as yet to affect her, she's very smart for her age, especially since she's a child protégée. She gets her inspiration from a character from a character from a TV show called 'Bones' and her name is actually Bones. She got the same degree as her, work in a museum like her, and even have an office romance, though unlike the character, it didn't result in marriage. She actually traveled with Teresa to the same village that was going through post-war. Though she didn't solve the case of how the war started, she manages to save so many lives without fallowing the book like Dr. Blackjack and House. It wasn't until a patient need a blood transplant is when she found a pleasant surprise. Turns out she one of the patients was actually her 1 cousin thrice removed. After she saved him, and brought him home, she was called a miracle worker. She works as Dark Parables because she wanted to heal the workers and if needed, she can accompany one and helps with case and heals the innocent with her medical genius.

Francis: Though she works part time as a storeowner, she job is actually the same as Angela's from 'Bones'. Well she might not have the same tech as hers but she does have a magic power that can make an image of a person and with a move of a hand, can change the picture's design. Hey this way is cheaper then spending money on a giant machine and risk getting a virus like on the show. The land gave her this power since she has a photographic memory and it was thanks to her, that a case with a terrorist was caught before he leveled the city. To make long story short, this idiot wanted to recreate the Boston bombing, but unlike the 2 dudes, this man was unlucky enough to drop his blueprints of the bomb. Francis manages to find it and not only was it a blueprint, but attached to it was a list of what the terrorist was going to do. Before the big explosion, Francis tracked him down and had to make a commotion to make sure no one else was hurt. Once she was alone, she manages to disable the bomb and show the cops the plans. And it was thanks to her that she could identify the terrorist after she sketched his face. It took the cops less then 3 hours to find him and arrest him before he bombed himself. After the arrest she was immediately hired at Dark Parables and thanks to the land, she got her powers. Yeah she didn't changed physically, but in cases like her, there's no need. But if you need to be specific, she went from a redhead to a blond.

Allison: Allison the engineer. She works for the Rockford Robots Company and family as an engineer and is also Englebert's Niece. She works under the Rockford Company after she saw a car off on the road during a rainy day. Turns out the car belonged to the Countess. After she fixed it, she worked with the company and now makes robotic limbs. She is also the niece of the head policeman Englebert. How she worked with the Dark Parables is actually quite be accident. You see she was asleep in the Count's car in the back seat when he took off to Dark Parables. Allison woke up and saw the place. Of course she was in awe and went inside. She manages to find her bosses' office and heard about an unusual case about a death car. Well since no one in the office wanted to take it, Allison went rogue and took the case. In a nutshell, there was a driver name Mike who has a car that goes as fast as he can will it, the only problem is that his seat only the safest and he used this advantage to kill of unexpected young ladies. Well Allison manage to tracked down and the car and has help of 2 other girls. They got into another car and tracked down the death car. After they found Mike the women rear-end him at speed. Allison gets out and beats him with a pipe; he drives away, pleading with them, and they pursue. Mike crashes and the women beat him mercilessly. While the 2 girls were beating him, Allison expects the car and found out, it was actually the same car from the real Bonnie & Clyde. He only stole it and fixed it to a Chevrolet Chevy II / Nova a mirror image to a famous movie 'Death Proof'. Well after she dismantles the car, she brought Mike and the car to the police and was rewarded…but not after her uncle and he boss scolded her. She was almost fired until Mr. Boddy came to her and offers her a job as Dark Parable's machinist. Well she agreed and is now being paid double at both jobs. As for magic, she changed into what she is today and how has skin that won't break so she's now death proof

Engleburt: Engleburt Spade is the second in command in the police department in Dark Parables and lead investigator. He's Allison's uncle and his wife's name is Trixie. He became into what he is today when he and another colleague name Heather were at a stake out when they were just lieutenants. Their mission was to stop a drug don similar to Henry Hill from 'Goodfellas'. But unlike 'Goodfellas' they had to be a don to catch a don. You see he and Heather were undercover cops working with Henry, Jimmy, and Tommy for a number of years, close to 5 here and there, and it wasn't until 2 of them were arrested for assault that Engleburt and Heather started to work for the 3. They kept tracked of who was doing what, who was killing who, who was using who, and who was using what. To summarize, the 3 plus a couple of other were planning to do the biggest heist in world's history. Not as big as the real one at JFK, but similar to it. Anyway after $6 million were stolen, the 2 made extra sure to document everything that has been bought, used, and traded. Well one by one, by Jimmy's hand the accomplices were being wacked off. So the 2 made sure the cops were documenting the phones from all 3…well 2 since Jimmy killed of Tommy. Then their focus went into Henry since he became a deal and got connections to another town in Europe with Jimmy's help. Well after scaring him with narks, the 2 arrested Henry and thanks to him, took down the mafia and the dealers. The only damage from the act was that Engleburt lost an eye. As a reward, they were given a high position at Dark Parables, but Engleburt gave it to Heather seeing as she deserves it more then him since he noticed that during his undercover, he had to remind himself who he is and what his mission was. Now that he lost his eye, he won't have that problem any more. When the 2 returned home, they transformed into their current state. Engleburt is now a 1930s version of Lt. Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami and even have the same attitude.

Heather: Heather Gaisford, now Engleburt's superior as chief of the police section of Dark Parables. She worked with Engleburt in the undercover investigation of the 3 schnooks: Henry, Tommy, and Jimmy. Her back-story and how she arrested them is the same as Engleburt's. To summarize, the 3 plus a couple of other were planning to do the biggest heist in world's history. Not as big as the real one at JFK, but similar to it. Anyway after $6 million were stolen, the 2 made extra sure to document everything that has been bought, used, and traded. Well one by one, by Jimmy's hand the accomplices were being wacked off. So the 2 made sure the cops were documenting the phones from all 3…well 2 since Jimmy killed of Tommy. Then their focus went into Henry since he became a deal and got connections to another town in Europe with Jimmy's help. Well after scaring him with narks, the 2 arrested Henry and thanks to him, took down the mafia and the dealers. Though she wasn't wounded, when she saw that Engleburt was, she wasted no time in fighting the crooks and made sure they were put away. For they're reward, they were giving a high position at Dark Parables. She wanted to give it to Engleburt but he spoke first and gave it to her. She asked why and he answered, 'cause my mind was weaker then yours. I need some more experience. But you have it all and you deserve it.' After she agreed to the position she changed into a younger version of Catherine Willows from CSI. The only difference is that she doesn't have a daughter yet, now a past that involves her father being a 'don' and she and her mother being dancers.

Trixie: Meet Trixie Spade, and yes, your eyes do not lie; all of her limbs are prosthetic. She lost them to meningitis, but was able to get prosthetic ones thanks to her husband convincing his boss to give her some. She meet her husband when she worked for Hershel as his personal chief and they meet before Engleburt worked with Heather as a security guard for the company. Even though it was against the rules for co-workers to date, it was all right under Hershel's permission. The 2 engaged after 7 months and got married a year later and luckily for them, Hershel paid for the wedding. After the 2 were married, they soon had a son named Gideon who later became the leader of a police group along with 4 others. They named in Gideon after a prince from a Russian fairy-tail about a prince and a magic swan that brought his long lost father to a magical island. They also named after him because they knew the boy would be kind, just, and brave. After the 'Goodfellas' incident and Engleburt getting a promotion and a new job, she is now a housewife with robot arms though every now and then, she became the Dark Parable's cook when cases gets heated. The magic of the land didn't change her, but it made her a better person after she lost her limbs from meningitis. But as a reward for being a wonder mother and faithful wife, the land changed her into a cyborg. But the only catch is, she's not immortal. No she has a lifespan that is the same as her husband. Since he's 11 years older then her, whatever age he dies will be the same to her. They believe that the reason for it is that the 2 were so in love; one cannot live without the other.

The Justice Force: Yes you heard me right. We have a Power Rangers team in Dark Parables. Before I give you their names, let me tell you how they came to be. The 5 were the underdogs of the police force. They were always brushed aside, picked on, and would get the blunt of the work. It wasn't until there was an earthquake near the home base is when they really shine. One was the leader, one was the brain, one is a joker, another is a voice of reason, and the last one is the energetic one. Combined they manage to get the survivors out and made sure they were alive and kept their spirits up. After that act the magic transformed them into Power Rangers: Justice Force. Only difference is that there's no giant monsters like the TV show. After the land promoted them, they now work at Dark Parables as one of the police crews working under Engleburt and Heather. And now for their names: Justice Red, Gideon Spade: son of Engleburt who greatly looks up to his father and seeks to followed in his footsteps. Justice Blue, Adrian Banks: The brains, always logical on a Spock level and technologically savvy. Justice Black, Dirk Lestrade: The joker, quick to make a snappy one liner and poke fun at any situation. Justice Pink. Ellery Shayne: The voice of reason whose keeps the group working cohesively can be a little obsessive compulsive. And finally Justice Yellow, Cordelia Monk: The energetic one, always getting the team pumped no matter the obstacle. And now with the magic, their children and children's children will pass down the Justice Force magic and will be the next gen for Dark Parables.

Thaddeus: Meet Thaddeus Badminton, whom Engleburt has quite the grudge with. Just how are these two connected...? Well I have a theory: He's actually Engleburt's long lost twin brother. What happened was when the twins were born, they were prom-night babies and while Engleburt was dropped off at a rich house, Thaddeus was dropped of at a con's house. Sad I know. But how these 2 meet is actually quite happy if you can believe it. They actually went to the same school growing up, so in a way they know each other. But it wasn't until they hit college is when they found out the truth. Together they found their birth mother and while one was sympathetic, Thaddeus wasn't. He alone manage to track down his birthfather and turns out he was just one of her flings. Once the 2 meet up again after they confronted their mother, that's when things went to a dark turn. One went to become a policeman and while the other became a white-collar villain. The biggest twist is that it seems like Engleburt always chases him when he commits a crime. But things were put into a test when Engleburt got hurt during the Goodfellas stake out. He went to the police, turned himself in, and helped them take down the rest of the mafia. After that deed the land changed him but instead of a twin version of his brother, it was more of an evil twin brother with the same injury as Engleburt's. When Dark Parables asked him to join, to be the undercover dude, he accepted but DP took extra precautions, as in he is the only guy so far to be like one of the members of the Suicide Squad. Yes you heard me right. He has nanorobotics in his body so if he ever betrays his co-workers he dies. As long as he's with his brother, he wouldn't mind. Of course when he visits his brother, he has an ankle-bracelet on him.

Travis: He's loud, he's a delinquent, he doesn't like being called short or cute or anything like that and even tattooed anger marks on his forehead and hands to be more badass and intimidating. Yet despite all that he has the most adorable crush on Allison, not that he'll let you know that, and if you find out, he'll quickly beat the memory out of your head. Though he's one of the youngest of the bunch, he's smarter then you think. He's the Dark Parable's paperboy meaning when there's a case solved, he welcome to put it on the paper and get's paid 10x his salary to spread the news. Of course when he gets the money he has a hard time hiding it since his mother barrows some to gamble after a stressful day. But it wasn't all bad since she pays it back. As for his temper…well let's just say if he doesn't control it, he has clothes that can fit his body if he ever turns in a certain turtle with a similar temper. Though he's not very good when it comes to being a detective, he is good on getting a good story or get nice photos for his colleagues is needed. Allison knows that he has a crush on her, and she couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. But she knows when the time is right, she will let him down gently…and hopefully won't get her bead bashed in.

Blanchetta: Meet Blanchetta Trent, yes, Travis Trent's mother. You can see the family resemblance huh? Just as her son is, she's bad tempered, foul mouthed and prone to violence, however all that changes in a heartbeat the moment she downs some booze. She turns into a cheerful barrel full of laughs and overly affectionate person that is until she sobers up... then everyone in her bar has hell to pay as well as there tabs. She works with Dark Parables when it comes to secret meetings in her bar. When it comes to a special case. Hell it was thanks to get that Heather and Engleburt got the locations of some of the connections for his Goodfellas case. After that she works with Dark Parables with her sting bar. But when the meetings happened, she made sure her son isn't around since during one case her barmaid got shot in the foot during a drunken fight. Though the magic has yet to affect her, the city is well and ready to whatever happens to her…they they're going to expect a very pissed off Chimera or something.

Green Fairy: Meet one of the many green fairies you'll find waiting the tables at Bars and clubs. They provide sweet service. She's one of Blanchetta's greatest bartenders and the greatest forensic scientist in Great Parables. Her teacher is actually Madame Satine, a former dancer. The reason why her appearance doesn't match her brain is because she was a child protégée and her parents were very strict that she had no time for play. It wasn't until she graduated collage at age 18 that she decided to get out of the house and live her own life. That's when she meets Blanchetta. She took her in, got her a proper housing, food, clothes, and education depending on her career. It wasn't until Travis was born, her inner child came out. She would volunteer to babysit and in the middle of the night is when the magic happened and she turned into a fairy and not a tiny one either. In short, she grew wings and turned green. After being under Madame Satine's wing for a long time, she was hired at Dark Parables as a forensic scientist and she doesn't regret her decision as long as she doesn't need to wear cha-cha heals.

Madame Satine: A former show girl turned manager after a accident left her unable to perform but is still one of the bombshells of the Black Market. Cold, cynical and aloof, she's not easy to approach, let alone hold conversation with. At least that's her cover story. In the beginning she was known as an ugly duckling. Zits, braces, a bit overweight, glasses, nearly everything in high school standards when it comes to ugly. She thought the magic would make her pretty, but it wasn't until she hit 18 that she had to do the change herself. After about 4 years close to 5, she manage to look like the bombshell we see now, but still no magic to reward her. It wasn't until she her heard her friend, Blanchetta, started to use her bar for stings that she decided to do the same. So she went to Heather and came up with a plan to do the same but under a different atmosphere. Instead of a bar, it was a stripper joint, and the kicker is, all the female and male dancers are trained cops. After catching one of the biggest crooks ever is when the magic happened. Now she has the body of Marilyn Monroe but has the IQ of 160. So in some way this ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan and is no longer ashamed for what she looks like anymore. She even told me, 'if the magic didn't bless me with this body, I would be happy the way I am. I just wished I realized that sooner'. But she doesn't mind giving me make-up tips every once in a while.

Bonnie + Clyde: Now unlike the real crime-couple, these 2 are more like brats stuck in 20-year-old bodies. They're showgirls but before the transformation, they were actually drag queens. Yes, they were once women trapped in men bodies. How they meet is that they didn't know how to express themselves since their parents were too conservative when it comes to life rules. It wasn't until Clyde meet Bonnie is when they found their calling and went to Madame Satine to work for her in the sting stripper house. After taking down a big boss is when the magic happened and freed these 2 and made them women. After that they work at Dark Parables as the only taboo couple. I say taboo because they're not good together but they're worst apart. They can't live without one another yet it's killing them. To this day we have no idea how to help them on the relationship but then again just like the original maybe it was meant to be. I just hope they won't go through a gruesome ending like the real 2. But one can only dream. Oh and no they're not part of the 'Suicide Squad', but they are under probation until further notice.

Mildrid: She's a female Monochrome, which have a few differences to Male Monochromes: They're white, have different shaped horns, fluffy wool around their wrists and ankles, and instead of making rain, they can instead make clear skies using the same method. Though she owns a pet shop, she is also works at Dark Parables in an animal rehab facility. Every now and then an animal would come when a detective comes home and would bring a mystical animal or not and would take her to Mildrid and she would nurse them back to health and, if there's a chip, she would find the original owners and take them to them. But if not, she would set up and adoption date and would sell the animals. So far her facility is nearly empty so there were a lot of nice people willing to adopt one. After taking care of animals for so long, the magic decided to reward her and turned her into a, in a way, a goat lady and which that change she can now talk to animals. So there's a plus. She's married to Bahnoir, who is just like her: an animal love and an animal himself.

Bahnoir: Speaking of which, meet her husband, Inspector Bahnoir. One of the most depressing guys around yet he sings like Bruno Mars. Naw I'm just teasing. Though he does get depress it's mostly 50% of the time when he's at work, or has a bad day. But he never gets depress around his wife Mildrid. He became an inspector at Dark Parables when he read through some Chinese stories and he managed to find mystical items that were thought to be gone. But he doesn't give it up willingly. First he would try to find out what it, who made, how it is made, and how does it work. Then he would find a proper owner to keep the item safe and hidden from the wrong hands. He's also my teacher when it comes to finding objects and doing the same research he does and made the right decisions involving the items. Now for his personal life, he and Mildrid have talked about kids in the past but then there would be a case that would remind them that maybe they're not ready yet. As for the animal aspect of his existence he's also an animal love, but instead of mystical animals like his wife, he's more into actual animals. He would find an injured one, and if he wants he can take care of it in the Dark Parables animal rehab and it's thanks to that kindness he turned into a ram.

Carter: Carter once owns an art gallery she inherited from her grandfather. It wasn't until she noticed that some of the paintings and pots were a little off. That's when she found out they were counterfeits. With her own detective skills, she manage to find the real paintings and what else and, to some, instead of returning them to the gallery, she would return some of them to their proper owners, mostly the ones that the Nazi stole from WWII raids. After finding all the counterfeiters, she was approached by Dark Parables to be a detective to solve counterfeiters and whatnot. After some negotiations and compromises, she agreed but she still wants to work at the gallery. Well it wasn't until 6 cases in, and when the magic changed her, is when she passed down the gallery to her sister, who can take better care of it financially, she started working for Dark Parables full time and rumor has it that she has a thing for Mr. Boddy. Well when I found out, of course I was a little sketchy but after she saved his life I gave them my full blessing. But it was just a rumor. Turns out she has a things for a gunslinger with a missing eye and loves to dress in red. Who am I to judge?

Madeline: Madeline Marple, an aspiring detective in training, specializing in murder weapon identification and Carter's girlfriend. She's blind in one eye, which actually helps considering it helps her aim with her good eye, but still, she wears a special charmed eye-patch that acts as a false eye. It cannot see, but it does give her the ability to continue to make expressions with it. A collector of charmed trinkets and magically enhanced devices (such as her multitude of various firearms bearing magic symbols and circles for varying affects), she keeps in an enchanted handbag of infinite holding, practically a must have for ladies fashion these days. As for her personality, she's not an easily amused young lady. A tad problematic considering whom she's now working alongside, quick to anger, a workaholic and has little to no tolerance for ridiculous behavior. The irony. If her name and the handbag sound familiar here are a few clues. Here's the first one: In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines lived twelve little girls in two straight lines. Here's clue number 2: She travels when the winds change but she goes south instead of north. That's right. Her teachers were Miss Clavel and Mary Poppins. Since she had no family, she got a job and worked as a security guard at Carter's gallery. She learned self-defense growing up but then she had a talent for identifying weapons. It wasn't until after she held Carter getting all the original art from the counterfeiters is when she changed and started working for Dark Parables. Of course she missed Carter but it wasn't until Carter started to work at Dark Parables is when they were permanently partners, both in work and relationship. No one dare made fun of their relationship until they want to loose a body part.

Shakespeare: Yes there's someone in the department that is named and looks like Shakespeare. You see when he was young, he used to read the original's books and watch every adaptation that was based off of work. That's when he and his brother, decided to make their own plays of his famous work. But just like the real one, Shakespeare was a womanizer, but unlike the real one, he has 12 baby-mamas and rumor has it that he's Travis's father. Told Travis about this and he said and I quote "Why would I want a father that makes a story with would be more enjoyable on mute?" Naturally I do and don't blame him. Anyway, how he came to be and how be is working at Dark Parables is more funny then you think. It was when he and his brother wanted to do a warrant round up for Heather when they volunteered as junior investigators. So the 2 decided to make a fake play that was a 'fusion' of Shakespeare's work and an opera musical. They looked through the warrants, took note of their names and contacts, and held open auditions that would catch their attention. Naturally it worked. The crooks came in, audition and spend the next 5 months rehearsing the play and had no idea that it was a trap. It wasn't until the day of the play is when all the crooks saw that audience was filled with policemen…well let's just say that we have 5 calendars filled with their mug-shots, 1 for every month. After that he changed into Shakespeare and his brother became…well…read it for yourself.

Phantom: That's right, his brother is the Phantom of the Opera and while the case is the same, how he change into the phantom is different then the book. While in the book, Erik had a deformity, out phantom had self-esteem issues. He was always shy, always quite, and, depending on who you ask, cold. But unlike the book he did found his true love. He meet her after the warrant roundup and the 2 started out as friends. She was a famous dancer and he, of course, is a singer. He would help her on her dancing; mostly ballet, and she would help him on his singing when it comes to opera. After a while the 2 started to court each other and then a year later they engaged. But like the original Erik, he had his heartbroken. His bride left him at the altar and ran off with some looser, who later on became the city's drunken fool. Well after that he did in fact changed into the Phantom but unlike him, he wasn't so sad. In fact he created his own dating rules: 20s=enjoy dating, 30s=learning the lessons, and 40s=pay for the drinks. And since he's 26 years old, he has plenty of time. Well at Dark Parables, he's a master of disguise, along with 2 others, and a phenomenal actor, so don't be too trusting of your enemies…for he may very well be hiding among them waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Slenderman: Yes we have a Slenderman, but unlike the stupid game, this guy works for Dark Parables as an undercover agent. You see, he can have different faces and change his voice to get information as long as he can't change physically. He's saving that for his partner Larry. You see his past is simple; he loved to dress up when he was in school in order to get any party in a play as he could and when he isn't in the play, everyone falls asleep. But he doesn't dress up for fame. No as a teenager he was finding himself. He didn't know what he wanted to do, his sexuality, or even his identity. It got so unbearable that he went through countless therapy sessions to find out. It wasn't until me meet Mr. Boddy that everything came clear. At first he worked for him as a filer for the main office, but when he heard about a case that required heavy-duty stealth, took on the case. For 2 years he worked undercover and it wasn't until he meet Larry, and his cousin is when things started to work out. After the arrest, he changed in to the Slenderman we see now and yes he does have tentacles, please not hentai thoughts.

Larry: Speaking of which, Larry first started in an underground casino when he worked as a croak and he also knew Thaddeus. It wasn't until Thaddeus turned his life around is when he tried to. He is also a master of disguise and it was also the same time he meet Slenderman. But the magic didn't change him into Slenderman Jr. No. This time he's more of a ghost that can change his appearances physically into any size and shape as long as he has a full side picture of the dude. But the only catch is that he can only take that shape for 7 hours. Any more, and his cover will be blown. Nothing much of his past that he told me, but I do know he worked with his cousin who was once a mafia man before the Goodfellas case when they were teens. After the case, they didn't join Dark Parables until he, his cousin and Slenderman changed. And it was for the better.

Don Capone: Speaking of his cousin, meet Capone. No not THE Al Capone but he does have that Italian attitude to match the name. Same with Larry, there isn't much to his pass other then he and the other 2 working together on the same case. He was a Don at one point but got out of it thanks to Thaddeus though he still kept the look. It actually took him longer to join Dark Parables. You see he went through a bit of depression after the case. It hits him home since his father was a Don in real life and was one of the few that escaped the sting. He told Engleburt about his father but just before he turned him in, he shot himself in the head. That's when he changed into his form today. Some say that his father's ghost possesses him, but it turns out that Capone is free of the mafia life when he made the choice to end his family name. And I'm sure you asking, what about Larry? But that answer is that Larry was adopted into the family. Now I bet your asking, what about a wife? Well he took precaution to that as well. When he turned 20, a year before the magic, he had a vasectomy so he can't have kids. After the change he joined Dark Parables willing and is one of my friends despite his past.

Hardy Boys: Meet the Hardy boy twins, Perry Hardy and Mason Hardy. Perry drives the Carriage cab, allowing the player to travel immediately to frequent stops in area your on, very useful when you need to go building to building fast. And Mason drives the trolley, which takes you to other sections of the city. They're pretty much exactly alike in every fashion, speaking in either tandem or union, the only difference is each likes a different girl, the Hammer Twins. They were once the drivers of Count Hershel and Edgar before Dark Parables recruited them. What's their job exactly? Well they are car experts. Meaning, if a car comes in that is part of a crime, they can identify the model, engine, the number, where it's bought, what kind of person drove it, and how it is damaged. And it's thanks to their talent that the magic touched them and now, at will, can transform into a car of any model. Heck they used it to take the crooks to jail. They love that talent and is using to it's full potential.

Hammer Twins: Meet their girlfriends, Veronica and Laura. They're the yin/yang of the group and not only by their clothes but also their attitude. Veronica is gloom and doom, while Laura is happy and chipper. I like to think of them as the sisters me and Renee would love to have. Anyway they work with Travis with investigations, in the paper, and notes for cases and help with files if needed. At first they were actual twins, they looked alike, sound alike, even had the same interest. That was until they meet the Hardy Boys. That's when they found their individuality. Veronica is more into rock music, while her sister is into anime and the good part is…they are not into Barbie. They're not submissive; they're dominant when it comes to work and life, depending on what it is. They will risk anything and do whatever ninja skill to get a good story, even if they have as certain Don and skinny to help. After they got the biggest story in the world, that's when the magic touched them and how they're physical appearances matches their personalities.

Queen Victoria: Victoria, a young Queen with low self esteem, leads the people, carrying out her duty to be a source of encouragement and hope. Though she believes she does not live up to these expectations and responsibilities that come with being the queen of a continent. Very shy and timid around all but her dutifully loyal bodyguard, the Black Knight Edmona, who she admires greatly, feeling strong whenever she has her by her side. She has to be like that since she's an heiress to a company. It's not a robotic company but more of a fashion company. Think of Michael Kores but less of being an asshole and more of Coco Chanel. Growing up, she was taught by her mother to act in a way that women do not wish to repeat. To make it plain and simple, she was taught to act like a lady back from 1774, useless and baby-makers. Even though she was sketchy when it comes to relationships she has incredible insight. Whenever she had a boyfriend, she would notice the slightest detail would be off. Think of the Mentalist but as a girl. It really came to view when her mother's boyfriend was killed 2 days before her birthday. With the help her of bodyguard, she solved the case and it turns out her mother killed her boyfriend for the money. After she was put away, Victoria put her money away in a trust so she wouldn't touch it until needed and for her temporary CEO of the company, she asked her older sister, who knows about business to take over until Victoria reaches the age of 35. Normally it would be the age of 21, but she told her cousin, 'I need to re-educate myself and the only way to do it is in Dark Parables'. And so she and her bodyguard joined the team and now she's a profiler and the magic changed her to a queen in a beautiful dress I've ever seen.

Black Knight: She is the bodyguard of Queen Victoria and has an overzealous sense of duty to protecting her. It is said she is one of the mightiest warriors in the land of this generation, possessing powerful fighting skills and magic thanks to her enchanted armor and lance. In the beginning she was Victoria's best friend growing up. She tried to teach her to stand up for herself but it wasn't until Victoria lost her soon to be step-dad is when Victoria got out of her shell and when the Black Knight came to whom she is today. She would often ask Victoria why not control a future branch of Dark Parables and she would replied, 'I don't think I'm destined to control a branch since I'm just figuring out who I am again'. That's when Black Knight made a promise to never leave her side and to always be with her in her time of need. That's when the magic transformed her. Now what black/green armor you may ask well she told me not all knights are perfect angels so I don't mind standing out as long as it doesn't change who I am. She's like a second mother to me even though she's only a bit older then me.

Maximillion: Meet Maximillion Tennision, Mayor of the city and the CEO of Victoria's company. He didn't want to join Dark Parables and it was no problem really, but he's more of a flip-flop. It's the same pattern: One day it want to be mayor, another day he wants to be the CEO, and another he wants to be join Dark Parables. Safe to say, depending on who you ask, he's going to stay Mayor until the next election. He only has one term left and when that's done, if he does wins, he'll go back to be CEO until Victoria is old enough to take over. After that he will join Dark Parables. You can probably tell by looking at him, that he's a narcissist, always maintaining and improving his own image and remain charismatic with the biggest city in the continent's citizens. He's quick to feel his pride be insulted and will readily duel any that impugn it, whether intentional or not. He turned into this giant rose flower after he purpose to his long time girl friend with 100 roses. She said yes and they made love in the roses. Don't worry they didn't have thorns. After that act, I heard that his fiancé said, 'The only rose I want is you' and thus the magic changed him into a warrior of the rose and these roses won't make sick during allergy season.

Alvin: He's one of the fashionista at Victoria's company and a good one. Growing up he had 2 mommies so he was a bit confused growing up. It wasn't until the end of elementary school, he finally understood about gay, straight, bisexual, and metro-sexual. Then out of the blue he just had a taste of fashion. He even fixed up the costumes for the Count's family, though he thinks yellow isn't their color. He doesn't work at Dark Parables but if you need a costume for an underground sting, he's your guy and you won't regret it. But I will give you a warning, if you piss him off, then he'll make your clothes come apart at the wrong moment and he won't be his fault if that happens. And I should know since he's done that to me twice.

Jonny: Using his mechanical butcher arm, he and his pet pig: Manparts, they run the most awesome butcher establishment in the land. You want dragon meat? He'll go out and get a dragon, kill it in front of you and give you the best dragon meat recipe there is. Absolutely nothing will get in the way of his business. The very apocalypse could be happening around him and he'll still be open for business. Yeah he's a weird one all right. Of course he won't hunt a dragon…unless it's one that's attacking the city but hey. In Dark Parables he works with Trixie part-time since he has his own business. As how he came to be, well he didn't really tell anyone or me. I don't know if the magic of the land gave him the arm or lost it and made his own. He never told me, but he did tell me how me meet his pet pig. He told me that when he was a kid, he went to Mexico and befriended 2 other kids. Well while running around, he found a shop where they were killing baby pigs and when he saw the littlest one, he heart melted and set the pigs free with the help of his 2 friends. The wild pigs escaped but the youngest one stayed with him. Now I know you're thinking, 'if he saved a pig, why become a butcher?' To my response is, he doesn't hunt animals as often as you think, he would hunt dragons, sea-monsters, and such, only when they attack a town, city, or village. Once the creature is dead, he would use the meat, and depending on how much there is, he will make it last for months on end and it will still be fresh. Now people call him mini-Paul Bunyan.

Rasputin: Yes we have a Rasputin. But unlike the real one, he's not crazy. This Rasputin is a monk but he has trouble-trusting people he never meets before. So he created a game a PG version of Resin Roulette. Instead of a bullet in the gun, it's a truth serum he created. He would ask questions and the serum will force you to tell the truth. If the answers were against the Bible that he holds dear, he would turn you in to the Justice Force. After he transformed into Rasputin he gave the formula to the police department and Mr. Boddy for interrogation reason. As far as I know, he's on probation and I stay away from him since we don't want a recreation of the revolution from Russia. He is also member number 2 of the 'Suicide Squad'. I actually asked Heather to make him a member out of fear. At first she didn't understand but it wasn't until she did some history lessons herself she understood why. That's all I'm going to say about this man.

Chaplin: Now I'm sure for you young folk you never heard of Chaplin. Well to put it simple, he was one of the greatest comedians in the silent film history. Even though everyone loves the new comedians now a days, Chaplin would always made them crying while laughing. You see in the city there was a clown that would do jokes from elementary to college and never get in trouble for it since they never hurt anyone except himself. He's actually my uncle's best friend. Mostly cause it was thanks to him that Mr. Boddy was out of his depression of the 'Clue' case and all. Chaplin didn't join Dark Parables since he doesn't want to be around sadness, or serious. No he wanted to make kids laugh when times are hard so he opened a small park and an elementary school where recess is more of play and laughs while learning at the same time. I'm actually hoping that Chaplin doesn't join Dark Parables. It's not for him.

Miss Jekyll: This is Lillian Jekyll, the original Dr. Jekyll's successor who took on his name as well as his controversial and illegal practices and she's his daughter. Having supposedly perfect the morality separation formula had been concocting; she believed she would finally be able to separate the good and evil in humans. However, upon testing she discovered that her evil side had begun separating, but unable to come out of her body completely. With the formula being even more addictive than it's former version, she is fighting a losing battle against the growth that forms her evil side, known as Mrs. Hyde. Don't worry Mrs. Hyde isn't dangerous. In fact she's also a profiler while Miss Jekyll is a typist. They're also member number 3 of the 'Suicide Squad' under their own free will. In the beginning, Miss Jekyll had personality disorder growing up so everyone knew about Mrs. Hyde. But as I said before she tried and perfect the formula and when they almost separated, they found out there was no chance of it ever working, so after the original died, they took all the notes and burn them. In fact it was thanks to the magic that they can never separate. I think the magi tampered with the formula so it will never work. This is one case where there will be times I think the magic cursed them but then I thought back of the original Jekyll/Hyde and the thought would go away. Mr. Boddy want me to stay away from them and I have for years.

Sweeny & Mrs. Lovett: Much like the original play and movie, this Sweeny Todd wanted revenge of the judge for happened to his family. But this Sweeny is actually tamed to say the least. His 'master' is Mrs. Lovett and yes we have her too. Both are members of the 'Suicide Squad' and for good reason since for one Sweeny is allowed to have knife, and Mrs. Lovett isn't allowed to back. These 2 scare me the most and I still have no idea why uncle hired them. Maybe they're a symbol of 'good cop/bad cop' or something but let's just say that their office is the same layout as an asylum room, padding and all. The only think they can't wear is straightjackets since they have to work, but they have no fingernails or shoelaces. And yes one's a baker and one's a barber.

Iron Mask: His mind has whittled into that of a simpleton through his years of imprisonment, but his body grew strong using just his will to lift his ever-heavier weights. His shackles and weights will forever be stronger than he can be to break them due to an ancient and forgotten spell cast upon the metal. Any who try to free him feel the sting of lightning and a force that is always greater than that they receive is dealt back, preventing anyone from overpowering the shackles. They are impenetrable and indestructible. All he knows now is how to keep persevering to finding freedom before his powers grows so strong that everything will crushed beneath him. He will however, smash anyone and anything that stands in the way of his freedom. But after the magic changed him, he's no longer insane. Now he's the warden of the prison of Dark Parables and would you believe me if I tell you his 'favorite' inmate is the man that put him in the mask in the first place? No not that way! And before you ask, he wanted to be a member of the 'Suicide Squad'. Even though the magic healed his head, he didn't want to risk the horror if he goes crazy again. I try to tell him that it won't happen, but even a tamed teddy bear goes feral when you least expect it.

Dorian: Yes, the immortal debaucheries who sold his soul to let his portrait age instead of himself for the sake of living a life of no conscience. Yes he's real but no he's not evil. He's the original but he didn't sell his soul to the painting, he just want people to believe that cause in truth he was cursed by a gypsy to live forever after he broke her daughter's heart. The only way to break the curse is to destroy the painting but in doing that he dies as well. Now while in the book his picture ages, it actually doesn't. What it really does if he looks at it, he sees the face of the gypsy holding her dead daughter. He couldn't bear looking at it so he covers it. In Dark Parables, he works as my uncle's secretary. He didn't want a detective job since people will recognize him easily. As for the magic land, it has yet to touch him. But I believe that the magic will release him of his curse if he learns a valuable lesson. Too bad he's too stubborn to figure it out.

Billy: Say hello to Billy the Kid II. He was a smart young man before the accident. You see there was a massacre at a store when he was 14 years old. He survived but that's only because he found a gun from the bad guys and used it against them. When the police came to expect the damage, they thought it was Billy that did the crime since he had a gun in his hand. Well they did arrest him, but after viewing the tapes, they released him and gave him some counseling. Well after he healed up, physically and mentally, he became a weapons expert for Dark Parables. Then when he was on a case, he was almost gun down, until the magic saved him. Now when people shoot at him, he is bulletproof and is almost entirely mechanical. Only his back and internal organs remain, meaning he still has a sharp wit full of wise cracks to make in the heat of gun battle. Speaking of which, has loads of guns built into his body: including shot guns in his legs he fires from his feet, Spit gun he fires form behind his mouth plate and many more. Still, being partially organic, he still eats his strict diet of steaks and beer for breakfast, brunch lunch dinner and evening snacks. He also seems to have some connection with Madeline...as in her ex-boyfriend.

Elizabeth: She's a very sadistic individual as one might suspect from her home decor, however the fact you see her decor is often a sign it's too late for you. She's very narcissistic, obsessed with remaining forever young, doing so by feeding on the blood of young virgin girls. When in public, she's very lady like, though this is only a ruse to lure her victims to her blood bath. Now she's one of those cases where the land cursed her. She's another member of the 'Suicide Squad' but unlike the others, he HAD to make her a member and is in the prison run by Iron Mask. There's no chance in hell she's going to work at Dark Parables. We just made her a member of 'Suicide Squad' cause there's a bet to see how long she will last before she does from the nanos. So far I'm winning and yes she's a vampire but not like the crappy Twilight ones.

Scrooge: Just like his original incarnation, he's cold, bitter, cynical and money grubbing. He's so cheap that the years without lighting his fire have turned his skin an icy blue, and ice forms in his wake and step. He's also the only bookkeeper in the town and Dark Parables. But like the story he wasn't always this way. In fact before he transformed, he was a cold person but after the transformation he was blessed with 3 magical kids making cure he won't complete turn into his namesake. So he looks like a Scrooge, walks like a Scrooge, talks like a Scrooge, but he'll never be a Scrooge. As for his sons…do I really need to tell you who they are? Anyway, no he's not married and no he didn't have an asshole for a dad, but he didn't have an immature mother so that explains his attitude, but thanks to his kids, he became the happy Scrooge we have now.

Past: Kid number one. She doesn't have a face or form, because if you do you see your own past. She does have clothes and has a facemask so it won't be weird talking to. But once she removed her clothes in front of a bad guy, the bad guy weeps and goes to its knees in surrendering. Can't really talk to her since she's always on the move. But she rather stays home until the winter months are gone since her fire can go out if not careful.

Present: Kid number 2. Now unlike the character from the book, this guy is no Santa Clause, he's more of a warrior or from some people calls him, a giant Gimli from Lord of the Rings. He works with the police department of the city and of Dark Parables and Justice Force ask him for help. He does have short-term memory but it only happened on rare occasions. Mostly if he stays up pass mid-night for a number of days in a row.

Future: Kid number 3. His presence clouds the field of smoke and haze. Any caught within shall begin to feel their life wither away due to his power of the future and ageing if he opens his coat. Some say he's the devil, some say he's the grim-reaper, and other say he's father-time in a pissed off mood. Though he's a mute, he talks to people through telepathy. I talk to him a few times, mostly cause he shows me 'what if' if I'm stuck with a decision that I can't make a choice. He doesn't mind, but I'm the only one that he allows that to happen.

Guy Fawkes: Don't you Remember, The Fifth of November, 'Twas Gunpowder Treason Day, I let off my gun, And made'em all run. And Stole all their Bonfire away. The fifth of November, since I can remember, Was Guy Faux, Poke him in the eye, Shove him up the chimney pot, and there let him die. A stick and a stake, for King George's sake, if you don't give me one, I'll take two, the better for me, and the worse for you, Ricket-a-racket your hedges shall go. Remember, remember the fifth of November Gunpowder, treason and plot. I see no reason why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot. One of my dearest friends is none other then the one and only Guy Fawkes. Yes he's back from the dead, but not as a zombie-ish. If you ever watch the show iZombie, where the lady was bitten and is now a zombie yet doesn't act like one, that's the description of my Guy Fawkes. He's like a second father when it comes to politics. He works as a detective for the underground and corruption crimes in Dark Parables. As for his fighting style, the magic blessed him to fight and act like V from 'V for Vendetta' so he has knives, roses, his taste in music, and of course fireworks. He's like a second father to Renee and me.

Jack: Jack the Ripper. Member of the Suicide Squad. Never want to talk to him. He's Guy Fawkes' partner on cases. OKAY MOVING ON!

Moriarty: He's Dark Parables physiologist. As far as I know the magic hasn't touched him and I think it's for the best. He never leaves the building and another member. Do you think he and Jack are related? And Yes Sherlock Holmes is still after him and we turn him in every time.

Cthulhu: He is the leader of the gargoyles that protects the city at night. They've been here longer then humans and in a way I can see why. He knows history then any book I have. I meet him by accident once. I was walking home from the library when I was 10 and I was about to get jumped by some thugs, that's when Cthulhu saved my life. He took me home and every night, when I so somewhere, he would be watching over me like a guardian angel.

Sizor: Meet Sizor, a mysterious entity that strolls through streets at night, stalking those that are suffering in order to make deals with them, she solves their problems causing their suffering in exchange for their heartstrings. She usually just takes them away thus leaving the person empty and devoid of feeling, so while unfavorable it's technically what the deal entailed. So basically she's the towns and Dark Parables therapist and a divorce lawyer. She came to be after her ex-fiancé and spoilers broke her heart: it was Shakespeare. After the heartbreaking, she vowed to make sure no one would ever go though that again. So she got her degrees and just as she confronted Shakespeare, is when the magic happened and now she is who she is today. She's a therapist for the victims of the crimes and a divorce lawyer for either husband or wife that were a victim of a stupid spouse. Even some that suffers abuse and cheating.

Kyoko: Kyoko is a warrior from a foreign land that reigns as champion of the Black Market's underground pit fighting tournament where many a criminal fighter has been felled by her tremendous skills. I mean how else is she going to get the bad guys from the underground? The magic has yet to touch her but I think she doesn't need it at the moment. She came by one day when some of the Dark Parables agents saw her fighting underground and beating them to a pulp. Naturally they recruited her. She says yes as long as she can keep her ring. They agreed as long as she fights the people they are looking for. Mr. Boddy asked me not to hang around her cause of her clothes but I think she just wears them so she can have the upper hand during her fights.

Rebekah: The black smith and weapon merchant, Rebekah Squier. She's the wife of Master Garth. Try to stay on her good side, no one makes a sharper blade than she does and she's pretty slice-happy when set off. Oh and another warning, try not give her the goo-goo eyes else you might end up with someone's kung-fu foot in your face. Not hers, but her protective husband. As far as I know the magic gave her the strength of strength since she can carry her giant knife with no seat. She meet her husband during a tournament an liked his goofy charm though I don't see it as much as she does. Neither on of them work for Dark Parables, but if need to know what weapon is what, meaning what knife is this, then we go to her.

Master Garth: Master Garth, head of the Continental Dojo and champion martial artist. Also, for a big price, he can use the power of his "Macho Punch", a punch so full of manliness, that it overfills the target with testosterone, which temporarily boosts the physical attack power of your character that's been macho punch. Pretty-boys beware if you flirt with his wife. Also don't ask why he has lace underwear for hand gloves. You wouldn't get the picture out of your head. The magic gave him the knowledge to fight and his rival is Kyoko though everyone knows that's not true.

Pier: If you ever watch the music video of 'Red Hot' from Vanessa Mae then you know about his talent. When it comes to strings instruments, he was a master. Some say he sold his soul to the devil. But in actuality, it was the magic that gave him that ability when he got good with the violin. He's a bit secretive but at the same time, it's all in your face. He doesn't work for Dark Parables, in a way, but he plays in Madame Satine's stripper house and play for Chaplin for his funny skits. Some say he's related to Jake and Moriarty but I'm hoping he's not.

Death: Her real name is Lily Mortimer, but on the job, her title is Death. She works as a mortician in the city and Dark Parables if there's a death on the job. What happened is that there was a car accident, and she was on the verge of dying. Luckily the doctors saved her and the magic healed her. But it can only go so far. Sadly she lost her face and now she's a female Skeletor. She does autopsies report for both police and detectives but preparing the body for funeral is something she does best since she's basically death itself. She's really nice and I think she would be a perfect match for either Phantom or Guy Fawkes, but we can't have everything now huh? Currently she is working on making a facemask of her former face so she doesn't have to wear the top hat veil anymore but I would remind her how hard it is to take care of one. Of course she won't listen to me. Oh well.

Herman: Ladies and gentlemen, meet the fastest postman in the world, Herman Clouseau. He never ever stops running, and will even run in place if need be. Needless to say, this makes him a very efficient postman, outrunning any post van in the city. You can thank the magic for that. He worked as a junior mailman before but he hated it cause of the long hours. He was afraid of turning into his father, who was a workaholic, and won't have time for his family. So he tried everything he could to be very fast. He used cars, bikes, trucks, anything he can get his hands on to make the deliveries fast. But needless to say nothing worked. When all attempts failed, the magic gave him super speed much like the Flash from the superhero comics. Now he can work in less than 4 hours then the usual 10 hours and that's WITH lunch break.

Azizi: This is Azizi Abagnale; He's a gentleman thief, ever polite and well mannered even when he's stealing your stuff. He's eerily silent at all times, communicating only through fabulously designed and elegantly written cards. He's obviously the thief class equivalent in the party, and his weapons are knives and explosives, making him the fire element of the party too. Well in truth he doesn't steal stuff, but he will steal evidence to put away the bad guys, and he's really good at it. If you need an example, think of the Shawshank Redemption when he gave the newspapers and cops the information about a warden taking bribes. He did that and it put away 7 generals in the army. So yes he works in Dark Parables and yes he works with the 'Suicide Squad'. One has to take precautions.

Angel: Now Angel is a big fan of mystery shows and books/movies. One of the shows she loves is NCIS, her favorite character being Abby, and the Thin Man novels, mostly cause it's not so graphic for a beginner much like her. In Dark Parables she's a forensic specialist like Abby from NCIS. Mr. Boddy discovered her at a college in the village when he was going though a class reunion. The teacher had a giant riddle and no one in the class, or even Mr. Boddy, can solve it. But Angel did. She got up and instead of using all 5 white-boards, that the teacher was expecting, and used a board and half and solved it without sweating. After that she got a scholarship from Mr. Boddy and now she works at Dark Parables. As for the magic, she has micro-sight. Meaning, she doesn't need a microscope to see the molecules and the atoms in anything. Though in truth she has a hard time controlling it, but she's getting the hang of it.

Anuenue: This girl has 3 personalities in that head of hers. The first one is a chirpy young girl, affectionate and all around adorable little bugger. The second one is less cutesy and calmer. And the last one is more out there and less tamable. With every personality the magic granted her 3 forms to match the personalities. For me it hard to keep up with her, but I make sure she's out of trouble since somehow all 3 have a crush on Bahnoir despite he's married. She's the last member of the 'Suicide Squad' mostly cause she can't stop singing, 'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance'. Though I like personality number 1, I stay clear of 2 and 3. Her power is that she's a black mage.

Kurt: Kurt is the last detective in Dark Parables. He's a bizarre fellow with an incredible track record for solving crimes. But when it comes to mysteries, he's a rookie. He's a ladies man much like Shakespeare but luckily for him, he can never go pass first base since he's a lousy kisser. The magic yet to touch him but with his attitude and deeds, I doubt it'll never happened. Wish I can tell you more but he's such a douche-bag that would make anyone happy to punch in the face. But he does have a good side. If you're ever in trouble and you need help, he's always there to help someone when they need it the most. So I don't completely hate him, but still don't like him.

Charlie: Charlie is my uncle's pet panther. Yes you heard me right; he's my uncle's pet and "mascot" of Dark Parables. Uncle meets him when he was just an ordinary cat and an orphan. He just showed up on our doorstep and how can you say no to that face. When Charlie got older, he got sick and was close to dying. Uncle stayed with him the whole time but the magic healed him and turned him into a panther and here's the kicker, he's now immortal. So some that sucks but he became a part of the family that he doesn't want to leave it. So he's going to be around until the family line is dead. Which won't happen for a long LONG time. Hope one day I'll have a cat that's kind just like him. Oh and why does he dress up like a thief? Well sometimes uncle likes to dress him up and he doesn't like it one bit.

Well that's everyone and I know that was too many people, but I can't abandon the people I work with. They're like family to me…even the scary one. Well now it's time to tell you how I cam to be. It all started when I was 14 years old oh and spoilers; about half of these guys may not be in the story since this whole thing is in my point of view. Hate me all you want but this is my story so deal with it.


	2. Curse of Briar Rose

**Curse of Briar Rose**

 _Once upon a time many years ago, on the day of the princess was born, the King held a great festival and invited all but one godmother, who was strong in sorcery yet wicked at heart. Upon hearing the news, the Evil Godmother placed a curse on the newborn child. Later in life, the young Princess came across a spindle in a dusty old room and pricked her finger. The inhabitants instantly fell under a sleeping spell while briars burst from the ground and shrouded the castle. One day, a daring prince braved the thick vines and ventured into the castle. Upon finding the princess, he gave her a kiss, which was foretold to free the princess from the curse. Though the kiss removed the briars and awakened the inhabitants, the princess never rose from her eternal slumber. Many years have passed and the truth behind the sleeping princess has been forgotten. What remains is the tale passed down through generations as "The Sleeping Beauty"._

Prologue

It's the year 2000 in this majestic building. Full of magical people, animals, and more. Charlotte was reading her book in Mr. Hershel's office when he called her name. "Charlotte, I'm going to need your help on this case."

Charlotte looked up. "What is up?"

Count Hershel gave her a folder and a tape recorder. "Orders from the top. You'll find out when you get there. Agatha and Irene are going with you."

Charlotte asked, "But why me? I'm only 14 and nowhere near getting close to get my license. Only reason why I'm here is because my parents ran away, Renee went with the circus for the summer, grandpa is missing, and uncle is too busy for me."

Alexandra heard everything and kneeled down in front of her. "Listen to me. You can't spend you life in the office reading books from not only from here, but also Boddy's, Edger's, and Poe's library. You need to get out there and see the world." Then she nudged her shoulder. "And who knows. Maybe you your magic abilities can do more then solve a case."

Charlotte smiled said, "Alright. I'll go. I'm actually tired of read all the books twice." She got up. "When do we leave?"

Count Hershel said, "Tomorrow. Should take you no longer then day. Pack light."

Charlotte got out of there and went home, under the watchful eye of Cthulhu, and when she arrived she went to her room and packed some things. That's when her head her window open and she saw him. "Hey Cthulhu. Excited that I have my very first case at DP?"

Cthulhu said, "I'm more worried then excited. I sense there's a darker force not only on this case but here on out. Will you be all right? I won't be there to protect you."

Charlotte smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I think I'm getting the hand of my powers. I just wish the magic of this land could grant me more. Do you know why it ignores my family? I'm started to blame it for the reason why my parents left me and sissy."

Cthulhu sigh and sat down. Charlotte sat down next to him. "Even a creature as old as me can't give you all the answers. Maybe being out, you'll get your answers and maybe more." Then he handed her a golden rose. "You're going to need this. I'm not going to tell where to use it, but you'll find out when you see it."

Introduction

The next day, Charlotte, Irene, and Agatha arrived at their target place, Edinburgh, Scotland. There was an entrance to a castle and the statue there was a young lady, a princess, holding a staff. Irene said, "Not so far from home, yet I never knew this place had a princess."

Agatha said, "It not on any of our maps going back 1000 years."

Charlotte said, "Cthulhu never told me we had a princess and he's over 2,000 years old. Do you think this used to be his home?"

Irene said, "For now let's focus on the case. Who has the file and recorder?"

Charlotte got them out of her backpack. "Right here. Also Ichabod gave me a bag to hold our inventory. Should carry stuff that's less then 5ft."

They opened the file and turned on the tape and heard the voice of Jessica. If the cases from the Blue Tea branch, she would do the recording. Every now and then the 3 would turn a page to see the info. "Detectives, the case file you have in front of you may be connected to the tale of Briar Rose. I've given you a map to an abandoned castle rumored to be her resting place. Recent evidence shows vines are growing under the castle grounds. Your investigation will be to find the source of this anomaly and to quickly stop it from spreading further. This case is of the utmost urgency. If the vine growth is not contained, it will consume out city within 7 days. Good luck detectives." Then the tape ended.

Agatha gave a question look. "Briar Rose?"

"It's a character of Sleeping Beauty. But she's supposed to be French." said Charlotte.

Irene said, "They don't call us fairy-tail detective for nothing. Can't wait to tell Boss about this one." Then turned the page in the book and asked, "Do you recognize these vines Agatha?"

Agatha picked up the vine that was in the file. "I can't feel anything from these." Then she shook her head and put the vine backing the file. "Can't give you an answer unless there's live ones." She pointed at the door. "So far, those vines are dead so we need something to bust it open."

While Agatha and Irene were looking around for something, Charlotte asked, "Why not go to the statue? I see sparkles there."

The 2 looked at the statue but didn't see any sparkles. Irene said, "Honey, we don't see anything other then the statue."

Charlotte went closer and saw part of a sturdy ax. "Yes but there's parts here for a sturdy axe. One of my powers is seeing sparkles where broken pieces are and it might help us." The 3 went to the statue and saw the pieces. After gathering them up, going into 3 bigger pieces, they started to float and fit together to make the axe.

Irene said, "Wow. You're right. But how is it they just fixed each other?"

Agatha said, "Maybe someone is putting the pieces here for us to find and once fix, use them." She ruffled Charlotte's hair. "Good eye Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled. "Thanks, but this axe is brand new, who would put it here, in pieces, so suddenly? I also saw no sparkles before we played the tape or open the file. Something isn't right." Charlotte used the axe against the door and the vines went away and the doors opened and the 3 entered the castle grounds.

Chapter 1

They arrived at the stairs and they saw 2 statues. One was the king and the other one was the queen, both looking like they were holding staffs but there weren't any. Then Agatha noticed something on the base of the king statue. "Girls, I think we found our first puzzle."

They went to it and saw a circle divided into 3rds, and there were pictures of a king, queen, and knight, and in each section has 3 empty slots for clothes, head, and hand. Irene said, "We're missing one more." She then noticed the owl on the top right was glowing and when she touched it she found a secret compartment. "Now we can do the puzzle." King: crown, robe, and scepter. Queen: tiara, dress, and mirror. Knight: helmet, armor, and sword. When they put the pieces in their proper place, another compartment on the bottom opened and there inside was a door handle. "Who puts a door handle in here?"

Charlotte said, "Someone who is trying to hid secrets."

They went up the steps and saw a fountain and 2 walkways. Irena asked, "Agatha, those vines are alive. Do you recognize them?"

Agatha walked up the vines that were on the wall and just before she was about to touch them, it swatted at her. Then she tried to control them and they went back hiding from her view. "These vines are not responding to me, almost attacking me when I was about to touch them. This magic is unfamiliar to me and I doubt Master Houdini would know too."

Charlotte pointed to the fountain. "See sparkles. We got another item." The 3 went to the fountain and picked up pieces for what it seemed to be a Sun Emblem. When it was put together, they only have half. Ariel asked, "Does it fit on that door?"

Irene went to the door and saw the slots. "The door handle, yes but not the emblem. Let's save the door handle when we find the proper slot."

They went to the door way on the right and there was a swing, and on the floor was a circle. But what got their attention the most is that the circle glowed yellow and then they saw a ghost of the princess from the statue. She had long blond hair, with a rose on it, a rose staff, and was wearing a long white dress. "Welcome Detectives. Don't be alarmed; I am Briar Rose and I wish you no harm. The Curse has returned and a great danger looms, but I can help you to stop it, before all is consumed. My body lies in repose, in a castle room deep; to vanquish the Cruse, you must rouse me from sleep. However, and Evil Godmother is haunting this place; be wary, or else she may foil your case. Fallow me." Then she turned and as she walked, she disappeared.

The 3 were in awe. Irene started, "Was that—"

Charlotte interrupted. "That was Sleeping Beauty. So the stories are real." Then she noticed that the circle stopped glowing. "Do you recognize this Irene?"

Irene kneeled down and felt the markings. "I remember seeing these but I don't remember what it does. Briar Rose came from it so it's either a teleportation to the afterworld, or a teleport from one place to another." She looked at the girls. "Can't tell you where it goes."

Agatha picked up the doll from the swing and put it on the bag. "For now, let's press on."

They walked forward and arrived in the graveyard. They saw 2 statues of the king and queen, 2 graves but no headstones, and bright red square with funny markings, and a raven with smoking red eyes. When Charlotte was about to touch it, it turned its head and it spoke like a woman. "You cannot stop me!" Then it laughed and flew away.

Charlotte got a bit scared. "I think we found the Evil Godmother from the story."

Agatha asked, "But doesn't she die in the stories?"

Charlotte answered, "Only in books, TV, and movies. This is the first for me."

Irene went to the graves where the stones are missing. "I see them…" Agatha and Charlotte turned her. "They waited for her to wake up, but it was in vain…they won't pass on until we solve this." She stood up. "I think Briar Rose is giving us the items so Charlotte can find them and put them together."

Agatha said, "That explains the statue, and the water fountain and how only she can see them. Let's keep going."

Charlotte said, "Wait I think there's another puzzle." She went to the statues and saw 3 animals, a mouse, a rabbit, and a monkey, and 8 slots on the side. She knocked at the design in the middle and heard an echo. "I think there's something in here." Irene and Agatha kneeled next to her as she touched every slot until she found the key. She put the key in the lock and when she turned it, the animal heads went up to show buttons, and pictures. Charlotte solved it and when bells appeared on the bottom. "Do any of you have a bell ringer or something?"

Agatha said, "I got nothing."

Irene said, "And my needles won't make much noise."

Then Charlotte used her hands. First she ringed them and made note of what does what. "315." Then the compartment opened and it was the bell tower's key. "Good thing we didn't went forward."

They walked closer to the bell tower and saw 1 godmother statue and one statue base, but no statue. Irene said, "I think this was supposed to be another godmother. How many are in the story?"

Charlotte said, "Depending on adaptation, from 3 to 7 to 12 to 30. There's no common number."

Agatha said, "Then we'll count this as 2, not counting Evil Godmother."

Irene took the key and opened the gate. They went to the top and saw the whole landscape of the kingdom. Then they noticed the telescope. Agatha looked through it and saw it was dirty. "Can't see anything. We need a rag and a cleaner."

Charlotte said, "Well for now I see more sparkles. And I think it's the part for the second gate at the fountain." They gathered the pieces, put them together and quickly made their way back to the gate at the fountain. They put the parts in and the doors opened. Once through, they were inside the kingdom.

Chapter 2

They arrived at the main gate and the fight thing they see is a statue of a gargoyle and it was moving. Irene said, "It's not a real gargoyle like the one at the town. It's a robot."

Agatha said, "Must have been built to scare off intruders, though one doesn't do the trick."

Charlotte said, "We'll ask our guy to destroy it after the case, right now more sparkles." They went to a mini weapons museum and saw stones. "And I think we found a part for the Godmother statue."

Once it was put together, they went to the courtyard and saw a transparent figure. Irene said, "It's Evil Godmother. Haven't felt that strong energy in a long time."

Agatha said, "You're not the only one. We felt it too." Then she saw something sparkle and looked inside the tree. "Hey girls, I see a wooden owl statue base and it is missing some parts."

Charlotte said, "This place is one big friggin' puzzle."

Irene said, "Welcome to the detective agency honey. You're going to see this a lot."

They went to the stable door and saw a puzzle. Agatha said, "I got this puzzle." First she got the red and blue ball and put it in the upper left slot and when it went down/left, the horse started to move. Then she found a compass arrow and put in its slot and after pressing the button a few times. Then after pressing a few buttons she found the 4 squares to make an arrow going left, an then finally she found the 2 gears so now the door can open.

When the door opened and went inside. In side they saw 2 name slots, but they were empty and a toy horse in a cage. Irene asked, "Sparkles?"

Charlotte nodded. "And it's a shovel. Thank you Rose."

They put the parts together and Agatha said, "I think we found something buried near the gate. Let's head there and then we'll continue after we dig it up." Well they did and they found a disk with a shield rose on it. "Could this be the family seal?" The girls shrugged.

They went right and saw a well. Charlotte looked down said, "There's something down there and it isn't water." Then she felt a loose brick but couldn't get it out. "And another hiding place."

Irene then picked up a knife. "Something we can use."

Then they walked forward and arrived at the chapel entrance. Agatha picked up another disk but this time there was a crown rose on it and then an altar. "I think we found where we're suppose to put them in. But we're missing a couple."

Charlotte said, "Not only that but there's an unfinished ladder, and 2 statues that looks like they're missing instruments." Then she went to the door and saw a puzzle, a ball puzzle. "This looks easy." After a few turns, she managed to open the door. Inside of course is a chapel. She looked on the ground and said, "Even the vines entered here."

Agatha touched it, and it didn't attack. "And they're tamed. Still unfamiliar to me but tamed." Then she saw Charlotte going to some of the pews near the front. "More?"

"This time a king scepter. All we need after that is the queen's." Then she held her head and saw something. "And I think there's another one at the fountain and the bell tower."

Irene said, "We'll head there next."

After collecting the King's scepter, they went back to the fountain, to get the half of a ladder, and then they went back to the bell tower for the body statue of the Godmother. After that the 3 went back to the chapel entrance and put the ladder together and went up the wall and into the kingdom building.

Chapter 3

Once the 3 were on the roof, they found a door that has a slot for a circle object. Charlotte said, "I think the sun piece fits here."

Agatha said, "The pattern looks like the half sun dish we have. We need another part. Charlotte do you feel that we need to go to another area?"

She replied, "There's a crown key pieces in this hallway and we have to go back to the small museum at the gate." They wasted no time into getting those pieces. Once they have the key and the second half of the emblem, they went back to the roof where the door is.

Once they put the pieces in place the door opened and arrived in a hallway. Inside there were 3 doors. One was covered in vines, another one guarded by a knight, and the last door was slightly opened. Charlotte asked, "Can you control those vines Agatha?"

Agatha went up to the vines but got the same result from the first time. "Untamable and stronger. But it's not guarding the needle room. Question: if all the spindles were destroyed, how is it that there's always one left?"

Irene said, "I can answer that. It all depends on the adaptation. Either a villager hides it, one has yet to be found, or twice on Disney, it was created out of the blue. It's inevitably."

They entered the dining hall and found a table with neatly set silverware, plates, and cups, and on a desk where a vase of flowers were the 3 found another disk. This time with a parasol rose on it. Charlotte said, "I don't think the rose is the family crest but maybe flowers are."

They used the key to a near by door and when they unlocked it, they found the throne room. It was neatly set, other then a few planks here and there and a wall full of bookshelves neatly preserve. They found a door near the throne and saw it was indeed another puzzle. The puzzle had 10 small curtains, 4 windows on the bottom and on the very top, a clue of how to solve it. Agatha said, "First clue, is to find 2 cats that match."

They manage to find it and they were right next to each other. Irene said, "Next clue, find the king and queen." They opened every curtain and saw that the pictures changed from cats to people. Naturally it didn't take them long to find the 2.

Once that was done, another clue appeared. Charlotte said, "Now we need to find 2 items a knight needs." This puzzle was truck seeing as, in common sense, there were more then one item a knight needs but the actually answers were a shield and sword.

Then the last clue appeared and it was simple as pie. What plus what equals fifteen? Didn't take them long to find 9 and 6. Once the red button appeared, they entered the room and found a shrine full of Godmothers. Charlotte said, "Now we know the total. There's 5 here, 2 are missing their wands, 2 near the tower, and 1 evil one. So in real life there's 8 Godmothers."

Then Irene found something on the floor. It was a book. "Hey guys look at this. It's a sorcery book on teleportation."

Agatha and Charlotte looked at the book and saw the rim. "It's half a rose," said Agatha. "Do you recognize the cover sissy?"

Irene said, "I heard of this book before, but I thought it was lost forever. This also might explain the circle at the swing area too." She wanted to open it but stop. "Best if I don't opened it. I might ruin the pages."

Then Charlotte felt something. "We have to go back to the stables. I we now have to find a wooden goblet."

Irene put the book in the bag. "Another clue from Rose. Best head there now."

So they left the shrine, went pass the throne room, got into the hallway and down the ladder to go back to the stables. The looked everywhere until they fixed a wooden Goblet. Agatha asked, "Anywhere else?"

Charlotte said, "Yes the dining hall. There's something on the table." So they went back to the dining room by climbing the ladder outside the chapel, entered the door at the end of the hallways in the castle.

Chapter 4

Once they saw the table, they looked for the object. Turns out it was a sorcery book on immortality. This time, the book can be open without damage. Irene said, "Look at this. The sleeping spell Briar Rose is under makes her immortal. That explains why in every story, when a 100 years pass she is still young as ever. Same with the inhabitants." Then she closed the book and looked at the rim. "And we have the other half of the rose." Then she remembered something. "Wasn't there an empty slot on the bookshelf in the throne room?"

Then everyone got the same idea and ran to the throne room. Maybe that's where Briar Rose is. They found the slot and put the books in opening up a secret passage. They walked up the stairs only to find the spindle room hallways but it was carpeted with thorn vines. Charlotte asked, "Agatha?"

Agatha shook her head. "They're stronger then me. I can't move them. And even if we try to cut them, specifically near the door, they will attack us." Then she saw the shield against the wall wrapped around by vines. She got the knife and managed to get it free. But luckily the vines didn't attack them. "Let's get out of here."

Charlotte held her head and said, "Good timing cause we need to get back to the dining hall again." And so they did.

Chapter 5

On the table they found pieces of a horse sign and it's symbols represents fire. "I guess the other one is water?" asked Irene.

Agatha said, "Probably. Let's use the shield on the knight guarding the door."

The 3 made it back to the hallway and gave the knight the shield. Once they did, the door opened revealing a corridor. Inside there was a picture of 2 knights but their weapons are missing, and a staircase going up into another room. Once up there, it turns out it was a music room. There was a piano, a harp, and a small stage. Charlotte said, "There's sparkles near the instruments but I think the small stage is where we put the dolls. We have the princes so we need the prince and the horse. There's also one at the hallway on the roof."

They got the pieces but it wasn't a prince or another piece to unlock the horse. What it was is a sword for the picture. Then they went to the hallway on the roof and when they solved it was part of the owl that was in the tree. Irene asked, "Anywhere else?"

"The chapel. We get a glass goblet and we should be able to open the room in the back," said Charlotte. Then she saw something in her head and she jumped awake. "But I'm scared what will happen if we open the door. There's something down there guard a important piece to this case."

Agatha asked, "What did you see?"

Charlotte gulped. "Something big."

They went inside the chapel and got the glass goblet. Once they put it together, they went to the back and saw a stain glass showing a royal family and 2 slots where the cups should be. Once it was put in place, a puzzle, near the door opened and another marble puzzle appeared. Once solved they entered into the dungeon and not only did they found jars, pots, and spices but what was guarding the door to the next room was a BIG ASS SPIDER! Charlotte hid behind the girls. "Spiders. Why does it have to be spiders?"

Irene asked, "This is the thing you saw?" Charlotte nodded.

Agatha said, "The thing is, it's not attacking us. It's just guarding the door. I think this is an allusion from the Evil Godmother or it's a minion, which is order to guard the room only, and not attack us unless threaten."

Charlotte said, "Umm, there's sparkles at the jars on the left. Can I hide so you can do that?"

Agatha said, "You got to face your fears sooner or later."

"But not like this!"

Irene said, "If you want to be a real detective, you have to do things you though you would never do in a 100 years. Now let's get it done just calmly and slowly. Once we get the item we'll get out of here."

And so slowly and quietly, they got the pieces of what it appears to be a decoration axe. Once they got the pieces they slowly get the hell of there and outside of the chapel and let out a breath of relief. Charlotte said, "Please tell you went against giant spiders before."

Agatha said, "Not really but for us more of paranormal illusions. Never real like that. But you'll see some big spiders in your life, just be prepared in the future. Now let's get back to that painting. We have the missing pieces."

They went back to the corridor and put the weapons in place and it opened for a secret doorway. Then they went through the doorway into the armory.

Chapter 6

Inside the armory, there were about 4 suits of armor standing here on display but there was also a hallway to another room. Charlotte pointed to a box of weapons. "Remember the 2 room we saw pass the music room?" The 2 girls nodded. "There's a potion coin there. It might help us open that room. Also the music room has something for us. I think it's an owl head."

The other's agreed and for the potion coin in the armory, and got the owl head from the music room. Then they went back to the library where the 2 rooms here and opened the alchemist's room. Once inside they saw a small desk, a giant pot, jars, and books. But caught their attention was a small lad, and a pentagram on the floor, almost similar to the one outside. Agatha saw a key on the desk and took it. Irene looked at the opened book and said, "Guys, this is a teleportation circle, to the one outside, a short cut. What we need is a energy cell, hang it up there," she pointed to a place near the shelves of jars. "And then it'll activate."

Charlotte said, "And I see sparkles on that desk. It's the power cell." So they went to the desk, put the power cell together, put it place and then the circle lit up.

Agatha said, "Well here goes." They held hands and walked into the circle. When they opened their eyes, they were outside near the swing. No rush, no nausea or anything.

Irene said, "Ooo who ever made that discover I want to kiss."

Charlotte said, "Save it for later. I'm sensing items at the fountain, Briar Rose's statue, and the main gate."

Agatha said, "Let's go."

Chapter 7

They made their way to the fountain and put together a cleaning product and got it. Then they went to the statue and put together an owl brass key. Then they went to the gate to put together a pickaxe. Charlotte said, "This might help the loose brick at the well."

Then they went to the tree, put the owl together and used the key on the head and got an owl coin. "Well we got the key to the next room." said Agatha.

Irene asked, "Anywhere else Charlotte?"

She answered, "The dining hall and the armor room. After that we can go down that hall. We can't to the bell tower yet."

Chapter 8

So they went to the dining hall and saw pieces of the king's tombstone. "Oh I hope they're not heavy." said Agatha. Then they went to the armory and got the angel's flute.

Then they went down the hall and saw 3 closed doors. Agatha got the key and used it to a mechanism and once she turned the key, all 3 doors opened. In order, there was a spindle, but with a ball and chained, a dummy hanged from the ceiling, and a dead body, with a disk. Charlotte asked, "If there's one in the room, where did this come from?" The girls shrugged. Irene got the rope from the dummy and Agatha got the disk. This time it was a mirror rose. Charlotte said, "We have to go back to the music room. We'll get a statue wand for the godmother."

Irene asked, "Anywhere else?"

"Yeah the alchemist room. There's a wand we have to get for the shrine."

So they went back to the music room and put together the statue wand and then went to the alchemist room and for the rose wand. Agatha said, "Let's go to the bell tower now."

They used the transporter and went to the bell tower and cleaned the telescope. Irene looked through it and saw 4 statue birds. "We got a clue for a puzzle. Remember this pattern. Owl, humming bird, parrot, and pigeon."

Charlotte got out her journal, which she was writing notes the whole time, and drew the picture so keep note. Then they went back to the circle and got back to the lab. Then they used the owl coin to open the other door in the library. That's when they entered the aviary room or to put it simple, an apartment complex for birds. Agatha saw a puzzle that had picture of birds. Charlotte opened her journal and Agatha looked through it to press the right buttons and then put them in the correct order. When she solved it, a hatch opened and got a machete. "Now we have something for the last room."

They quickly went back to the 3rd unopened door and used the machete. The vines were gone and another marble puzzle remained. Irene said, "I'm starting to hate marbles." Once it's solved they went inside.

Chapter 9

Turns out the vines were blocking the outside corridor, which looks like fancy hallways with bust of queens and princess of the past. Charlotte pointed to one of them. "Sparkles. The King handle." They got the pieces and put it together and then pressed on.

At the end of the hallway, they found 2 doors. One was the princess's room and the other belongs to the king and queen. The king and queen doors didn't have handles, but the princess door had, you guess it, a marble handle. Agatha solved it and they went inside. Inside the room, there was a small desk and chair, a bed, a chest, and wardrobe but it was wrapped in chains. Irene said, "There has to be something really important if it has to be locked up."

Charlotte said, "Maybe it's a pathway to Narnia." The 3 laughed at that joke.

Then Agatha noticed something on the desk. "Got the queen handle. Let's go into the royal room."

They put them on the door and they opened it. Inside was a fancy bed, a painting, a broken window and a torch with life fire. Agatha took the fire and Irene checked the broken class. "Someone tried to get inside but judging from the dead body in the prison, he was overcome by the spider."

Agatha said, "But now with this fire, we can take it down."

Chapter 10

As they walked by the outside corridor, Charlotte led the girls to the bust again and this time they put together an angel's harp. Then she led them to the roof and got the head statue of the godmother. After that, they went down the ladder and Irene and Agatha put the instruments on the angel statues. Then a compartment opened and it was a boot rose disk. Irene asked, "Anywhere else?"

"The pews."

They went inside the church and put together a prince doll." All we need is the horse," said Charlotte. "But where's the missing piece to free the horse?"

Then they went into the dungeon and Charlotte saw sparkles at the shelf of jars again. Once they got the witch's hat for the statue, Agatha got the torch ready. "Cover your ears." The other 2 did and Agatha threw the torched at the spider. It made a screech and then it turned into dust. She removed the webs and opened the door. "One pest dead."

Charlotte said, "Thank you Agatha but I see sparkles again at the same area."

Irene said, "Then we know for sure Briar Rose is doing this." They put the pieces together and go chain pliers. After that, they went to the room, the spider was guarding.

Chapter 11

Turns out the spider was guarding the kitchen and its connection to the servant's room. Agatha said, "Okay I'm stumped. Why would the spider guard this place? There's nothing value here other then the glass jar that has a disk inside."

Charlotte looked at the fireplace. "It was guarding the last puzzle." It took her some time but she manages to put together the Queen's tombstone. "Remember the graveyard guys. I think this is what he was guarding."

Irene went to the servant's room but came back quickly. "There's nothing there for now. Feel anything Charlotte?"

She closed her eyes and held her head. "Yes the outside corridor. It has a key for the wardrobe. That might be where the queen's scepter is."

They quickly went to the corridor and got the key pieces, than they went back to the princess room and unlocked the wardrobe. Inside was indeed the queen's scepter. Agatha said, "You're right. We have to get back to the graveyard."

Charlotte stopped her. "Not yet. We have to get to the tables. There's a black rose there for us. Let's use the teleport circle."

They made it to the alchemist room and used it to get outside and made their way to the stables. Charlotte was right. There was a black rose ready for them. After that they made it to the bell tower and put the statue back together. Once it was assembled an ivy wand came out. Irene asked, "Ivy? Does Briar Rose have a sister?"

Agatha said, "That can't be. In every adaptation of Sleeping Beauty, she was an only child. The only time she had a sibling is in fan fiction on the internet."

Charlotte said, "This might be a hunch but this might have connection to the prince that tried to wake her up."

Irene asked, "What do you mean?"

Charlotte said, "In the very earliest edition of Sleeping Beauty, she was indeed comatose but the prince didn't wake her up. He raped her and impregnated her and she was asleep the whole time. She didn't wake up until after she gave birth to twins and one of them sucked on her finger. After that edition it changed to the prince waking her up with a simple kiss. I think whoever Ivy is, she sent the prince to try and wake her up."

Agatha asked, "But what about the prince if it didn't work?"

Charlotte said, "Your guess is as good as mine. We have to go back to the stairs to put the scepters in place."

They quickly went back to the stairs and gave the statues their objects. That's when another secret compartment opened. This time it was the other horse sign that was water theme. They quickly made it back to the stables and once they put the pieces together, the freed the horse.

Irene said, "NOW we can put the dolls on the stage." So they went to the music room.

Chapter 12

They made it to the music room and put the toys in their proper place and then a key popped out. It was a roseroom key. Agatha said, "It's not as fancy as the other keys. What makes this one so special?"

Charlotte said, "We'll find out soon but we have to go to the Alchemist room." So they did and they put together a rose potion.

Irene said, "I've never seen this before in any of the books." She puts it in the bag. "Anywhere else?"

"The kitchen."

They made it to the kitchen and they manage to get the hammer pieces from the fireplace. Once it was put together, Irene used it on the glass jar and for the heart rose disk. Then they made it back to the godmothers shrine and put the wands in place. When they did, the small altar, in the front, opened to reveal a white rose-rose disk. Agatha said, "I think we have all the parts."

Charlotte said, "Not yet, there's still the well." They went to the well and used the axe to knock down the loose brick. There it showed the last disk. It was a glass slipper. That's when they used the rope and tied it to the well. "Think the rope will support all of us?"

Irene said, "We'll go down on at a time. You go first Charlotte."

Charlotte slowly went down the well and found a broom but also golden doors. She called out to them. "Girls! Come down here! I found gold doors!"

One by one, they went down the well and saw the doors too. The 3 tried to get them to open. "It won't budge." said Agatha.

Irene asked, "How are we going to open it?"

Then Charlotte remembered the golden rose Cthulhu gave her. She put it in a vase nearby and the doors opened. They walked inside and saw a statue of a frog prince and 6 pictures. One was the king, as a prince, another was the queen, as a princess, then their wedding day, their first daughter's birth, then Briar Rose's birth, and the final picture showed Ivy grown up and married to a young man. Then Charlotte figured it out. "Girls, Ivy was Briar Rose's sister and she married the frog prince. The man that tried to wake her with the kiss, is the frog prince's brother."

Agatha asked, "Do you think there's a connection to another case?"

Charlotte said, "Too soon to tell. For not let's find her and ask questions later."

They got the broom and made their way back to the servant's room and cleaned up a mess and got a rose star risk. Now it was time for the rose altar. On the altar, there was a white rose in a glass case multiple slots, and riddles. Irene got the disk, Charlotte reads, and Agatha puts them in place. "A symbol of power, I am worn on the most powerful ruler in this land." Agatha put the crown disk in place. Then another riddle popped up. "I am your best protection from undesired weather, be it rain or ray." Agatha put the parasol rose in place. "Use me well and you can deflect incoming blows." Agatha put the shield rose disk in place. "To see yourself best, I may be of help." The mirror rose disk. "Sturdy and durable use me to trek on rugged land." The shoe rose disk. "I am a famed object a prince seeks at the stroke of midnight." The glass slipper disk. "I am a powerful symbol of love." The heart disk. "There are thousands of us if you look up at the dark clear night." The star disk. "Last one. The White Rose, I will lead you to the sleeping princess." Agatha put the last disk in place and the white rose was freed.

The group headed back to the graveyard and put the tombstones in place and the same square that puzzled the girls in the beginning was actually a secret door. They unlocked it and went down into an underground hall until they were stopped at a gate. Charlotte said, "Behind this door is Briar Rose."

"And possibly the Evil Godmother." said Irene.

Agatha said, "I'm ready when you are."

The girls nodded and put the roses in place and the gate opened. They went inside and found a bedroom with Briar Rose asleep in bed, a carrier pigeon, the ghost of the Evil Godmother, and a machine. Charlotte said, "It's the last game. I think I can solve it but I need your help." They put the rose potion in the machine and then the Evil Godmother appeared. Then a scroll came down with symbols going slowly down to the cauldron that was on the bottom. The 3 wasted no time as they pressed the button before they touched the cauldron. After a few presses, it got harder, and it got harder, the godmother was taunting them. Then the final level came and they worked even harder.

Finally they defeated her and she disappeared. After that they went to Briar Rose and she gently wakes up and the vines went away. "Thank you, Detectives, for fully lifting this dreadful curse. My body is weak from centuries in slumber. I'll rest here for just a bit more. When the curse resurfaced, it also awakened the spirit of the Evil Godmother. She led you here to find my sleeping body; with it she can once again materialize in human form. You have done well, for now she is gone forever, along with the accursed vines. Your city is now safe." Then she gave Charlotte a small crown. "However, another curse has awakened, one that will submerge our world in water. To stop it you must find the fabled Frog Prince, as he still lives among us to this day." The 3 couldn't believe what they heard. Charlotte looked at the small crown that was in her hands. So her theory was right. "The carrier pigeon has given hints to his location. Good luck in your next investigation, Detective." Then Briar Rose closed her eyes to relax.

Charlotte looked at her 2 friends. "Guess I was right about the secret room, the pictures, and the theory." she said.

That's when Cthulhu appeared at the window and then the 3 turned to his attention. He said, "Thank you for find my lost friend." He walked to the bed, removed the curtains that was around the bed and looked down at Briar Rose. "The room from the staircase at the throne room is now open. Go there and you'll find clues to the frog prince and of the royal family. I'll stay here with her."

The girls nodded and got out of there. Then Briar Rose opened her eyes and saw him. "Been a long time my friend." she said.

"It has princess. The land has changed since you went to sleep." he replied.

Briar Rose sat up a bit and said, "Tell me everything. Start from when the kiss failed."

Spindle Room

Back at the girls, they made it back to the room and just like Cthulhu said, it was no longer blocked. When they went inside, there was a giant spindle, a little green house and another door. Charlotte led them to the little green house and found parts to a ruby brooch. Once that was done, they went to the door and saw it was a puzzle they're not familiar. Agatha said, "Let's give it our best shot." After a couple attempts, they manage to solve it.

Once the door opened and they went inside, it was actually a tomb room. In the middle of the room was the grave of the prince. Irene went to the plaque and said, "Here lies the prince who died from the killing curse of the kiss. Brother of the Frog Prince." The girls looked at each other in awe.

Then Charlotte noticed something in a box of spindles and saw pieces of a rusty key. Then she walked to the door that was in the room and locked, and when she opened it, it was a sewing room. There was fabrics everywhere, a dress, and2 tuxes it was a mess. Charlotte said, "Girl. Can I do this one by myself please?"

Irene asked, "Are you sure?"

Agatha asked, "Honey, do you think you handle?"

Charlotte said, "I think I can take it. Besides, I think whatever next case is going to pop-up it might be called to me."

Irene asked, "One of your powers?" She nodded.

Agatha asked, "What do you see?"

Charlotte closed her eyes and told them her visions that are now popping up. "A underground palace, an evil mirror, young girls in red, evil woods, a kingdom in the sky, purple flowers, mermaids, and an hourglass. And I think I'm seeing 3 bears. Everything after the hourglass is blurry at the moment." She opened her eyes and then turned to the 2. "I think they're my future cases."

Irene then kneeled down and said, "Then we'll support you in every step of the way." She stood up. "Me and Agatha will scout the area to make sure there's no surprises. Where should we meet?"

Agatha said, "My vote is the graveyard to make sure Briar Rose is alright."

Charlotte said, "I second that."

Irene said, "Graveyard it is. Don't take too long Charlotte." Then the 2 left.

Charlotte got right back to work. First she got a glass lens from a box, and a disk from a tux pocket, she went to the desk where there were sparkles. She got a garment dagger out of it. Once that was done, she noticed there was a bulge in one of the fabric rolls. She cuts it and got another disk. "That's disk number 2. Do they belong to the big spindle?"

She went back to the tomb and looked at the box of spindles. She saw sparks and went to solve it. In a result she got a spindle coin. When that was done, she saw that the lens belonged to a lamp on top of the door. "Oh I wish I was tall." She fond a box near by and used it to get to the top. Once the light was in place, it aimed at a small theater on one of the walls near the ground. She went to it and saw it was a mini-game. It took her a while, but she manages to solve it. "Damn that was a hard game." She got a right star emblem out of it.

Then she went to the mini-green house and got a small ladder. "Now why not use this first to get to the lamp?" she mumbled to herself. She went back to the sewing room and used the ladder to get to the top cabinet on the right. She looked inside and saw 2 princesses: one in a green dress, another in pink. She put the spindle coin in place and opened the door. She saw 2 empty slots under the princess dolls. "That's' where the brooches go to." She found a crowbar on the side and picked it up.

She went to the sewing room and saw sparkles again on the desk. She solved it and got the left star emblem. And then she went to the tomb and went to the box of spindles and got the jade brooch. And finally she went to the small green house and got an envelope opener. "If Briar Rose gave us the parts before she woke up, then where are these popping up?"

As she was about to leave, when she nodded a loose brick under a window. She used the bar and it revealed another puzzle. It looked the same, the puzzle was the same, but the symbols were different. After she solved it she got another disk. Then she went to the tomb and saw an envelope on the small desk next to the grave. She opened it and got another disk.

That when She went back to the cabinet and put the brooches in place. Then another puzzle appeared. "Looks like the one on the door. She manages to solve it and got another disk. Then she went to the tomb and on the plaque there was a slot for something. She put the star emblems in place and got another disk.

Then she went to the spindle room and put the disk on the big spindle. When she put all 6 in place, the big spindle was destroyed. "That's what the disks were for, to destroy the damn thing.

That's when she saw a light coming from the tomb. When walked inside the room and saw the ghost of the prince that tried to wake her up. He said, "Thank you for destroying the spindle that caused this nightmare. I also want to thank you for waking up Briar Rose. If I had of known about how great the curse was, we probably would've been married."

Charlotte said, "It's alright your majesty. Maybe it was meant to be this way. But now the curse is over and Briar Rose is awake, will you rest in peace now?"

The prince nodded. "I will. But please save my brother." Then he disappeared.

Charlotte left the spindle room and went to the graveyard where Agatha and Irene were waiting for her. Irene asked, "Well?"

Charlotte said, "Well turns out our little mission in there was to destroy the giant spindle that caused this mess. How's Briar Rose?"

Agatha said, "Still pretty out of it. Cthulhu says he's going to stay here with her until she gets back on her feet so we might not see them for a while. It's possible, she's going to look around this place until he finds her a place to live. I doubt she wants to remain here."

Charlotte said, "For now let's head home. We got some paper work to do."

And so they made it home. When they arrived back at the building, Mr. Boddy was outside waiting for them. When Charlotte walked up to him, he asked, "So how was it?"

Charlotte said, "Amazing. Though not a fan of the giant spider."

Mr. Boddy chuckled. "You'll get used to it. Now for the fun part, you report." Charlotte groans as she walked with him. "And another surprise." They walked up to his office and saw another door next to his. It had a bow in it. Charlotte looked at him confused. "Open the door."

Charlotte did and then everyone in the building heard. "OH MY GOD!" Some woke up, other dropped their stuff, and other jumped out of their seat. The surprise was, an office, just for her. "This is amazing uncle!" Then she hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you."

Mr. Boddy hugged her back. "You're welcome. Now I know you're not done with school yet, but it's official." He handed her a badge. "You're one of us now." Charlotte smiled and took the badge in her hand. "Now all you need to the DP feather tattoo."

Charlotte paled. "I ain't getting that yet. Remember I'm just 14."

Mr. Boddy patted her back. "I know I'm just teasing. You're not allowed to get it until you're 18 and I'm being lenient about the age."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Very funny uncle. But before I do the reports, I need your help on something."

Mr. Boddy asked, "What is it?"

"Well that depends," She showed him the small crown. "What do you got the Frog Prince? Because his bride is the sister of the princess we found at that castle and is still alive." Mr. Boddy sigh and rubbed his jaw. "When were you going to tell me, we once had a princess that was the original Sleepy Beauty?"

Mr. Boddy said, "It's going to take me a year to get the information on your next case but all that I'm going to tell you is that it's the same reason why we're not blessed by the magic."

She asked, "Meaning I'll find out in time?" He nodded. "Does mom, dad, sissy, and grandpa know?" He nodded. "Then we better get started."

Epilogue

 _Thought to be a fairy tale, Charlotte, Irene, and Agatha found the sleeping beauty princess through their investigation and awaken her from her curse, and destroyed the spindle. Now that the city is safe, the princess hands Charlotte a small crown and urges her to stop another imminent threat. Holding a map left by a carrier pigeon, Dark Parables begins her next investigation in search for the fabled Frog Prince._


	3. The Exiled Prince

**The Exiled Prince**

 _One night in the dark woods, 2 people were walking down a path. One was a suited bodyguard, and the other was a teenager holding a fair tail book of the frog prince. As they walked, a frog heard them from a nearby tree. "This path isn't on our map, but the villagers said it's known as 'The Exiled Prince Road.' Story goes when the fog rolls in, the fabled Frog Prince begins to wander here, searching for his long-lost princess. But no one who's laid eyes on him has ever returned to tell the story." Another frog behind them spotted them and its eyes begin to glow yellow._

" _It's time to head back, Marie. The chancellor will not be pleased I let you stay out so late." said the bodyguard._

 _Then they stopped in front of a frog statue with a torch next to it for light. "I-I think we're lost. Didn't we come across this stone statue an hour ago?"_

 _Then the bodyguard pointed to someone at the end of one of the roads. "Don't worry, I see someone up ahead. Maybe he can help us…" The figure he pointed to had on a green cloak and when it turned his head, his eyes glowed red and had the same frog from before in his hand._

Prologue

Back at Dark Parables, it's been a full year since the Sleepy Beauty case. Charlotte turned 15 years old and during the year, it didn't take her long to decorate her office. Most of her shelves were different adaptations of fairy-tales in book and DVDs. Luckily her visions gave her specific clues of what she needs to study. She also have shelves of anime manga that she collected over time. The only series that were there were Sailor Moon, Yugioh(first series), Dr. Blackjack, and Pet Shop of Horrors: Tokyo. Also she has fantasy novels too, mostly the Red wall series, The Hobbit, and Lord of the Rings. Just a typical teenager like everyone else. As for her friends, some are on their own missions and cases, and others have arrested some villains to fill up the jail. Anyway as Charlotte was reading her Frog Prince books and looking at her DVDs collection of the same topic, when Alexandra came in. "Got another one."

"Does it involve a green animal?" she asked.

"That and more." She handed her the file and recorder. "Here, one more thing," She gave her an earpiece. "You're going to need this if you're going to do these solo. Phantom and Guy are going to help you on this one."

"Ani-san and daddy volunteered for this?" She put it in her ear. "Seems so out of character. Even for them."

Alexandra said, "I thought so too, but you're going to need someone that involves lost love and secret tunnels. They're more experience in that then Irene and Agatha. Anyway they're going to help you threw this case, but be careful cause it won't work during dead zones."

Charlotte got the 2 stuff. "Where is it?"

"Just follow the co-ordinates and you'll see. Now you need to go immediately."

Charlotte hopped on the next train to her destination. Black Forest, Germany. Once there, she opened the file and turned on the recorder. "Detective, the chancellor's daughter went missing last night. Her bodyguard is also nowhere to be found. However, we believe this case has to do with the Frog Prince. More than once he's surface on our radar in the Black Forest, but we've never been able to pinpoint his location. I've given you a map of the area where she was reported seen last. It is imperative you find the chancellor's daughter as soon as possible. Good luck Detective."

Charlotte put the recorder away in her backpack and got her journal ready when needed. Then she heard her earpiece turn on. "Charlotte this is Guy." said Guy Fawkes.

"And Phantom." said Phantom.

"Can you hear us?" they asked.

She replied, "Loud and clear guys. How can you keep track on me?"

Guy said, "The earpiece is also a tracker. We have you on radar so we'll see you as you explore the areas."

Phantom said, "Only thing we can't do yet, is a camera so we can look at the area like through your eyes. We didn't have time to make it before you left."

Charlotte said, "It's alright. Besides whatever secrets are here, it'll be my choice to expose it or for it to remain a secret. That and no one told me to bring a camera or not. I'll call you back when something pops up."

"Roger that." said the 2.

Charlotte got the golden crown that Briar Rose gave her and looked at the forest road. "Alright Princess, what secrets do you know about your brother-in-law?" The road was fogged, there was a log with a lamp inside, a crow on a tree, and only a crow and not a witch, and a lone tombstone. She saw sparkles at the log and saw pieces of a stone emblem. Once she solved it, she put it in her bag. Then she walked forward and arrived at the fork of the road. There, on the floor was the frog prince book. "Guys?"

"Yes?"

"Got a fork in the road. Which path goes where?" she asked.

Guy said, "The one on the left goes to a path to a cottage that is supposed to be abandon."

Phantom said, "And the one at the right goes to a cliff with the view of a city. My advice go to the one on the right first."

"Roger that." She looked at the stone frog statue and saw that the plaque under it was dirty. She also spotted a decorated jar on the ground. She picked it up and looked inside the hole in the tree. It was a dead rotten tree. "It must be dying from the inside. She looked down and saw 2 frogs. "Excuse me guys. I have to get through please." They hopped away. "Thanks." She took the path on the right and did indeed saw a view of the town. "It's beautiful." That's when she saw a lamp on the tree, though it had a compartment. "Someone's been here a couple of times before." She looked down on her left and saw a puzzle case on the ground. It was a match game. When she solved it, she got a sharp sickle.

Then she made her way back to where the statue was and saw a gate that was covered with vines. She used the sickle to cut the vines and used the stone emblem on the slot and walked forward.

Chapter 1

She saw a tree with 5 circles in front of a small cage guarding something. Then she looked at the jar she got and noticed that all 5 have different element themes "I see." Then she went back to the log and saw sparkles. There she found pieces of fishing net. Then she walked through the road and walked towards the cottage. As she stood in front of it, she spotted someone at the top windows. It looked like man but it went away. There was also a gate to her left and gate going into the ground. She walked up to the doorstep and found a shoe from the girl. "Found first clue guys."

"What you found?" asked Guy."

Charlotte replied, "Marie's shoe. She must be inside the cottage." she tried opening the door. "It's locked."

Phantom asked, "Is there a key nearby?"

Charlotte said, "No. He hid it somewhere. I'm going to look around." They signed off and she continued. She saw something sparkling at the window and saw pieces of the gate key. "Who is sending me these pieces? The first one was Briar Rose." After she got the key, she found a red cloth handing near the door and took it. Then she used the key on the gate and went to the back. There was a small late and an island where a light post was. She also saw an object in the water and fished it out using the net. It was ladybug gem. Then she saw sparkles at the small island and found pieces to a dragonfly gem.

Then she made it back to the frog statue and used the cloth to get the mud off and put the gems in place. Then the statue opened its mouth and there was the key. "Guy's I found the key." Then she noticed the fog was getting thicker and the frogs were there but their eyes are glowing yellow. "And I think I unlocked something. The frogs are acting weird."

"Be careful Charlotte." said Phantom.

"You don't want to end up like me right?" said Guy.

Charlotte chuckled. "An immortal zombie with the face that looks like the V movie. Yeah I see no problem in that." she said sarcastically.

She heard a groan. "Just be careful please." they said.

She made her way back to the cottage and she heard tapping at one of the windows. She looked up and saw Marie tied up and was banging at the window mouthing 'help me, help me'. Then she turned her head and the lights went out. In front of the door stood the man but he went away. Charlotte started to run to the house but then the circle where the frogs were gave out. She looked down and said, "Crap." Then she went down and everything went black.

Charlotte woke up by the sound of the 2 in her earpiece. "Charlotte! Come in Charlotte!"

"Can you hear us!"

Charlotte opened her eyes and sat up. "I'm okay guy."

"What happened? You're not on radar." said Phantom

Charlotte stood up and checked to see if anything is broken. "The floor in front of the cottage was a trap. I'm now underground. Deep underground. You won't be able to pick me up on radar. When I'm out in the open you'll find me. For now I'll make a map or find map and I'll document my area."

Guy asked, "Anything broken?"

"Nope but I'm going to get a bump in the morning. I'll call back on more surprises." They signed off. "Man oh man I wish I had a camera." She looked at her area and saw a gate to her right and a dead body holding a sack to her left. "Dead body number 2." She looked at the bones. "No damage so he's just died naturally." She saw a box in the middle of the room and a newspaper. She picked it up and it says, 'Mysterious palace, filled with immense wealth, rumored to be buried under Black Forest!' "Guys can you do quick research?"

Guy asked, "What do you need?"

"Is there any news papers telling about a castle underground? Found a newspaper dating back a few decades. And I found a dead body dating back as well." said Charlotte.

Phantom said, "It's probably the famous thief. I see reports before he went missing that he wanted to find the castle but he as a nobody."

Guy said, "I also found reports of a castle but they never followed the lead since it's in tabloids papers."

Charlotte said, "Even back then there were tabloids. Alright I'm going to find a way to get back on the upper floor. I'll call back when I enter in every other room."

Guy said, "Every other new room. Maybe if you walk around the signal will come back."

Charlotte said, "You got it." She went to the box and saw it was a puzzle. It had 3 locks but to unlock it, you need to know math. After she solved it, she looked inside and saw a rose emblem. She walked inside the cave and said, "Found the thief's hideout." She picked up the dairy and it talks about him proving that the palace is real and wants to steal it's jewels. "Well you lucked out big time dude." Then she found a lakeside disk next to some steal bars covered in dirt. "Swan Lake?"

Then she saw some spackles on the table and fixed a mechanical handle. "Now I can open that gate." She walked back to the drop site and put the handle in place. She pulled down the leaver and the bars went away. When she put the rose emblem in the circular hole. When the door opened, she went through.

Chapter 2

There waiting for her was the Frog Prince. "You are not welcome here, stranger. I do not know your intentions, but taking my key is the last mistake you'll ever make. This is the fate for those who attempt to venture into my kingdom." Then he used some magic and the plant roots from above covered the 2 main doors of the area. Only one was uncovered. "Don't worry, stranger, your dire predicament is nothing compared to the curse I bear every single day." Then he went to one of the covered doorways and the fog made his disappeared and went threw the roots.

Phantom immediately called in. "We just heard him threatening you. Are you alright?!" he asked.

Charlotte said, "I'm fine, he just blocked 2 entrances but not the third one."

Guy asked, "Can you open the door?"

Charlotte said, "I will. Let me just go back to the last 2 and then I'll press on." They signed off and Charlotte found a silver apple on the floor. She picked it up and examined it. "Does he know Snow White?" She put in her bag and went back to the small hideout. She found a small knife on the ground and went back to the drop and opened in the sack. It was a small note about a tunnel next to the cage in the room with the table.

Then she went the 3 door tunnels and went to the uncovered door. On the door was a frog with an empty slot. She got out of the small crown from a year ago and put it on the door. She went inside was a tomb of a princess and a door but it was covered in ice. She made the cross and went inside. She looked at the plaque and said, "Sister Ivy and Sister Briar Rose: Release the spirit of one and you shall free the other." She looked at the princess's stone face. "I'm sorry if you waited in vain for your sister to wake up. But the spindle is destroyed and Evil Godmother is gone…for now. But if she does resurface again, I swear I'll get her." She looked on the ground and found a secret tree disc. "Now what secrets do you have for me?"

She sense something on the small table again and found pieces of a shovel. Once it was put together and used it to make a tunnel into the kingdom. When she saw the kingdom, she was in awe. Then she heard Phantom. "Yes! We got her on radar. I guess there was a camera on her."

Then she heard. "Holy cow!" Apparently the 2 back at Dark Parables can see what she's seeing.

Guy asked, "Are you seeing this?"

Charlotte said, "If I am so are you unless you 2 gone blind. So there really is an underground kingdom."

Phantom said, "Or THE Underground Kingdom. Now I can see where the name from Labyrinth came from."

Guy asked, "What about the Frog Prince?"

"He hasn't popped up yet. But if he's a shape shifter, then he's watching me. So I'm walking on eggshells until other wise." said Charlotte. "Do me a favor, look up the people that has gone missing when they walked into the Black Forest. Something tells me the thief wasn't the first nor the last."

They replied, "Got it!"

Charlotte looked around the area and saw a tree, a sword in a stone, and a cage with a skull on top. On one of the stonewalls she saw a trigger puzzle. As she solved it said, "RIP 1835 to 1927. Who died around that time?" Then the compartment opened and she got a mirror. She put it in the sack and went to the door on the right. In that area she saw a building in tribute to the Swan Princess. "He knows Odette?" It also had a fountain, and 2 statues, one a knight and another a queen, with missing pieces. That's when she saw sparkles on a broken birdcage. It was pieces of an item called Leaf Heirloom. "Looks like a mini-Christmas tree."

She tried the other entrance and immediately she saw a ghost. A green ghost if you will, and no it's not the man with the burned off face. This green ghost looked like a princess. She took one step forward and it went away. "Did you guys see that?"

Guy said, "Yeah we did. Was that princess Ivy?"

Charlotte said, "Maybe, she looked a bit younger in the pictures. But then again that was probably her wedding photo."

Phantom said, "Well we did a bit more research on the Frog Prince and all I'm going to say is, you're going need to get another bookshelf."

Charlotte asked, "Why's that?"

They told her. "You'll see." They signed off.

Anyway, other then the ghost, in front of her was the castle, and in front of the castle was an entrance to the docks, and a greenhouse but it was locked up. She saw sparkles on one of the glass windows and went to it. It was pieces to the royal scepter. She ran back to the 2 statues and put in the hand of the queen statue. When it moved she saw sparkles at the birdcage again. But she instead when forward and saw a cottage in tribute to Snow White. "Woman number 3, Snow White."

Then she went to the birdcage and put together another decorated frog jar. Then she felt something back at the hideout on the table. She quickly rushed back and found pieces to the Swan Princess Key. She went back to the swan princess building and unlocked the door. Inside there was pictures and a rug that reflects the lore of the swan princess stories. There was also a ballerina outfit along with shoes. Next to one of the doors was a wooden oar. She took it with her. She found a puzzle on a dresser and the instructions was to make 20 fish and there was 4 buttons that controlled 4 slots. After a while, she solved it and got a moon disk.

That's when she found a slot for the swan disk she found. The doors looked like something you see as an entrance to a garden. When she used it to opened the doors she saw an a cave with an ice lake, a few candles with flowers, and a ice or crystal sculpture of the swan princess with 2 swans: one black and one white, at her feet. Phantom said, "This is beautiful."

Guy said, "I think she, along with Ivy and Snow White, was one of his wives."

Charlotte said, "It has to be if he makings these beautiful shrines to them." She saw sparkles at the statue but she didn't solve it right away. "For the time being, let's assume that his Odette died of old age and not of suicide or broken heart like in the lore. I'm not ready for suicide 'theme' cases yet."

They said, "Agreed."

Charlotte saw the pieces and when she put it together she got a pirate ship bottle. She started to turn away when she saw a frog on the ground next to her. She smirked at it. "Assuming you're one of the prince's helpers, tell him I have not damaged this statue. I have much respect when it comes to the dead." She found a sledgehammer, took it, and said to the frog. "Now if you excuse me, I need to finish my case though you're welcome to join me though I don't have a bowl to keep you wet." The frog jumped away. Charlotte shrugged and walked back to the sword in the stone and freed it.

That's when she gave the sword to the knight statue and it moved. She walked passed it and she saw the ghost again. "Detective, in your last mission you saved my beloved sister, Briar Rose. I thank you for that." She bowed slightly to Charlotte. "I am Princess Ivy, the first love of 'The Frog Prince'." Then she gently blew some magic at her and Charlotte saw the story as Ivy tells it. "After my magical kiss transformed him, I thought we would live happily ever after. Years passed, then decades. As my hair slowly grayed, he stayed young as ever. I still remember the day he held me in his arms as I drew my final breath. And at that moment, in that state of sadness and anguish, the Prince transformed back into a frog. He doomed to live the cycle over and over again: kiss, transformation, lover's death." Then the vision went away. "I understand you're here to rescue the chancellor's daughter, but to do that the Prince's curse must first be undone." Then she tossed Charlotte a key. "Take this key to the greenhouse. There you will be one step closer to finding what you need. Good luck, Detective." Then she disappeared.

Chapter 3

When Ivy went away, she asked, "You guys saw that?"

Guy asked, "As in his life with Ivy…"

Then Phantom asked, "And the fact that he's doomed to relive the same pain over and over again?"

Charlotte said, "Forget I even ask. So judging from what we saw, we have Ivy, Swan Princess, Snow White, Cinderella, and Little Mermaid probably not in that order right?"

Phantom said, "Unless we know the real order yup that sums it up."

Charlotte said, "Do my a favor and put Swan Lake books, and movies on my shopping list."

Guy said, "Way ahead of you. But for the Don Bluth Swan Princess, do you it's sequels?"

Charlotte said, "No just the first one. After number 3, it went down hill fast and the CGI was crap."

Guy said, "You're 15 years old, you're not allowed to swear."

Charlotte said, "Uncle said I'm allowed to saw some words. Not the main ones." She singed off. She looked at the area. It was basically a small church memorial with the Frog Prince's five wines. In order, it was Little Mermaid, Swan Princess, Ivy, Snow White, and Cinderella. Also in the area, there was a sword trapped in crystal and a small alter with 5 tiara pillows. Each in a different color and different theme to match the missing tiara. She saw sparkles under the Cinderella statue and found pieces to a shield emblem.

Once solved she felt something at the swan lake crystal and went to it. It was pieces of Odette's tiara. Before she left she looked at that statue again. "I'm sorry I didn't bring flowers." She made a prayer sign and left. The statue smiled at her. Then she want to the palace glass windows and found pieces of a skeleton key. "So this unlocks that cage." Charlotte went back to the cage and got bolt cutter out. Then she went to the green house and used both items to free the door.

Inside was indeed a green house. Flowers everywhere of any kind. There was a small cabinet with 2 herbal jars but one is missing. She also found a lightening gem on a small bench near one of the flowerbeds. She also found a slot for the leaf heirloom. She put it in and another ship jar came out. That's when sparkles appeared in one of the flowerbeds. It was pieces for a gardenias potion. "Now I'm collecting potions?" She sigh and went back to the swan princess building and put the gems on the closed door. Once opened, she saw a small theater box with a crank missing. More sparkles appeared on a different dresser. She went closer and found the pieces of the missing herbal jar. Charlotte quickly put it together and went back to the greenhouse.

Once inside, she put the jar in place a secret door opened. It was a lab. She found note on the door. "Immortal wand? Never heard of it." She walked around the desk area and saw a book on a different desk. She opened it and found a silver coin. Then she noticed a safe and it had puzzle on it. The objection was to show the life of a tree from sprout to dead. She solved it and it was blueprint evidence of the palace. That's when she sense something at the broken birdcage. There she found pieces of the crank for the small theater.

Chapter 4

She made it back to the swan princess room, put the crank in place and when it did, the curtains went away and it was a ballerina and a prince dancing. She also found another ship bottle. Actually 2 since she saw sparkles and saw pieces for another one. Then she made her way back to the Princess' Shrine and found pieces of a plant emblem. "It's Ivy alright. She having go all over the place." Then she went back to the green house and put together another frog jar. "2 more to go." That's when she noticed a door with a slot on it. She put the plant emblem in it's place and the doors opened. It was a small garden. There she also saw a potion machine. "So this is where I put them. Well I'm missing a couple more. Then she found a key on the bench and took it.

That's when she felt the palace windows again and went there. And once again she found pieces of a ship bottle. "Finally found all 5." She went to the docks gate and the instruction says to put the bottles in their proper place that match the background picture and the symbol. Once solved she did indeed found the docks and a boat waiting for her. She used her wooden oar that she found earlier, and used it to get to the pier across the water. "The Little Mermaid." There, in it's left was a statue that was missing a crown, and a treasure chest with sparkles waiting for her. It was pieces of the crown. She put it on the fish statue and it moved to the side for a secret entrance.

Down below was maps and books of the Little Mermaid. Guy said, "If you want them, now you're chance to take them."

Charlotte said, "No Fawkes. Can't do that to him. I'm fine with my own collection." She found a big shell that can open the shrine but it was locked by another puzzle. This puzzle requires her to find pieces of the lock as long as it isn't duplicated. She solved it and got the shell. Then she went back on top and put it in place.

Chapter 5

Once the doors opened, she went down to the Little Mermaid shrine. It was basically a aquarium. It was at the ocean floor and in the glass cases were objects such as shells, clams, anything really. And in view, in the water, was a statue of the Little Mermaid sitting on her seashell throne. That's when she heard a croak and saw the same frog from before next to her. She asked it, "If you're the same frog, croak once." It did. She looked back at the statue. "You know, growing up, there was a movie called the Little Mermaid. It was just like the book, but it had a happy ending. As the years pasted by, more adaptation of the story had happy endings." Then she sat down as she looked at the statue. "But in real life, if one lost a love one, it's always sad." The frog jumped on her leg and she smiled at it. Then she gently took it in her hands and put it on her shoulder. "How about we finish this case together?" The frog croaked once as a response 'yes'. She giggled as she found the gold coin that matches the silver one.

She did a prayer sign and left the shrine. What she didn't know is that the Little Mermaid smiled at her. Once she made it back to the docks and went up the palace gate and took a breath. "Here goes nothing." She put the shield in place as well as the coins and the gate opened. She walked inside and stopped after a few steps cause she saw a statue of Princess Ivy in the same clothes as the ghost. She also spotted a red cup full of chemical ink. She went into the hallway on the left and found the kitchen and on the table was a frog with a crown on it's head.

Phantom asked, "Is that the frog prince?"

Charlotte kneeled down to the eyelevel of the frog and said, "I don't think do. If he was the frog prince he would've attacked me by now."

Guy said, "Yet you trust the same with the one on your shoulder?"

Charlotte said, "Same reason. He would've killed me in the Swan Princess shrine." Then she noticed a paper on the wall. It was notes to a potion to change the frog prince. If I find it, this might by the guy."

She left the kitchen and attacked at the main room. Inside, on the first floor there were 3 statues: a knight, prince, and scholar. All 3 were missing items. On the second floor there were doors but had no handles and broken statues. Only a glass case was there. She saw sparkles and went up. It was pieces to a jade goblet. "I think I need one more to unlock the sword."

She went back to the alchemist room in the green house and used the ink in the cup on the paper on display and it shows it was a blue print of the docks but it also shows where the potion was. "To the pier." She left the green house and used to boat to get to the pier and found the pieces for the frog antidote. She quickly left the pier and went into the kitchen an used the antidote on the frog. Turns out it was just a pig. "Crap. A diversion. And that was the last of the potion too." She went to the pier again and at the chest were pieces of the Little Mermaid Tiara. After that Charlotte was holding her head. "Damn it Ivy. You've spread these things everywhere." She went to the theater room in the Swan Princess room and got an ivy potion, then she went to the hideout and got the golden apple. "Finally I can open the cottage." She turned to the frog on her shoulder. "You ready?" It croaked. Charlotte made her way to the cottage, put the apples in place and the door opened.

Chapter 6

When she went inside, and Ivy popped up again. "Not long after the Frog Prince wedded Snow White, a terrible curse fell upon him once again. He would remain forever in human form, but any mortal he touched would turn into a frog." Then she blew some magic dust on Charlotte again and she saw visions as Ivy explains. "Shortly after, the exiled Prince made this forest this forest his home and built an underground kingdom full of shrines to his loved ones." Then the magic went away. "The chancellor's daughter as well as many others has been cursed by him. Only you can save them before it is too late." Then she disappeared.

Charlotte asked, "You guys heard that?"

They replied, "Yeah."

Charlotte said, "Remind me to start a petition to ban frog racing." She signed off and turned to the frog on her shoulder. "Sooo…you were once human?" It croaked once. "You do know I'm going to assume you're the frog prince and that I'm scared for my life right?" It croaked once. "Good so now I'm going to feel like you're holding a gun to my head." She let out a big sigh.

Phantom asked, "You want us there?"

Guy said, "We can kick his ass for you."

Charlotte said, "Then we'll never find the chancellor's daughter and we'll never hear the end of it from uncle Body." They signed off. She looked around the cottage and admittedly it was very homey. There was a small table with 7 little chairs, a painting of Snow White, and a glass coffin in the room. "Please no dead body." She went up to it and it was a puppet. "Is she still alive? If she was dead, this would be closed or something." That's when she saw pieces to another frog jar. She turned to the frog. "I mean no offence but if she DID pass away, I would do a statue with all 7 dwarves." She looked down on the puppet. "My only guess is that she's still alive."

Then she felt her 'tracker' again. "Ivy." she groaned. She went to the Swan Princess crystal statue and found pieces of a dancing figure. Then Charlotte went back to the cottage and saw that the picture had a hole in the bottom left corner and it was a button. She pressed it and a secret room opened. She walked inside and it was full of mirrors. The biggest round one suddenly show a face but it would mouth something and then disappeared and do the same again. Charlotte tried to read it's lips but couldn't. "Can you guys read her lips?"

Phantom said, "Can't it only appears for a few seconds then disappears."

Guy said, "Same here. Can't get a good read. But I suspect that that mirror isn't the figure's home."

Charlotte was puzzled. She put the dancer in place and another puzzle appeared. Didn't take her long to solve it and got more evidence. This time it was a paper showing her to unlock the library, she needs to find the book that is hidden in the kitchen. As she walked away, she noticed a small mirror was loose so she took it. Before she left she saw a small golden bracelets and took it for future puzzle unless otherwise.

She quickly went to the kitchen and just as the paper said, there were pieces of the stone scholar book. Once she put it together, Charlotte went to the main room and put the book in the scholar's hand. It moved to the side and Charlotte entered into the library. But what got her attention was that she found the doors for the Cinderella shrine. All that was missing was a glass slipper. She looked at the of the library and saw a statue and on one if it's wrist was a bracelet. She pulled out the one she found in the cottage and put it on the statue. Another secret room opened and this time it was a treasury. "So this is where the thief found the coins." In the middle of the room was a statue of the Frog Prince. But this one's was more bigger and more stern then the one in the well she saw a year ago. On the floor there as a picture of Ivy on the ground and something tells her to take it. "Please don't be mad." She took it and then walked up to the statue cause there were sparkles. It was pieces of a steel dagger.

She walked out of the room and out of the library when she saw sparkles on the second floor. She went up and put together the agate or red goblet. "Finally." She was on her way to the Princess Shrine and when her powers told her to go to the cottage. It was for a good reason too since she had to put together Snow White's tiara. "3 down 2 to go."

Chapter 7

She made it to the Princess Shrine and put the goblets on it's place and it released the sword. When that happened, sparkles appeared at the Cinderella statue. Charlotte went to it and it was pieces for a knight shield. One put together. She felt something at the green house and went to it. She arrived and went to the flowerbeds and found pieces for a orchid potion. "3 down 3 to go."

She made it back to the palace on the first floor. She put the sword in the hand of the prince statue and the doors opened. She walked up the stairs and it was just a room hiding another room but the doors were different. The doors looked like revolving doors and it's key is a sword. But before she put the dagger in place she saw sparkles at what it seems like a toy castle. It was pieces for a book. "Book on Mortality. Looks like he was trying to end his curse. That or extend one." She turned to her frog friend. "Hard to tell. I'm not risking opening it. Don't want to damage it." Then she remembered one of the shelves in the library. "I think I saw an empty slot." Then she called her boys. "Phantom. Any reports on a Cinderella bride of the Frog Prince?"

"I do see something but I got no name. Either it's erased, or it's hidden cause she was in witness protection." said Phantom.

Charlotte asked, "What about the other 3? We have a solid Snow White but I'm sure there's more then one Odette, and Little Mermaid."

Guy answered, "Same here. No name yet. Remember this all started with Briar Rose and personally I doubt that in her library has anything on them since she was asleep before all this."

Charlotte said, "The biggest puzzle is always the hardest. I'll call you back." She went back to the library and did found a slot and when she put it in the prince's diary came out. "I'm not going to read it. I'm not going to read it. I'm not going to read it." She picked it up and back to the other room and put it in the slot. That's when an opening came out on the Charlotte put the dagger in place. She walked inside and the room was covered in vines. "No machete." Then she saw 2 statues and saw that they were suppose to hold 2 pictures. "Well I got one, but I need one more." She walked out and saw sparkles again at the small castle. She solved it and it was a shoe closet key. "Oh god please don't let it be like Carrie Bradshaw." The frog looked at her confused. "Let's just say she is OBSESSED with shoes that it isn't funny."

She walked to the treasury and saw sparkles at the statue again. Turns out it was pieces for a glass slipper. Once it was put together, she went to the shrine door and put it in place. That's when the doors opened. She walked inside and it was just a pumpkin carriage and a picture of Cinderella. "There has to be more then the carriage." She picked up another potion jar and went to the carriage and saw pieces for 2 marble balls.

Chapter 8

After that she went to the closet door and used the key to opened it. Inside was indeed a closet but not as many shoes as Carrie Bradshaw. "Well it's not like Carrie, but almost close." At the end of the closet was the glass slipper. Probably the real one that she wore. She looked around the shelves until she found it's match and under it was the golden switch handle. She was about to walk out when she saw sparkles at the carriage again. This time it was Cinderella's tiara. "One more to go."

Then Charlotte felt she needed to back to the castle and she was right. Turns out it was pieces for a stone halberd. "Now I can see the room behind the knight." She put the pieces in place and the knight statue moved. Inside, it was an armor display with weapons and such and a statue on the end of the prince. She picked up the axe and went back to Cinderella's shrine and used it to bust open another puzzle. It was the same as the other shrine ones but this one was easy to solve. When the compartment opened, it was notes about the 2 statues in the room on the second floor.

Charlotte went to the armory and found pieces of the prince's portrait. She made it back into the room and used the handle and turned it. When she got inside, the wines were gone and there were 2 doors present. But she couldn't go through them yet. She put the portraits in place and one of the doors opened. She went through it and it was a stone staircase up a hill. Turns out it was back to the 3 doors from before. Only this time the roots were gone. She used the gate key she found in the greenhouse and used it to unlock the gate. Turns out it was the same gate next to the cottage. "Free at last, free at last." She went to the back garden and found sparkles. That's when she put together the machete. "Where were you an hour ago?" Then she called back the boys. "I'm outside on the top."

Guy said, "We noticed your signal is back. What are you going to do now?"

Charlotte replied, "To finish the mission."

Phantom asked, "And the frog prince?"

"To be honest I didn't know if I would get this far." Her powers told her to go back to the log at the edge of the forest and there was the final frog jar. She made her way back to the fake tree and put the jars in the slots. In order it was: Ice, earth, fire, air, and water. That's when it unlocked the metal frog plating. After that Charlotte went back to the cottage and saw that the door is covered with roots and only the window was opened. She saw sparkles and she found pieces of a small hammer. She put it together and used the machete to clear the doorway. Then she finally used the cottage key.

Chapter 9

She went inside the cottage and saw it was a mess and old. "I guess if you're in hiding this would be the scene huh?" she asked her frog friend. It croaked. Then she saw a small theater with 2 slots for 2 figurines. Then she found tongs on the table and made her way back to the garden island. She manage to put together the Joker Frog Statuette. Then she made hr way to the cliff and put the marbles in place and when the small door opened, she used the tongs to pull out a piece of paper. The paper was the blueprint of the cottage. "So there's a secret room there." She made her way back inside the cottage and saw sparkles on the couch. It was parts for a Magician Frog Statuette. She put the 2 on the small theater and it moved out of the way. She went upstairs and it showed 2 big tanks filled with liquid and 2 frogs inside.

Guy said, "We found them! But which is which?"

Phantom said, "You're going to have to defeat the Prince to find out."

Charlotte said, "I know. But…I'm afraid on what I must do." She went downstairs, and saw sparkles on the couch. She put the pieces together and it was an ivy-shaped key. She as about to leave the cottage when she saw more at the window. She put together a rose potion. The she made her way back underground and went to the second floor where more sparkles were waiting for her. She solved it and it was a silver fountain emblem.

She went back to the door and pulled the lever so the ivy can cover it again. Then she found the 3rd door. She put the emblem in place and a lock puzzle appeared. Well she solved it and opened the door. Inside was a massive tree but what caught her attention was a door and a slot key. She got out the tree disk she found in the tomb and put it in place. The door opened and she went inside. It as a gallery of the Frog Prince's wives. But then a different ghost appeared. It was Snow White. She walked forward but she disappeared. "So she is dead?" She looked at the pictures and noticed that some where not in order, but on the plaques has numbers of when which princess married him. The first was Ivy. The picture showed looked exactly the same from the vision. "Ivy: Princess Ivy, my first love. How I yearned to be with you forever." she read on the plaque. The second princess, in order, that married him was Cinderella. Her picture was her holding him in her hands. "Princess Cinderella you taught me that even the most common woman can have a heart of a queen." The next princess was the Little Mermaid. On the picture she looked like a mirror image of Ariel from Disney. "My darling from the sea, I will treasure the life we have shared." And the 4th one to marry him was Odette. She even had references of the black swan on some of her jewelry. "Your elegance and grace have forever capture my heart." But the final picture was of Snow White, but she could see the picture or read the plaque well because it was covered in ice.

Phantom asked, "Have you seen a ghost like Snow White before?"

Charlotte answered, "There was Briar Rose but she was asleep most of the time."

Guy said, "I think Snow White is doing the same thing. But what has happened to her?"

Charlotte said, "I wish I could give you the answers." She walked out of the secret room and notice an orb under the great tree. She used the hammer and got the orb out. Then she walked out of the room, moved the lever so the vines were out of the way and walked back in. Then she used the ivy key on the last door and when it was opened, she walked inside. It was Ivy's room. "This must be her deathbed." She used the golden frog from earlier and used it to get a hidden key.

She quickly went to the armory and saw a red light coming from the ceiling. She used the orb on the altar, then put the square mirror on the shield, then the round one the ceiling and then used the key on the secret key hole. Then a compartment opened and she got the wand, but it wasn't charged.

Chapter 10

Then she saw sparkles near the weapons and put together the final potion jar. Then she went to the treasury and put together the final tiara. Then she went to the greenhouse garden and after a couple of tries made the potion to charge the wand. Then finally she went to Snow Whit's cottage and put together a key to unlock what it was. She ran back to the Princess Shrine and after putting the tiaras on the right pillow, and opening appeared. She used the key, put the wand in place, and charged it. After she took it, the frog jumped off her shoulder and it transformed into the Frog Prince. "Detective, this has gone on long enough. I am putting an end to this now."

Then Princess Ivy appeared next to him. "James, I am here. Please let it go."

James was in confusion and in awe. "Ivy, my love?! Everyday I yearn to be with you again—but how?"

She replied, "I do not know." Then she put a hand on his shoulder. "But I stand beside you in life and in death."

James then took off his hood revealing his face. "My curse is immortality—seeing everyone I love die. You now hold the Immortal Wand, Detective. Please, put an end to my suffering." He closed his eyes waiting for the lethal hit.

Charlotte looked at him and then the wand. She sighed and said, "God forgive me." Then she used the wand on him and it killed him leaving his frog body behind.

But it wasn't in vain for he appeared as a spirit and now he and Ivy can be together forever. "My Princess Ivy, I will be with you as always, forever, happily ever after."

Ivy smiled and turned to Charlotte. "The curse is undone—the transformed frogs have reverted back into humans." Then his locket appeared and is in Charlotte's hand. "Take the prince's locket and free the chancellor's daughter. Thank you and goodbye, Detective." Then the 2 disappeared.

Charlotte heard cheering from her earpiece. "Don't celebrate yet guys, we still have to free the 2." She went to the Frog Prince's frog body and gently picked it up. She walked to Ivy's tomb and body on Ivy's hands o the grave. Then she went up the tunnel and went inside the cottage. She stopped for a second cause there was snow coming from the outside. "What the?" She went up the steps and saw the frogs have indeed turned back into humans. "Don't worry I'll get you out." She walked up to the box and used the locket to reveal the final puzzle. She solved it and got the 2 out.

She found blankets and gave them to the 2. While the bodyguard was calling his men in black, Marie was finally warming up. "I'm warm now. Thank you for the blanket, Detective. Before you rescued us, a figure in white appeared. I looked directly into her eyes—her stare was as cold as ice. She whispered madly about a snowfall kingdom and the end of this world. I don't know or care what it means. Please just take me home."

Charlotte wasted no time into taking the 2 back to the village. Of course Marie got a good scolding and her bodyguard was demoted but the chancellor was relieved to have his daughter back and safe. Charlotte wanted to tell the mayor about the disappearance of the villagers but instead of tell him the truth, she told him that the missing villagers ran off for personal reasons and probably will never come back. She didn't want to tell him about the kingdom because it'll be a giant tourist target and it wouldn't be right for the dead. Instead she called Dark Parables and told them about the castle and hopefully they'll take care of it soon. As Charlotte was in her hotel room, she felt something wasn't right. Something isn't finished.

Frozen Lair

The next night, Charlotte made it back to the Black Forest and went underground into Ivy and James's tomb. Apparently James knew she was in trouble cause he appeared in front of her. "I've used my power to break down this barrier. Beyond that passage you'll find clues to your next investigation." Then he disappeared and his magic hit the wall of ice and broke it freeing the final door.

Charlotte walked through it and inside the hallway, she saw a statue of the prince and Snow White. "I must be in her chambers and it all looks somewhat current." She looked up and saw a key hanging from the chandelier "Of course." Then she looked down and took the chain that was on the floor. She looked at one of the flowerpots and saw sparkles. This time, to her surprise, it was a sewing kit. She managed to get all the parts and saw a puzzle right under the statue. After solving it, she got a key. She used it to open a door and when she walked through it, she saw a torn frozen picture of the Queen Mother, and a mended picture of Snow White and James. Then she saw another puzzle was it was a 2 parter. She solved them but when the compartment was opened, she saw she needed a chain and the lever. She has one of them but no the other. She also picked up a broken arm from a mannequin.

She went back to the hallway and saw sparkles again at the same flowerpot. This time it was for a chisel and hammer. Once she got it together, she went to the other door in the same hallway and saw the door was frozen shut. "That explains it." She used it on the door and when it was opened, she was outside again, in a mini graveyard. One of the tombstones was of Snow White's mother and used the arm on a pot and got a portrait piece. On one of the gravestones, she saw sparkles and found a portrait nameplate. She quickly went back to the portrait hallway and first she put the nameplate on and then she fixed the portrait. That's when a compartment opened and she found a crank and a letter. It was a declaration for a godmother's death. "Could this be against the Evil Godmother or Stepmother?"

First she put the chain and crank into place and it lowered the chandelier in the hallway. She got the key and saw sparkles again at the flowerpot. It was hiding the diary key. She used the key on the last door, and she walked inside. It was indeed Snow White's bedroom and there was a portrait of her in the bedroom. Charlotte noticed half of a crystal snowflake and took it. Then she saw sparkles on the bed and it was the other half of it. "This is getting freaky." She went back outside and saw sparkles at the grave sight and it was a square emblem. Once solved, she used all 3 pieces on the shed and it opened for a metal stand. Then again the grave sight had sparkles and it was a locket to open the diary.

She made it back to the bedroom and again on the bed there were sparkles. In the end she got some tongs. Finally she can open the diary. When it was opened, she got a mirror shard but she also read it. "If she loved James so much, why did she leave?" She set up the stand and put the shard in place and the Snow White picture transformed into the Snow Queen. "Oh…My…God." She saw a small compartment with a piece of paper and when she took it, ice blanketed the room. "Thank goodness I took it just in time." She saw sparkles on the bed and she got the golden compass out of it. When she walked out of the room Charlotte noticed a trail of ice going outside. She found a pickaxe from one of the flowerbeds and went outside.

There, James was waiting for her. "Detective, though normally a portal will appear here, I must warn you of the danger of your next mission. Though I loved Snow White, she changed after a terrible accident. While she recovered, something changed her and now she has transformed into the Snow Queen. Please save her from a terrible fate. Also if, you see a small boy resembling Snow White, tell him, that I'm sorry I won't be able to see him grow up but I will always love him and I'll watch over him until we meet again." Then he disappeared never to be seen again.

Epilogue

Charlotte arrived home at Dark Parables doing the paper work but her mind was going elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking of that Snow White is now the Snow Queen. "This doesn't make any sense."

Then Guy went into her office. "Hey kid. For a package for you."

She asked, "Who's it from?"

"Doesn't say." he placed it on her desk.

Charlotte opened it and got a golden ticket and a letter. She read it and said, "It's from Wilson Boddy." She gave him a shock look. "It's from my grandfather."

 _Charlotte rescued the chancellor's daughter and ended the Prince's curse. However, a greater evil looms upon the fabled snowfall kingdom. It won't be long until her next investigation takes her to the high mountains from which no fairytale detective has returned. But first, a curse has fallen on an old theater run by a Mr. Wilson. A case of a ghost ballerina and a brute masked man is haunting the place for the last 40 years. She must solve this case before she has to solve the other._


	4. Curse of the Nightingale

**I would like to thank** _ **TheVictoryAngelofStrife**_ **for favorite and alerting this story first and to whomever** _ **Maddy**_ **is thanks for reviewing it too. Believe it or not I was sort of worried that no one was interested in this story since the topic Dark Parables isn't as popular as I thought on this site. Yeah I know that's it's technically new and all but with all the fans on facebook, twitter, and bigfish I thought otherwise. Can't jump into conclusion huh? Well sorry for the wait. I was working on other stories that on either in process of making or chapters for my current ones.**

 **Curse of the Nightingale**

Prologue

 _Charlotte got into her car, which is a shocker since she can drive at 15, with the package inside next to her and drove to her destination. As she drives her car over the bridge she thought back of what the letter had said. 'Dear Grandchild, I would like to share with you my greatest accomplishment. Meet me at the majestic Nightingale Theater at 8 o' clock sharp tonight. Inside the box, you will find a golden ticket to the grand opening of my show. Join me in this fine performance. Love, Grandpa Wilson.' Then Charlotte thought back of the documentary about the old theater and what has happened to it. The Nightingale Theater was once the premier attraction for performers the world over! However, 40 years ago, March 15_ _th_ _1960 to be precise, a devastating fire destroyed part of the theater, and it has been abandon since. The cause of the fire is unknown; however, the missing director at the time, Mr. Wilson, is still a suspect in this ongoing case. Charlotte sparked her car and looked at the chained gate. Then as she got out, she saw the sign that said 'Stay Away' starting to move back and forth. That's when a ghost appeared, a ballerina ghost._

Chapter 1

As Charlotte got out of the car, she looked at the building and saw it didn't age well at all. There was some damage from the fire but it looks like someone tried to rebuild it and they just gave up and left it as it is. She found a hammer near by and walked to the gate. As she walked the ghost turned her head and made a scary face that scared the living daylights out of her and flew to Charlotte and went right through her. Charlotte covered her face and went to her knees. When she felt that the chill was gone, she moved her hands away from her face and looked around. The ghost was gone. She got up and inspects the sign and the lock. Apparently the sign wasn't there before. It was in red paint but the design of it looked like it was made in blood. She went back to the car and got the gold ticket. She took it and went to the ticket booth. She saw a newspaper clipping on the wall and took it and read it. It was from the mayor announcing the end of the theater. Like before, she does have a journal but this time, she has pages to keep notes on certain people. The Mayor is now one of them. "I heard about this person. She appeared right after the fire. Never liked that peacock feather she has." She said. She picked up another newspaper the headlines said, "Nightingale Shuts Down: Local Residents Fear The Curse." Charlotte said, "There is such thing as curses but I don't think one caused this one."

She looked into the booth and saw bolt cutters inside. She picked up a rock and smashed it opened. That's when a ghost appeared. "How can I help you?" Then it went away.

"A vision or a ghost?" She questioned. She found a noticed in her grandfather's name and made another page for notes about her grandfather. She got the cutters and just before she used the hammer and cutters and saw a light from one of the windows. She looked at the window and saw something holding a light and then it went away, but not after seeing angry red eyes. "I'm no way NEAR Mothman or Owlman so what the heck was that?" She used the hammer and the bolt cutters and when the gate opened, Charlotte saw a ghost-like figure of her grandfather. He was walking, and then he turned to her and motioned her to come inside. "Grandpa?" She walked inside and saw a broken fountain, a dirt mount with a knife sticking out, and a busted electric box. She saw sparkles at the fountain and went to it. There were pieces of an identification card. "Well at least I can get inside." She walked forward and saw the entrance of the theater, but it was locked. "Damn." She walked to the right where the posters were, or used to be, and saw a man looking at her. As soon as Charlotte looked at him, he ran off. "Who was that?" She looked down and saw something glowing. There on the ground was her grandfather's pocket watch.

She touched it and then a vision or a ghost of her grandfather appeared as well as shadowy figures of other people. "My beloved grandchild, if you can see me, then you possess a powerful and rare gift. Like me, you can look into the past with a unique vision technique. You are now seeing a vision set on March 15, 1960. Visions serve a purpose. Focus hard enough, and you can find what you're looking for." Then he made an eye appear when he held out his hand to the side. "Come look at my announcement board!" Then he went away.

Charlotte went to the eye and when she touched it, there was a bright light and then she was transported back to the date her grandfather was talking about or at least close to that time. There was her grandfather young, and 4 people. Two were looking at the posters and an elderly couple sitting on the bench. Mr. Wilson said, "Patrons, welcome to my new show, featuring the graceful and talented Rose Tyler!"

One of the men said, "My, the starlet is such a beauty!"

Another looking at the poster was more acting like a critic. "I hope this show is better then the 'Ballet Swan Sisters'."

Then Charlotte turned her attention to the couple sitting on the bench. The husband asked, "Isn't it such a wonderful day darling?"

She replied, "Why, it couldn't have been lovelier!"

Charlotte waved her hand in front of their faces but they didn't even noticed or see her. "I must be in my own visions." she said. She looked around and saw some things were out of place, like finding off object is a Highlights magazine for kids. But there was only object that glowed. It was a shovel. When she picked it up, the vision was gone and she was back where she was before. "Trippy." Then she remembered the dirt mount and went to it after she picked up some electrical tape from the entrance. She started to dig and there was a body. A young man and he was holding the knife in his hand and a ballerina slipper in the other. Charlotte gasped and took a few steps back. She inspects the man and it was like he was frozen stiff with fear. "Petrified to death—this boy must've seen something terrible! I need to leave and get help." She took the knife from its hand.

As she turned away, she heard footsteps near the gate and when she turned around, it was the same figure from the window and the broken wall. He closed the gate with his hands and made it seal shut with his strength. Then he ran off. Charlotte said, "My goodness." She went to the gate and it was shut tight. "How is he that strong?" A part of the gate fell off and she took it. Then she looked at the pamphlets stand and felt her 'tracker' taking her there. She did and she put the pieces of a Peking Opera Scholar Hat together. "I remember grandpa did a Chinese section here." She put it in her bag, the same one she brought during her cases and went to the fuse box. She used the pipe to open it and used the tape to fix the wiring. Once that was done, the lights in the area were on. She walked forward and the ghost appeared again. This time, it was mouthing something but she didn't catch it. Then it went away. She used the knife on the rope that was covering the access box. Once she put the card in, the lights inside went on. In the windows, Charlotte heard a woman laughing and a shadow of a ballerina dancing. "She's waiting for me."

She walked up to the door, put the proper bird picture in place and got a puzzle. 4 locks 4 buttons that light up different locks. She solved it using just 2 and saw she needed door handles. Her tracker took her back to the message board and saw pieces of the door handles on the bench. "Either she or grandpa spread this around like Rose and Ivy did." She put them together and put them on the door. Once inside, she saw the ghost again but this time, she went to a statue near by and when she got inside it, the head was knocked off. "She's hates her occupation?" Charlotte asked herself.

She looked around the room and saw that there were 4 states of ballerinas, 3 doorways, though one with an eye on top was sealed off, a glass box near one of the 2 stairs, and a curtain covering something. "It's a beautiful place. the phantom ballerina, she was here! Why does she haunt this place…and me?" She walked down the staircase in the middle and saw the entrance for the show. It had the ticket place for her, but the battery is missing. "Is she waiting for me behind those doors?" She saw a bird emblem half on the ground and took it. She looked to her right and saw a small display booth. There were 4 small alters for 4 ballerina figures. "Guess these will be in my finding collection section." She walked back to the lobby and saw a crank handle on the floor. She picked it up and took the stairs on the right.

Once up there, she saw a long hallway, with multiple pictures and 2 doors. The pictures were the ghost ballerina, when she was alive, a magician, and half broken picture. She went to the opened door on the left and saw a dining table all messed up. She found a sledgehammer and took it. "Might as well." Then she saw pieces of a name plaque and put it together. she couldn't make it out of what it says. As she went pass the hallway, she saw a Chinese mask. It matched the hat a bit. So she took it and found rust remover too. "If I don't need them, I'll put them back." Once in the lobby, she saw a small crack on the wall under one of the statues. Not the same one, the one across from it. She smashed it opened with the hammer and it was a severed portrait piece.

Charlotte quickly ran back to the hallway and put the 2 pieces in place. the portrait blinked and a compartment opened. "That was weird." In the compartment she found a perfume bottle. She took a whiff at it and moved her head away. "Jeeze, that's strong stuff." Then she felt a vibration near by and ran out of the hallway. When she entered the lobby, she saw the last door that was sealed opened and she walked up to it. When she made it up there, the brute was waiting for her. He was wearing a circus outfit, a mask, and had fiery red hair and he was REALLY mad. And just before Charlotte ran off, he ran at her. But just before he could touch her, he covered his face and backed away. She looked down and it was the perfume bottle. That's when the brute started to trash the place like an ape to block off the hallway in that room. Once he left, she noticed a bottle of pills on the floor. She picked it up and read the label. "Animal medication! Taken by a human, its side affects are mental impairments." She took her book out and made notes of not only the brute but also the picture, which Charlotte finally figure out the name: Abigail and the name of the ghost ballerina: Rose Tyler. Well steroids are off the list for this explanation. So he's not a phantom as rumors says." Once she finished the notes, she saw something in a flowerpot near by. It was the key for the crystal box.

Chapter 2

Once back in the lobby, she opened the box, and a red demon eye appeared. "From grandpa or the ballerina?" She touched the eye and got a dark vision.

It showed Rose, in her pink dress, and Mr. Wilson, in his green tux, talking and a poster was revealed to her as a surprise. "Rose, you are the most talented ballerina to have ever graced the Nightingale. As director of this theater, I have created a new show, where you will be the star!"

Rose was happy. "Mr. Wilson, this is beautiful!"

But not everyone was happy. Someone overheard them and was angry. It was Abigail in her purple, her signature color, dress holding a pipe and when she heard the news, she got so angry, she broke her pipe in 2 using only one hand. This was the start of the end.

When the vision was over, she felt something in her hand. Charlotte looked down and it was a green ticket for the Chinese Opera section. "These visions had to be coming from any of the 3." She got her book and took note of what she just say. "Though I doubt the police here will understand of my findings. If only I was smart enough to ask someone for help at Dark Parables before I left. This would be perfect for Past if Scrooge let her come with me."

Her tracker took her to the broken statue and for good measure too. There were pieces for a gramophone speaker. "There's a gramophone in the dining hall. Need to go there." When she arrived she saw pieces of another Chinese opera hat. This time it was for a warrior. Once she put the speaker and handle in place, it started to play music and a compartment opened and inside was a jewel eye. "I remember a door that had a lion head on it. I think it's missing an eye." She made it back to the portrait hallway and there was a door with a missing jewel eye. Once in place, and unlocked it using its puzzle, the room suddenly got door. The hallway began to stretch, then she saw footprints on the floor like someone was dancing. Then it would flash every now and then the ballerina phantom and when close enough it zoomed at her again. Only this time, Charlotte was prepared for the impact. When the lights turned on, it was over. "There's something behind that door she warning me about." She walked through the door.

Once down the steps, she saw a winery, a fish tanks and 2 doorframes going opposite directions. "I forgot this place was a giant maze at the time." She saw sparkles at the shelves where the mask, and the wine was and saw pieces for a phoenix plate. "Must be for the opera stage." She walked down the hallway on the right and saw the entrance for the Chinese Opera theater. "Where' the ticket stand?" She found a pickaxe near by and left. But before she went to the hallway on the left, she noticed loose times on the floor. She used the pickaxe and got a black-tinted key out of it. Then she noticed another performance mask and a lighter on the table. "These could be in handy."

She walked forward to the 'Destruction Acrobatics entrance and saw a woman on the floor. She was no older then a collage student. "I can't move! Someone shoved me towards the statue, breaking a chunk of it onto my legs. Please help me!"

But just before she could, she saw a blue vision eye like before. She looked at it and got another vision. This time, it was a muscle man giving out autographs to 2 girls and 2 other people were looking at them. One man said, "I heard the show always sells out every weekend."

Then a middle-age woman said, "Oh my, what a gorgeous fellow."

"Here you go, ma'am." said the muscle man.

"Thank you Andreas. You're performance was wonderful!" said a fan.

Charlotte looked and around until she found the powder room key. Once she got it, she was back in the present and Charlotte was holding her head. The girl asked, "Are you alright? You zoned out for a few minutes."

Charlotte said, "I'm fine. It happens from time to time. I'll be right back. I'll look for something that can free your foot." She made it back to the Chinese opera entrance and found a door to the dressing room. She used the key and inside were a small row of mirrors with 2 boxes on them, a dummy in a dress, and a mirror at the end. As she entered, she saw the phantom ballerina on the mirror again mouthing something. "Does she have any connection to Snow White?" Charlotte didn't know what to think about that. "I don't think Rose would be alive around that time." She found a glow-stick on the couch, and went to the 2 boxes on the small desk. She used the black key she found and opened the box. inside there was a powder-stick and a photo of Abigail and Andreas. "So they're a couple." Charlotte quickly took note. She went to the small desk in front of the mirror and made not of Rose being a ballerina and dusted the brush for good measure in the future. Also she was lucky enough to find a crowbar as well.

She made it back to where the girl was and got the statue head off of her foot and helped her up. She fixed her glasses and said, "Thank you so much! My name is Rebecca, I'm a student journalist at the local university. I have been researching this historical theater for my report. My friend told me the theater was lit up so I decided to investigate further. As I was examining this statue, a large figure knocked me over. After I woke u, I found myself trapped under the debris. I will go out and call for help. By the way, I found this peculiar item, you probably need this more then I do." She handed Charlotte a disk with the sun on it and left.

Charlotte put the disk in her bag and found a pocketknife on the ground. She picked it and went back to the dressing room, but not before the top of the Chinese entrance display stopped her. There were pieces of a white key that matches the box in the same room. Once put together, she went inside and saw that the dummy was asking for her attention. That's when she found pieces for a puppet's right arm. "This must be for the small ticket booth." Then she went to the white box and once opened, she got the left arm of the same puppet. Then she used the pocketknife on the rope that was holding the curtains together and looked down. On the ground was the brute man from before glaring at her. He growled and ran away. "The faster I get out of this theater, the better!"

Once she left the room, she saw Rebecca trying to pick a lock. Charlotte made a note page about her, just incase. "Don't worry, I've informed my professor. He called someone from the city council for help."

Charlotte said, "Then my team won't be here to help then."

Rebecca asked, "Who?"

Charlotte asked, "Have you ever heard of Dark Parables before?"

She replied, "I have but I didn't think much of it since the city council isn't at good ties with them."

Charlotte said, "Then that's why they won't be here. I know them since the head honcho is my uncle, Mr. Boddy."

That's when Rebecca said, "That's right. The mayor doesn't like him since he took down the main 6 a couple of years ago when he faked his death." Then she looked at her. "That means you're Mr. Wilson granddaughter right?"

Charlotte nodded. "One of 2 actually. He contacted me a couple of days ago and now I'm wondering why he sent me here. Haven't seen him in years since he disappeared when me and sissy were small."

Rebecca said, "That is odd." Then she opened the safe. "I've unlocked this safe, thanks to learning lockpicking years ago. I can spot something inside, but it's too dark to see anything in it."

Charlotte said, "Got something for that." She put the glow stick in it and found another disk. This time it had a moon on it. She put them in their proper place and then the small ticket booth appeared.

Rebecca asked, "Have you've been here before?" Charlotte shook her head. She put the arms in place and put the ticket inside. That's when the gates opened. Rebecca was excited. "I've been waiting for this moment for years!" Then she ran inside.

As Charlotte was about to walk inside, the ghost ballerina appeared. "Stay away!" Then she went away.

Charlotte made notes and then walked inside. Rebecca was taking photos of the stage until the brute man appeared and took Rebecca under his arm. "Oh no! Help! Help!"

He looked at her then everyone heard a voice from near by. "Andreas!" Charlotte looked up and on one of the balconies was a shadowy figure of a woman. "Take care of our unwelcome guest." The man, now known as Andreas, looked at Charlotte and ran to her. Luckily She still had the perfume bottle in hand. She opened it and threw the liquid at him. It was all over him now. She screamed in pain…somehow and ran off with Rebecca with him.

Charlotte said, "The smell is one thing, but I saw burn marks all over him. It must have stung him through the mask." She looked at the seat and found a clown doll. "Thank go they're not scary." Then she saw sparkles on the stage and she went up. That's where she found and put together an elegant Chinese fan. A perfect fit for one of the closets in the dressing room.

Chapter 3

Charlotte made it to the dressing room and unlocked the closet Inside was a fishing rod. Then she went to the winery and used it on the fish tank and took out the second Chinese disk. This time it had a dragon on it. She made it back to the stage and put them on a small slot on the stage ground. When it opened, she found a chisel, a mask and a note. The note say, 'Grandpa's evaluation reads: Andreas has a kind nature but a short temper. Do not cross him!' "Yeah too late for that grandpa." Then she saw a small booth like the ballerinas only this time it was heads where the hats and the mask were supposed to be. She put them in their proper place: scholar, princess, and worrier, and popped out a pink ballerina figure.

Then she walked out but didn't leave yet since the entrance display was calling for her. She found and put together the gate switch then went to the winery and found the medicine cabinet key. She used it on the cabinet near by. When it was opened, a red eye appeared. "Here goes nothing."

She touched the red eye and a vision appeared. It showed Rose on the ground panting and a wine glass on a table. Abigail was there and she was holding a vial; a vial full of poison. "The more you move the faster the poison spread throughout your body."

Then Mr. Wilson came in. "Abigail! What have you done to her?!" He brought her to his arms. "Rose my dear, stay with me!" Abigail left with a smirk of content and evil on her face. Phase one was complete.

When the vision was over, Charlotte made note of what has happened and got a red ticket out of it. So Abigail killed her. But that doesn't explain the fire and why Mr. Wilson left. She made it back to the closed off area where Andreas stage is and out the door switch in place. She walked in and saw another hallway, but this time there was a well, some birdcages, a door to another, room and an entrance to the music room. One of the posters there was of Darcy, the theater's singer. "I read about her. Some say she was a siren mixed with a mermaid." She noticed something on the floor. It was bug-spray. Then she found another clown and used the rope on the well and found 2 owl eyes on the bucket. There was also a note that ways, 'I can't leave. This is all MY fault.' The note puzzled Charlotte. "No way this is from Abigail. Maybe Andreas or Grandpa?"

She walked down another hallway and there were 2 doors. One for Darcy's singing room, the other is a mystery. She saw a stack of guitars near some tables, and saw pieces of shears. She went back to the other one, and found a bush that had owl wings tangled in it. She cut it free and made it back. That's when she noticed wax all over a lantern and when she lit it up, it melted away revealing a handle and another clown. Then she noticed a statue angel holding a musical instrument disk. Charlotte made her way back to the Andrea's theater entrance and put the eyes and the wings on it and then put in the ticket.

Inside was a stage, a small booth again, and a chest. "Guess he would just break things in here. The stage is small." she said. She looked back stage and saw pieces for the other half the emblem she found. After she put together, she looked at the chest and saw it does need handles but it also needs a key.

She was about to leave the entrance when she saw the Mayor. "Hello. I'm Mayor Linden. The city council voted to demolish this theater next well. I came here to say my final goodbye." Then she put her hand on her chest as she remembers. "I love the Nightingale. This place gives me so many beautiful memories I will forever cherish."

Charlotte remembered the voice from the Chinese opera room. They were so similar but she kept quite about it. She asked, "Have you seen a large figure running around here? He kidnapped Rebecca, a student journalist."

"A large figure? No, I didn't see anyone besides you, my friend." said the Mayor.

Charlotte said, "Well if you see him, don't pursue him. He's taking pills that is giving him a bad temper and is very dangerous."

The Mayor asked, "Has anyone been contacted yet?"

"Before Rebecca was taken, she said she contacted her professor and hopefully that person contact the authorities." said Charlotte said.

The Mayor said, "If I hear sirens, I'll be outside and guide them in here. Almost forgot this place was a maze."

Charlotte nodded and left. As she left, she made note of the mayor in her journal. She went back to the door near the well and put the emblem pieces in place. When the door opened it was a bedroom. But outside of the room window, she saw the figure. It growled at her again and went sky-high out of sight. "He knows I'm perusing him." Inside the room was a bed, a few trinkets on the table near the window, some birdcages and blue rose in a glass case. She saw something under bed and found another music disk as well as Abigail's portrait as the Black Swan. "So the 2 were together as lovers." She made note of that. She also made note that Andreas was a bird-lover. She went to the small desk near the window and saw pieces for a plant vase. She went back to the music hallway and her tracker took her to the guitar stack again. This time it was pieces for a black locket. "Was this hers?" She put the vase in the display near the clock next to its partner and a compartment opened. It was a key. Charlotte made it back to the room and unlocked the birdcage. A ghost bird left it case, which nearly gave Charlotte a heart attack. Inside the cage was a toy bird, a key and a note. As she read it, she said, "Andreas regrets the terrible fire. That killed innocent people. He vows he'll never leave." Charlotte quickly made note of it. Then she put the locket at the rose case and when she removed it another red eye appeared. "Something happened in this room."

She touched the eye and got another vision. This time, Abigail was in Andreas' room and she was acting like she was scared for her life. "Abigail, your arms are trembling! What is the matter my love?"

Abigail in a scared voice said, "The theater director, he killed Rose. I saw Mr. Wilson kill Rose." Andreas face soon turned from shock to hatred. He ran out of his room in rage to find the 2. Phase 2 was complete.

When Charlotte woke up there was a blue ticket in her hand. "That good for nothing bitch. She knew about Andreas' brain after he toke those pills and how his temper is." she said.

Chapter 4

She made it back Andrea's theater room and went to the chest that was on stage. Once she put the handle in place and unlocked it with the key, she found 3 items: an angel wing, another clown and a note. As Charlotte read it, she found out another reason why Andreas never left. "A love letter! Andreas write of his affection for Abigail and swears never to leave her." She made note of it. "That means Abigail is somewhere here. If she willing to have grandpa hurt, when I'm walking on eggshells again." She went to the small booth on stage and put all 5 clowns in place. Each one of the clowns was doing something different and she made to match the clown with the action. One was juggling, fire breath, holding knives, holding the target for the knife, and one on a unicycle. Once that puzzle was solved, she got a green ballerina.

Then her tracker was telling her to go back to Andreas' room. She did and found pieces of the grandfather clock. To be specific it was the pendulum part. Once back in the music room, she put it in place and the clock face opened for another angel wing and a note. But unlike the other notes, this one was hateful. It says, 'I am the best dancer, I am better then Rose. This is not fair!' "Judging from the content, Abigail wrote this. She sound mighty jealous of Rose's achievements. But is this the only reason why she killed Rose?" She made note of the notes in her journal. She put the angel wings on the angel and then put the ticket in its slot.

She went inside and it was Darcy's singing room. There was a stage, some instruments, and a grand piano on stage. "Something doesn't feel right here." Then she shook her head. "But then again I always get that feeling before the Sleepy Beauty case and I'm almost always wrong." She found another music disk and put it in her bag. Then she saw sparkles at some chairs and a bottle of booze and went to it. It was pieces for a doorknob. Once that was done, she went to the piano and saw another note and a butterfly wing. The note says 'Rose is a nice girl, and we are good friends. She loves little birds too. I'm considering giving her a bird as a gift. I am sure she will like it. Andreas October 20, 1957.' Charlotte said, "So the small bird I have, was suppose to be her gift for something. Thank goodness the fire didn't destroy it."

She left the music room and went to the door next to the entrance. She put the knob in place and opened the door. It was a small hallway and then she went down the stairs and found a locked door. It must go to the blocked hallway. But what got her attention was another blue eye. She touched it and was in another vision. This time it was Rose and Abigail holding hands going up the stairs. Charlotte assumed this was before Abigail killed her. "We will be friends together and forever!"

Rose said, "Abigail, in my heart you will always be my sister." Judging from what statement this was roughly before or after the 'Ballet Swan Sister' act that was previously mention.

Charlotte said, "One of many few happy moments." She found oil can and the vision went away. She easily found a music disk and another but the other one was behind a spider's web and the spider was huge. Not as big as the one in the castle, but bigger then the black widow at the cabin owned by the cursed prince. "Spiders. Why does it have to be spiders?" She used the pesticide on the spider and it made a screech and died. She kicked it away and broke the web. She got the final music disk. She made her way back to the music room and found a small booth. There was 5 gentlemen playing instruments and 5 slots on top of their heads so the disk and match them. In order it was: trumpet, violin, cello, flute, and trombone. After that puzzle was solved she got a peach ballerina statue. But before she left the room, her tracker was taking her to the chairs again and found pieces for an eagle key. She went back to the down stairs door and saw it was rusted and locked. She used the rust remover and the key and just as she predicted, the door opened to the blocked hallway. Then she saw the ghost ballerina entered the locked room. "That must be grandpa's office." she said.

Her tracker told her to go to the lobby and when she arrived the broken ballerina statue was speaking to her, metaphorically speaking. It was pieces for the Vision-Magician Wand. It was her grandfather's. Though they did have a magician, her grandfather would do his own act on occasions. She went back to the hallway, used the chisel to get out the gunk from it, and used the wand to unlock the door. When Charlotte got in, she saw the mayor fiddling with a safe-like door. "Mayor Linden?"

The Mayor saw her and gasped. "Oh! You again! I wasn't expecting to see anyone in here."

Charlotte said, "It's not that hard to get in here Mayor."

Then Linden saw the picture on the wall of her as a young girl hugging her grandfather. Linden glared at her and pointed to the picture. "Is this man you're grandfather?" Before Charlotte answered, she continued. "It was his fault the Nightingale ended this way. He set it on fire 40 years ago and ran away."

"But Mayor Lin—"

"We are still searching for that criminal. Justice will be served. And if you decided to interfere, I will lock you up as well!" Then she ran off.

Charlotte made note of it in her journal and said, "Bitch. Who were the crazies that voted for you?" Then she noticed some paper on the floor and it was just scattered notes. "Grandpa write that he chose the solo dancer based on skill and popularity with the audience. So it wasn't Rose's fault she was picked to do a solo skit. He made a difficult but objective choice to case Rose over Abigail in his great masterpiece." She made note of that as well in her journal. Then Charlotte found an old poster on the office wall it was her grandfather when he was a bit younger advertizing his talents. "He worked here before he became boss. Just like Uncle Boddy." Under the bust statue in the room, there was a drawer with no handles and a puzzling hiding another compartment. "No I know puzzles run in the family." When she solved it she got another butterfly wing piece.

She looked around the room but then on a small desk, next to the main one, she found matches but as her hand went next to an odd box next to it, she felt something hot. "Another bad memory. Don't know how to unlock it yet." Then she saw sparkles on the main desk and put together pieces of a ladder. She made her way back to the block hallway and put the ladder against the hole in the ceiling. She climbed it and the room was very dark. All she could see was a few lights here and there. She felt around until she found a lamp. She put oil in it and then gave it some light with the matches.

When the light got brighter, Charlotte gasped. In a glass case was Rebecca. She was on her knees and was banging on the window. Charlotte ran to the case. "Are you alright Rebecca?" Rebecca couldn't hear her but read her lips. She nodded. Charlotte said, "I'm going to find a way to get you out. Just hang on." She saw sparkles on a small jewel display case. "You do know I have powers right? To find the right things at the right time right?" Rebecca nodded. "Well after this you're going to have one hell of a story cause I can also see into the past at time." Rebecca gave her a shocked face. "I'll explain when this is done. But to make it short, I work with Dark Parables and I'm a detective." She found a yellow crystal ball and put it in her bag. Then she found a copper petal near the broken glass case. At the glass case she found the clock timepiece. "The bad memory." She saw a butterfly symbol over a door. "That's Abigail's room."

Chapter 5

She walked down the hall and found Rose's bedroom door and the entrance to the magic show. On one of the bad posters, she found a drawer handle and took it. She made her way back to the office and put the handle in place. When it opened, she found a screwdriver and another note. It was badly distorted but one sentence was clear. 'Framed for fire. I have to run away.' "Grandpa ran when the Nightingale went up in flames. Nevertheless, I believe he is innocent." She made note of it.

Then she went to the box on the small desk and put the clock piece in place. And just as she predicted, there was a red eye. Charlotte took a breath and touched it. This time the vision showed that Andreas arrived at where Mr. Wilson and Rose were. He looked down at them in pure hate. Mr. Wilson saw him and thought he was going to help him. But he was wrong. "Andreas, call the police, Rose is…"

But he was interrupted when Andreas punched him in the face. The blow knocked off his glasses as Mr. Wilson hit the table what had the wine and candle, the candle hit the wine and it instantly caught on fire. As Mr. Wilson was knocked out, Andreas said, "You deserve this." The final phase was done. But Karma will result their downfall.

When Charlotte woke up, she quickly made note of what she saw and got Rose's bedroom key out of it. "Andreas caused the fire, but by accident." she said. "But what about Abigail?" She saw sparkles on the desk and put together a silver petal. Then she made her way up the ladder and went to the vent next to the magician show entrance. She used the screwdriver on the vent and got the gold petal. After that she went to Rose's door and put the pedals in place and unlocked the door with her key. Inside the bedroom was a nice small bedroom with dolls, a dressier, some cabinets, and a big swan statue but it was missing a wing feather. She saw sparkles on the bed and put together pieces of a griffin emblem. "Must be one of the keys to free Rebecca."

Then Charlotte found a music box, but it was incomplete. She put the bird she found in Andreas' room and when she did that it opened. Inside the box was a white crystal ball, and a photo of Rose and Andreas taking care of birds. "So they were great friends." Then she found some wire cutters near by. That gave Charlotte a great idea. "The breathing vent!" She ran back where Rebecca was at and said, "There's a key in the vent that's connected to this chamber. Can you hold you're breath long?" Rebecca nodded. "Okay, I'm going to cut it now and get the key. Ready…NOW!" Rebecca drew a long deep breath and held it as Charlotte ran on another broken case, cut the wire, which stopped the fan and looked inside. The key was in there all right. She quickly got the dragon emblem and put both on the case, solved a puzzle and the doors opened.

Rebecca was free. Rebecca gave out a breath as she stepped out. "You saved me twice. Thank you again! This time, I clearly saw the figure's face. He was the famous acrobatics actor who disappeared after that terrible fire. His name is Andreas."

Charlotte said, "I know I had a vision about him. He did indeed start the fire when he fought with grandpa."

Rebecca said, "This place is becoming too dangerous. You be careful, I will go out and call for help."

Charlotte gave Rebecca a number. "Here. This is the main number for Dark Parables. Call them after you call the authorities. I think I can find clues of what has happened to grandpa. Ask for Uncle Boddy only. Tell them Charlotte sent you."

Rebecca nodded and said, "You got it. Hope HQ not too far from here." Then she went down the ladder and left.

Charlotte looked around the room and pulled out her journal and looked over her notes. "I don't know which is more dangerous, my cases or this." She saw sparkles on the glass case and it was pieces for an award trophy. She quickly ran to Rose's room and put it in place, which unlocked a compartment that had the final piece to Abigail's room. "Hang on Rose. I'm almost done." She ran back to Abigail's room and unlocked the door using those pieces.

Inside Abigail's room, it was completely different in comparison to Rose's room. But what got her attention was the dummy heads near the bed. On each head there was a different face and hair. "These mannequin heads are covered with realistic-looking human masks and wigs. Then she remembered that in her vision and the mayor had the same pipe, and the same feather. "Oh my God." Then she went to the broken mirror and used the powdered stick on the mirror and saw a dark message. 'NO! I can't believe everyone betrays me! I must GET REVENGE!' Then 2 slots appeared and sparkles appeared on Abigail's bed. She got the pieces and when it was put together it was part of the lock for the mirror.

Then she felt her tracker wanting to take her to Rose's room. Charlotte didn't complain and ran there. On the bed, she found pieces for a necklace and Charlotte remembered that there was a bust near Abigail's door and it had a slot that the necklace would fit perfectly on it. She placed it on the bust and the second piece for the mirror appeared when a compartment opened. She went back into Abigail's room and put them on the mirror. What she found sickens Charlotte. It was a full of vials, potions, a skull, and a book. "She's a devil with an angel's face." She got the bottle that poison Rose and the heart emblem for the office safe.

She ran back to Rose's room and saw a blue eye. She touched it and it was a vision of Mr. Wilson declaring his love for Rose. Which means the accident happened, at least 1 or 2 years before Grandpa Wilson married his wife and had Charlotte's father and Uncle Boddy. Mr. Wilson said, "Rose, my love, you are the brightest star in my heart!"

Rose gasped and said, "Thank you, I can't help but feel the same!" Well just before things for steamy Charlotte found a coin and when the vision was gone, she has it in her hand.

Charlotte made note of her grandfather and Rose. "This explains why, he was fond of grandma but never really loved her." She had to stop. She sat down on the bed. "If the fire didn't happened, Rose would've been my grandmother." She put her face in her hands. "Times like this I don't like romance stories." As she sat there, she felt hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. But were they her grandmothers or Rose's? Well to tell you the truth, it was actually both she just couldn't see them. "What's the point of romance when it's going to end badly? First it was Briar Rose, then James and his 5 wives. When is there a case where it'll finally be happy?" she looked at the bottle and opened her journal and looked at Abigail's face. Then Charlotte glared at the photo as her eyes glowed green and red. "Now it's my turn for revenge."

Charlotte quickly went back to the office and of course she saw sparkles on the desk. She quickly solved it and it was a green crystal ball object. Then she went to the under the bookcase, and put the coins in place. When it opened, she found a ticket, a key, and a box of papers. "This looks like my box from Grandpa, minus the handwriting. Which one is fake?" She shook her head and left the office. But before she went up the ladder, she used the key on the small cabinet that was under some flowers and got a magic wand. She went up the ladder and put it in place it on the ticket booth and then put the ticket inside. She walked inside and it just like something you see in the 1920s magic shows: a stage with a curtain, a robot fortuneteller, and, of course, a booth for collections. She found a feather on the floor and took it. Then on the stage steps she saw sparkles and put together the red crystal ball.

After that, she ran back to Rose's room and when she put the feather in place, a red eye appeared. She touched it and got a vision. This time it was right after Andreas punched Mr. Wilson and started the fire. He heard and voice and saw Rose, still clinging to life speaking to him. "Andreas, come closer." she said. He did. "Can…Can you make one last wish for me?" She pointed at him. "You must…You must save Mr. Wilson. Save him." Then she drew her final breath and died. Andreas couldn't resist his friend final request. He picked up Mr. Wilson and took him outside out of danger of the fire. Once Mr. Wilson was on the ground, Andreas ran back inside the burning theater.

When Charlotte woke up, she had a purple skull in her hand. She went back to Abigail's room and put it on a draw that was under the mirror. It opened and Charlotte got a tarot card. She made her way back in the magic room and gave it to the fortuneteller's hand. It moved a cloth and it revealed the final crystal ball. She went to the small booth in the same room and put them in place. In order, it was red, green, blue, white, orange, and yellow. What she solved it, she got the final ballerina, a white one. Now she was ready to leave to get inside Rose's performance room but something stopped her. This time there was sparkles on the stage again. This time it was a stone book. "What the…?"

But she had no time to think about that. She ran back to the un-open theater room but first she had to solve the final booth. In order of the ballerinas it was peach, green, pink, and then white. Then popped out a battery.

Chapter 6

She put it in the ticket booth and then put the ticket in place. She ran inside and it was a big theater. Bigger then any of the others she been in. She found sandpaper on one of the seats and took it just incase. When she went to the stage. Andreas was waiting for her. She held out her hands. "Wait! Don't attack me yet! I found something in Abigail's room! It's the cause of Rose's death!" She took out the bottle and threw it at him. He caught it and recognized the colored hew. It was Abigail's favorite color. But he didn't take it well. He let out a big yell and ran off out of the stage area. He recognized the bottle but didn't want to believe the truth.

When he left, she found a knife nearby and sparkles near some rubble on the other staircase on stage. It was pieces for the white swan. She put it together and then she felt her tracking taking her to Abigail's room. But before she left, she opened one of the seats that was sealed shut and found a doorknob for the upstairs room next to the stage. Charlotte ran as fast as she could to Abigail's room and on the bed was pieces for the black swan. She then ran back to the theater room, clean the rust off of the display on the stage and put the swans on them. They rose up to show another compartment but this time there was another doorknob and another note from Abigail. The note says 'I'll take my revenge on Mr. Wilson, his children, and his children's children.' Charlotte nearly paled. "I hope dad is alright." On the side she saw more sparkles and solved it and got another stone book

Charlotte put the doorknobs in place and made her way up the stairs. In the room there were 1 double door, a small bookcase for stone books, and there was a map of the outside on the side with 3 circles on it: one red, blue, and yellow. Charlotte ran outside of the theater. Her first stop was the fountain. She found pieces for the yellow eagle lamp and put it together. Then she went to the procure stand and got pieces for a wall safe key. "Of course. Just like the movies." Then she went to the message board and put together the pieces for the res eagle lamp. Lastly, she managed to find the wall safe at the entrance and got the last lamp. As she ran up to the room, she saw the phantom Ballerina again. But unlike before, she didn't attack her. She mouthed something and then went away.

After Charlotte put the lamps in place including the stone books, a puzzle appeared and solved it with no problem. When the door opened, she walked up the stairs and it was a glass-covered balcony with a small map of the 4 shows. Then she saw her grandfather again. "Oh grandchild, what has this come to?! My beloved Rose is gone, the theater is burning, and now I must flee as I've been set for this crime!"

Charlotte asked, "What can I do grandpa?!"

"You must seek out the truth! Use this gift of yours and go through each theater show to search for visions fragments. Come back here when you have found all 4 visions." Then he disappeared.

Charlotte wasted no time into going through all the theater room to find the visions fragments. First was the Chinese opera room, then Andreas' room, then Darcy's music room, and finally the magic room. Each room has sparkles that showed her pieces of visions fragments she put together and different colored eyes appeared. One green, pink, blue, and violet. When Charlotte made it back to Rose's theater room, she smelled something bad. "This area reeks of gasoline…It seems to be coming from the stairs. That can't be good." She ran to the stage and saw the mayor. "Mayor Linden! I have a bone to pick with you!"

But Mayor Linden just smiled evilly and held up a lamp. "I will raze this place to the ground, with you in it!" Then she just dropped the lamp and fire quickly spread out.

Mayor Linden got away and then her grandfather appeared. Charlotte showed him the 4 fragments and he used his powers to fuse them into one and when he went away, she saw one final red eye. It gave her one final vision. This time, it was the aftermath of the act Andreas started. It was Abigail holding her face, as though she was injured from the fire. Then she got a wig, face, and glasses. She put them on and it revealed who Mayor Linden was and what Charlotte thought was true. Abigail IS Mayor Linden.

When the vision was over, she had to make her way up the stairs away from the flames. She knew that both of them were up there waiting for her. As she walked she coughed all the way up. She covered her face so she wouldn't breath the smoke. When she made it up to the glass-covered room, she saw them. Linden or Abigail said, "I have been waiting for you after 40 long years." Then she removed her wig and her fake face to reveal her real one. It was still burned and some of her hair was still there. The rest was nearly burnt away. "I was once a promising ballerina. But no matter how hard I worked, your grandfather never acknowledged my talent!"

Charlotte argued. "It wasn't his fault he had to make a difficult choice and the public wanted Rose!"

But Abigail didn't listen. "It was difficult to find you, but with a fabricated note and ticket I lured you to his theater." Then he made a manic face. "Now I will throw you onto the stage and burn the place down like what I should have done with your grandfather!" Then she pointed at Charlotte. "Andreas, get her!"

But before he did Charlotte said, "Wait Andreas! She's been lying to you! If you don't believe me, then believe these visions! They're from grandpa and he never lies!" She threw the vision ball at him like it was a fastball at a baseball game.

In Andreas' mind he saw everything. From the moment Abigail was jealous to when she poisoned her, to walking away and telling Andreas a lie, from Andreas punching Mr. Wilson to Rose's last words and saving him, and finally Abigail's new identity of Mayor Linden. He has been used in the worst way possible and by the one that he loved all those years. When he woke up, he turned to Abigail. "Rose was our good friend. You poisoned her?"

Abigail signed her death certificate. "She was nothing to me just like all of you!"

Andreas couldn't believe of his love's betrayal. "No, no, noooooooooo!" He ran at her, took her in his arms, and busted out of the window. They plummeted to the ground and died on impacted holding each other's hand.

Charlotte looked down as she heard the siren. All she could think about is Abigail and Andreas holding each other on the beach during the sunset. "We will be together and forever." But in Charlotte knew in her heart where they were going. But hopefully their love could help them survive an eternity of pain and misery where they'll be at for all time. Hopefully.

When the police arrived at the Nightingale Theater, they discovered the bodies of Andreas and Abigail, broken and entangled, lying beneath a shattered window. The impact of the fall killed them, and their death was ruled a joint suicide. From the evidence Charlotte collected in the theater, she proved Andreas unwittingly set the fire 40 years ago, and thus she cleared her grandfather's name. But what the police dossier didn't disclose is that Abigail's death relinquished the chains of vengeance that bound Rose's spirit to the Nightingale. At least, the final curtain has descended, and the prima ballerina can rest in peace. But not all was well. Charlotte felt a dark presence in Darcy's singing room. Before the building will be demolished, she had to go there one more time.

Darcy's Room

When Charlotte arrived back to the theater, when the fire died down again, she walked inside and felt a sense of relief throughout the theater. But when she made her way closer and closer to the office, the air got thick and cold. When she arrived and saw a ticket and note on the picture of her and her grandfather. She took the ticket and read the note. It says, 'Charlotte, thank you for freeing me. But your task isn't over. Though Andreas did start the fire and Abigail did kill me, there's one more secret you need to know. Abigail wasn't always just a hateful person. She was always kind and gentle, but when Darcy came over, everything changed. Find the final secret and unlocked in hopefully more clues to where Mr. Wilson is. Take this ticket and search the area for clues to your grandfather's whereabouts. But beware! Meddling with the theater further may unleash an even more sinister curse. If he's never found, then I hope you find Darcy and end her for she's the reason why you joined Dark Parables. Rose.'

Charlotte read the note over and over again trying to see if there were anymore clues in the note that Rose wrote. There was nothing as of now. She put the note in her book, cause she's going to turn it into a file and saw sparkles on the desk. It was pieces for a key for the secret room that Abigail tried to get inside.

When she put it place, the doors opened. She walked inside and there was the entrance for Mr. Wilson's vision magic show. It's possible that the office there wasn't there before. The only think that was missing was a statue to unlock the ticket booth. As Charlotte looked around, she found a newspaper on the floor. It says, 'Cursed? Or Killed By Sleep?' Others say, 'Police investigation yield no leads' and Strange deaths over at Nightingale'. "5 people died during Darcy's Velvet Diva show. Police allege the victims all died in their sleep. No suspects have been identified." said Charlotte.

She found a book display case, which is broken, and even though it was cluttered, she found pieces of the knight statue. When she went down the hallway on the right, she saw a piano at the end of the room, and 2 doors. When she looked at them, she saw a ghost of a scary woman and it wasn't like what you see in Japanese horror movies. "What the heck was that?" After she collected herself, she noticed something was sticking out from the rug on the ground. She moved it and found a small saw and a compartment that needs 2 knobs. "Of course." Then she saw a small statue holding a mini-statue of her grandfather. She put the knight one in the other hand and freed the mini-grandpa one. And just before she walked away, she saw sparkles on the shelves near the piano. It was mostly trinkets but she found pieces of a red eye emblem. "Red always mean bad." said Charlotte.

As she walked back she saw some wooden boards were hiding something near the entrance on the wall. She used the saw and cut the boards away. Inside was a stand for the statue and a note that was really old. "Abigail admits she fell in love with Grandpa after she saw him perform vision magic. This must be before grandpa owned the place and before Abigail worked for him." She put the statue and the stand in place and put the ticket inside. When she went inside it was just like she entered inside a planetarium: stars, sparkles, and a machine that does it all. Charlotte smiled. "If only I've been before grandpa ran away." Then she saw someone sitting down in one of the seat in front. She was about to touch the person, but it was a ghost and it turned it's head and looked at her. It was the same woman. Then she disappeared. "Something is not right."

She went on stage and saw a puzzle box. There was 5 slots and 4 buttons. Whenever she touched a slot one of the circles, or both, would glow and would have to find something that represent them. Once she solved it, it opened and she got another note, and a piano key. "Abigail's diary claims Grandfather and Rose were inseparable. In her isolation, she turned to the famous performer Andreas for comfort." She took the piano key. Then she went nearly back sage and saw sparkles. It was pieces for an iron gear set. She put it together and put it in the bag. She went back to the hallway where the trinkets were at and saw sparkles. She found another piece of the iron crank.

She went back to the display case, and saw sparkles there too. That's where she saw pieces of the half demon mask. "Must be a piece to open the doors." said Charlotte. Then she put the cranks in place of a planet display and when it opened, 2 slots opened. One was the other half of the mask, though it wasn't a demon one, and another note. "Abigail poisoned Andreas until his mind was so addled that she could control him. That explains a lot really." She went back to the locked doors and put the masked on it. When it opened, she went inside. There was a huge bed, a closet, a mirror and dresser, a locked music player, and a disk protector. There was also 7 pictures with Darcy in the middle. As she looked at the picture long enough the image change. Instead of a loving smiled, it changed into a demon smiled. Charlotte could hardly breath.

She saw sparkles on the dresser, and put together a fishbone key. After that, she got out of the room and found a fish chest near the piano. She unlocked it and found another piano key and another note. It says, 'I want whatever Rose wants! I will have whatever Rose has!' "Abigail's unbridled jealously is very evident from these pages." said Charlotte. She went back to the display case and found one of the handles for the doors on the floor. Then she went inside the magic room again and saw sparkles on stage again. This time it was pieces for dark scriptures. "So Darcy's a witch."

Then she made it back to Darcy's room again and used the book to unlock her closet. Inside, other then clothes were another piano key and another note. This time it was from Grandpa. "Grandpa write that Abigail met Darcy the Velvet Diva, as a young girl. After that, Abigail changed and began seeing Andreas. She must have done something to Abigail that sealed her fate." She saw sparkles on the dresser again and got pieces for the blue eye emblem like the red one. She made it back to the magic room and put the 2 in place. After solving a puzzle something opened. It was another piano key and another note. "Abigail says Darcy taught her to make poisons—from a numbing substance to a fatal fluid. This explains how she can control Andreas and how she killed Rose."

She made her way to the piano but had to stop by the shelves again. This time she found the final handle for the doors on the floor. Once put together and put both handles on the door, it opened and got the final piano piece. "I must be missing something." Then she felt her tracker and went to the office. When she arrived she found the piano master key. Once together, she ran back to the piano and put all the keys in place and used the master key to unlock the piano. Inside was a plate for Darcy's disk protector and another note from Mr. Wilson. "Grandpa believed Darcy set the fire with her powers; he stayed to investigate. Grandpa it wasn't her, but she was the beginning of the end prior to the fire."

She made it back in Darcy's room and saw a blue eye. Another vision. She touched it and this time, it was Darcy on the bed crying, darts were stuck in Grandpa's picture and some ribbons were around Abigail's picture. She slowly saw the item she needs. It was another key. She took it and the vision went away. Then she put the music emblem on the protector and a puzzled appeared. When she solved it, a old record disk came out and she took it. Then she used the key and unlocked the music player. When she put the disk in place and started the player, their air got really thick. She looked at the pictures and while 6 of them turned into horror sad pictures, Darcy's remained evil demon. The image then charged Charlotte and then everything went black.

Epilogue

When Charlotte woke up, she saw 2 faces: Uncle Boddy's and Rebecca's. They let out a breath. "Thank goodness." said Rebecca. "You were on the ground not breathing and cold as ice. Are you alright?"

Mr. Boddy helped her sit up. "We had to get you out of the room and back outside before you regained conscious."

Charlotte held her head. "In that room, there's another performer. Rose left me a note telling me that Darcy isn't a nice person and I realized what she meant." She looked at them. "I think she's a half demon."

The 2 gasped. Rebecca asked, "What evidence do you have?"

Charlotte said, "Well from what the notes say, Abigail actually had a crush on grandpa, but when she meet Darcy, she changed. She even taught Abigail potions of all kind. Some to manipulate someone, like Andreas, and some fatal like with Rose." She held her head. "We have to find Grandpa Uncle."

Mr. Boddy said, "I know. I saw all the notes, the clues, and whatever that was there. I'll do what I can. Does she have any connection to your old cases?"

Charlotte said, "In more ways then one, but I don't know yet."

They got her in Mr. Boddy's car. Then he turned to Rebecca and asked, "How would you like it if you worked at Dark Parables as out journalist? We don't have one yet and with your skills we could use one."

Rebecca face lit up. "I would be honor to take the position. But can you wait until I graduate?"

Mr. Boddy said, "Until the end of time." Then he started the car and drove him and Charlotte home. "You are taking a day off young lady until your next case with the Snow Queen."

Charlotte said, "That's fine with me uncle. I need to make a file for the evil godmother. Darcy is either a minion or the real deal."

 _Now that the curse of the Nightingale is over, Charlotte is now more aware that there will be cases where it will get very dangerous. But her main thought is where is her grandpa? Though Uncle Boddy will work very hard to find him, Charlotte must focus on her next case. The Snow Queen is moving quickly with her plans and if there's any more delay the world is in trouble. It's up to Charlotte to save the world once again._


	5. Rise of the Snow Queen

**Rise of the Snow Queen**

Prologue

 _In a small village, it was snowing and 2 kids were playing in the snow. They were in the progress of making a snowman when they heard humming of a lady singing. When she came into view, she was dressed in white with a hawk near her and she held out a golden apple as her eyes glowed light blue. "Don't be afraid, dear children. I'm not going to hurt you. Look closely at this glowing apple." The kids looked at the apple in amazement and didn't even notice a beast was coming up behind them. "Good. Now you're coming with me." Then the beast took them away with a wave of his cap._

Introduction

Charlotte was working her office making notes of Snow White and the Snow Queen that she's been doing for the past year. Now she's 16, in the year 2002, since the Nightingale incident she knows what case she should and shouldn't take. Oh and if you're wondering about Rebecca, she graduated early and moved to the village and is now Dark Parables' journalist. She's also Charlotte's roommate thanks to Renee. Since Renee and Charlotte have an extra room since their parents are never coming back, for the time being, they changed it into a room for Rebecca and how it's a bedroom/home office for her. Anyway, back with Charlotte, she just finished Disney's Frozen and Disney's Snow White when Jessica came in again. "Got you another one. Better bring a coat. And Victoria and her knight are going to help you out."

"Why them? They're into fashion." said Charlotte.

She replied, "Well since this royal is currently still alive, other then Rose; you need some help with an expert. Oh and one more thing." She gave Charlotte a watch. "Since we can't rely on radar anymore, this watch is now your map." Charlotte looked at it and when she pressed a button it showed the floor plan of DP. "Now you can use it on your cases without a paper map."

Charlotte smiled and got up. "Fine by me. See you guys in a few weeks." She ran back home, packed a few things, changed into her winter clothes and got her winter jacket on.

Soon enough she arrived at her destination, 5 days later in Bernese Alps, Switzerland, thanks to some help and put on her earpiece and opened her package and turned on the tape. "Welcome to the Bernese Alps, detective. 2 days ago, a massive snowstorm blanketed the region. As the last snow fell, the villagers realized all the children were missing. Some say they saw a beautiful woman in the blinding storm. This is the first real repot of the Snow Queen. A figure popular in local lore that we've had in a century. Your guide Noah will escort you to what we hope is the edge of her kingdom. We have also updated your journal since there are parable jewels hidden throughout this area. Collect all of them and you'll find your answers on how this came to be. The files will be in the back of this journal and will unlock when you find them that will fit in the slots. Your mission is to find the children and apprehend the Snow Queen. Good luck, detective!" The tape ended and when Charlotte looks ahead, she saw the castle.

When they arrived at an ice wall with a crack on it, and the door, which Charlotte assumes to be the kingdom gate. She got off the carriage and unloaded the cart. Then she heard her earpiece working. "This is Victoria…"

"And Black Knight. Are you alright?"

Charlotte replied, "This thing has a camera. Can you see anything?"

Victoria said, "Almost a clear picture but we're seeing snow. Not camera snow, but land snow."

"Then fix the tint of the picture. Have it too high the white will dominate the picture. Any just watch and help me when needed." said Charlotte.

"Roger that." they said.

Chapter 1

Charlotte turned to Noah. "It's a dead end. Is the horse tired?"

Noah shook his head. "This is as far as I can go because of the rocks. You're on your own now." he said.

She said, "It's alright. Just need to make my own doors." Charlotte walked up to the ice rocks and analyzed the cracks. Then she knocked around the whole and saw it was loose. "It will take too long to crack open." She turned to Noah. "Got any explosive?"

Noah went to his stash and gave her a few sticks and matches. "Here. What you do think is behind that wall?"

"Clues are what I'm hoping for. Get you're your horse out of the way." She put the dynamite in the whole and lights it up. Charlotte ran back just in time for the explosion. "Wait here Noah."

She walked through the broken blocked pass and saw a battlefield. There was about a couple of dead knights, a broken camp carriage but on their shields and was the symbol of the Frog Prince. "Seems he's been here the most before he my last case." Then in the fog of the snow, she saw a beastly figure. "Hey you!" she called out to it. It looked back at her and then it went away. "What the heck was that?" She called back to her friends. "Did you see that?"

Black Knight said, "We just fixed the screen so we missed it."

Then Victoria said, "But we can everything clearly now."

Charlotte went to a fallen knight and saw a paper in his hand. "Can't read the writing. It's too small. Can you?"

She heard the camera lends move but Knight said, "We can't either and it's not the size that's the problem. It's so old the writing is nearly gone."

Then Charlotte picked up her first parable. "The Snow Queen Parable." She opened her journal and went to the back like Jessica said. There she found 5 slots and Charlotte put the first gem on the second file labeled 'Rise of the Snow Queen' in the first slot. "Girls do me a favor. Make sure all of my journals have parable files. I have a feeling there's going to be more."

Black Knight asked, "Any style you want it to be?"

Charlotte thought about that and asked, "Can it be magic? I think it's going to be different every time."

Victoria said, "I'll ask the magic group to do that for you."

Charlotte went to the small bunker and gently touched the helmet but got knocked over. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" She looked inside the armor and saw nothing. "No body?" Then she saw sparkles and went to the bunker. That's when she found and put together Mountain Kingdom Emblem.

Then she went back to the gate door and put it in place. Then the doors opened and just as Charlotte was about to step through it, Noah stopped her. "Detective!" She turned to him. "Could I ask you for a favor?" He handed her a picture of a boy. "This is a photo of my son, Kai." Charlotte took it. "Although he is a bright and resourceful boy, he too disappeared in the snowstorm. If you see him, please bring him back to me."

Charlotte put the photo in a pocked inside the jacket. "I will."

Noah somewhat had a calm face. "Thank you, detective."

Charlotte went through the gate and saw 2 giant statues. On the left was the Snow Queen and on the right is the Mountain King. On the king statue she found a puzzle. After hitting the right combination, it opened and she got the Star Insignia from inside the panel. She walked into the kingdom and immediately she saw a little girl. Roughly the same age as Kai. Charlotte stepped on a twig and the girls saw Charlotte. But just before Charlotte can call out to her, she ran off through the gate on the left. "Wait! Come back!" But she didn't. "What is she doing here?"

On the right of her, she saw a statue of the Beast Charlotte saw in the snow near the battlefield. There she found another parable jewel. This time it was red. She opened her journal and put it in its slot on a different file. After that she saw sparkles and went to the base of the statue where the girl was before. There she found pieces for an Ornamental Trident. "I don't think she did this one. Now Rose did it at the castle, Ivy did this at the underground, and the ghost ballerina did this at the theater. Who's doing these items this time?"

She went through the gate; the girl ran through and saw a graveyard, a church and a shed with bars around the doors and windows. But before she went to the shed, she saw 3 statues near it. 2 angels and one statue in the middle is of a young prince with a bow and arrow. "Is this James and Snow White's son?" Then she noticed something in one of the angel's hands. It was armory key.

She took it and went to the shred. There she saw 2 of the missing kids. "Help us! Were kidnapped and locked up in this shed! But be careful! Jonas and I saw a big monster which glowing blue eyes the other night." said the girl.

Charlotte said, "I will. You 2 try and stay warm until I get you out."

She ran to the palace entrance on the other side of the gate she ran through and saw the palace gate and next to the gate was the door the door to the armory. But what really caught her eyes was a hawk on one of the flag banners. As soon as she looked at it, the bird flew away and then on the gate balcony she saw the Snow Queen. Charlotte didn't say anything loudly but whispered, "Girls can you zoom in on that woman's face?"

After a while Victoria said, "Yes. It's the Snow Queen we've been looking for."

Then she heard some typing and Black Knight said, "I'm comparing pictures and she's indeed Snow White."

"So the portrait wasn't lying at the underground kingdom." said Charlotte. She saw a statue of a young woman and went to it, not taking her eyes off the Snow Queen. That's when she saw a puzzle, a track puzzle. "This is new." She manage to solve it and the Snow Queen's Wand. Then she went to the armory and unlocked it with the key and went inside. Inside was a big cabinet with an empty slot, a book where she found a Snow Queen parable, and sparkles for another hidden object.

She found the shed emblem and ran back to where the 2 kids were. She put it in place and the door opened. "Thank you kind stranger! We know how to get home now. Come on Jonas, let's go!" said the girl.

But before the 2 left, Jonas said, "I saw more kids get locked up in the palace. You must save them too!"

Charlotte said, "I will but any idea why you 2 were out here and not inside the palace."

Jonas gave Charlotte something. "It's because I took this. Take it with you. I took it off the big monster when the caught me and brought me here." It was a gate piece.

Charlotte took it. "Thank you. If you go pass the gate, you'll see a man name Noah. He's Kai's father. Stay with him until I get back." The kids nodded and ran off.

Charlotte ran to the palace entrance but instead of seeing the Snow Queen, she saw the monster from before. "Detective, I've been waiting for you." He jumped down and growl. "The mirror foretold of your arrival." Then he got out a stone. "Your intention to meddle in our affairs will only lead to your own demise." Then the stone started to glow and he yelled a spell. "Asha Evashuma!" Then the stone glow even brighter and it turned into a white wolf. Then the beast hits the door opened with ease and when he waked inside, it closed and it doubled lock with bars.

While the wolf was standing guard the vibration of the doors knocked down a gargoyle statue. Luckily it landed near her feet so it was in a safe distance away from the wolf. There she found an apple key and the second Mountain Beast parable. "One more to go." She put it in place and returned to the graveyard. She saw something glowing near the door of the church and the lock was in a shape of an apple. She out the key in place and when it opened, she got the Snow Queen's Orb. Charlotte hurried back to the passage with the King and Queen statues and put the wand and the orb in the Queen's hands. The Queen statue was destroyed and it revealed a secret passage. "Never get's old."

Inside the cave there were 3 objects, or mini-shrines that pop. "Fire, fish fountain, and mirror? The Mirror I know, but the other 2? Do you girls have any clues?"

Victoria said, "Well it says here that Snow White had a brother, but his name has been erased at least currently. Nothing on the fish thing, though it might be a stereotypical design since I have one. But, and this is just an idea, she might have had a grudge on the Little Mermaid since she was married before Snow White."

Black Knighted asked, "Any idea on how to get rid of that white wolf?"

Charlotte replied, "Not a clue yet. But I'll think of something. Can Jekyll and Hyde make a separate file for the brother? Think I might need it in the future."

Victoria said, "Already on it."

On a fallen tombstone, Charlotte found a new parable. It had 2 mirrors on them. She picked it up, opened her journal to the back and put it on the Tale of 2 Mirrors file. "So there's more then one?" She found an axe handle and then went to the fountain since there were sparkles. There she put together an Eagle Shield. "I get it now." She ran back to the church and used the axe handle to remove the boards from the door and when it opened, a ghost knight came out and disappeared. "Don't even want to know." She walked inside and it wasn't a church, it was a crypt. On a tombstone near by she saw a picture of the prince like the statue. "But wait…he isn't dead if James told me pass down a message." She tried to open the door nearby but it was locked and then she saw the lock was actually a puzzle and it was covered. "Great." Charlotte muttered. Then she saw sparkles at the cabinet behind her and there she found an Unlit Torch. "Perfect." She went back to the cave, and lit it up. Once she went back to the palace entrance and used the torch on the white wolf and it melted away. "Well that's done." And since the wolf is gone, she went back into the armory and put the Eagle Shield into the indentation. Once she solved the 2 puzzles she was presented with, and solved some sparkles nearby and got a Crystal Coin, she went to the palace entrance, put the piece in place and the doors opened.

Chapter 2

Inside the palace, it was cold and very blue. "A place like this would make Elsa jealous." In the middle of the room was a big crystal ball. It was about as big as the one from Wizard of OZ when it comes to size. On the left of it was a bronze gate was but it was locked and none of Charlotte's items would fit. Then she found the door to the library and went inside. In the library there were books, a statue of the beast, and a special book a glass case. Charlotte walked up to it and it talked about the end of the world. "V, B, any info about 2 magic mirrors?"

Victoria said, "Got nothing."

"Same here." said Black Knight.

Charlotte walked up to the beast statue and put the trident in place. After playing a mini-game, the statue changed into a man, the true king of the mountain and in his hands was the last red parable for one of the files. Once Charlotte put it in place the file opened and now she can read it. The Mountain Beast: The Mountain Beast was once a noble man, the last King of the Mountain Kingdom. Before his curse, his daughter, the Snow Queen, gave the Mountain King a magical necklace. He gladly donned the gift, not knowing it was created from the shard of the evil False Mirror. The False Mirror spellbound the king and in turn reflected the worst in him, a temper like a volcano. As the months went by, the Mountain King could feel the anger boiling up inside, until one day it consumed him, turning him into a hulking beast. The King's council blamed his daughter, the Snow Queen, and arranged her execution. Blinded by dark magic and the love for his daughter, he turned his rage on the council, killing most of them. The inhabitants of the kingdom soon fled in fear of the monstrous king. The Mountain Beast, as he is now known, will forever be by his daughter's side. Although he hasn't shed blood in centuries, if his daughter is ever in danger, the King will strike swiftly and mercilessly. "Oh my goodness." Charlotte was in shock. "So he was transformed into the beast-man by Snow White." Then she found a door near by and saw 2 slots that had a symbol of a star and a moon. In order to make her bag less heavy, she put the star insignia in place and left the library.

Charlotte went up the stairs and heard singing. She looked down the hallway and saw the Snow Queen and a little boy. "Don't be afraid little one. Here, put on this jacket to keep yourself warm…" She put a jacket around the boy. "Good." Charlotte looked at the photo and it turns out it was Kai, Noah's son. "Now I'll take you to see the throne room where the other children are waiting to play with you." Then the Snow Queen saw Charlotte and put up a wall of ice to block that path.

Charlotte said, "Damn." She looked at her map-watch and saw the floor plan of the palace. "Well at least this place isn't a maze like at Briar Rose's castle." Since the pathway to the throne room was blocked, Charlotte looked around. She saw 2 doors with paintings over them; on the left Snow White and on the right the Mountain King. On the mountain king door, there was a picture of Snow White, James, and the prince in bed and the 2 grown ups were in distraught. That's when she found another parable for the Snow Queen file. "3 down 3 to go. This is a big file." Then, in a small chest nearby, she opened it and found a goblet. She put it in her bag and went to a table that had a collection of animal dears cause of the sparkles. There she put together the Moon Insignia.

But instead of going back to the library, she saw the door under the Snow White picture. It was actually the balcony to the throne room, but a wall of ice blocked that window and the only way to unlock it was a heart shape item. Then she saw the little girl from before in front of a door to a symbol of a woman holding a golden apple. Charlotte asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Gera. I'm a friend of Kai's and the other children who are prisoners here. I hid when the beast came to the village and watched him take my friends. Then I followed him to this place." said Gerda.

Charlotte kneeled down in front of her. "Don't worry, I'm Detective Charlotte. I heard the Snow Queen say they're in the throne room. We can save them and Kai."

Then Gerda pointed to the door. "Detective, take a look at this strange engraving. I sense something…magical…behind this door. We can't find out what's in that room until you find something to unlock it."

Charlotte looked at the door and put her hand on it. She closed her eyes and an image flash in her head. It was of an old lady holding a red apple. She pulled her hand back. "Tell me, what do you know of Snow White's step-mother?"

Gerda said, "Other then the stories from fairytales not much. While in the book, she was forced on hot shoes to dance until she died on hot iron shoes, but I have no idea of the real one." Then she gave her a Golden Compass. "Here you might need this."

Charlotte took it. "Thanks. Now wait here, I'll be right back." As she walked back to the library she asked in her earpiece, "Any info about Snow White's step-mother?"

Black Knight said, "Nothing. Want to add her in the 'evil godmother' file?"

"Not just yet." said Charlotte. "What about weather patterns Victoria?"

She replied, "So far regular, but we'll let you know when it changes."

"Roger that." She made it to the library and put the moon emblem on the door where the star one was. It opened, and walked in. It was actually an astronomy room. "Now why can't my school's astronomy room look like this?" She laughed to herself and heard some in her earpiece.

Victoria said, "Have to admit, from this camera view, it looks beautiful."

Charlotte walked up to a globe and found a key, a workshop key to be precise. She took it and on one of the columns she found a slot for the compass. She put it in place and a stand popped up in front of the solar system display and she realized that a couple of planets were missing. Charlotte saw some sparkles on telescope like mechanism and when she solved it, the item was a Gilded Apple, the piece to open the doors where Gerda was. She rush back to the balcony and pulled out the apple and showed it to Gerda. Gerda smiled but then a cloud of black and purple smoke came from a hole on the bottom of the wall and grabbed Gerda. "Detective, help!" Then she was dragged under before Charlotte could grab her.

"Damn it!" Charlotte slammed her fist on the ground. She tried looking through the hole but rocks sealed it up. She saw a stand nearby the door and put the Golden Apple on it and the doors opened. But to her dismay, she didn't find Gerda but something better. It was an apple room and in the middle of the room was a tree growing the golden apples. "So she grows them here."

She kneeled down and was about to touch one in the waters when Victoria yelled, "DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Charlotte held her ear. "OW! Why not?!"

Black Knight said, "We're getting evil magic radiating from the apples. Leave them be."

Charlotte stood up said, "Alright, but next time don't yell in my ear like that." Then she saw a parable on the ground near some red apples. "Snow Queen number 4." She put it in place and saw a picture. "Golden Child." She got that jewel parable on the picture and put it in another file. "Ever heard of 'The Golden Child'?"

Black Knight said, "Only that they have magic powers that can negate or create powers. The rest is in the files."

Charlotte asked, "Yeah about that, did you guys really got this much info?"

"No, but your uncle said that we need to give you empty file folders for your missions. Once you collect all your jewel or parable pieces, the file will fill up with the story." said Victoria.

"That explains how my journal got a bit heavier." said Charlotte. She went to the door at the other end of the room, but just before she touched the door, briar thorns appeared out of the nowhere and covered the door. "This isn't my day isn't? I'm really starting to hate thorns." She saw some sparkles near some flowers near the tree, she went to it and quickly put the pieces there together. It was a Bronze Shield. "Finally I can open the bronze gate." She returned to the main hall with the snow globe and used the shield on the gate.

Outside, she saw a window of the prison, the door to the bell-tower, and the door to the workshop. There was also a statue of the king again and on the statue was and other Snow Queen parable jewel. "One more and I can read another mystery file." She went to the workshop and used the key to get inside. Inside the workshop she saw a busted old mirror. She went to it and there was a small note. Turns out the broken mirror was a fake lying mirror. She also picked up the Two Mirrors parable gem and put it in her journal section. Then she found a globe and took it for the astronomy room.

After that she saw something that caught her eye on the desk. It was plans for thing that can help. She can almost hear the voice of the worker in her ear as she reads it. "May 1595 – His Regency requests that a large balcony window overlooking the throne room be built. A special Heart Gem that I have personally devised for the Queen shall be the only key."

"The Heart Gem can unlock or get rid of the ice." But before she went, she saw sparkles again. This time, it was the Heart Gem she was looking for. She ran back inside the palace, and noticed the ice wall from before was nearly gone. "It's melting away." Then she saw the beast. "And the cursed king is waiting for me."

Charlotte arrived at the balcony, she put the heart in place and the ice went away. Charlotte walked up to the edge of the balcony and saw the Snow Queen and Kai. The Snow Queen offered an apple. "You haven't eaten for days, Kai. Take a bite of this delicious apple."

Kai was about to take it, but out of nowhere, Gerda showed up, got in between him and the apple and swat it away to the ground and the apple turned red. "No! You stay away from him!"

As she did that, Gerda started to glow and lifted up from the ground slightly. The Snow Queen was amazed and excited. "The golden child…For centuries I've searched for you!" Then something caught her eye. The Snow Queen looked up at the balcony and saw Charlotte. "Father!" Then the Snow Queen disappeared. Charlotte quickly turned to run but was soon knocked out by the cursed king and everything went black.

Chapter 3

When Charlotte came to when she heard the voices of her friends in the earpiece. "Charlotte! Wake up Charlotte!" She opened her eyes and saw she was in a prison cell and her 'roommate' was a dead wizard. "Are you alright?!"

Charlotte sat up and rubbed her head. "I'm up, I'm up. No need to yell anymore." she said. "What happened when I was knocked out?" She looked around the room as they talked.

Black Knight said, "Well from what the camera showed, you were dragged to the prison cell."

Charlotte picked up 2 parables; one completed the snow queen file, the other was of the tale of the Snow Queen. "Did you see anything else?"

Victoria said, "Storms getting worst. You don't have much time."

"Never stopped me before." She put the parables in place and now she could read the newest file. Rise of the Snow Queen: Centuries ago, before the legend of the Snow Queen flowed from the first teller's mouth, there was a princess as pure as the driven snow and beautiful as the day. They called her Snow White. As a young maiden, Snow White was sentenced to death, but the Frog Prince saved her from that eternal slumber. The two fell madly in love, married, and had a son. One day, the boy snuck out to play in the meadow and a monster attacked him. The Prince's guards were not fast enough to protect him. Snow White fed the remains of a magic apple to her son to place him in a dreamless sleep. Though she saved the boy from the imminent death, the best doctors and sorcerers could not wake him. Snow White is ravaged by sorrow and blames her husband, the Prince of the Forest, for not sending his guards sooner. With nothing more than the will to save her child, Snow White steals the boy away to the Mountain Kingdom, where her father rules. It is in this castle among the peaks where Snow White will become the legendary Snow Queen whose sorrow leaves the kingdom in ruins. "Something isn't right." she said. "I the sorrow and the grief of a parent, but something is missing. This isn't like Snow White to act like that."

She opened a drawer the desk have and found a silver arrow. Then she saw sparkles at the dead body. "This isn't going to be gross." Luckily she was fast enough to get the pieces and got a Rope and Hook. "Well I have my took, but I need to get out." She saw a hole in the wall and a bottle of water on the desk. She lifted the covers of the bed to see if there was anything else and found a blue stone and instructions. In the hole, she put the stone in first and then the bottle and with that, a hole was busted and she can get out. Once she used the rope and hook to get outside and saw the sky and it turns out she was out for hours. "Wish you guys could've woken me up earlier."

Victoria said, "We've tried but you were really out."

"And the snowstorm?" asked Charlotte.

"It's getting worst. You REALLY don't have enough time. You have to be fast." said Black Knight.

And Charlotte couldn't agree more. She went to the workshop to see if there were more clues and she got just that. On a box near the door, the lock was of an archer but the arrow was missing. When she put the silver one in place, it opened and got another goblet. Then more sparkles appear near the false mirror. She got the pieces together and it was a Phoenix Portrait. "A fitting metaphor for what's going one with her." She returned to the palace and went to the main hall for a surprise. "Finally the wall of ice is gone."

Black Knight said, "Which means Snow Queen isn't in the kingdom anymore. At least nearby."

"Doesn't mean I can't slow down." said Charlotte. On the trophy table were more sparkles and she put the pieces together for a scythe."

Victoria asked, "I have to ask: Doesn't all the sparkles that you see becomes an eyesore?"

She responded. "Not really, since that's how I find the clues but it does get repetitive where I want to go somewhere but I can't until I get the item." She walked up to the throne room and saw 2 doors: one next to the throne, and other on the right side near a wall. She played the mini-game on the throne and when she solved it one of the doors opened. She walked through it and saw the kids locked up in a glass cage. Charlotte ran up to the kids. "Are you all alright? Where are Gerda and Kai?"

One of the boys said, "The Snow Queen found her golden child. I think her name is Gerda."

Charlotte said, "Yes that's one of the 2. Where is she?"

The kid answered, "She's being held deep in the palace."

"And Kai?" she asked.

"Kai escaped before this barrier went up." said the kid. "Please Find him…before the beast does!"

Charlotte nodded. "I will." She looked around and on one of the pictures was a golden child parable. "One more to go." Then she saw a statue of the grim reaper and put the scythe and another secret passage opened up.

Chapter 4

Inside the room, there was a safe-like door, a key wall and a child on the stairs close to the top. "Kai!"

Kai said, "It's safe up here, I don't want that scary beast to catch me again."

Charlotte felt he's not coming down until she found a way out. She went to the key wall since there were sparkles and put together a prince figurine doll. She played the mini-game on the door and it unlocked. Inside was the treasure room. Inside the treasure, she noticed a glass case was empty. "That must be where the False Mirror was sealed. In the case she found the 2 Mirror Parable and put it on its file. Then she found another goblet and then found a handle on a wall and pulled it.

When she walked back, on a small mirror something glowed and solved the mini-game and a portal appear. That's when the Kai came down the stairs. Charlotte pulled out the photo to make sure it was the right kid. "Come on, we have to get back to my father. He'll know how to save the other children!" Then he pointed to the portal. "The Snow Queen's portal should take us right to the village." Then he ran through it.

Charlotte ran through the portal and arrived at the cave. "Now that's what I call a short cut." said Victoria.

"Way better then secret passages." said Black Knight.

Charlotte saw sparkles at the fountain. She put the pieces together and got an earth globe. "Finally another planet."

Then she got out of the cave and made it back to Noah just in time for the family reunion. Kai ran to his father. "Oh, Kai! You had me so worried." The 2 hugged. "I was afraid I'd never see you again." Noah turned to Charlotte. "Thank you for rescuing me son, detective. Let me help you. I'll prepare the necessary tools, and then go back for the children."

Then Kai gave Charlotte something. "When the Snow Queen tried to feed me that apple, I took this Pendant from her. I don't know what it does, but you should take it."

Chapter 5

Charlotte said, "Thanks. Just be careful going inside the palace when you're ready. The beast is still there, but I think I'm not his main target. I know where the kids are and I'll put a spotlight or something to mark the area." Then her 6th sense told her to go the frog prince's caravan at the battlefield and on cart were sparkles. She solved it and got a heavy sledgehammer. As she made her way back to the palace, she had to stop at statue at the crossroads and got the last goblet.

She made a detour to the crypt and inside she went to the alter and put the goblets in their matching stand place: ember, bone, wood, coal, lava, and seashell. After that there were some spackles nearby on a shelf and got the tower key. Then it was the moment of truth. It was time to see what was behind that door. Now that the puzzle was unlocked, she solved it and the door opened. She went inside and it was a tomb, but the amazing thing is, the boy inside the class coffin was alive. The boy had blonde hair, and his face looked just James if he was a boy. "Oh…my…goodness. Do you guys see this?"

Black Knight said, "Yes we do."

Victoria said, "And the resemblance is uncanny."

Charlotte went to the prince's portrait and picked up the last Golden Child parable. Now that the file is filled, she can read it. The Golden Child: The ancient calendar depicts an astrological event occurring every century called the Silver Moon. It is believed that on that eve, the chosen child is bestowed celestial powers and will henceforth be known as The Golden Child. The Golden Child will appear as plain as any other child but will be especially curious and intuitive. During adolescence, a golden aura will manifest to protect the child when he or she comes in contact with a magical object. Because of this child's resistance to magic, it is said he or she can also restore or remove magic from an object by shedding a single tear onto it. "This is why she took Gerda! She can cry on the mirror to fix it." She placed the phoenix portrait on the back wall and got a jewel for the treasury. Then she went to the coffin and put the coin in place and put the lock in the boy's hand. "She still thinks like a mother."

She ran out of there and before she can go back to the tower, she saw sparkles at the right of the palace gate and quickly solved it. This time it was a princess figurine to match the prince. As she walked to the tower she saw large footprints going to it. "So he's waiting for me." Charlotte used the key and walked inside. Inside the bell tower, she noticed the gate to the top was blocked. "Great." She went to a small clock display and saw sparkles. She found the pieces and put them together to make another jewel. "Guess I need 4." But thanks for that, the panel opened and when pulled the gates opened and she walked up the stairs.

On top of the bell tower, she saw the bell, a spotlight she can use, and the mechanism to start the belle. After a long and repetitive puzzle, she solved it. But that's when the beast jumped up to the tower and roared at her. "You won't be causing my daughter any more trouble. The story of the fairy tale detective is about to end!" But just before the attack, Charlotte pulled the lever to start the bell. As it rang, something glowed in his chest and then fell out. The beast held his chest and jumped down from the tower.

Chapter 6

Once Charlotte was safe, she let out a sigh of relief. Victoria said, "Well at least that part is done."

Black Knight asked, "What fell off his chest?"

Charlotte walked up to the small bag and saw that it was a mirror shard. On the reflection it showed the beast but then it turned into the Mountain King. "He's back to normal. So the file was true. This mirror changed him when Snow Queen gave it to him." She picked up the shard and then the Snow Queen parable. "This file is going to be a long one. Got to find 4 more." Then she walked to the spotlight and moved it to where the cracked wall was where the children were. Once in place, she looked down and saw Noah. "Yes! He found it!" Charlotte ran down the stairs but had to stop cause of sparkles and put the pieces together to make the Royal Key, then she was about to ran off, but her 6th sense told her to go to the dungeon for more sparkles and she got an idea that really surprise her. It was Step-Mother Gemstone. "I think her step-mother is here. That or at least her room."

Victoria said, "Better find it."

Charlotte ran back inside the castle, ran to the throne room, and used the royal key to unlock the second door there. Inside there was a bedroom and judging from the claw-marks on the king's picture, it belongs to Snow White's father. Charlotte picked up the Snow Queen parable then she saw sparkles on the bed and put the pieces there together to make the Mars globe. After that then on a dead fireplace, she saw slots for the 2 figurines she found and pulled a lever that appeared. "There, that should get rid of the ice barrier."

It didn't take long for Charlotte to go back to where the kids were at and she used the hammer on the cracked wall. Noah was there with his carriage. One by one, the kids got on. "Hurry, children! Climb into the carriage. We're going home!" said Noah. "Kai told me thick vies cover the entrance to a very important area in this palace." He handed her an enchanted axe. "We are the descendants of artisan woodsmen. This powerful axe was handed down to me by my father. Please take it." Charlotte gladly did and then both of them noticed the weather. Detective, a snowstorm greater then the last is gathering. Rescue the golden child before a worse fate befalls us!" Charlotte nodded as Noah got the kids safely away from the palace.

Charlotte ran back that secret room with the apple tree and just before she used the axe she saw apple. Charlotte groans. "Now this is getting repetitive." She put together the Saturn Globe pieces near the flowers and then used the axe on the door. Inside the room, it look like a secret oasis and in the middle of the small pond was a small house. "Found Step-mother's lab."

Black Knight said, "Hmm. I always thought it would more like in the Disney version."

"Same here." said Victoria.

Charlotte shrugged. "Well I kind of expected this to look like this." In water, Charlotte pulled a small crown, went to a small box to solve a puzzle and then went to the door. She put in the gemstone and it opened. Inside the room, it looked like an old witch hut with a big cauldron in the middle of the room. There was also a picture of stepmother holding a skull. "Well this one trumps the Disney version." Her friends were speechless. At a book nearby, she found another snow queen parable; only 2 more to go. She ran out of there, so she wouldn't get hurt like before and ran to the statue near the bell tower. But before she went to the statue, she found a mirror parable on the floor. "The mountain king dropped this." Once in place, she can finally read the mystery file. Tale of the Two Mirrors: Once upon a time, a powerful blacksmith forged two magical mirrors: the first spoke nothing but the truth and the second magnified and reflected the worst in others for all to see. He named them Truth Mirror and False Mirror. The king bought the Truth Mirror as a gift for the wicked Queen. She renamed it to Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, and belabored it three times a day to report who was the fairest of them all. The blacksmith realized the False Mirror was too dangerous, so he hid it in the Mountain King's palace and broke it into pieces. Only the tear of the Golden Child can mend the mirror and only a most magical hammer can destroy it. The False Mirror did not appreciate being shackled in the King's chamber and was slowly consumed with hatred for his human captors. It swore to destroy the entire earth. If the False Mirror is ever restored, it will project the rawest and basest emotion within its owner to the heavens, and then rain it back down on earth tenfold. If the owner is consumed by hatred, the sky will rain fire. But if the owner is consumed by sorrow, snow colder than death will fall.

Her friends read this from the camera and were in shock. "This explains everything!" yelled Victoria.

"This mirror manipulated Snow White and became the Snow Queen." said Black Knight.

"Well we'll know for sure once the last file is filled." said Charlotte. She went to the statue and put the crown in its slot and out popped out a knight shield. She quickly ran back to the throne room and put the shield on the knight in the room. Once in place, she found instructions for another secret room in stepmother's chambers. She rushed back to the witch hut and saw sparkles at the pot and made a mirage statue. When she walked out she saw a red light and put the statue in place. Since it held a mirror the light made it's way to the secret room.

The room was a mirage room. Inside were a table with a tea set on it, a big painting, and 3 mirrors. 2 were broken. First she picked up the snow queen parable and then Charlotte walked up to the 3 mirrors and looked at all of them. "The one that isn't broken is the fake truth mirror." Then she looked at the fake lying mirror. "I wonder." she put the false mirror shard in it's place and then the whole room went frozen. Even the picture looked like it was a winter wonder-hell. "The mirror is feeding off of Snow White's grief." She touched the fake truth mirror and the room wasn't frozen again.

Victoria said, "This is more serious then we thought."

Black Knight said, "The mirror is using Snow White to make a wonder-hell of the earth. If the frost spreads, we're all doomed."

Charlotte said, "Vines didn't stop me, James didn't stop me, and ghost didn't stop me. I can take this enemy." She saw sparkles at the table put together the sapphire jewel. Then she touched the fake false mirror and the room was frozen again.

Chapter 7

She saw sparkles again on the table. "How did you know?" asked Black Knight.

"When there's more yet I don't see it, I sense it and it's faint until something happens. Especially if it's in the same room." replied Charlotte. She went to the table again and put together the emerald jewel. Now she has all 4 for the treasury room. She quickly change the room back to normal and ran to the treasury.

In the back area of the room there was a display of the prince and it was missing the jewels. In order: the red jewel goes on his crown, the yellow jewel on his chest, the blue one on his sword, and the green on his shield. As a reward she got an ancient globe. Then her 6th sense told her to go to the key room. She used her watch-map to find a shortcut and soon made her way to it. There, she saw sparkles and got the fire scepter.

Then her senses told her to go to the library and when she arrived the glass case that had the book was broken and she could finally get the last parable. She put it in place and when she read it, this whole case made a lot clearer. The Snow Queen Tale: When Snow White arrives at the Mountain Kingdom, the King places the boy in a protective tomb. He summons his best sorcerers and doctors, but none could wake the slumbering child. Snow White overhears the servants speak of a False Mirror locked up in the palace- they say it is powerful enough to grant a wish. Desperate to save her son, Snow White sneaks into the rumored chamber. The mirror, tarnished and in disrepair, speaks to Snow White in a weak voice: I can bring your child back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck. Fashioning the shards into necklaces, Snow White and then the King chained themselves with pieces of the False Mirror, who projects the worst in its owner out into the world. The Mountain King was first to succumb to the mirror's curse. The guilt that plagued him for not protecting his daughter from her wicked stepmother slowly morphed him into a hulking beast who would forever guard Snow White. The False Mirror projected Snow White's sorrow as winter and her constant tears began to fall as snow. The air turned so cold around Snow White that time seemed to crawl to a halt. The servants began calling her the Snow Queen. Scared witless by the king's and Snow White's transformations, most of the kingdom's inhabitants fled. Soldiers loyal to the king stayed on, though each eventually succumbed to the deadly cold. Snow White saw that her son was still in a coma so she visited the False Mirror a second time. The False Mirror spoke: I am still in disrepair. Heal me with the tear of the Golden Child, and I will heal the child in kind. Enshrouded in coldness, Snow White is now known as the Snow Queen and rules the kingdom with an icy hand. On the eve of every Silver moon, she casts a heavy snowstorm in search of that special child. Centuries have passed and the Golden Child is as elusive as the Snow White of old fairy tales. Though the Mountain Kingdom has been forgotten by history, the villagers in the valley below carry on its legacy with folklore. Adults warn the children about the evil Snow Queen who snatches children who wander off in storms.

Charlotte nearly dropped her book. She didn't speak, didn't give her friends time to speak and ran inside the astronomy room, solve some sparkles, got the last globe and went to the solar system display to solve it. After that, the room started to light up and put the ancient glob in pace and a portal appear. "Here goes nothing." She ran through it.

Chapter 8

Charlotte arrived, she saw she was on top of the mountain behind the castle. She saw 2 different color statues and it didn't take long to figure out which scepter belongs to who. Once the stairs appeared, she ran up to see Snow White with Gerda, in front of a shattered mirror and the prince lying on the bed still asleep. "Gerda, my golden child, cry for me…just one tear." said Snow White. Gerda let out one tear and she caught in a small tube. "When it falls on the mirror shard, this will all be over."

Then out of nowhere her father appeared human again. "Snow White, my daughter, stop this nonsense! I was a fool to believe the mirror could save your son."

The False Mirror said, "Do not listen to him. Give me the teardrop, Snow, and I will bring your son back to life." Snow White held the tube over the reflection.

Her father pleaded. "The mirror breeds hatred! All it wants is to drown the world in pain."

But Snow White argued. "I will not just let my son die! We have worked centuries for this day father."

The tear fell on the mirror and it fixed the cracks, but it unleashed something horrible. "I—I'm alive…and powerful!" Then he smirked. Your daddy was right Snow. Now I'll consume your barren sorrow and project it onto the world!"

As the mirror glowed bright blue, the king ran to his daughter. "Daughter! Nooooooooooo!" But the force of the blow pushed back the king down the stairs but left Charlotte alone. The light from the mirror hit Snow White. Her eyes went white, she looked up and a column of white appeared and it started to spread around the world. Charlotte ran down the stairs to make sure the king was all right. "I'm too weak to go myself. Find the hammer pieces and bring them back to me." he said.

Charlotte said, "I will! I'll be right back." She looked at her watch and saw it was broken. "Dang it. Broken beyond repair." She ripped it off her write and threw it down before it exploded. "Thank God for my powers." She entered the portal and ran to the palace entrance and ran to the statue and got the Volcanic Stones. Then she ran to the armory booth and put together the Freezing Sapphire. After that she returned to the bedroom and put together the Immortal Oak Handle. Then she ran to stepmother's room and put together the Fiery Gemstone. And finally she arrived at the mirage room, touched the fake mirror and put together the Wand of Mending. Once she was done, and put the room back together, she ran through the portal and gave the king all 5 pieces. He quickly fixed them using his blacksmith skills and Charlotte ran up the stairs. "Time to die bastard! This is for The Frog Prince!"

She hit the mirror with the hammer 3 times until it finally broke. "This can't be…I'm fracturing…Noooooo…" Then it was finally destroyed forever.

When the magic went away Snow White was back to normal. Here eyes weren't so cold and her white hair was brown again. "I—I, I'm me again…Oh my, what have I done?" Her father went to Snow White and hugged her. "How could I ever have believed that evil mirror?"

Her father said, "You wanted to save your child, my daughter. Your heart was pure."

Snow White started to cry. "I'm so sorry, my son. I only wanted to break the curse you're under. Live or die, you'd finally be free."

Charlotte walked up next to Gerda and put a hand on her shoulder as Gerda cried as well. But then a miracle happened. One of Gerda's tears landed on the boy's forehead. His eyes started to water and he woke up. His first sight since he's been asleep was of his mother and grandfather. "Mother, why are you crying?" he asked.

Snow White smiled and tears of joy fell as she picked up her song and hugged him in her arms. "Son, you have awakened!" Then he introduced him to his grandfather. "This here is your grandfather. He has watched over you all these years."

The king looked at the 2 girls. "Thank you, Gerda, for lifting this curse. And thank you, detective, for saving us from what this world might have become."

Snow White said, "Yes, thank you, detective! We will stay here and reset for the time being. Please take Gerda back to the village with you. I'm sure her parents are worried. Farewell!"

Charlotte said, "Before I go, there was a promise I kept and it's time I do it." She walked up to the prince and kneeled before him. "Do you remember your father?"

The prince said, "Yes, the Frog Prince. What happened to him?"

Charlotte tried her best to tell him gently. "You see, when you were cursed to sleep, like your mother when she was younger, your parents tried their best to free you. But then an evil mirror tricked your mother and was under his spell. In result, your father had no choice but to leave and sadly couldn't take you with him. When that happened, he went under depression and would take it out on innocent people."

The prince was worried and asked, "Was he cruel?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, no! He would never harm them, but thanks to the mirror, whenever he touched someone, that person would turn into a frog. That's why he couldn't take you. It wasn't until about 2 years ago, when his action started to get out of control and I was called to stop him. His real pain is that he's been immortal for so long and was killing him from the inside out and his body wouldn't let him die…so he asked me to do it." The prince started to tear up. Charlotte wiped his eyes. "But before he left, he asked me to deliver a message. Would you like to hear it?" The prince nodded. "He told me to tell you that he's sorry he won't be able to see you grow up to be a strong and kind king, but he will always love you and he'll watch over until you 2 meet again. Which I hope won't happen for a very VERY long time." The prince started to feel better a bit. "And if you ever wanted to visit him, he's in the underground kingdom in the Black Forest in Germany. It's very beautiful and he made 2 shrines for you and your mother. Just call Dark Parables, my uncle's detective agency, and they will gladly take you there when you're ready."

The prince smiled. "Thank you detective?"

"Charlotte. My name is Charlotte and I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again. Maybe next time you won't be asleep cause if you do I'll have to pinch you to wake you up and it's an unpleasant experience." She gently flicked his forehead and he laughed. Charlotte stood up. "And once you're well, come visit the village. I'm sure Gerda, Kai, and the others will be happy to see you and maybe make snowmen here and there." Then she took Gerda's hand as they walked off. "Goodbye!"

Then she heard cheering in her earpiece. "CASE CLOSED!" Charlotte rescued the missing children, destroyed the evil False Mirror, freed Snow White from the mirror's curse and saved the world from a deadly snowstorm. With Snow White's son awaken from his coma, Snow White and her Father, the Mountain King, can finally journey forth in their new life together. As Charlotte left the Snowfall Kingdom, Noah meet her at the mountain pass along with his son Kai and Gerda, the brave Golden Child. Charlotte held out her arms and watch the snowflakes melt on her gloves, only to notice the sky is beginning to clear, making way for the morning sun.

Hansel and Gretel

It's been a few weeks since the Snow Queen/Snow White case, and news traveled fast to Scotland about the success rate of what would've been a disaster. While, Charlotte was working on her paper work, since she was suffering a cold for a while, DP's mailman came into her office. "Mail call! You got one from the Snowfall Kingdom." he handed her a thick envelope to her.

Charlotte gladly took it. "But I already for a thank you gift from the royal family."

"Look at the address. Snow White and her father didn't send it." Then he left.

Charlotte looked at the address and it actually came from the prince. She opened it and read the letter. "Dear detective, I can't help but thank you enough for saving me, my mother, and the world from the False Mirror. As you left, one question always bothered me. Who was the first Golden Child? Well after help with Gerda and Kai, I found a diary about the very first Golden Child. As I read it, it reminded me of a story. Maybe you'll recognize it. I made a copy of how it happened and I gave it to you. Maybe you can use it for future cases. The Prince." Charlotte put down the letter and pulled out the copied pages. "If you're reading this then the gift of the Golden Child has passed on to another and you've seen miracles happening. My name is Hansel and this is the story on how I became the first Golden Child. It all started when me and my sister were children and our…I can't even say the word, caretaker, took us to the forest and left us there." As Charlotte read, her powers made her look into the past and saw how this all happened. In this case, she was playing the role of the brother.

Centuries before the tale of the Snow Queen there was a parable of Hansel and Gretel, 2 young siblings left alone in the wicked Ogre Forest. This is the story of their adventure, and it is through their deeds that one day the queen shall rise and consume the world in her sorrow. To understand how Snow Whites son was saved, we shall bring you back to earlier times, where the story really begins…with the dawn of the Golden Child. Once upon a time, a woodcutter lost his wife and married a young woman, who became stepmother to his 2 children, Hansel and Gretel. One night, when the woodcutter was out of town, Hansel heard his stepmother and another woman speaking in hushed voices about the dangers of Ogre Forest. The next morning, the stepmother walked Hansel and Gretel to the thickest and darkest part of the forest before stealing away among the shadow, leaving the children all alone in the woods…

The 2 kids were all alone that night and it didn't take long to figure out what just happened. "The forest looks different…darker, somehow, now that we're lost. And I'm so hungry…Let's find a way home brother." said Gretel.

Charlotte, now as Hansel, tried to speak but nothing came out. She was at the mercy of her powers. At a fireplace nearby, Hansel found a paper of a goddess with a moon scepter and a parable. Since there was no file or anything, Hansel just put it around his neck. Then apparently, Hansel had powers like Charlotte cause he sees sparkles just like her. He saw them at his tent and it was pieces of a shovel and put it together. He found a mound and when he dig it up, he got an ornamental star.

Then the 2 went down a cave tunnel and it look like an underground crystal cave with a lovely pond and there was a door with a big spider figure on it. "This place gives me chills…" said Gretel. "She left us here, didn't he? Mother wanted us lost for good." Hansel put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

He saw some sparkles near some mushrooms and crystals and when he went to it. There he put together a snake statue. Then he remembered seeing a small statue display near the cave entrance. He walked out of the cave and put the disk in place and got a skull ring. Hansel made it back down the tunnel and up another, which was blocked by a skeleton door, and it was missing a ring. He put it in place and it unlocked. Gretel was the first up those steps. "Do you smell that? Burnt sugar. Cinnamon cloves. And ginger?" Then she got out of the cave. "Hansel, look! A house! Made of…gingerbread!"

Hansel went up the steps, and he indeed saw the house, but also it's owner. There was a witch and she captured Gretel. "Ooo. A visitor! I hope you don't mind staying for dinner, dearie. I've got a pot all ready for you!"

"No! Help me, Hansel!" But it was too late. She was spirited away by the witch into the house.

Luckily she didn't see the brother. He ran to the door but it was locked. Hansel can't get in without the key. As he walked down the cave he heard a loud scream. Hansel ran into the forest and saw a few trees were knocked down. He went into the forest and saw an Ogre and he was hurt. "There is a small thorn wedged into the sole of my foot. It is too painful to walk! Help me, child!"

Hansel found a parable nearby and took it. Then he saw a hole in the ground for a statue and out the snake in it. When he did, the Ogre's home was revealed. In his home, Hansel found a small crown and realizes where it goes. He goes back down the tunnel cave, go to the spider door and put the crown. But before he goes in, he saw sparkles near the mushrooms again. There he found and put together the pieces for the Moon Armlet. After that, he went to the door, put the crown in place and it opened.

He walked inside and there was a VERY BIG SPIDER waiting for him. But, unlike his last victim, it didn't attack him right away. It was just guarding a statue. The place was nearly covered with webs and the worst part is that he saw sparkles nearby in the room and he was just fast enough to get another jewel parable next to a stone with the inscription: There used to be a Goddess that protected the people here from monstrous spiders and other evil creatures. He slowly towards the sparkles and put together tongs and glove.

He slowly got out of the room and once in the clearing, he went back to the ogre and used the tongs to get the thorn out. "Ouch! I don't feel pain anymore! I will go out and leave you alone child!" said the Ogre as he gave Hansel a lollipop key. But the ogre had to stay in order for his foot to heal.

Hansel went back to the house and saw the witch turn into a crow and got out of the house. Hansel ran to the house, unlock the door and went inside. Inside there was a table, where he found another parable, a few pictures and a flying creature. The creature said, "A guard's life is a boring one…bring me something shiny to play with…and I will solve your troubles."

On the floor, Hansel found instructions on spider webs and how to properly collect them. Silver web is usually a liquid. However, it solidifies upon contact with magnetic object. Hansel walked up to the second floor and found his sister in a glass case. "Hansel! The witch said she'll boil me in tonight's stew! She's headed to gather ingredients and will be back soon!"

On the table in the room Hansel found the witches booze and instructions for something. 'Only a special kind of ax can cut down a tree made of gold'. There must be one behind the giant spider. In a box near the glass case, there was a puzzle and once it was solved he got a hammer and another parable. Then Hansel went back to the spider room and saw sparkles. He slowly walked up to it and there he got an eye gem. He got back inside the house, put the eye gem on a picture and got a flute. Hansel got back inside the spider room and as he played the flute, the spider went to sleep. Better then a big snake if you ask me.

Once the spider was sleep, Hansel went behind the spider and saw a statue of the Moon Goddess. She was trapped and 2 items were missing. He put the armlet on the statue's arm and the webs covering the second slots was uncovered but he doesn't have the item yet.

Then Hansel remember seeing a stick at the ogre's house that need sharpening. He ran back to the sport, sharpen the stick, ran inside the spider room and slowly released the dead body and he got a coin from its hand. "Gold! A real gold coin! Finally, a salary other then salt that's even more saver! Now, heads or tails?" But Hansel wasn't there to play games. "Fine jeeze, don't play along. Here's the first part of the solution: Master sealed a goddess in the cave. Get the goddess's magic potion to free me, and I will help you rescue your sister."

Hansel went up to second floor to check on Gretel and she was still there. But he also saw sparkles near her. He put together pieces for a Moon Plate and realized the statue was missing a part. He ran out of the house, back inside the spider room and put the plate on the statue. When both missing pieces were in place, the Moon Essence was unlocked. Hansel went back inside the house and gave it to the flying creature. "I'm free! I'm free! A freewheelin' imp! Just for that, and just this once, I'll keep my promise. In the now unguarded kitchen is a recipe book with an eternal sleeping potion! Pour it into ex-Master's wine and she'll never wake up!" Then he went away.

Hansel went inside the kitchen and in the oven he found the gate key with a gingerbread man on it, a jar to hold a special flower, and instructions to make the drug wine. He went outside of the house and went to the gate and unlocked it with the key. Outside of the area, was a statue guarding an orb with 2 axes inside, and a special tree with a box in front of it. Then Hansel's powers told him to go back into the spider cave and when he did, he thank his lucky stars that the spider was still asleep. There he put together a mirror.

Outside in the cave, a light came through and Hansel used the mirror to aim the light at a flower bud. When it bloomed it was the one he's been looking for. He gathered all the petals and such into the jar and went back to the campsite to see if there was anything else he needs. Turns out he does. He saw sparkles near his tent and saw pieces of an iron ax and put it together. He rushed back to the statue and put it in the statue's hands. The magic of the orb made the axe into a magical axe. He rushed back to the moon goddess statue and used the axe to get a golden branch nearby.

Then his 6th sense told him to go back into the house where Gretel was. There he saw more sparkles and put together cupboard knob. Didn't take him long to go back into the kitchen and put the knob on one of the drawers that didn't have any. When it opened there was a bottle with strange fluid. He went back to the statue with the axes and tried it on the small beetle box. He pored it inside the box and when it opened, he got a magnet rock and the last parable. When he put the last one on, all the jewels he collected fused together and it became into a small book. It explains of what happened to the Moon Goddess. The Witch and the Goddess: Once upon a time many millennia ago, a fairy goddess ruled this forest and protected its magical inhabitants from creatures of dark magic. The forest kingdom lived in peace and prosperity for centuries, thanks to the goddess's alliances and political prowess. That is, until a mighty witch stole into the forest's borders and assumed the appearance of the fairy goddess's most trusted adviser. One evening when the fairy goddess was sleeping, the witch poured an emanation potion in the fairy's ear. As the miniature goddess dreamt, her power emanated forth in energy waves and was absorbed by the witch. With the fairy too weak to fight back, the witch locked her away in a secret cave. Now all the witch had to do was secure her ill-won kingdom, so she built a gingerbread house in the forest to bait any who dared to cross her path... for she could not risk the fairy goddess's rescue or even word of her capture reaching the wrong ears. But fairy whispers travel almost undetected by wind and a few creatures heard the goddess's promise: Whoever sets me free and restores my power shall earn a golden gift - one that offers immunity to all enchantments.

Hansel put the small book in his shirt so the witch wouldn't find it and destroy it. Then he rushed back to the sleeping spider's cave and using the rock, he collected the webs he needed. Once in the kitchen, he put all the ingredients: silver webs, golden stick, and purple flower, together to make a red powder and once upstairs, he put it in the wine bottle. "Hansel, hide quickly, the witch is coming back!"

Hansel hid in a closet just in time. The witch finally arrived. "Sweet child, have I found the ingredients for you! Rosemary, carrots, potatoes, and rhubarb! Just thinking about the stew makes my mouth water…" Then she started to look for something, "Where's my wine? Ohm right in front of my nose!" She picked it up and started to drink it. Then she sat on her rocking chair not feeling herself and turning purple. "Wha—whaaat's haaappening? So sleeepy…Nooo…Hooow diid you…" Then disappeared.

Hansel got out of his hiding spot just in time to get Gretel out and then the freed Moon Goddess appeared. "Gretel, you shall be free now…And Hansel, you have saved me and the creatures of the forest from the witch's cruelty. We are in your debt." Then she used her magic on the boy. "Thus, I bestow the gift of the Golden Child upon you. You now have the power to heal magical properties. That means no magic can ever harm you again. And on every silver moon from now until forevermore, a descendant shall inherit this gift. Goodbye, children. Perhaps one day we'll meet again."

Charlotte snapped out of her trance and saw she was still in her office and the diary was still in her hands. She read the last piece of the diary. "Hansel and Gretel safely returned home into the warm embrace of their father. Knowing her plan had failed, the stepmother left and was never seen again. Hansel kept his newfound gift a secret. It wasn't until centuries later when a traveling minstrel witnessed a young Golden Child perform an act of miracle did the tale reach as far as mountain kingdom. The Moon Goddess continued to protect the forest as she had done for centuries, allowing the ogres to live in peace as long as they stayed far from human sight. And as for the evil witch, let's just say that won't be the last time we've heard from her…" She put the printed files on her desk and pulled the parable that Hansel had found and looked at the pages. They were well preserve and undamaged.

She put the book in the witch's file and pulled out paper and pen to write back. "Thank you prince for sending me the dairy and the parable. I hope your recovery along with your families are doing well. I am sad to say, but the mayor of the city next to the Black Forest, had found the underground kingdom as of recent. Luckily Slenderman and Don Capon made an offer he couldn't refuse and made the Black Forest a landmark so no tourist are not allowed to enter the forest unless you present him this symbol prier to your arrival and/or visit. Please stay well, take care of yourself, and enjoy life cause you were granted a second chance like your family. Charlotte Boddy."

Charlotte put the letter in an envelope and when she picked up the one that the prince sent her. Something fell out. It was a coin. It looked strangely to her. It had a red cap on it and the background was of a tree. She touched it to pick it up and then got 2 visions. The first one, Charlotte saw a small village going about their business until a man in purple appear in the shadows and in his hands was a flute. In the second vision, she saw she was in Snow White's mirage room and small pink lights appear out of no where and healed the second broken mirror everything turned reddish-pink. Then her eyes zoom in on the painting and saw a tall woman hearing a red hood with battle gear and a dagger in her hands. Around her were 5 wolves with red glowing eyes. Charlotte opened her eyes and looked at the coin. Her journey continues…

Epilogue

 _The case of the Snow Queen and the evil False mirror is over and the children have been saved along with the discovery of the Golden Child. But peace doesn't last forever. Elsewhere in the world, cities in Northern Europe has been plagued with rats controlled by a man thought to been dead for over 100 years. But that's not the half of the danger. A story we heard for so long and has been recreated has about to come arise but in this tale, the wolf's bight is worst then it's bark…but not as dangerous as it's Mistress._


	6. The Dark Piper

**The Dark Piper**

 _One night, in Hamelin, a festival was going on. It was the anniversary of when the Pied Piper saved the town from rats. Of course that would've never had happened if it wasn't for the witch trials since not only did the people kill innocent women but also killed A LOT of cats. Fireworks were flying, kids running around playing games, and food was ripe for the picking. "Welcome to the annual Pied Piper Festival." said one barmaid._

" _Try our savory bread and sample our sweet dessert wine." said another._

 _Nearby the bar, they were playing a simple puppet play of the even and 2 gentlemen were talking about the real man. "Our hero played his flute and lured the rats into the river with his song saving the town of Hamelin."_

 _The man next to him asked, "Sir, how can we believe these events actually took place here a few hundred years ago?"_

 _Then black smoke explosions came out of nowhere that nearly blanketed the festival scaring everyone. Then out of nowhere, a man showed up wearing a purple cape, cap, and a skull mask and had a scar on his face from his left eye to his chin. His eyes were glowing red, though that might be a trick of the mind. "I have returned." Everyone saw him and gasped. It was the Pied Piper. "For what you have done to me, I will see Hamelin burn to ashes!" Then he got his flute out and started to play a tune. Then behind him rats came in by the thousands and started to attack everyone._

Prologue

Its 2003 in January, roughly a month since the Snow Queen/Snow White incident and Charlotte, now 17, was watching a movie on her portable DVD player. She needed a break but even that doesn't last. She was watching the Pied Piper from 1986, but in this version it was wood stop-animation and instead of taking the kids, the Pied Piper turned everyone into rats after one of the headmen killed a lady that fell in love with the piper and vise versa. As it hit its climax, where the Piper was in the clock tower silently talking to the god Saturn, holding an hourglass, Mildrid came in with her purse. "Charlotte sweetie, I need a favor."

Charlotte put her movie on pause and asked, "What is it Mildrid?"

She replied, "My husband is under the weather and I have to take care of him. And what's worst is that he got a case. So I was wondering if you can take his place for him."

Charlotte closed the player. "Of course I will. Truth be told, I need to get out of the office and to get Kurt off my back. May I have his badge please?" Mildrid gladly gave it to her. "And where is the place I'm going?"

Mildrid gave her a letter. "This was sent in and since this is more up your ally it's why I'm asking you. And since you're going to be a temporary inspector, you can't use your earpiece I'm afraid." Charlotte handed it to her.

Soon enough, Charlotte was on a horse on her way to Hamelin. It took her 5 days but she made it. She opened the letter and read it. 'Inspector, you are summoned here today by Duke Alfred on an unusual matter. Three days ago, during the festival plague infested rodents mysteriously attacked out town. Residents fled in fear and our town was badly damaged! A piper shrouded in darkness is behind this destruction. Reports indicated that he is still in Hamelin. Reports indicate that he is still in Hamelin. Find out his motive and capture him before all the towns of Europe are consumed by plagued rats.' Charlotte folded up the letter and put it in her jacket pocket just in time.

Chapter 1

She arrived at the town and it was really empty. She took out Bahnoir's journal, which was already set up for this case, and took notes. The Dark Piper Note: If I am to hunt down the Dark Pied Piper I will need to get past this tree and go into the town. She parked her horse, got off and saw a glowing cat on he fallen tree. "Welcome Fabled Inspector, would you like some help?" it asked.

Charlotte was taken back. "You might confused me with Bahnoir, but I'm his replacement since he's sick. Maybe we can be partners."

The Cat jumped on her shoulder. "I would like that. Heard rumors that he was always depressed."

Charlotte replied, "Well he's not always depressed. When he's with his wife, he's more chipper. Oh and how can you talk?"

"I assumed you've seen weirder things and this is counting as the norm for the time being." said the cat.

Charlotte said, "True that. I've seen a cursed Princess, a Frog prince, a ghost ballerina, and an Evil Mirror. Yeah this is considered normal for the time being. After this do you wanna come home with me?"

The Cat shook its head. "Nope. I'm feral. Not meant to be a family pet. Just be happy I'm asking if I can help you."

Charlotte saw sparkles near some barrels but when she went to the area, she didn't see any parts. "How am I gonna do this?"

The Cat said, "Instead of looking for parts, I'm going to tell you a list of things you need to look for and when you touch them, they're going to disappear. Then when you get them all I'm going to tell you a special item you need to get." The Cat look at the area and its eyes glowed yellow. "Look for these items: carved pumpkin, Lit cigar, dead leaf, keys, scorpion, sea shell, wine bottle, brush, snail, dragonfly, pocket watch, and top hat. 2 of those items you have to make yourself." Charlotte worked on the ones that don't need combos and then worked on the last two. She used a knife nearby to carve the pumpkin, and got a match and lit up a cigar. After that the cat said, "Now get the axe. You'll need it."

Charlotte picked up the axe, went to the tree and made a path by chopping it into 2 pieces. Then she saw a mouse. Soon mice from behind walked into town and Charlotte saw someone. "Is that the dark piper sanding in the distant fog?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out." said the Cat.

Charlotte walked into town and saw him, along with some mice, took the path on the left. "The dark piper! He is leading the rats with his magical flute." But she saw something jiggling in a red suitcase. She opened it and it was just a rock. Thinking 'what the hell' she took it. Then she took the same route as the Dark Piper.

It was a tight walkway but she saw the Dark Piper on a stone bridge archway. "You must be the Inspector famous across of Europe for solving fabled legends and hunting down arcane relics." He said.

Charlotte yelled out, "Wrong person dude! I'm only a fill in."

The Dark Piper smirked. "Even a better target. I am the Dark Piper and I have with me the magical Pied Piper Flute. Listen to my tune and feel the power of my wrath!" Then he started to play his flute and rats appear blocking the walkway and the Dark Piper got away. "I'll be watching you."

Charlotte groans. "Reminds to me to kick Bahnoir's ass when I get home. Can't you hunt these rats?"

The Cat answered, "And get myself sick? You must be joking. Even if they weren't sick, I can't hunt all of them and none of the other cats are going to take the risk unless you want to quarantine the place."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and then saw someone in a window in a small apartment like house. "Is someone from the window staring at me?" She got out her journal to make note. Dark Piper note: I saw the Dark Piper! His magical flute summoned vermin to block me further. There must be a way to get past these rats! "So any bright ideas?" She put the book away.

The Cat said, "Explore the areas as you usually do. Though your 6th sense might make you run around a lot."

"It's alright. Not the first time and it won't be the last." Charlotte looked at some flowers nearby and found a hand shovel and took a bucket of water that was next to the door. She went back to the town square and put the fire out that was blocking the other path. Once the fire was put out, she walked down and the path leads her to the stables and the clock tower. She looked up at the clock tower and saw the Dark Piper. He quickly ran inside the clock tower. "The Dark Piper dashes to the clock tower. I must find a way to get up there."

The Cat said, "To get up there is a puzzle itself. By the end of the night you'll find out the truth."

Charlotte asked, "What truth?"

"Keep an eye on the clues of how the people acts. Sometimes it's not what it seems." the Cat replied.

Charlotte went to the stables and saw a scared horse popping his head out of the window. Town Mysteries note: The Horses are stirred up! This is not normal. What is behind these stable doors? She found a gold bell near a broken carriage and inside the carriage, she found some bolt cutters, and a box buried in a bigger box. She used the hand shovel to uncover it and it was a puzzle. The objection is to get the horse from the Frog Prince forest to the stables. First she defeated the ice wolf, then put the bridge in place to cross the river, get rid of the rats, and get pass the guard. Once the puzzle was solved, the box opened and got the stable key. She unlocked the stable doors and all the horses ran out in a frenzy. "That was close."

Charlotte walked inside and saw smoke coming from the ground that was covered with hay. Town Mysteries note: There is a billow of black smoke from under the stable ground. Could there be a secret passage below? She found a ladder and went back to the apartment house. She used the bolt cutters on a sealed chest by cutting the wires and opened it. The Cat eye's glowed as usual and said, "Look for Tarot card, ruby bracelet, brush, musical note, sun, coin, snail, watch, nail, butterfly brooch, bone, and walking stick." Charlotte got all the items including putting together 2 of them and the cat said, "Now look for a bronze scepter." Charlotte got it.

Once in her bag with the bell, she used the ladder to reach the window and used the rock to smash it opened. Inside the room, there was a small library, a picture of the duke, a table with a small tea set and a box not opened, and the butler knocked out. Then Charlotte found a newspaper on the floor. "After the great fire, Hamelin was rebuilt on top of the old city's remains. Come believe many treasures are still in buried below." She turned to the Cat. "Is this the reason why Dark Piper is here?"

The Cat replied, "Part of it.

Charlotte picked up a chisel and checked the butler and he was out-out. Duke's Manifesto note: The Duke's Butler is unconscious! I must find a way to wake him up. Then she saw sparkles at the bookcase and went to it.

The Cat said, "Look for lock, cup of milk, playing card, old bill, bow tie, camera, cigar, flower, sugar cubes, precious ring, elegant hat, and round glasses." She found the items and made sure she got the first 2. Then the Cat said, "Now get the vermin repellent."

Once Charlotte got it, she got out of the house, and used the repellent on the rats that were blocking the path. They went away and she can finally move forward. She arrived at a 3-way crossroads. One path went to town, another was a gate to the Duke's house, and next to the small graveyard was a small gate to the lake. Charlotte saw a figure near the Duke's gate. Then he turned away. "A bulky figure stands behind the gate! Who could he be?"

The Cat said, "It doesn't look like the Dark Piper. He's too tall."

She saw a loose slab near the lake gate and once it was out of the way, she got a small ink jar of invisible ink. After that, Charlotte investigated a statue near the gate and saw a mini-game. She had to connect all the buds to bloom into flowers. She solved it and got a ruby eye as a reward. After that she went into town and saw a girl on the second floor or the morgue building. The girl closed the shutters. "The few inhabitants who are locked up in their homes are likely afraid to roam the rat-infested streets." In the area there was a pharmacy, a toy maker shop, and the morgue. She went to the door and it was chained up but she saw a doll head. She took it and also took the hayfork. Finally, she went to the gate and opened it.

Chapter 2

Charlotte walked to the lake and saw 2 people on horses talking. She couldn't hear them but one of them was the Dark Piper. He stopped her, threw a box in the lake and the 2 ride off. Dark Piper note: The Piper spoke to a mysterious figure and they both left hurriedly. He threw something of value onto the lake. Near her feet was a horse figurine. She then made her way back to the stables but stopped at the town square cause on one of the statues has an eye; a sapphire eye. She used the chisel and got the eye. Then she arrived outside the clock tower and the stables. There on the ground between the 2 buildings, was a small coffin and a doll missing its head. She put the head in place and got a coin out of it.

Then she walked inside the stables, use the hey fork and it showed a trapped door. "This is where the smoke is coming from." Then she used the horse figurine and saw sparkles.

Once inside the horse room, the Cat said, "2 little birds, broom, long shovel, whip, pepper, wooden fork, letter, horse head, horseshoe, sharp knife, pear, and watering can." Charlotte got them all including the first 2 and then the Cat said, "Now get the gold coin."

Charlotte got the coin and quickly went back to the street area and saw a vending machine. She placed the coins in, pulled the lever, and got tonic water. She quickly went back to the butler's house and used the tonic to wake him up. He opened his eyes and gently got up from his seat. "Thank goodness you came Inspector!" But then he noticed Charlotte wasn't the one he was waiting for. "You're not the inspector."

Charlotte said, "I'm not, but I know who you're talking about. He's sick so I'm filling in until he gets better."

He continued, "Then allow my to introduce myself. I am Gerald, personal butler to Duke Alfred. It is I who sent you, or in this case your colleague, the request to investigate this town. An hour ago, a shrouded figure knocked me unconscious as I was preparing to leave and meet the Duke."

Charlotte asked, "Are you alright now?"

He nodded. "But do not concern yourself with me. The Duke is waiting. He informed me earlier that he must speak with you at once. You will find him residing in a grand mansion on top of the hill not too far from here." The Butler handed her something. It was a white swan disk. "You will need this item to access the Duke's estate." Then he left the room and the door locked behind him.

Duke Manifesto note: The butler asks me to visit the Duke. He is at the mansion past the graveyard. The Cat said, "That story doesn't make sense."

Charlotte said, "I know. We saw a figure at the windows and it was no hour getting up there. I walk fast when it comes to investigations. For now we trust no one."

She saw sparkles at the china cabinet and the Cat said, "Sealed envelope, painting, tea spoon, antique gun, big spider, fork, stamp, rope, scissors, B, fountain pen, and golden key." Once she found all of that, the Cat said, "Now get the raven disk."

Charlotte got it and went out the window to see the door was now opened. "Must of left in a hurry." Once inside, it looked like a hoarder house. "Great. First my great aunt and now a stranger's."

The Cat asked, "This isn't your first time at a hoarder house?"

"She's the only one in prison since she actually hid dead animals and one dead body, her husband." said Charlotte. "And she wasn't a teacher." In the center of the room was a statue of a raven. Grails note: I discover a large mysterious raven statue here. It appears to hold a powerful grail inside. Then she found a book nearby that documented 4 grails: a flute, the raven, a cloak, and a key that can unlock anything. Near the book was a long hook and she took it. Then she found another book and when she opened it, she found a shiny button. She looks closer at the raven statue and saw 4 small ones. Each one was missing an eye. "Only have 2 of them. Need 2 more."

The Cat said, "Don't worry. You'll find the other 2."

"Let's hope." she said.

Charlotte went back to the gravesite and looked at one of the trees and inside a tree hole she saw something. She used the long hook and got the police key and used it to unlock the police box in the town's square. There she got a light bulb, and went back to the apartment, put the bulb in place and the room light up. She then saw some sparkles near a small desk and the Cat said, "Look for tea, lamp, mouse, stick, mask, letter, handcuffs, ink pen, hourglass, skull, red candy, and pipe." She got them all and then the Cat said, "Now get the rat knob. We're going to need it at the stables."

Charlotte ran back to the stables and put the knob in place to open the underground gate. She walked down the ladder and saw the secret room. "Holy cow." Town's Mysteries note: The smoke is caused by a combination…and what is causing the smoke? The room had a small desk of vials and stuff, a sitting area, a cage where a box was locked, and a statue holding something but nothing was in her hands. "How many secrets does this town have?"

"Too much to count in my opinion. Though I have for 4 years, news travels fast for us feral animals." said the Cat. "But there's a big one you're going to find soon."

Charlotte moved a cloth away from some chairs and found a phoenix plate. "Where does this belong to?" She put it in her bag and then went to a small desk. There were 3 chemicals and a puzzle. "Rotate each disc until the liquids merge in the center." After a few twist and turns, she solved it and got a jade eye since the center of the box look like a rat.

Then her 6th sense told her to go to the town entrance and when she arrived, she saw sparkles at her first location. The Cat said, "Green chameleon, ten, spider, coin, feather, bracelet, screwdriver, rope, button, carrot, harmonica, and glove."

Charlotte said, "I'm starting to hate spiders."

She looked for all the items the Cat told her to get, the Cat said, "Now get the decoder."

Charlotte then got an idea why she needs it. "One mystery will explain all."

She made it back to the toy store, put the button on the nutcracker that was guarding the doorway, and a compartment opened where the hat was. There was a crystal eye, the last one that she needs. Charlotte ran back to the apartment, went inside and put all 4 jewels in the eye sockets including the raven disk, and the statue started to shake. She saw something opened on the base of the statue and it was the Ravenlore whistle. As soon as it was in her hands, it started to glow and a raven appeared and flew out of the window. "Whoa."

The Cat said, "That was Ravenlore, a raven that has been here since the first Pied Piper. Though very stubborn, he has chosen you be to his master for the night."

Charlotte said, "He's not very choosing since the butler has the statue first."

The Cat replied, "Aww, but he's a stubborn fellow and only choose the masters that are worthy of him. Somehow, after 100 years, you are worthy of him. One blow of that whistle and he will appear and help you depending on the area. But to give you a hint, he can only appear to help you 4 times."

Charlotte nodded and remembered the lake. She ran to the lake and saw the box was still there. She got the whistle and when she blew it, the raven appeared, for the box, and carried it to her feet and then went away. "3 more visits." She opened the box and got a gold chalice. "More answers at the secret room in the stables.

Chapter 3

Charlotte made it back to the town's square but when she arrived, she saw the Dark Piper She walked to the middle circle on the ground and he started to speak as he held a leaver nearby. "Wannabe inspector, this town has many secrets. You are about to witness one." Then he pulled the lever, the ground under her gave out and Charlotte and the Cat went down.

Charlotte woke up and saw they were in an underground cave with a wall and door that look ancient. "I'm REALLY starting to hate that jackass." Charlotte stood up and dusted herself.

The Cat was next to her and luckily he landed on his feet. "You are not the only one. Would've been best if he was a rat then I would have the hunt of the century." He jumped back on Charlotte shoulder. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"

The 2 looked up at the whole and Charlotte said, "Well it's not much of a big drop compared to the Back Forest with The Frog Prince. All we need to rope to get out." She found scissors on the floor and took it. Then she gently pushed open the doors and inside there were 2 more. One was a skull theme and the other one required 6 disks. on a chest nearby she found a pearl and a small flag. "What's the secret behind those doors?"

The Cat said, "Something that isn't involve with this case as of yet. There's a series of doors behind those and the final door mustn't be open…yet. Unless you want greed to take control."

Charlotte realized that the Cat was dead serious and understood perfectly. Also in the room was statue number 2, The Piped piper statue. It looked just like the raven but this time there was a young man playing a flute and over him was a rat. She saw it was open. "Well now we know where he got the flute." She found rope behind the statue and took it. "Now we can get out."

She made it back to the drop-off where she saw sparkles. She went to the area where there was a chest and the Cat said, "Look for frog prince, golden egg, ring, clover, walnut, heart medal, bone, baroque cross, horseshoe, brown glove, unicorn badge, and mouse." Charlotte got all those things and then the Cat said, "Now get the black swan emblem and we can go to the mansion on the hill. But we still need to get some stuff."

Charlotte said, "I know my 6th sense tells me to go the stables." She got the rope and managed to catch the edge of the hole with the hook and she climbed up back to the town square.

Then she went to the stables and saw sparkles. Once in the small area the Cat said, "Look for mouse trap, pot of daisies, rake, lizard, wooden chalice, bracelet, cork, saddle, leather belt, rope, leather belt, big spider, and glass bottles." Charlotte looked for what was listed and then the Cat said, "Now get the rust remover." Once she got it, he said, "Now back to the sewers."

Charlotte went back down to the 'secret lab' and put the chalice in the statues hands. The cage under the statue opened, but the box there still needed a special key. "She tried the key next to it and it didn't work. "I'm guessing the pharmacy?"

The Cat said, "Right, but we can't go there yet, we have to go back to the apartment." Charlotte ran back to the apartment and saw sparkles near the drawers on the first floor. The Cat said, "Look for jester bear, map, pearl bracelet, lizard, maple leaf, necklace, crystal ball, magnifier, key, antique sword, sheriff badge, and screw." She got all of that stuff and then the Cat said, "Now get unicorn plate. It involves the door down below."

Charlotte got it and then went to the second floor through the window. "Doesn't the guy have a key so we won't go through the window?" On the table the shell was still there and when she out the pearl in place, she got the clock tower key. "YES!"

Cat said, "Finally! But we need rust remover too. No doubt he nearly killed the door."

Charlotte said, "Well I would've done the same thing, but it's never permanent."

Charlotte left the apartment and made her way up to the gates for the mansion. She put the 2 swan pieces in place and the gate opened. As she walked up, she saw a carriage there. "Red flag number 1." She found a pickaxe and took it and then saw a puzzle at a tiger statue. After she fixed it and cleaned it, she got a silver bell.

Once she put it in the bag, she walked up to the mansion where the Duke was there waiting for her. "Inspector, it took you long enough. I have been waiting impatiently for your arrival!" he said. Then he saw that it wasn't the inspector he was waiting her.

Charlotte held up her hands. "Before you say anything. Yes I'm the not the inspector you were waiting for. He's sick and I'm filling for the time being. But I already encounter the Dark Piper."

The Duke said, "Very well. I understand that you've uncovered an ancient city beneath Hamlin. More importantly, wall carvings substantiate the age-old rumors of a secret vault containing invaluable."

Charlotte said, "Yes sir. But I think that's the least of our problems. "

The Duke ignore her. "Ignore the Dark Piper for now. I will have my Viceroy take care of him. Remember find a way to access the vault!" Then he gave her something. "I found this dirty Wolf Plate in my collection. Take it with you."

Charlotte took the item and as she walked away, she got the journal out. Duke's Manifesto note: The Duck asks me to find a special key in the Vault. I don't know how it relates to the Dark Piper. Nevertheless I must go. Charlotte said, "This is getting fishy."

The Cat asked, "Delicious fishy or stinky fishy?"

Charlotte answered, "Like eating and getting a parasite fishy. So bad you go the bathroom and won't get out until 4 days later and 3 Pepto-Bismol bottles and 16 chewable later."

The Cat was dumbfounded. "Wow that's fishy."

Charlotte made it back to the pharmacy and used the key to finally unlock the door only to find a dead body and judging from the body, it was from no plague. "Broken window, body a bit yellowish. Rules out suffocation, but dead either way. The body smells like it's been here a few days, and there isn't a rat bite to be seen."

The Cat asked, "Not your first time seeing a dead body?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Nope. But this is the first that's this 'fresh'." She found insecticide, a small ship, and a stone carrot. She went back to the cemetery, gave the stone rabbit the carrot and got 2 keys out of it: a diary key and a cabinet key. Then her next stop was the lake and she used the insecticide on the spider and got the address book. After that Charlotte went back to the pharmacy, used the key to unlock the diary in the dead-man's hand and poured the invisible ink on the page and got some answers and then she rip the page from the book,. Town's Mysteries note: From this entry, it seems the smoke can cause rats to become infested with plaque! Who would want to poison this town?"

The Cat asked, "Did you really have to end it like that? We already have the answers."

Charlotte said, "Yeah but that's how the inspectors are suppose to do it until we're for sure who's the bad guy. Learn that from some of the great mystery detectives ever."

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"The Thin Man. Sherlock already knows after he talks to 2 people. The Thin Man does it like it's just another stroll in the park with his wife and kid with him, including his dog and not even trying." said Charlotte.

She used the other key to unlock the cabinet and got sparkles. The Cat said, "Opened lock, grinded medicine, feather duster, stripped towel, stamp, hourglass, harmonica, grey powder, cork, metal cross, poster, and magnifying glass." Charlotte got those items and then the Cat said, "Item of the day…oil." And she got it.

"Time for the clock-tower." She rushed to the clock tower, free the lock of the rust and used to the key to get inside. Once inside, she found a skeletal half mask on the ground, took it, put the bells on the statues and as soon as the stairs appeared, rat came through the open window and blocked the path. The Dark Piper note: The Piper doesn't want me snooping around this abandoned building. I'll need to remove these pesky vermin to explore further.

Then she saw sparkles at a worktable and when she got closer, the Cat said, "Look for Brass nut, circle, snail shell, small gear, lock, long spring, ruler, handle, dry sponge, clamp, feather, and bowknot." She got all that and then the Cat said, "Now get the lamp." And she got it.

Chapter 4

Once she got what she needed, she went to the door on the right, after she used the oil to make the lock work, she used the scissors to cut a hanging cloth and get a bottle of sour milk, and when went to a small desk in the room, put the encrypted receipt, put the decoder on the paper, place the address book on the stand, and opened it to where the clue leads. It leads to a picture and a code for the morgue lock. Town's Mystery note: The note matches the name of the Viceroy. He was the one who ordered the poison! Discover his whereabouts. "5 cat food cans saying the Viceroy is the Dark Piper."

Cat asked, "We know the dude but who is controlling him?"

"That's what we need to figure out. An something tells me the answer is so far away, it can be right under our noses." said Charlotte. She went back to the town entrance and found a loose brick on one of the walls and used a pickaxe and once it was out of the way, she got a sea serpent plate.

Then she went back to the lake and put the lamp on a small cave nearby. Then there was sparkles and the Cat said, "Look for Buried pine cone, rowing boat, cricket, half lime, tied chain, potato, butterfly, straw hat, bat, mint leaves, grapes, and chick." Charlotte got all of that, and then the Cat said, "Now look for mirror with moon engravings. You're going to need it."

Charlotte got it and made it back to the morgue. "9190." Once the door opened, inside was a dead body, but was made properly, a dead ill rat in a jar, and sparkles near the instruments table. First Charlotte got a screwdriver and then went to the table. The Cat said, "Look for winded soldier, scissors, scalpel, hand drill, test tube, ink pen, magnet, white feather, hammer, wool glove, oil lamp, and magnifier." Once all that the Cat said, "Now careful for this one. You need to get embalming acid."

Then she made her way back to the mansion. But before she went back, near the fountain, there was a ship bottle, but without a ship. She gently put the ship she found in the bottle and a secret compartment opened and got a golem plate. "Hey this one looks like the same character from the Hobbit."

The Cat asked, "Good book?"

"There's 3 sequels, a few side stories, 2 cartoon movies, and about 6 live actions movies. I say it did pretty darn good." she said.

Then she made it back to the mansion and saw a pot near a statue and the Duke was still there. "Did you find the key yet?"

Charlotte said, "Not yet. But I'm one step closer into solving my case. If you have something to say, say it now."

The Duke smirked. "I'm as innocent as a child of the Wild West." Charlotte knew he was lying. No kid in the Wild West was a goody-2-shoes. Just asked James Brown Miller or as the papers would call him Deacon Jim Miller. She pored the milk in the pot and a eagle plate floated to the top. "Impressive sleuthing skill there, Inspector."

Charlotte didn't say anything and left the mansion. It didn't talk her long to get back to the underground and went to a knight statue. On the bottom of the statue there was 2 slots. First she put in the mirror and then the scepter, and then on the knight's chest plate there was a blue crystal. "How many of these do we need?"

The Cat said, "For the first key we need 2."

Charlotte walked up to the locked door and put the keys in place. "Eagle, sea serpent, golem, wolf, unicorn, and phoenix." Once all the plates were on the door, it opened. She walked through it and saw 2 statues, a chest, and another door with and X across it. On the wall at the left of the door, Charlotte saw something blue growing from a crack. She used the embalming acid on the rock and got the second blue crystal. Charlotte put the crystals on the statue on the right and a puzzle opened.

The cat said, "Move the horse figurine to collect all items on the board."

Charlotte did that and got the key. Now the moment of truth. Charlotte went back to the mansion but this time the Duke wasn't alone. A bodyguard and his butler was there. "The vault key!" Yelled the Duke. "The legend is indeed true. Inspector, I'd like you to meet the Viceroy. He may resemble someone you're looking for." Then behind the Duke, the Dark Piper appeared but then removed his cloak and hat and it was the same man from the picture in the address book. Charlotte was played like a fool. "How easily you fell for my ruse!"

"I knew all along. Even before I step up here the first time." said Charlotte. "So you already knew?"

"We know all about the rich underground city but needed someone intelligent like you to help us accesses it." said the Duke.

Charlotte said, "You won't get away with this. Karma always bite someone in the ass sooner or later."

The Duke ignore her. "Now with the vault key and the townspeople fleeing in fear I will have the treasure all to myself!" Then he said. "Jon take care of our inspector!" Then the bodyguard grabbed her and dragged her as they walked back to the vault entrance.

Standing in front of the vault door was the Duke, the butler, and the Viceroy. The Duke was demanding for the second key, the butler had no choice but to stand by the Duke, and the Viceroy was just humming a simple tune. Charlotte looked at the Cat and all it did was meow. Apparently the Cat didn't want the 3 to know about that fact that he can talk. 'This is going to be hard. I'm seeing sparkles.' she thought.

She saw some nearby and when she got near them, the Cat spoke to her through in her head. Charlotte acted like she didn't hear anything. 'Look for complete puzzle, 10:10, tortoise, wheat, telescope, pink flowers, map, star emblem, old fork, ancient sword, broken flute, and fleur-de-lis.' When she found all those things, he "said", 'Now get the skull with the thorn crown.'

Charlotte got it and when she walked back a room, she saw the skull theme door. She played the skull on the door basin and it opened. Once inside that room, she saw the 3rd statue. Grails note: This mysterious structure likely holds something of value inside. She closed the journal, found a book of pied piper, a wooden dragon on a broken sword, and sparkles near a small bush of crystals. "Do what you did before incase they hear anything. Can't risk loosing you to these greedy bastards " whispered Charlotte.

The Cat nodded and when she got close, he "said", 'Look for colored mask, golden teeth, golden heart, garnet buttons, eight, old diary, sickle, chess piece, pomegranate, scissors, ladybug, and five nuts.' Charlotte got them all and then the Cat "said", 'Now get sledgehammer.'

Once she got it, Charlotte made it back to the hole and saw the bodyguard there making sure she doesn't leave. "Crap." she muttered. She saw something red glowing in the rocks and used the hammer to get a red crystal out of it's hiding place.

Then she saw some sparkles at the small treasure chest and once close the Cat "said", 'Look for honey, flute, magic lamp, firefly, ladybug, bell, dry sunflower, turtle, crimson butterfly, pinecone, parrot sculpture, and maple leaf. Once you get all that look for a compass.'

Charlotte nodded and did just that. Then she made it back to the vault gate and as she glared at them, she went to a chest there, found a map of crossed out areas and put the compass on the lock. There she got a bone. But before she left she looked at the map and then looked at the Viceroy. The Viceroy just glared at her. Neither of them say anything to each other. In a way they were recreating the scene from the Pied Piper movie Charlotte was watching back home. Only this time, Saturn and the Piper were bitter enemies. Charlotte got up, went back to the bone room and put it on the skeleton and got the second red crystal. She went back to the vault door and put the 2 on the second statue and solved the puzzle getting the last key.

Chapter 5

Charlotte bitterly gave it to the Duke. He put the keys in place and the doors started to open. "Yes! Yes! The treasures here they are all mine!" yelled the Duke.

Then the Viceroy asked, "Duke Alfred, how about a Romani tune to celebrate? I learned it from my mother when I was only a little child." Then he grew mad. "That's right, my gypsy mother." The Duke grew scared. "She and the rest of my people died at your hands once you decided we were worthless to you. I've been waiting patiently for the say I could avenge my people. It is time for you all to die!"

Then he got the flute, played a tune and sickly rat ran into the room and attacked everyone, but somehow not the detective. But the reason why the rats didn't is because, Charlotte got her raven whistle and the bird chased the rats inside the vault room where the Viceroy was already inside. He turned away as the door closed and locked a second time. The Dark Piper note: The Viceroy slayed the Duke and his men then hid inside the vault I must apprehend him!"

Charlotte closed the book and the Cat asked, "Are you alright Charlotte? You're not smitten by him are you?"

Charlotte said, "Let's change the ending of this Pied Piper tale and as of now, just so you know I actually like girls." She looked at the Cat. "No judgments from you CAT. I'm in no mood for jokes, slang words, or hate."

The Cat was wide-eyed. "Wow. Permission to ask one question."

Charlotte said, "Granted and no bull-crap remarks."

"Okay. When did you find out you are into girls?" the Cat asked.

"Since I was 15 and 1/2 years old and apparently everyone new what I was a bit early." said Charlotte. "But lets continue with the case." She investigated the body of the Duke and got the key to his mansion. "Sad really. I would've love to see this man turn into a rat and then drown."

Then her sixth sense told her to go to the lake. On her way back she saw the bodyguard dead. The 2 shook their heads and got out of there. She made it to the lake and saw sparkles. at the small cave. Once near it the Cat said, "Look for Bait, deer skull, white rose, frog, strawberry, small key, dart, hook, rope, green caterpillar, moon, and fresh cherries." She found all that and then the Cat said, "Now get the book of rats."

Charlotte did and then made her way to Duke Alfred's house. She used the key to unlock the door and went inside. "Nice place. Little dated but nice place." She went to a stack of drawers, took the dart that was on top of it, and used the screwdriver to open one of the drawers and got the burnt half mask. Then she went on the second floor and entered the room on the left. Inside was a bedroom, a work desk, and 3 small statues but one was incomplete. She went to the desk and found something interesting. "Seems he knew about the vault and tried to petition but was denied." Then she found a book near the bed and it was a hit list and a journal. "So the Viceroy wasn't lying about the slaughter."

She closed the book and went to the bed where she saw the sparkles. The Cat said, "Look for finished painting, rocking horse, metal jug, bow tie, globe, antique spectacles, silver ring, red purse, pipe, ruby earrings, gun, and sock." Once that's done the Cat said, "Now get the workshop key."

Once Charlotte got it, she quickly ran to the toyshop and unlocked the door. Inside was puppets, wood, tools and such. But what caught her eye was an un-open box and a door with 2 locks. She already has the dragon, but she needs the knight. Then she walked back to the town-square and saw something in one of the light post. She got her raven whistle and the bird broke the light lamp so she can get it. "One more visit to go."

The Cat said, "Actually, you have 2 more."

"What? But you said I had 4." said Charlotte.

"Like I said, it's been a long time since I've seen anyone worthy of the whistle. The raven must of liked you since you knew already who was doing what." said the Cat.

Charlotte said, "Well I'll let this one slide. But next time please remember." She used the dart and got the white crystal. "I need 4 of these to open the door."

Then her 6th sense told her to back to the clock tower and when she arrived she did see sparkles on the workbench and the rats were gone. The Cat said, "Look for blue tea," He laughed a bit at that reference as well as Charlotte. "repaired bear, hourglass, sticker, heavy hammer, ruler, metal protractor, ace, decorated flask, pipe, oil can, and screw driver." Once those items were found the Cat said, "Now get the Rat carving, though it looks more like a statue."

Once she got it, she went up the stairs, she used the flag she found and unlocked the hidden door. Once inside it was obvious there was more secrets. Town's Mysteries note: The Viceroy hated the Duke and his 'kind'. He vowed to destroy him and the others, but why? The Cat look at the note and asked, "Really?"

Charlotte said, "It's not my book. Remember I'm just a fill in." On the desk, in the room, she found a metal vase, in a small chest she found a wooden knight, and took a blueprint that was on the wall next to another door that was locked.

Then her sixth sense told her to go to the fountain near the mansion and when she arrived, she didn't see anything. But when she gave the fountain angel the vase, it rise up and now there were sparkles. The Cat said, "Look for Pearl, yellow duck, gingerbread man, book, sticker, tortoise, mushroom, bow tie, red petals, matchbox, precious tiara, and x mark." Once she got all those items, the Cat said, "Now get tongs. You're going to need them."

Charlotte rushed to the morgue and used the tongs to get the gold lock. Then she went back to the toyshop. Once inside, she put the blue prints on a stand and a compartment opened and got a diamond lock. Then again her sense told her to go the ally-way near the apartment. She arrived there and saw sparkles at the chest. The Cat said, "Look for flower vase, pixie, rope, black feather, gecko, rose, hammer, dice, cat statue, cloth, spider, and stamp. After that get the silver lock.

"Now we can unlock the last statue." said Charlotte. Soon she was back in the mystery vault but first she had a 6th sense to deal with.

At the crystal bush there were sparkles she had to do first. The Cat said, "Look for finished carving, crystal star plate, candle holder, arrow, puppet head, matches, scorpion, and don't worry it's dead, unicorn, iron ladle, rusty mug, withered leaves, and bronze hourglass." Once that was done the Cat said, "Now get the miniature hat."

Charlotte asked, "It's for one of the statues in the bedroom?"

The Cat answered, "Yes and we need 2 more items."

Chapter 6

After getting the hat, Charlotte went to the statue, out the 2 half masks on, and when the chest opened to unlock the item she put up the 3 locks and Charlotte got the item. It was called the Skeleton Key, a key that can unlock anything with no problem. Charlotte said, "I wonder how this key was made."

The Cat said, "Its best if you don't. There's a reason why it's called a skeleton key. Now I'll tell you where you should use it. First stop, the underground lab." Charlotte ran to the lab and used the key to unlock the chest and got another white crystal. "Now the morgue." Charlotte ran to the morgue, unlock a drawer and got the book of poison. Then she saw sparkles. "Look for smiling doll, stitched cloth, drawer key, walking cane, compass, candle holder, tin mug, broken chain, beaker, engraved cross, telescope lens, and golden coin." Once that done the Cat said, "Now look for the glowing orb. After that off to the mansion." Charlotte got the item and ran to the mansion, used the rake to remove the growth and used the key to unlock the cellar door. Once Charlotte was down there, she found a painting piece. "Now inside the mansion." She went inside and used the key on a small locked box and got the book of maps. Then her 6th sense told her to go back into the bedroom and saw sparkles. "Look for magic orb, complete train, black ashtray, cricket ball, dog figurine, comb, Taurus, ink pen, photo, king, hanker-chief, and 5 marbles. Then get the star emblem."

She got all that she went to the clock tower went to the secret room, and put the books on their stands. "Rats, maps, pied piper, and poison." she said. Then the door opened and she went inside. Inside the room was 4 cages of explosives, the a broken flute, 2 stands for mice statues, and a canvas next to a blank canvas. She found a small wand on a table and then put the rat carving on the pedestal and a wall opened. Town's Mysteries note: The Viceroy was from a lineage of gypsies persecuted by the Duke and other nobles. He plans to wipe them all out but how?

The Cat said, "Now this is getting annoying. We already know on who, what, where, when, why, and how. What more are we looking for?"

Charlotte said, "Something to seal the deal." On the discovered wall, there was a newspaper-clipping showing that everyone KNEW about the Duke's actions but didn't trail him. Also she found another white crystal.

Then her 6th sense told her to go to the pharmacy and when she arrived, she saw sparkles again. The Cat said, "Look for noted memo, mixed chemical, rusty keys, tea leaves, sharp scalpel, syringe, dried flower, leathered belt, medical book, compass, short rope, and matches." She got all that and then the Cat said, "Now get a painting pieces. Somehow we're finding them out of order." She got it and then her 6th sense was telling her to go to the fountain. When she arrived the Cat said, "Look for treasure map, cacti pot, lotus leaf, short spear, glasses, old key, water pot, starfish, pumpkin, bird, small rat, and gem ornament. As a result, get the small glass slipper."

Charlotte got it and ran inside and went inside the bedroom and went to the 3 statues. "Hat plus wand plus shoe equals…the last paining piece." She got it. "Thank god I'm wearing tennies." She ran back to the clock tower, went to the secret room with the new wall, and went to the blank canvas. She put the painting pieces on the canvas and saw something interesting. "One of these things is not like the other. Finding all 8 to unlock a secret." She got a paintbrush and list off the stuff that was different but were the real parts. "No rose, no moon, no air-balloon, no orange, no top-hat, no red, no rabbit, and no dog." When all of those were found another secret wall opened up and it had the plans. While the last plague back at the 1300s only killed a 3rd of the population, the Viceroy's is going to kill 2/3 of the population. Town's Mysteries note: The Viceroy plans to send mockup Piper flutes to other towns and trigger another Black Plaque! I must stop him at any cost!

The Cat said, "Finally! A note that makes sense."

Charlotte said, "Say that again and I throw you out of the window." She ran back down the hole and back to the door, she arrived. She put the 4 crystals on the door and it quietly opened. Inside the Viceroy was trying to unlock another door and his back was turned to him. Charlotte picked up a rock and quietly walked up to him. He turned his head and just before he started to play a tune on the flute, she struck him. He went down and used a cloak he found and disappeared leaving his stuff behind. All that was left was the flute, the fakes, and a lot of rats. Apparently he found the last statue that had the last relic. It says, 'When I am wrapped around you tight, you will vanish from everyone's sight. On the floor she found a wooden sun and got it. Then she went to the sack and got a red ruby for the flute. The Dark Piper note: The Viceroy Piper is delivering the mockup flutes to other towns. Stop him now! Then she went to the flute that the Viceroy dropped. Grails note: I've found the Pied Piper's flute. I need to find a gem that can trigger it's power back again.

Charlotte put the ruby on the flute and played it. Luckily the rats didn't know a female from a male and when they heard a tune, they went away. The Cat said, "Guess they're not as smart as I thought."

Charlotte said, "Not like on TV and comics. I have an idea where he went, but we need to get a few things first." She ran back to the toyshop, used the star to unlock a box and got a faucet tip, and then use the sun, dragon, and knight to unlock the back room. In that room, it was confirmed that the Viceroy paid the toymaker to make the fake flutes. She put the glowing orb on the base near the desk and got a handsaw.

She rushed back to the mansion gate and it was chained. But it was no match for the handsaw. She broke the chains and quietly went up the steps. There at the carriage, the Viceroy was setting up for his travels. Charlotte blew on her whistle and the raven flew and got the cloak and went away. "My vanishing cloak!"

He turned his head and saw her. "Since you love rats so much, let's see if you can survive their bites."

She got the flute, started to play the music and all the rats were attack him. "Nooooooo!"

When the rats went away the Viceroy was hurt and knocked-out. She went to the body and picked up a locked piece for the other room in the mansion. The Dark Piper note: The Piper succumbed to the rats. I must destroy the crate of piper flutes. The Cat look at the body. "How the mighty has fallen."

Charlotte walked inside the mansion and used the disk, the Duke's emblem, from the Viceroy and went up to the second door. Inside was just a study/meeting room with a tea set and everything. She found a bucket and took it and then saw sparkles near the cabinet. The Cat said, "Look for ground coffee, Easter egg, clock, cello, silk pillow, fruit biscuits, globe, Fleur-de-lis, whiskey, paint signature, present, and knight statue." Charlotte got all that, and then the Cat said, "Now get the fire emblem."

Charlotte said, "I can already guess where this goes." She went down to the cellar, and filled the bucket with wine thanks to the faucet tap. Then she rushed back to the clock tower, being careful not to spill any of the win, and un the secret room, used the fire emblem to unlock a drawer and got the matches. She rushed back to the carriage and saw that the Viceroy was gone. The Dark Piper note: The Dark Piper likely scurried back into the clock tower. I must chase him down! She freed the horse, drench everything in the wine, and set it a blaze.

The Cat said, "Now to end this."

Charlotte ran to the clock tower and saw rats were blocking the door. But it was no match for the flute. Then again at the door to the room with the explosives. But when Charlotte went inside, she saw the Viceroy, hurt, and holding a candle ready to set this place a blazed. "I wanted to watch the Duke's other towns fall to ruin and be consumed by rats! You had to be in the way Inspector!"

Charlotte walked slowly to him. "Put the candle down. You prove that the Duke was crooked you had the rats kill him. You don't have to go through with this." she said.

The Viceroy said, "It matters not now with a drop of a match we will both parish in the fiery explosion." Then he dropped the candle onto the ground and everything started to burn. Charlotte wasted no time and used her raven whistle. The Raven appeared, with the cloak, and Charlotte wrapped it around her and the cat. "Nooo, don't go!" Charlotte looked at her hands and they started to disappear and the whistle and flute fell to the ground. She looked back at the Viceroy and he said, "This is not over."

"Seems like it to me." said Charlotte.

The Viceroy went to his knees and screamed as Charlotte and the cat disappeared outside of the clock tower just in time before the explosives went off. Charlotte removed the hood as she and the Cat looked at the burning clock tower. The Cat said, "He has no way out. It's the end of the Dark Piper."

Charlotte said, "You're right. Those that say 'it's not over' they never fallow through. Now the name of the Pied Piper is no longer tarnished."

Charlotte defeated the Dark Piper and foiled his devious plan to unleash infested rats across the towns of Europe. The duplicate flutes have all been destroyed, along with the original Pied Piper's Flute. Although the town of Hamelin will never be the same again, but because of her help, the townspeople will eventually return and rebuild the city that was once theirs.

The Midas Lair

After what has happened to the Dark Piper, Charlotte told the authorities about the hidden city under Hamelin. But while Charlotte and the Cat rested in their hotel room, something has happened. The police have barricaded the entrance to the ancient city below Hamelin the day after the clock tower was destroyed in a fiery explosion. However, not long after the sun sets behind the hills, the guarded policemen was nowhere to be found. Charlotte was summoned once again to investigate the ancient city only to discover a deeper secret within…and that she wasn't alone.

Charlotte looked down at the hole and the Cat was again on her shoulder. "You know I'm starting to hate going down holes."

The Cat said, "You and me both."

Charlotte went down the hole, and walked through the door only to find a policemen in stone. "You got to be kidding me." The Midas Lair note: The police officer has been petrified! Find the source of this sorcery. Charlotte saw the statue has changed and the flute was missing and she also found a half disk and took it. She walked through the main door and saw even the dead body was turned to stone.

Then she saw sparkles at the chest, near the one of the statues and the Cat said, "Look for crown, 3 daisies, large gear, stained hat, eagle symbol, broken axe, hammer, wasp, bad apple, spearhead, carving fork, and frog." She got all that and then the Cat said, "Now get the mirror shield."

Charlotte got it and then she saw a hidden door on the wall next to the main door. "This wasn't there before." In the little slot was a bone key. Then she went through the vault door and saw another new door. "Who was doing this?" She asked the Cat. "Does the Duke have any connections?"

The Cat asked, "Do I have to answer?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked up to the lion statue and saw a red eye jewel in it's mouth. She took it and went into the bone room and saw 2 new doors. "Alright someone was here and I'm not liking this." She found a bone chest and used the bone key to unlock it and got a flute. She took the flute and put it back on the statue and out came a bag of sand and a blue jewel eye.

She took both of them and went back to the bone room and put it on the door that had a gorgon head and then it opened. But when it did, a man in a suit came out. "It was you who defeated him! The Duke was a trusted brother in our circle. Your investigation ends…now!" Then he lifted his arm and in his hand was Medusa's head. As soon as the head's eyes glowed, Charlotte held up the mirror shield and it protected her and the Cat. When the shine was gone, the man ran off.

When he was gone, Charlotte walked in the new room and it looked like a witches room only snake themed. The Midas Lair note: The stranger used Medusa's head to petrify the police officer. I must find a way to revert this process! Charlotte asked the Cat, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not stone if that's what you mean. But how did he get Medusa's head? She would be long dead and decomposed by now." said the Cat.

"Well if mythology is correct, the head still works after Medusa's dead. It's possible the only thing that will never decomposed. But thanks to the mirror shield, it's nothing but a rock now." said Charlotte.

"I thought that's now what's suppose to happen." said the Cat.

Charlotte replied, "At the same time, Medusa is over 3000 years old and there was big plot-holes in the myth."

"True that." said the Cat.

Charlotte found a disk on the ground and put it in her bag. Then she went up to a stone wall and it had instructions. A potion created from a mixture of magical herb, a rotten apple, and a fiend's teeth can soften the hardest of gazes. It's a riddle to reverse the effects of the Medusa's stone curse. When she walked out she saw sparkles at the crystal book. The Cat said, "Look for engraved stone, Greek statue, birdcage, broken ax, chameleon, footprint, bat, bird's nest, weather vane, striped snake, turtle, and green fern. After that get the Apollo chest key."

Charlotte said, "So we are going Greek." She walked out of the room and saw the man from before walked up to the vault, but when she got up to the door and into the room, he was no where to be seen. "Where did that bastards go?" She went to the new door, the same one at the vault entrance and put the color disk in place. The gate opened and when she walked inside, there was a huge tree, a garden, and a sword in a stone. But it was blocked by poison acid water. "Holy cow."

The Cat said, "This is only the tip of the secret that this place has."

Charlotte asked, "What more is there?"

"A whole lot." said the Cat.

Charlotte found a nose ring on the ground, and an herb she needs near some unfinished cupid statues. Then she went back to the bone room and put the nose ring on the door with bull and the door opened. Inside, it was a long hallway, but she couldn't go further cause of the intensity of the heat was too much to bear. "Have to make this visit short." she said. She found a jar on the ground and took it, put the sand in a giant hourglass, and got a vine crown and scissors.

After that, she saw sparkles near some nick-knacks. The Cat said, "Look for, pair of rings, diamond, clay pot, hourglass, violet mushroom, sundial, firewood, bronze wings, shell fossil, golden sun, bird's nest, and green topaz." Once she got all that, the Cat said, "Now get the fiend's tooth." And she got it. After that, she saw a puzzle in a shape of a reaper holding an unlit torch. The puzzle is to slide the right symbols to the right constellations. When she solved it, the torch lit up and she got it.

Then she went back to the gorgon's room, used the scissors to get the rotten apple. Once the cauldron was lit, she added all the items, and put the potion in the jar. Charlotte rushed back to the stone cop and used it. When the stone went away, he was fine. "W-Where am I? Where did that man go?" he asked.

Charlotte said, "You're still underground, he's gone, and you were turned to stone."

The cop was shock. "I was turned into stone?! The man who attacked me belonged to a lineage of Templers."

Charlotte groans. "That explains a lot."

The cop continues. "He's searching for an ancient mythical city that once held a powerfully destructive relic. You must stop him!"

"I plan to." she said.

Then the cop gave her something. "And Inspector take this item with you. I found it on my way here." He gave her a jewel key.

The Midas Lair note: The stranger is searching for a powerful artifact. I must chase him down. Charlotte then went to the dead body and used the potion to get a gilded gemstone. After that, Charlotte rushed back to the vault and used the key on the new door next to the lion statue. Inside, there was nothing but gold. "Well now I know what fairytale this is suppose to be." said Charlotte.

She saw sparkles at a birdcage and when she went there the Cat said, "Look for horned helm, crystal pendant, bone, pharaoh, turquoise diamond, black crow, heart gem, golden egg, small tree, vase cover, peacock, and bell." Once she got all that, the Cat said, "Now get the half gorgon gem."

Charlotte put the gemstone on a chest near by and got a small liar, and a small shovel. She took both and rust to the garden area. She used the shovel on a dirt mound and found a crowbar. "Why burry a crowbar?"

The Cat said, "Humans always puzzled me and this just proves it." Charlotte rushed back to the entrance and used the crowbar to list up a tile rock and got a chain for the main door the Viceroy was trying to open.

After that, Charlotte went back to the garden and saw sparkles. "You know this is getting repetitive if you're just listing me the items. Can't you just tell me the main item so we can move on?"

The Cat said, "Sorry Charlotte, but we must do it. If it makes you feel any better, even I'm getting tired of listing off items we don't need." Charlotte walked up to a bush of stuff and the Cat continued. "Look for sculpted log, ring, red berries, vase, cat statue, tree frog, scarlet macaw, wheat, hand print, stone hammer, turtle, and butterfly." Charlotte groans and got all those items. Then the Cat said, "Now get the fleur de lis symbol."

Charlotte walked to the gold room and put the new item on the wall that was missing one. As a reward she got a handle. Finally she can open the door. She went to the un-open door, and saw the man walking through. Then the door closed and a force field popped up blocking her path. The Midas Lair note: The Stranger locked up himself in a room with a protective barrier. I must find a way to reach the other room. "I'm starting to hate that guy." She found a statue head on the ground and took it and found a chest and used the key to unlock it to get a snake flute.

After getting it, she made it back to the gorgon room and used the flute to get the snake off a chest. Turns out it has 2 locks and she only has half of it. Then her 6th sense told her to go to the garden and when she arrived, she saw sparkles again. The Cat said, "Tradition doll, tribal mask, skull, hourglass, koi, pyramid capstone, Greek Lyre, sickle, gold chain, Athena plate, eagle flag, and crystal orb." After getting all of that, she got the last gorgon gem piece she needs.

Charlotte rushed back to the gorgon room and put both pieces on the chest and when it opened, she gently got the other half of another puzzle she needs. She had to get it out gently cause there was snakes there. Then she went back to the blocked door and noticed a caged door. She put the Zeus's emblem pieces on the door and it opened. When she walked inside, there was another statue body. "I don't know about you but I'm getting an Indiana Jones vibe right now."

The Cat asked, "Pardon?"

"Indiana Jones. An teacher/explorer trying to find treasures before the Nazis do. One of them involve the Holy Grail and the one guarding it was an immortal knight from the King Arthur ages. When he arrives there were millions of cups and if you pick wrong, you die." said Charlotte.

"Sounds interesting. What was the real grail?" the Cat asked.

Charlotte said, "I'm afraid I never saw the ending of the movie."

"What?" The Cat was shocked.

"When you work and do research you don't really have time for fun." said Charlotte.

The Cat said, "Tell that to the Shining."

"Shining?" asked Charlotte.

"Another book for another time. But just remember this: All work and no play makes you a dull person." said the Cat. Charlotte used the potion on the statue and the knight was freed. The knight looked weak. He seems to be gesturing the 2 to help him find his sword. Charlotte found a statue broken statue base and took it as well as a horn she found on the ground. Luckily it was light. Then she saw sparkles at the alter and walked to it. The Cat said, "Couple, lit candle, bust, jewel chain, cherries, golden flower, small tiara, gavel, crystal bracelet, heart diamond, scroll, and sun." She got all of that and as a reward she got a golden key.

Once back in the tree garden, and put the 2 instruments on the small cupids and the poison water went away. Now she can get the sword. She handed it back to the knight and he used it to get rid of the barrier on the door. Charlotte asked, "Who are you?"

"I was the guardian of the Golden King, sworn to protect his kingdom." he replied.

The Cat asked, "How long were you stoned?"

But the knight didn't answer. Instead he said the same sentence. Guess that's all he needed to say. She walked out of the temple, but when Charlotte turned around, the knight was gone. "Just like the movie." She went to the door and used the key to unlock it. But she was too late. Already the man was absorbing the golden touch. The Midas Lair note: The stranger is absorbing the power of the Midas King! I must stop him before he turns me and others into gold!

Then the Cat whispered, "Don't worry, it takes a very long time for him to get that power. We still have time to reveres it. See that king statue there?" Charlotte blinked once 'yes'. "We need the queen statue pieces to reverse the powers and it will turn him into gold instead."

Charlotte walked out of the room. "And I know just where to go first."

Her 6th sense told her to go to the treasure room and saw sparkles at the birdcage. The Cat said, "Cat statue, bird couple, coin, flower, empty nest, fancy pipe, black pearl, water, belt, ruby, clock, and shiny bullion." Charlotte got all those items and as a reward she got a mallet and chisel.

It didn't take her long to realized why she needs those. Just below the lion statue, there were crystals and in one of them was a necklace. She used her new item to get the necklace for the statue. "One more statue piece to go."

Her 6th sense told her to go to the temple and when she arrived she saw sparkles again. Once at the alter, the Cat said, "Galloping knight, 4 dragonflies, bell, gun, jolly roger, dried flowers, eagle, lychees, blue gem, lock, white feather, and miniature anchor." Once all those items went away, as a reward she got weights.

Charlotte went to the treasure room, and put them on a weight scale and a compartment opened and she got a coin. She rushed back into the hallway with the giant hourglass, and gave the reaper the coin and a star. The rushed back to the throne room and put the star on the chest, and got a statue for the temple. She ran back to the temple and put the statue on the alter. After solving a puzzle to unlock the box on the alter, she got the last statue piece. "Time to complete a collection."

She ran back to the throne room, saw that the stranger was still absorbing the magic, and put together the statue of the queen next to the king. The magic transfer stopped, turning the statue red and the red lights hit him and slowly the man turned into gold. "What's is going on?! Nooo!" Then he was turned completely into gold.

Charlotte showed no sympathy. Soon the cap walked up to her and saw the gold statue. "What should I right?" he asked.

Charlotte said, "Write down…the stranger tried to infused the power of the Midas King into himself, the ability to turn anything into gold with a single touch. His greed eventually led to his demise, as I was able to reverse the process before the power completed."

She left the temple and once she was out of the hole, more cops came in to investigate the new discovered rooms more clearly. As she walked out of town to her horse she turned to the Cat. "Are you sure you don't want to come back home with me?" she asked.

The Cat jumped off her shoulder and went up a tree. "Sorry Charlotte but I have to stay. There's still some rats out and about and this time I brought over a lot of cats for help. But it was a pleasure working with you detective."

Charlotte smiled. "Same here. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Keep the cat population steady. I know there was a Pied Piper for rats, but I don't think you should risk it, if he also does cats." said Charlotte.

The Cat said, "Well thought advice." Then he went away.

Charlotte shook her head and went to her horse. "Hey buddy. Think you can take me home?" She got on her horse and with the investigation finished, Charlotte made her way out of Hamelin and into the open roads towards home.

Epilogue 

_Now it's time for her next investigation and all I can say is that she is lucky she solved this case in one night. Evil wolves are running a muck lead by a women with a dark and heavy desire, a forgotten castle will rise again, and a hopeless romance doomed from the start will bring together 2 lost souls in the end. Her investigations continues…_


	7. The Red Ridding Hood Sisters

**The Red Riding Hood Sisters**

 _In the woods in the middle of the night, a little girl was running being chase by a pack of wolves. She was nearly out of breath and sadly luck wasn't on her side. She hit a dead end. She turned around and saw the 2 wolves that were after her and grew very much afraid. Then out of nowhere a small dagger came out of nowhere and hit one of the wolves. On top of the cliff, a woman with a red hood was watching them and then she leaped into the air and with her other dagger struck the other wolf dead. The little girl was still afraid of what she saw though. Then the woman in red went to her. "Little girl, are you alright? I am Teresa, leader of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. You don't have to be afraid anymore." The child smiled and nodded but then gasp as she saw something or someone struck Teresa in the back. Her last words were, "Run…" Then she went to the ground dead._

 _The child once again grew sacred and looked at the woman who killed Teresa. It was a tall woman dressed in black, with glowing red eyes, hair shaped as ears, and her hands and feet were of wolf paws. "Not even the hooded sister can stop the Wolf Queen. When the full moon shines brightly against the cold empty night. Legions of my wolves shall rise consuming your land in eternal darkness." Behind the woman was more wolves including a Big Bad behind her. Is it the REAL Big Bad Wolf? Who knows._

Prologue

It's been a few months since the Dark Piper, but there was no such thing as a day off when you have one case after another. Charlotte was watching Red Riding Hood made by Catherine Hardwicke on her DVD player. Yeah it was a bad movie but at least they got the werewolf right in comparison to Twilight and got the original story right here and there if you ask Grimm. But now movie time is over. There was a knock on the door and when she looked up it was Edger Caine. First time the head of Blue Tea comes down. Charlotte looked up. "First time for everything right?" she asked.

Edger said, "Guess so. Got a case for you and they're asking for you."

Charlotte got her new head set. This time it looked more like sunglasses. It's now spyglasses with camera and with a mic and ear-duds near the pad arm of the glasses. If you need a visual look it up on Amazon and you'll see what I mean. She got them on her birthday. "Who's my co-worker this time?" she asked. Also since the watch was destroyed, her co-workers are currently working on a better one that won't be destroyed easily.

Edgar said, "2 who are experts in forest and of the night life. Slenderman and Miss Jekyll."

"I can understand Slenderman but why Miss Jekyll? She and her counterpart are more into profiling and typing." said Charlotte.

Edger said, "Because while one knows the forest, the other will teach you not to judge someone by their appearance. You're 17 and out of the closet. Though you have experience, you still have a lot to learn about the world other then magic." He gave her the package. "Now go. You're expected at your destination in a few days." Charlotte nodded and ran out of the office as soon as she can.

Intro

3 days later, Charlotte arrived in the Vosges Mountains in Eastern France. She was in a small carriage being pulled be a horse. She opened the package, opened the book and played the recorder. "Welcome to the Vosges Mountains Detective. 3 days ago, local authorities rescued a missing girl hiding in this area. She reported that wolves covered in dark mist roamed the forest. More surprisingly , a woman with glowing red eyes seemed to control the beasts. Your mission is to find this mysterious figure and stop the wolves. Go seek out the fabled order of the Red Riding Hood Sister to assist you-they've protected this region for centuries." Charlotte put down the book and got a round sphere in her hand. It was blue and it had a crescent moon. "I've given you a powerful Moonstone…this relic is vital to your investigation. Good luck detective." Then the recorder finished.

Charlotte put down the stone and looked at her book again when she heard howling. She looked around but when she looked to her right, a wolf came and knocked her and the carriage off of the path and down the cliff. "Crap!" Then everything went black.

She woke up and saw her carriage was trashed and the lanterns on the trees were lit up. "The sky looks darker then before. I wonder how long I've been out." She put on her glasses and turned on the ear duds, camera, and mic. "Charlotte Boddy checking in. Can you…3 hear me?"

"Slenderman checking in."

"Miss Jekyll checking in."

"Mrs. Hyde here too. Looks like you took a glorious fall Char."

Charlotte asked jokingly, "Disappointed I'm not dead yet? I can already imagining you dancing on my grave."

"If I did we would've died by the nanos and I'm sure Jekyll wouldn't like that." said Hyde.

Jekyll said, "For not shut it and lets get to work."

Charlotte got up from the ground and dusted off the dirt from her clothes. "Can't agree more. Do you know these woods Slender?"

Slender replied, "Sorry, I only know the ones I'm assigned to. This is all new to me."

"Great." She picked up the moonstone and got a machete from the carriage. "Still sharp. VERY good." She turned left from the wreckage, and saw a red-hood arrowed to a tree, a small work desk and saw a wolf on the cliff looking at her. The wolf saw her gaze and walked away. "A ferocious wolf guards the cliff! I better tread carefully in this valley." She saw something glow in the sand near the cliff wall. She picked up a sharp stone and moved the sand to reveal a slot with a glowing scorpion. Then she saw some sparkles next to the abandon work desk, and found pieces to a misty orb. She put them together and went back to the crash site and put the orb on the statue. Once it broke into pieces, Charlotte used the machete to cut the vines and go through.

Chapter 1

At the crossroads, Charlotte saw a mist wolf on the road that leads to a lake. It charged her, but then an arrow came out of nowhere and it struck the wolf. She turned to the other road and saw a girl with boyish blond hair wearing a red hood and on her right arm was a small crossbow. The crossbow might be small but it packs a powerful punch. The wolf recovered and it charged at the girl. The girl got her knife out and the fought. When it was over, the girl was slumped against a tree holding her left arm and the wolf was dead and the body disappears. Charlotte ran to the girl making sure she was all right. She was panting and was getting sick. "Help me find a moon flower herb nearby, Detective, to stop the poisoning."

Charlotte said, "I will, just hang on." she said. She to the lake and saw something misty walking on water. "Did you guys see that?"

Slender said, "I zoomed in on the picture. It must be the Wolf Queen you're looking for."

Jekyll said, "But the Big Bad she's riding is small not full grown."

Charlotte asked, "So that wolf isn't the real Big Bad?"

Hyde said, "Not even close. From what the records showed about the Mist Wolves, the REAL Big Bad was more like a walking talking werewolf, something close to the wolf in the Van Helsing movie with Wolverine as Van. This one looks more like a second in command or maybe a grown pup."

Charlotte said, "So now I have more then one enemy if I see the Big Bad." Once the image went away, she saw sparkles at a broken fireplace. There she put together the pieces to the Red Riding Hood Figurine. Once it was put together, she saw a sign to a castle but looked forward and there's no castle. "Was there a castle here once?"

Slender said, "There was one a long time ago, but as far as the records show, it disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

Charlotte asked, "Any survivors?"

Jekyll said, "Only 2, but the youngest has a rep for lying too much."

Hyde said, "Not much to go from those 2 since all it seems like the had no idea what happened. So you're going this mystery be ear. That's why we added a new feature to the parable files in your journal."

Charlotte opened the back section of the journal and saw 5 files but instead of slots for amulets like with the Snow Queen, the file covers looked like unfinished pictures missing 4 pieces each. "Nice upgrade." On the sign, she saw a wolf figurine and used the sharp stone to free it. Then she went back to the crossroad and took the path on the left. There she saw the entrance to a temple or shrine, a statue of Snow White's son, and a puzzle at the tree roots near the entrance of the temple. On the floor of the temple, there was a yin yang symbol but was missing 2 important parts and found a green marble eye on the ground. Then she went to the statue of the snow prince and found her first parable for the first file. It was flat and it was in a shape of a grandma. Then s he went to the roots and played the puzzle. First she had to find all 4 moons, then complete the pattern on a small boat where 3 sisters with bow and arrows, and then guide the puzzle wolves to their deaths. Once it was done, the plate filled with water emptied and she found a silver moon.

Charlotte took it and continued her way inside a hollowed tree. There she found a fang, a pickaxe, and a long twig on a door inside the tree. Then Charlotte walked back and sued the long twig to get a vile from a smaller hallow tree. That's when she saw that the red riding hood sister was getting sicker. She had to hurry. She went back to the lake and used the pickaxe to bust open the fallen stone structure under the sign. Once it was opened, she found a gold moon and hurried back to the hallow tree. She out the moons on the door and the hallow tree light up. The lights hit a flower bud and it bloomed to the herb she needs. She filled the vile with the nectar and hurried back to the ill sister. After she drank it, she felt much better and her wounds healed. She stood up and said, "Thank you, Detective! I am Ruth. I know you are seeking the help of the Red Riding Sisters." She gave Charlotte a key. "Take this special key and meet me at the hallowed tree." Charlotte took it. "I have something to show you."

Then Ruth walked off. Charlotte asked, "Anything on Ruth?"

Hyde said, "All I got is that she's an orphan. All of the Red Riding Hood sisters are orphans."

Jekyll said, "Yet they fight like we see on Robin Hood or Zorro."

Slender said, "Just with out the horse."

Charlotte made her way back to the hallowed tree and saw a platform with a small house on it. Ruth must of gotten it to work and made it go down. Inside the small house, it was a bedroom. The grandmother was already in bed and there were 2 slots for 2 figurines. She put the wolf one in place, which was closer to the bed, and then put Red's in her spot, which was near the door. Very clear what happened to granny. Then the door opened for the key to go in, but before she could, she saw spackles at the area where there were stray hiking gear was. 'I wonder who's doing these pieces. The first time was Sleepy Beauty, the second time was Ivy, and the third time probably another ghost I didn't get to see. Wonder who or what is doing it this time.' she thought. At the area, she put together the pieces to the bronze eagle.

Then both Ruth and Charlotte got on the platform and used to key to go up the tree. Ruth said, "At the top of this hallowed tree is our hideout. The sisterhood has been training here for generations, protecting the forest from evils such as the Mist Wolves. I've been scouting the forest for the last few days. It is wonderful to finally come back home." When they reached the top of the tree, the home base was ransacked and nearly destroyed. "Oh no! Our hideout has been attacked!" Yelled Ruth. "I'll go look in the observatory. Detective, search the hideout for clues." Then she ran off.

Charlotte looked around the area. On the main platform on top of the tree was a statue of the very first Red Riding Hood sister, and above the state, carved in the tree was the crest and their motto. The sign on the statue says, 'Isabella, the first Red Ridding Hood.' Charlotte asked, "Any record on Isabella?"

Jekyll said, "All I got is that she knew Snow White. You won't find out more until you open the parable file."

Hyde said, "Can't spoil everything you know. There's not fun when it comes to surprises."

Slender said, "Even though Hyde is talking about murder, she does have a point. You have to find out for yourself."

Charlotte said, "Had a feeling you were going to say that." She walked up to the crest, luckily it wasn't too high for Charlotte and the description under the emblem says, 'To Train, to Protect, and to Honor.' Then she found a new parable piece for one of her files. She got it and put it in place. She took the bridge on the right and saw a mall waterfall, a headstone with a wolf's head on it, and a locked door. One the headstone, Charlotte found another parable for the first file. This time it was in a shape of a wolf. Then she saw sparkles on a pale of stone figures in the middle of the small lake of the waterfall and went to it. There she put the pieces of the Hunter Statue Head together and saw it was missing 2 eyes. "This explains the green gem."

Then she walked up the staircase and saw a building to a meeting hall, and an unfinished statue. There was also a memorial grave for Isabella's grandmother. First she paid her respects, like she did for the 4 fallen princesses, then she got the 3rd parable for the first file, which looked like a little girl, and then found some silver wings on top of a stone wreath and took them. As she walked down the stairs, she saw an orb handing on a branch. She took it just incase. Once back at the door near the waterfall, she put the bronze eagle and the silver wings on the door and it opened.

When Charlotte went inside, it was basically a weapons/training room. Wasn't very big, but it basic and simple for the girls. Charlotte asked, "Do we have a training room?"

Slender said, "We used too, but then we went overboard with the training and now it's just a meeting room."

Jekyll said, "A minor reason why some of us has nanos."

Hyde said, "Got so bad the roof nearly fell apart. Good thing we made it earthquake proof now."

Charlotte said, "That's explains why it was closed cause of instillation issues." She moved a target wolf on wheels and found a clock face. Once it was in her bag, she went to the weapon cabinet and found a handle for something, but it was for the wolf stone head. Once that was in her bag, she went to the display and saw a puzzle. The puzzle was match each weapon to the correct user. There were 3 girls, and 6 weapons. From left to right: bow and arrow, a pair of claws similar to Wolverine, and a sword and shield. Once the cover was gone, there was another puzzle, a match memory puzzle. What surprises Charlotte is that the list on the left was actually the ranking on some of the girls. From top to bottom: Teresa, Elda, Ruth, Jessica, and Rose. Next to their names were symbols of their ranks too. Teresa was blue crown; Elda's was shield green; Ruth was gold; Jessica silver; and Rose bronze. Pretty simple to keep track on who is advancing and which isn't. Once the last puzzle was solved, she got the statue body.

Since her bag was getting heavy, she went back up the stairs to the broken statue, and but the 2 pieces on place but saved the eyes for last since Charlotte hasn't found the other eye yet. Then the door opened and she went inside. In the room, there was a strategy table, bookshelves of books, and a mirror on top of the wall with a face on it. She walked up to it and saw it clear as day. It was a young woman with blonde hair, a braided crown and handing from the braid was a line of jewel that rested on her forehead. "Detective, I am the Truth Mirror." said the figure. "I was bestowed to Isabella, the first Red Riding Hood sister, for saving Snow White's son from a vicious wolf attack. An hour ago, Mist Wolves entered through a hidden portal and overwhelmed the sisters. The wolves are commanded by the fearsome Wolf Queen. She has taken the sisters into the fabled Mist Kingdom where they await their doom. There is a way to stop the Wolf Queen, but you cannot do it without help – talk to Ruth. You must venture into the Mist Kingdom and save the sisters." Then she went away into the mirror.

Charlotte took a breath. "This is going to be a tuff one."

Slender says, "I have a feeling you're going to say that on all your cases." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Hyde said, "So far I like the Wolf Queen. A bit nutty but not a bad villain."

Jekyll said, "Of course you'll relate to her, you're my evil half."

Charlotte said, "For the time being, I'm turning the ear piece part off. I don't want a headache." And she did. On the bulletin board, there was a slot that had a picture of 2 girls looking at each other. She didn't have that piece yet, but she did found some clock hands. Then she found a polished arrow and found the second fang for the wolf head in the weapons room. She made it back outside and went down airs and stopped at the wolf headstone and used the handle so the mouth opened and she got a ravenwood stick, a rare wood in mountains of Eastern France. Once inside the training room, she put the 2 fangs on the wolf head and a model of a wolf appeared on small platform with a spotlight. She walked up to the model and found a red riding hood parable and a elegant sword.

Then she made back to the statue at the entrance area and used the lock face and the clock hands on a box next to it and it opened. Inside were a cabinet key and a small hammer. Then she went to the observatory gate door and out the 2 weapons on the door and then she went inside the observatory.

Chapter 2

Inside the observatory, there were 2 walls of books, 2 portraits; one of the moon goddess, and the other a recorder of the moon fazes of the area, and in the center of the room was Ruth, and something glowing in the center of a circle. Ruth says, "Detective the only way we can save the sisters is to venture into the Mist Kingdom. The Kingdom will only appear, beyond the lake, on the night with a full moon. With your Moonstone, this ancient device can trigger one such night. Find the magical orbs need to complete this device, Detective. I'll wait for you. It is also seas that when all seven Moonstones are joined, the world will fall into eternal darkness. The Mist Wolves would then run rampant if this were to happen."

Charlotte walked up to the device and played the moonstone in the center. "Keep and eye on it until I get the pieces." Ruth nodded. Then Charlotte found the sister medallion on rails and then went to the orbit portrait. She found a new parable for a new file labeled the Moon Goddess and in the center of the portrait, was a red marble eye. She soon left for the training room and used the key in the cabinet and got a crescent plate. It has 3 holes for orbs and she only has one at the moment. As she walked out, she saw sparkles at the base of the waterfall but before she walked to it, she saw a shadow on the waterfall in the shape of the Wolf Queen. Once it went away Charlotte got chills. She turned on her headset and can still hear the argument. "Guess I'm on my own." She turned the ear-buds off but left the camera for records sake. She saw sparkles at the base of the waterfall and put together the pieces of a water orb.

Then Charlotte went up the stairs and finally put the hunter's statue together and put the eyes on the statues and a story puzzle appear. 'The hunter attacked the wolf and saved Isabella, the original Red Riding Hood.' After she found the right combination, she heard more. 'He built a secret hideout high up in the trees, where he trained the orphaned Isabella.' After she solved that section, she heard the final part. 'Isabella trained other orphaned girls to be adept fighters just like her. They became the Red Riding Hood Sisters.'

As a reward, she got a miniature castle. Then Charlotte went back to the meeting room and put the sister medallion on the hole frame and a compartment opened and it revealed a record book, an anchor, and the last parable shaped as a hunter. Once that last piece was in place the file opened and now she can read it. The First Red Riding Hood Sister: A long, long time ago, a young girl named Isabella set off for the forest to visit her grandma. Wearing her favorite red riding hood while humming a happy tune, she skipped down the forest path. As she entered her grandma's house, a wolf suddenly sprang out, slaying her grandmother. Shocked, she tried to escape, only to find that the wolf was too fast for her. As death loomed over Isabella, a hunter miraculously appeared, defeating the wolf and saving the girl's life. Feeling pity for Isabella, who had just lost the last of her family, the hunter adopted her. Desiring to become stronger to prevent future tragedies, Isabella asked the hunter for training. She soon became a skillful and powerful warrior and spent many happy days patrolling with the hunter. Years passed, until one day, the hunter was slain by a pack of voracious wolves. Devastated, Isabella vowed to carry the hunter's legacy, to keep the forest safe and to protect the weak from harm.

After she red it she saw sparkles on the meeting table. There, Charlotte found and put together the pieces of a fire orb. Then she went the training room, and put the miniature castle on the slot, like the wolf, and a castle appear. There she found a wind orb and a new parable of the Mist Kingdom. Then she went to the observatory, put the crescent place in place, and the fire, water, wind, and earth orb. Then the orbs light up, then a beam of light came from them and it hit the moonstone. Then time fast-forward and a full moon appeared and the Mist Kingdom appears from the lake including a bridge made of wooden branches. Ruth said, "Detective, the Mist Kingdom is a very dangerous place. It is said that those who venture into the palace are never seen again." She handed Charlotte a red riding hood robe. Charlotte took it. "Take this Red Riding Hood robe with you. Its magical properties will prevent the Mist Wolves from picking up your sent. Good luck, Detective!"

Charlotte put the hood on and tries again with the headset. There was still arguing. She turned it off again and got her moonstone back. As she walked outside she saw the statue of Isabella rise a bit and in the secret compartment, she found a skull and a telescope base. Then she left the hideout, cross the misty lake and arrived at the misty entrance. There she saw wagons being pulled by the mist wolves. Inside the wagons were the Red Riding Hood sisters tied up and were being brought to the castle. On top of one of the towers, Charlotte saw the Wolf Queen smirking at her and then turned away. "I wonder who's the Wolf Queen is?" she said to herself. She found a telescope stand on the ground and there was a box nearby. She opened it and inside was a goddess bracelet and a parable for the Red Riding Hood Sisters parable. One more to go. Then she went to a lion statue and used the hammer to break it open. Once it was smashed opened, she got an emerald gem. Then she felt eyes staring at her. She looked at the shadow at a locked gate and the shadow went away.

She walked up to the drawbridge and saw the moat was made of acid. "Acid?" Then she found a loose town hall emblem, and a gate key hanging near the acid. Luckily it was high enough for her to get it. Then Charlotte saw sparkles on a skeleton guard, just hoping it isn't a real dead body. There she found a put together the royal crown. Then she went to the gate where the shadow-man was and used the gate key to unlock it. Charlotte arrived at the town square and saw more dead bodies. "How long was this kingdom under water?" She tried the headset again and there was still arguing. Finally she had enough and yelled, "IF YOU 3 KINDLY GIVE ME TO SOMEONE ELSE, I CAN ACTUALLY GET SOME WORK DONE!"

She heard some noise and then heard a familiar voice. "Having trouble love?" It was Rebecca.

Charlotte let out a breath of relief. "Never thought I hear a kind voice under those 3."

Rebecca said, "Well when my girlfriend is in trouble, I had to step in. Right now your uncle is having a nice long talk with the 3. So what can I do for you?"

Charlotte asked, "Are there records of the Red Riding Hood Sisters?"

She heard some typing and Rebecca said, "Only the basic info. No names or anything."

"How about the Mist Kingdom?" asked Charlotte.

Rebecca said, "Other then it appear only at the full moon, that it was once ruled by a greedy king, but the rest of the info is in the parable files you have."

Charlotte said, "Alright. Stay online with me please. Need a comforting voice in this dark night." She found a Aquarius vase, found a sturdy flask, and then walked up the stairs on one of the buildings and saw a strange puzzle. She managed to solve it and when it opened the room was actually the town hall. On a display case she found a ruby gem, and on a box near the desk was a parable for the Fallen Sister file, and a diary entry. It was about someone looking for someone. Not very detailed but it was something. Then she saw sparkles at a workstation desk. There Charlotte put together the pieces of a large gear-set.

Then Charlotte went back to the moat and with a chain near by and dipped the flask and got some sulfuric acid. She went back to the town square and used it on the door that was under the newly opened one. Inside, it was a constructor's house. On the table there was a dead body and a note. "Suddenly black mist materialized. Wolves sprang out. Screams ran out. We sit and await our deaths." She sighs. "This guy was jut waiting to die."

"He must of known what was going to happened." said Rebecca.

"But how did they get here in the first place?" asked Charlotte. She saw a bust of the king and put the royal crown, the emerald gem and the ruby gem on the best and a small map and a lever appeared. It was to access something but it wasn't the drawbridge. She pulled the lever and heard it lowered. But just before she left she saw sparkles at a workbench. There she found and put together a harp. Charlotte went back to the castle gate and a mechanism arises. It wasn't there before. On the mechanism was a heart stone. Charlotte walked back to the constructor's house and put the heart on a book cover. It unlocked and inside was a fallian decryption key. "Can you translate it?" she asked.

She heard typing and a few scanning and then Rebecca said, "Got nothing. It possible a dead language or something."

Charlotte walked out and saw lights and the door was opened from the town hall above. She walked up and when she walked in, she was nearly attacked. Luckily she flashed the red cape she had. Luckily the an stopped. He had brown hair and a goatee and his clothes were brown hunting gear with one shoulder armor. "Wait! You're wearing a Red Riding Hood robe, yet you are not a sister."

"I'm not! I'm Detective Charlotte from Dark Parables." she said.

The man said, "I am Raphael, Master Hunter of the Fallian Lineage. I've seen the evil Wolf Queen take the sister down into the palace."

Charlotte asked, "Why are you here?"

"I am here to search for my long lost friend, Eldra." he said. "She was once a sister too…but has been lost in this wretched world and has never been seen since. I will do what I can to assist you, Detective."

Charlotte asked, "You said you were a Fallian?"

"I'm one of the lat survivors of the Fallian Lineage, generations of fathers and sons bound to protect the Mist Kingdom's rulers." he replied.

"What do you know of the Wolf Queen?" Charlotte asked.

"The Wolf Queen is a formidable foe. Not only is she a master in combat and magic, but she also lurks in the shadows using her shape-shifting ability." he replied.

Charlotte said, "Then she can be anyone." She got out the decryption key. "I found this and no one on my team can translate it."

Raphael got hold of it and looked at it. "Meet me at the palace entrance. I can help you decrypt the ancient tablet." He left quickly and Charlotte looked around seeing if she needs something in that room.

Charlotte asked, "What do you know of Raphael?"

Rebecca said, "All that I have is that he worked with a group but when the haste went bad, he left to find Elda. What about from both of them is that they both grew up in the same orphanage when both post their parents."

Charlotte said, "Thanks." Then she went to the gate and saw Raphael there. "A Fallian cipher. Here, it is solved now." And indeed his did. Charlotte put in the large gearset in place and the drawbridge lowered so the 2 can get across.

Chapter 3

As they walked across the bridge Raphael said, "To think my forefather once defended this palace centuries ago now it's nothing more then a living tomb!" Charlotte remained silent. "However I've tracked Eldra's sent. She may have been captured and locked up in the palace all this time." He pointed to an underground dungeon that was glowing green. "Make haste Detective, and find the other sisters. I'll join you later." Then he left.

Charlotte walked forward to the garden and saw 2 doors. One lead to the castle, the other to a ballroom. She went to the mermaid statue, in the middle of the garden, and it was holding a shell chest. She put the anchor on the chest and when it opened and inside was a stone-fish. She walked back to the hall between the bridge and the garden and saw 6 angels without instruments and 2 pedestals without 1 animal each. On one of them, it was missing said fish and when she put it in place it opened and she found a halo, the kind you find at a costume store though this one was made out of golden metal.

She went to the dungeon gate and there was a statue on top of it and was missing 2 pieces and she has them. She put the halo on the statue head and the vase in its hands and it opened. Charlotte walked down and it was a dungeon but also a torture chamber. She ran to the sisters. "Are you all alright?" They didn't answer cause they were still weakened. "I'll get you out. Ruth is safe back at the hideout and Raphael is here too. Haven't seen him yet but he'll show up." She found a glue bottle nearby and then she saw sparkles at a dead skeletal body. 'Who is sending these pieces?' she thought. There she put together the pieces of a small deer plate.

Then Charlotte walked out and she was surrounded by black mist. Then the mist went into the castle. "What was that strange, ominous black mist? I hope it's not some ill omen."

Rebecca said, "Just be careful. This Wolf Queen is more dangerous then Andreas and Abigail."

Charlotte said, "Will do." She walked up to the door and there was a fancy lock. It was an animal lock. The first one was a wolf, and the second one was bare. That's where the deer lock came into place. Once she unlocked the door using the disk, she went inside and arrived in the grand hall. It was surrounded by treasure, gold, jewel, nearly everything. But what caught her eye is that on the top of the main stairs was a mist wolf. It was guarding it, but it wasn't attacking Charlotte. She saw a stone flute for one of the angels on displace and slowly walked to it and took it. Then she saw sparkles near the same staircase, there a pile of treasure was, and slowly walked to it. At the same time, the wolf was watching her and growling at her. Once she was at the destination, she saw the pieces of prison keys and put them together. There was also a picture of a king and judging from the style of the picture, it was before the current state of the castle, before the mist wolf incident.

As Charlotte walked out, she saw something different at the prison gate. "The greenery is moving. Did someone enter the prison?"

She walked down and saw Raphael. "Detective, I can help you unlock the cell door with the right keys."

"Luckily for you, my 6th sense provided some." said Charlotte.

She gave Raphael the key and he freed the sisters. "Quick, we need to get out of this palace at once."

The leader, Jessica, the tallest and the only one with brown hair in a high ponytail, walked out and said, "We cannot, as my sisters are weakened from their capture. Leaving through the palace gate will draw too much attention, and the Mist Wolves will track us." She turned to Charlotte. "Detective, there is another way to leave the palace – through a magical portal. It is the same portal that the Wolf Queen ambushed us. We will now use it to escape." Then she pulled out a vial of red substance. "Take this relic, the Dragon Blood with you. See what use you can find while we sisters wait here."

Raphael said, "Very well then. I'll go ahead and see what I can do." Then he left.

Chapter 4

After Raphael left, Charlotte saw a parable on the ground in the cell. She took it and once it's in place, a new file opened. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters: One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order.

"So that's where the Order came from." said Charlotte. In the same cell, she found an arrow and it was the perfect weapon for the wolf in the palace. All that was needed was a bow. Then she saw sparkles near the dead body again. "This is getting old. Why does it have to be at a dead body?" There she found and put together the pieces of a stone rabbit.

Then she left the prison and went to the grand hall and saw Raphael hiding from the mist wolf. She walked to him and he said, "Find me a poisonous arrow so I can get rid of the Mist Wolf."

Charlotte nodded and slowly left. She went back to the bridge hallway and put eh second stone animals in place and got the ballroom key. Once back in the garden, she used to key to unlock the gate to the ballroom. Inside the ballroom was a dozen dead bodies but all but one were skeletons. One was hidden behind a curtain and when she removed it, it was Teresa. "This must be the Elder Sister Teresa. She likely succumbed to the Wolf Queen's poisonous attack." She found a Fallen Sister parable, a portal orb, and instructions. To open a portal, which leads to the forest near the Sisters' hideout, the ingredients needed are: Dragon Blood, Portal Orb, Moonlight, and the Mist Fountain.

She said, "Got a request for an added feature on my glasses."

Rebecca asked, "What is it?"

"You know on movies glasses can scan things or take pictures and view them in the lends?" asked Charlotte.

"I'll put it in the suggestion box." said Rebecca.

On one of the walls in the ballroom, Charlotte found a scorpion plate with the same design as the glowing slot near the crash sight. Once in her bag, she walked to the center pedestal and inside it was a white gemstone. Getting a flashback of the moon temple, she took it. Then Charlotte saw sparkles on a table of food. There she found and put together a snake statue. Charlotte ran back into the prison and against a wall was a fountain. She put in place the statue and the skull and poison started to pour from the snake's mouth. She dipped the arrow in the pool and rushed back to the grand hall. She gave the arrow to Raphael and he shot the wolf. Once it was dead and gone, he said, "I'm going to find Eldra." Then he left.

Charlotte walked up the staircase and was now in a hallway. On one end of the hallway there was a pink magical barrier and on the other side was what it seemed like another dead body and a portal to something. But what really caught her eye was that over a bedroom door was a wolf head with glowing green eyes. "Well that's new." said Charlotte. "Do you have the blueprints of the mist kingdom castle?"

Rebecca did some typing. "Nothing. Seems like all records that we don't have, have been destroyed somehow."

"Great." muttered Charlotte. She found a telescope connector and on a small chest against the wall, was a mirror and a Mist Kingdom parable. Only 2 more for that file. She used the glue she found and fixed the mirror. She walked about to the grand hall and luckily, since there was a hole in the ceiling, it hit a suit of armor. A perfect way to open a portal. In the room, there was a fountain and in the pool, she put the portal orb on a small stand, pout the dragon blood on it, and on top was a small pink portal. not enough to get through. So Charlotte placed on the armor and aimed the light to the small portal and it grew bigger. "Jackpot!"

Just then all the sisters arrived in the room and saw the portal. Without saying a word, everyone walked through the portal. As everyone collected themselves, they heard a voice. "Wait for us!" Everyone turned to the portal and it was Raphael holding someone. It was Elda. She was in Red Riding Hood garb and had long black hair in a messing geisha style. Close the portal now!" Once the portal was gone, Eldra woke up.

Chapter 5

Thanks to Charlotte's friends, she knows medical attention. "Are you all right Elda?"

Eldra said, "I was captured and tortured by the Wolf Queen. Her power is great and her ambition limitless." As Charlotte checked out Eldra, there wasn't a mark on her. Charlotte remained silent.

Raphael said, "We must find a way to stop the Wolf Queen, or out world will be overrun by wolves!"

Ruth said, "There is a Moon Shrine hidden deep within the forest. Find it, Detective, as it may be our only clue to defeating the Wolf Queen."

Charlotte said, "Then it must be the Moon Goddess that's sending me the items."

Raphael asked, "Pardon?"

"Where I'm from, everyone is either transformed into a famous fiction character, or in my families case, born with a special power. I have 2. One I got from my grandfather, seeing into the past, when it works, and the other one is finding broken objects when I see sparkles." said Charlotte. "The first one was spirit of Sleeping Beauty though she was still asleep, the second one was the Frog Prince's first dead wife, then a ballerina ghost, still figuring out the one at the Snow White's palace, and the ghost of the real Pied Piper in Hamlet."

Ruth asked, "Then you faced danger like this before?"

"Some worst for wear." said Charlotte. "One demon made me stop breathing when it went through me after I played her music." Charlotte left the party and went to valley near the crash area. She placed the scorpion plate on the pink glowing plate, and when it opened, she found a black gemstone, and the Moon Goddess parable. Then she saw sparkles at the hut and there she found and put together the pieces of a telescope. She made her way back to the bridge to the castle and already a wolf was there waiting. But as soon as the wolf saw her, it walked away. "Wonder why it didn't attack me."

On the stand near the bridge, Charlotte put together the telescope base, the stand, the connector, and then the scope itself. Once it was together a compartment opened on the stand and there was a crystal shining star. "Wow." Then she saw sparkles at the stone fireplace again. There she found and put together an angel figurine. Once she made it back to the grove, there was sparkles at the statue of Snow White's son. There she found and put together the church key. Then, once at the shrine door, she put the 2 gems on the yin-yang, and put the star on the door slot. The door opened and Charlotte, Eldra, Ruth, Jessica, Raphael, and most of the sisters that were strong enough, entered.

Chapter 6

In the Moon Shrine there was a statue of the Moon Goddess but it was completely different then from Charlotte's vision when she read Hansel's diary. In that version, she looked like a princess with an Arabian, somewhat, top but a hoop-dress ball grown. The statue makes her look like an angel. Guess she can change her appearance. Ruth said, "Only our Elder Sister, Teresa, was allowed access to the Moon Shrine."

Charlotte said, "Explains why it was a pain to open this place."

Eldra said, "Within this shrine is a powerful relic known as the Moon Essence. It has the power to destroy the Moonstones, returning our world back to normal."

Charlotte asked, "Is this the only one she has?"

Ruth said, "Yeah. Why?"

"I read a diary entry from the first Golden Child, that he gave the Moon Essence to an imp to save his sister." said Charlotte. "Somehow she either got it back, or someone got it for her."

Eldra said, "Some secrets are best kept hidden."

"Yeah but in the end it always bites us in the ass." said Charlotte. On one of the display windows, particularly the one that has a ram, she found a Moon Goddess parable and a horn. Then she saw something behind some ivy in the alcove. There she found a crystal bell. Luckily it was light for it's size. Then her 6th sense told her to go back to the hollowed tree. There she saw sparkles at the gear like before. There she found and put together the pieces of a glowing mushroom. Then she felt her tracker going into HQ. So she went up the tree and made her way to the waterfall. She out the bell on a hanger and rang it. The waterfall opened and there was a small scepter for the statue. Then she went into the meeting room and saw sparkles on table. What's where she found and put together the tablet for the statue.

Quickly Charlotte ran back to the forest and saw a pedestal for the shroud. Once in place a compartment opened and there was the statue necklace. Then back in the shrine, she put the tablet on the goddess relief and a medallion popped out. Then she went back to the meeting room in the hideout and put it on a special chest. There she found the crown and the final Moon Goddess parable. The Moon Goddess: Once upon a time, men worked under the punishing heat of the sun every day, returning home at night, completely drained. Moved by the mortals' plight, the Moon Goddess created seven Moonstones. Each Moonstone held the power to lengthen the night for a short period of time. The Goddess descended from the heavens to bestow the Moonstones on select individuals. Grateful for these generous gifts, the people built a shrine to honor the Moon Goddess. Before she returned to her lunar abode, the Goddess left this warning: 'If all seven of the Moonstones are joined together, your world will be forever trapped in the night of the full moon'.

Charlotte said, "Wow. It wasn't her fault of the people who would try to use the stones for evil. She just gave them to the people cause of their work load and extra time to sleep." She held the one she got in her hand. "It's like I'm holding a ticking time bomb."

She made her way back to the shrine and out the bracelet on the statue forearm, the scepter in hand, the necklace around the neck, and the tiara and on the head. A chest opened and inside was the moon essence. She took it but it disappeared from her hand. She turned to Eldra and her grey eyes turned red as she had the Moon Essence. When with a wave of her hand, Eldra revealed the truth. Eldra IS the Wolf Queen! "The Moon Essence! With it I can bind the Moonstones and entomb this world in darkness forever."

Raphael couldn't believe what he just saw. "I trusted you!"

Ruth got her weapon out. "You will pay for your treachery!" She ran at the Wolf Queen but a Big Bad struck her and Ruth was out cold on the floor.

Wolf Queen pointed to all of them. "Slay them all."

But then someone walked into view. She had long blonde hair, in Red Riding Hood garb, and had a staff, a familiar staff. "That won't be happening." she said. She turned to Charlotte. "Detective, in your prior investigation, you and 2 others saved me from cursed eternal slumber. I'm here to repay the favor." Then she asked, "Do you remember? I'm briar Rose."

Charlotte smiled and pumped her fist. "Finally a Sleeping Beauty that can kick ass."

Wolf Queen thought of this as a joke. "An awoken maiden. So what can you possibly do to stop me?" She pointed again. "Attack her!" All the wolves charged Rose, but she slammed her staff to the ground and thorn vines appear from the ground and attack the wolves that were charging her. The vines made an attempted to attack Wolf Queen, but she easily blocked it with a magical shield. Then Big Bad got Ruth on it's back as Wolf Queen said, "This isn't over. If you want to save Ruth alive, bring me the final Moonstone." Then she and all the wolves disappeared.

Chapter 7

Raphael said, "I can't believe Eldra betrayed me!"

Charlotte said, "This is what I mean by secrets coming back to bite us in the ass."

Rose said, "Find the legendary Centaur Bow. We need it to defeat the Wolf Queen."

Charlotte said, "This explains the roster puzzle I did earlier. How long have you joined?"

Rose said, "Around a year. It wasn't easy since he can turn to stone in the morning."

"Well you picked the right place. I'm guessing you've found the underground kingdom?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes. It was also around the time the Mayor found it. I'm really sorry about that. I tried and made sure I went alone." said Rose.

Charlotte said, "Don't worry about. I had my people make sure they made an offer he couldn't refuse so there won't be any tourist and only royals related to the family can go. It also extends to the Sisters if they want to."

Rose said, "Thank you."

Charlotte walked out of the shrine and saw sparkles at the statue again. There she found and put together piece of a small violin for the cupids. Then her 6th sense told her to go back to the kingdom and go to the constructor's house. "Rebecca, how's the argument going?"

Rebecca said, "Still going somewhat. Think it'll just be you and me for the rest of the way."

"Uncle is going to have a field day with the 3's punishment." said Charlotte. She made it back to the kingdom and into town to get to the constructor's house. There was sparkles at the workbench. There she found and put together a council scroll. Then she went to the top building into the town hall. There were more sparkles at the right pillar of the room. There she found and put together half of a Palace Emblem. Then she went to the castle gate and there was the same wolf from before. But this time the dog isn't budging. She examine the guard and there was a forging mallet. "Seriously who is sending me these pieces?"

Rebecca asked, "Could it be possible the queen of the castle? If there's a king there has to be a queen."

"And judging from the amount of gold in the palace, an unhappy one." said Charlotte. "For now we'll say the ghost of an unhappy queen unless otherwise." Then she went back to the town square, or the marketplace sort of speak. She used the key on the church door and inside shocked her. Inside the church was the 4 statues of the Frog Prince's wives. From left to right was: Snow White, Little Mermaid, Ivy, and Cinderella. Swan Princess was missing. "Rebecca are you seeing this?"

Rebecca replied, "I am but I don't get why you are shocked."

"There should be a file of pictures of the area of the underground kingdom of the Frog Prince. In a certain area there was a shrine to all 5 of his wives. All but one are here." said Charlotte.

After a while, Rebecca found the picture. "You're right it's eerie. Does that mean a Swan Princess was the queen of the Mist Kingdom though that might be a hypothesis."

"Maybe. We'll just put that as a side note until I actually solve a Swan Lake case." said Charlotte. "If only James was still alive to tell me about his wives. I was so stupid to kill him before I gotten any information."

Rebecca said, "But if you did, you would be going through the same thing as Booth and Bones, in Bones with the Hoover conspiracy."

Charlotte said, "True that." On the wall of the church next to a glass-stain window, was an owl emblem. Something told her to take and she did. Then she checked the piano organ and once Charlotte removed the piano cover and found a church scroll. Then she checked another dead body, probably the priest or a deacon and in his hand was a base to music box and when Charlotte put the angel in place, she found an imbuing potion. Then she smirked. "Times like this I love the character Jack Hodgins."

Rebecca asked, "Why?"

Charlotte ran to the town hall. "Since time began there are always secrets when it comes to people in power." She put the scrolls on a work desk and a compartment opened. "Who can't say that Mist Kingdom did the same." There she found some unicorn hair. Then she went back to the church and inside was an anvil. She combined the ravenwood, unicorn hair, imbuing potion and using the forging mallet she created the centaur bow. "Now all I need are arrows. But…" As she pulled the string and a magic arrow appeared. "Just like anime." She went to the castle gate and shot the mist wolf.

Chapter 8

As Charlotte walked through the tunnel of the bridge she saw wolf tracks appear on the road. "I need to track down the Wolf Queen." She walked inside the grand hall and saw sparkles at the area near the stairs again. There she found and put together a small cello for the angels. Then her 6th sense told her to go to the ballroom and when she arrived then saw sparkles at the table again. There she found a heretic shield. Then she went to the castle entrance near the drawbridge and put all 5 instruments. From left to right: violin, flute, cello, horn, and harp. That's when a compartment opened, under the statue of the king, and there was a Mist Kingdom parable and Eldra's mask.

Charlotte made it back to the castle and went to the hallway where the door was. She put the mask on the door and it opened. Inside was a bedroom of the queen and on the bed was the queen's body. "She must have been very unhappy. with his greed." Next to the body was a note from Eldra. She read, "I've defeated the Wolf King and gained the power of the Wolf Talisman. Now the Mist Wolves are mine to command. I wonder what Raphael would think of all this. Would he be proud of me?" Charlotte said, "She planned this for a while." On the dresser she found a skeleton comb, and a Fallen Sister parable. Then she went back to the bed and found a white rose. "It's nearly the same from Rose's castle back home."

Rebecca asked, "There was a black and a white rose there? Sounds like a throw back to black and white swan, symbolism that is."

Charlotte said, "Well it would've been obvious other then a missing statue and 2 roses. There has to be some connection somewhere. But just don't know what it is." On a chair nearby, she saw some sparkles and there were pieces of a wolf emblem. Then Charlotte quickly ran to the ballroom and on one of the statues there was holding a box and it had a slot of a comb. She put the skeleton comb on the box and when it opened it was the other piece of the palace emblem. Then she went back to the hallway where the barrier was and there was a slot on the wall that has the same shape as the palace emblem. Once she put it in place, there was a portrait of the king in heavy royal garb, a fancy throne even for him, a chest of treasure, and a person on his knees begging for help but the king denied help.

After that secret was revealed, though in royal standards it's nothing that is new, the barrier went away. Inside the throne room, there was a magic portal right above the throne, a door that leads to the treasure room missing a few keys, a picture of the king, the king himself dead on the steps to the throne, and a suit of armor but it was mismatched. The helmet wasn't matching the suit but it did somewhat matched the shield. It was called the Eagle Helmet. Once she took it, she walked through the portal.

Chapter 9

In that dimension, it was like a floating island in space, there was trees, flowers, and a gate with a skull lock and the road was floating rocks that look like stairs that lead all the way up to a room with 2 arches. And there was also a wardrobe guarded by 2 incomplete suit of armor. Rebecca said, "Wow. This place looks amazing."

Charlotte said, "Almost like something from a story book from Grimm." She found the black rose and quickly left to go back to the bedroom. She placed both roses on the vases on the dressier and a compartment opened. It was a tablet that has 2 hands doing down trying to grab a wolf that was howling at a fool moon. The prophecy said, "Whoever defeats the Wolf King shall take his place, ruling of the fabled land of endless darkness." In front of the tablet was a skeleton key. Charlotte took it since it matched the gate in the dimension. But then she saw sparkles at the chair near the bed. There she found and put together the pieces of the skull helmet.

Then she went back to the dimension and used the key on the gate. Once it was opened, Charlotte carefully walked up the steps. On the open throne room, Ruth was in a big magic birdcage, a set of pillars of treasures, and on the throne a dead animal. It was the Wolf King or as legends known as the Big Bad Wolf, the original one not like the ones that were with the Wolf Queen. The difference is, that he was built and looked like a werewolf other then his fur was deep purple. "The slain Wolf King still sits upon the throne, pierced by Eldra's arrow." said Charlotte. She walked closer to the body and gently lift up the head. "Well better a quick and painless death then what the books depicted Big Bad." She gently closed the eyes and gently lowered the head. "Don't count him as a villain Rebecca. The main target is Eldra."

Rebecca said, "Way ahead of you. Already DP's vet is making a small funeral for the Wolf King."

"Not surprised. She's a mega-animal lover." said Charlotte. "I juts hope this isn't the same one from the 3 little pigs story." In front of the throne was the duck sword for the armor. Then she saw sparkles at the pillars and found pieces and put together the Nightingale Emblem. Then she left the dimension and examine the door to the alcove. There was scenery of a night setting and it was missing 3 animals. She put the owl, the world, and the nightingale on the picture and the door opened. Inside was what Charlotte thought. It was a treasure room. "If he was a treasure hoard, this is considerably mild to say the least when you compared it to the TV show Hoarders. On the wall, she found the Holy Shield of the suit of armor. Once she took it, she saw sparkles at a pile of treasure. There she found and put together the pieces of the King's Key.

Once back to the throne room, she examined the king and he had a box, and a book. The book was just an information manual of the dimension and when she used the key on the box, she found the Gilded Wolf Head. But she also found the last Mist Kingdom Parable. The Mist Kingdom: Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the misty valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy king who enjoyed a decadent lifestyle. Unsatisfied with his hoards of wealth, the king spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a magical Talisman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures. Blinded by greed, the king had the Talisman triggered, bridging the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, the realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions. When the portal opened, legions of wolves and black mist sprang forth, blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal, disappearing forever from this world. Since then, on nights of the full moon, some people have caught glimpses of a palace lying in ruins in the valley. However, whoever dares venture into the lost Mist Kingdom is never seen alive again. Rebecca saw the passage. "This is why I don't trust monarchs…other then Prince Harry and Prince William." she said.

Charlotte said, "Same here. Have no idea if any royal in the past were great people. The only one comes to mind is maybe Julius Caesar be that topic alone is a double edge sword."

She walked back to the dimension and walked up to the wolf throne and put the gilded wolf head on the cage. Ruth got out. "Thank you for rescuing me, Detective."

Then Charlotte was surrounded by black smoke and when it went away, the moonstone was gone but what was worst that it was in the Wolf's Queen's hands. "At last, the final Moonstone is mine! Once I merge the seven stones with the Moon Essence, I will plunge the world into eternal darkness." Charlotte tried to shoot her with her new bow, but she got away before there was any damage.

Chapter 10

"Damn it!" yelled Charlotte. "I need to work on my archery." She turned to Ruth. "Ruth do me a favor, and get the rest of the sisters. We need all the help we can get."

Ruth said, "You got it!" Then she ran out of there.

Rebecca asked, "Eternal Darkness? Did she watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? That's the same motive of the first villain."

Charlotte said, "That show is for kiddies…if you don't count grown men dressing up like them. And I doubt that the hideout has TV or else it would've been very obvious where the villains find them cause of the electrical wires." She signed off to stop further distraction. She saw sparkles at the pillars where the pedestals were and found and put together the pieces of the Dawn Sword. Now she has all the pieces of the armor. She went back to the 2 suits and she pt the eagle helmet, the hole shield, and the dawn sword on the yellow suit of armor, and then put the skull helmet, the heretic shield, and the dusk sword on the black knight and the doors opened. Once through the doors, she saw a pumpkin carriage, floating stairs to a crystal palace, and am alter but it was missing something. "The round symbols that the goddesses are holding seem to have vanished."

On the ground of the alter, she found her last parable. "This is it." The Fallen Sister: Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen.

Charlotte saw sparkles in the carriage. There she found and put together the pieces of a glass slipper. She ran back to the treasure room in the Mist Kingdom and saw a display. It was a foot. She put the slipper in place and a compartment opened. "The queen was either a Cinderella and a Swan Princess, or the King stole this for his hoard. I pray it's the latter." In the compartment there was a plate called the Fairy Tales Land Insignia. Once she took it, she saw sparkles at the alcove of the room and found the pieces of the Earth Land Insignia. Once that was put together, she went back the alter and once the plates were in place, a magical anvil appeared. She put her Centaur bow in place and it transformed into the Mist Bow.

Charlotte walked back to the Wolf Throne room and all of the sisters were there. Ruth said, "Now I can have revenge for the loss of Teresa."

"I've been betrayed by Eldra. I will do what I can to stop the Wolf Queen." said Raphael.

Rose said, "We can't let the world fall into eternal darkness. We mist prevent the Wolf Queen from merging the stones with the Moon Essence."

Charlotte said, "Then we take no prisoner. Too bad. I had a nice comfy cell for her back at DP. We're probably going to go through some wolf guards before the battle. I need 4 of your best archers to take them on and cover us until we face the Wolf Queen."

And that what they did. 4 of the Red Riding Sister best archers stood in front of the party as they walked through the portal behind throne after Charlotte shot at it to get through. As the guard wolves walk up to the party, the 4 would shoot them down right on the stop. Finally they faced the Wolf Queen. "Kill them!" She yelled.

The wolves charged them, but they were no match for the sisters. Ruth shoot them down with her arrows, Rose with her staff, and Jessica with her Kunai with chain. Victory was near but the Wolf Queen was almost done with her spell. The stones were in an alchemy circle made by the moon essence and was about to put the final stone in place in the center of the circle. Charlotte was about to shoot her with the mist bow, but a wolf attacked her. Luckily when Charlotte woke up, Raphael who now has the bow struck it down. He took aim at the Wolf Queen. "I'm sorry it has to come to this, Eldra." He released the arrow and it went flying. But it didn't hit the Wolf Queen. Instead it hit the last Moonstone breaking it into irreparable pieces.

The shock of the hit blast into waves knocking the Wolf Queen to the ground but it was also causing the dimension to crumble. Ruth yelled, "Detective, this world is collapsing! We need to leave now!"

But Charlotte didn't leave right away. She looked around and found Raphael don the grown with Eldra weak in his arms. "I never meant for this to happen. The Talisman's control was too strong to resist. I only wanted to be the Elder Sister." she said.

Raphael said calmly, "Your desire for power brought you to this fate. But it pains me to lose you, Eldra."

Eldra smiled. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Charlotte ran to them, trying to save them, but a meteor blocked her path. She has no choice but to leave them behind and get out of there. "The mist portal has closed, and this world is crumbling. I must leave immediately, or I'll be trapped here forever." She ran down the steps but saw the room where the pumpkin carriage was has a brighter green glow. She quickly went through the doors and saw a woman running up the steps to the crystal palace. "I see someone running up the stairs to the glass palace! Who is that?" But there was no time for answers. Charlotte ran out of that place and went through the portal back to the Mist Kingdom just in time for the portal to close.

Everyone was on the ground and was kneeling down as they catch their breath. Ruth said, "Thank you, detective, you saved us all. Since the Moon Essence was destroyed, our world is no longer threatened with eternal darkness."

Then Jessica went to her. "Ruth, the sisters and I have decided to elect you, our bravest member, to be the new Elder Sister."

Ruth was delighted. "Thank you, sisters, for this honor."

Then a couple of girls walked up holding some wolf puppies. They were so cute that Charlotte couldn't help but pet one. "We found some wolf pups. Why don't we raise them to work with us rather then against us?"

Ruth couldn't agree more. "Let this herald in the dawn of a new era between our sisterhood and the wolves." That's when Charlotte got a vision. 4 years from now, Ruth and a full grown wolf would be on a cliff looking over the Mist Kingdom, now permanently in place never to be under the waters again. But then Charlotte had another vision of what happened before the final battle with the Wolf Queen. In the pumpkin carriage, blue small lights flew into the carriage causing something inside to glow. then the door opened and a gloved hand came into view then a tattered pink dress, and finally a foot came out to the ground and it was wearing the a glass slipper then everything went black.

The Boy Who Cried Wolf

A long, long time ago, there was a mischievous little boy who lived in the Mist Kingdom. He loved playing pranks, especially on unsuspecting merchants in the marketplace. One day, he cried wolf one too many times and got into trouble with his father…after the boy was caught from his prank, his father had enough and took him to the basement. "This is the third time you have tricked the villagers. You have given them a lot of trouble. This time I will not let you out until you promise never to tell lies again!" Then he locked his son in the basement.

In the basement, it was more of an office with a bookshelf, a work desk, a glowing suitcase….Wait! A glowing suitcase? This he had to see. But he couldn't opened it yet. So to pass the time, he found a toy model of a money skeleton. Once he was done the skull shook a bit and then a compartment opened. He found a key. He used the key on the dressier, and when he opened it he found cloves, a mop handle, and a parable in a shape of a tear. He used the mop handle to unlock the basement and got the sock of his life. The King including some of his guards were harassing his father and knocked him to the ground. "Where is the Talisman?"

His father whispered weakly. "Run! Go get help!"

Luckily the basement door was under a desk so the king or his knight wouldn't see him. On the ground, right in front of the opening was a starfish and a key. The boy took it and then he started to examine a pile of stuff under the desk. There he found a storybook that matches one of the collections on the bookshelf in the basement. Once he got it, he went back down and used the key to opened the glowing box. Inside was a quill and a talisman with a wolf head on it. She took the quill and the talisman. Then he went to the bookcase and there was a set of books with the same spine design. There was a gap for a 3rd book and when he put it in place, the bookcase an unfinished globe. Then he went back up the latter and saw a small secret compartment under the table and used the quill to open it. He found the globe and a ruby eye. He put the globe on the case and the bookcase moved to revealed a secret tunnel. Luckily no one above felt the vibrations.

The boy walked through the tunnel and arrived at a crossroad. One road lead to the palace, the other road into the woods. On the road to the palace there was a river and on the other side of the river was a house. Probably part of farm. Near some mining stuff he found a military insignia. The guards probably dropped it there. The boy took the road to the palace and there, the road ended at the marketplace, but guarded by guards, a palace in the distance, and a rock stair to a cliff where a cannon was. On a tree nearby he found a gear and took it. "It looks like those guards aren't letting anyone in or out of the village. Are they looking for me?" He walked up the ladder near the stone stairs and got a cannon ball just in case. Then he walked down the ladder and walked up the stone stairs and saw a griffin. "Wow, what a magnificent creature! I've never seen a griffin up close before."

The griffin was scared, hungry, and locked up. No doubt the king wanted a pet griffin then neglected him. Near the griffin but at a safe distance away from the animal was a box with a slot shaped as the military insignia he found earlier. Once in place it opened and inside was gunpowder, a bat, and skull for a door. The boy walked back to the crossroad and took the path to the woods. At the end of the road, it was the domain of a witch. Luckily the witch wasn't home. But there was a small late and there was a 3-branch barrier and something was swimming in the water. There was also a gate on a fence near the house in a shape of a spider's web. close to the late was a branch were a locket was hanging there and it as missing a pearl. There was also a gear that seemed to match, in teeth, with the other gear he found.

At a pile of witch stuff under a tree in the area, the boy found an eagle plate. Now in order to lighten his load since now it was getting heavy, he checked the witch's door and saw it was missing a certain piece. The door had a lock and part of it was the lower jaw of a skull. He put the skull and the ruby eye in place but was missing another eye. Then the boy went back to the crossroad and saw a box on the ground and it was missing 2 gears. Least now he knows what it was supposed to do. Once the gears are in place, the box opened and found a hammer and a fishing hook. Also against the tree behind the box he found a long hook. He quickly went back to the cliff were the cannon was and used it to get a vase that was tied and hanging on a branch. He used the hammer to break it and found a witch handle.

The boy quickly ran back to the witch's house and put the handle on the window next to its partner. The window opened and manage to steal a lit candle. Once back at the cliff, he set up the cannon with the ball and powder and aimed it at the palace. He it up the cannon and it fired at the palace. Thanks to that, the guards that were guarding the village quickly ran to the palace. "The nights are all rushing back to the damaged palace. My prank was amazing magnificent!"

He quickly ran into the village and tried to convince someone to help him. But luck wasn't on his side. "The King's men captured your father? You liar! I won't fall for your tricks anymore. I lost all my goods because of your childish lies. You think it was very funny Huh? Get away form my stall!"

It was obvious that he was getting no help from anyone. He found a shovelhead in one of the stalls and put the mop handle in the slot and got a functioning shovel. Then he noticed the posted board and saw a wanted poster for the talisman. The same one in his house, the same one in the chest, and the same one that is now in his hand. This is not good. The poster reads: Bring the 'Wolf Talisman' to the King and you will be richly rewarded.

The boy quickly hide it away in his pants pockets incase the villagers saw it. Then he saw in a crack in the wall he found a pearl. Then he noticed under one of the stalls, something glowing. It was the matching eye to the door but of a different color. He also took a bucket incase he needs it. It was under a cabinet door without handles. Obviously there's something in there. Then he checked at a pile of junk nearby for something good and he found a seahorse for a lock. It was small and beautifully designed. Just don't know why something so fancy be in a pile of junk.

Then the boy went back to the crossroad and used the shovel to dig up a worm that was next to the gearbox he opened. He went back to the witch's house and put the other eye on the door. It opened and he went inside. It was a typical witch's house that you read or see on TV. Nothing different that hasn't been seen or read before. The boy went on the table and saw a book, an incomplete crystal ball, a spider for the gate, and a ginger bread-man…a clue to Hansel and Gretel. The boy took the spider and opened the book and inside was instructions for a special poison. He just had to take it and use it. Then he saw a birdcage and used the bat to unlock it and got drawer handles. Apparently the witch stole it for some reason. Then he saw a bust of the witches face and was missing some accessories. He also found a rope and took it.

Once back in the village, she put the drawer handle on the matching holes and opened it. inside was a fishing pole and a crystal ball. The boy rushed back to the house to check on his father. He was still out and the guard was still there but the king wasn't. "The Greedy King's not here anymore. He must have returned to his palace." Then he rushed to the witch's house and put the crystal ball together. A compartment opened and got a small sea wave in the same style as the seahorse he found.

Once back at the witch's place, he placed the pearl in the locket and a hand got it. Then the creature sat on the rock in the middle of the lake and it as a mermaid. "I was captured by an evil witch. She wants to create potions by using my tears. Free me, and in return, I will help you rescue your father. Hurry up, boy! You ill be captured if the witch sees you."

Once back at the crossroads, he put together the fishing pole with the items he got and caught a fish. Then he made it back to the griffin and gave it the fish to calm it down. It worked. Then he used the eagle plate to unlock the griffin from its chains. Now he's free. In return, the griffin gave him a turtle in the same design as the seahorse. Then the boy made it back to witch's place and used the starfish, the turtle, and the seahorse in place of the rocks that created the barrier around the lake. He got a parable as a reward and freed the mermaid. "Thank you, child. I shall be abide by my promise. Take this orb. It will help you defeat the guards." Then the mermaid went away. There must have been a secret tunnel under the lake to get back home.

The boy checked the witch's stuff under the tree again and there was a ship emblem that matches the waves he got. Then once back at the crossroads, he checked the mining stuff again and there he found a owl emblem. Then once back at the village entrance, he saw a sign that was missing 3 things. Didn't take long to figure out what he was getting emblems. Once the owl, the waves, and the ship were in place, he got a web for the gate. He rushed back to the witch's house and used the spider and the web on the gate lock and he finally opened it.

On the other side it was another lab but for outside herbs or something. There was also a grave with a fake skeleton hand out. There was also a parable, earrings and a dried shroom. On the table, he lay out the instructions for the potion. All she was missing was honey, a death flower, and griffin hairs. He went back inside the house and put the earrings on the bust to lighten the load. Then he went back to the village and search the pile of junk and found a silver brooch. Then he used the rope to get to a second story window and got a vial for the honey.

After that the boy went back to his house to check on his father and luckily the king still hasn't come back. But he did find a hair come. He went back to the griffin, still there resting, and used the come to get the hairs and then saw a beehive nearby. He put on his gloves, broke the hive, and fill up the vile with honey. Then back at the witch's outside lab, he put 3 out of 4 items down and started to prepare the potion. He was just missing the death flower. Once back in the witch's house, he put the brooch in place and a compartment opened and inside was a wooden raven. He took it can went back to the lab and put it on the hand.

That's when he found the death flower. Once the potion was ready and completed, he rushed back home, used the orb to knock out the guards, and used the potion to wake his father. He stood up and rubbed his head. The boy got out of his hiding spot. "Hmm…Where…Where am I?" He saw his son. "Oh, Son! Where is the Talisman?"

The boy pulled it out and the king went back inside the house enraged. "How dare you, boy! You stole my treasure, and blew a hole in my palace. Give me the Talisman!" The King was about to take it from the boy's hand but the Talisman let out some energy blinding the king and protecting the boy. "Huh! The Talisman seems to have bonded with you. Help me, and I'll let your father live. Guards, take our little guest away." Then the guards took the father and the boy away.

In the palace, it took no time for the 3 to arrived in the throne room. It seems like the King's advisers set up the throne to open something using the Talisman but it was incomplete. The boy turned to his father looking for answers. "Half a year ago, I found this Talisman in an ancient archive. I discovered that this Talisman holds dangerous powers. So, I hid it from the King. I'm sorry, my song. I devoted my whole life researching this magical mystery, so I never paid any attention to you."

The King had enough. "The Talisman has bonded to you. It has accepted you as its own and only Master. Now, you are the only one who can use the Talisman. Hurry and opened the portal for me."

Boy wanted to give the King a piece of his mind but didn't want to risk his head on a pike. So he complied. On a pedestal under the King's portrait and found a mask. Then he went to the treasure room and in the King's pile of treasure he found golden wings and put the mask and the wings on an incomplete shield. A compartment opened and he found a stone angel for the throne. Then he checked the pile again and found a the King's Plate. Once back in the throne room, he put the plate on the pedestal slot a compartment opened and he found another angel and a small pumpkin carriage.

The boy walked up to the throne and found a Cinderella figurine and the last parable. Then all 4 tear-stones shine and he had a small story about a mermaid. The Mermaid's Tears: Once, there was a beautiful mermaid who spent all her waking hours gazing upon the shore, fascinated by the land-dwellers' ways. One day, she fell in love with a handsome, young prince. As the Prince was seeking a bride, the mermaid hurried to the sea-witch and begged for a magical potion to turn her into a human. The sea-witch agreed, taking the mermaid's voice as payment. The young mermaid wasted no time setting off to win the Prince's affections. However, while her beauty did draw the Prince's attention, the Prince fell in love with a more eloquent princess. Heartbroken, the mermaid cried bitterly by the shore. Everywhere her tears fell, the land was transformed into lush farmland. Ever since, people desiring immortality have chased after mermaids.

Luckily the shine wasn't bright enough for the king to notice so he stuffed the story in his shirt and hid it. He already freed one mermaid, he didn't want to be responsible for the capture of another. Once back in the treasure room, there was an incomplete display of something. On the base of the structure, it was missing 2 things. He put the pumpkin and the lady on it and it went up a bit. There he got the final angel, but when he looked up, a blue glass foot appeared. But he couldn't figure that out now. He out the 3 missing angels in place, a slot over the throne appeared and once he put the Talisman in place and a gold disk appeared over the chair. It was the final puzzle. He had to match 2 objects in a number of smaller disk in order to open it. Hansel and Gretel, Cinderella, Pied Piper, Red Riding Hood, Fisherman and his Wife, Rose Red and Snow White, 3 Little Pigs, Puss in Boots, Frog Prince, and one that involves a belt and a fly. It's the only one the boy doesn't know. Once the puzzle was done, the portal opened.

The King pushed the boy to the ground and stood in front of the portal. "All this treasure is mine!" But his greed got the best of him. A wolf came out and attacked him. "Wha…What? Nooooooooooooo!"

But luck was on the boy's and his father's side. The Griffin came flying in. "Look the Griffin has come to rescue us." The 2 wasted no time and got on the Griffin's back and got out of there. The 2 looked down and saw the whole Kingdom has sunk into the waters taking everyone and everything with it. The 2 or 3 were the only survivors.

As the boy and his father looked on, the Mist Kingdom was swallowed by dense black fog. All that could be heard were savage wolf howls and agonized human screams. Then, the Mist Kingdom simply disappeared. No one knew what fate had befallen the cursed land, until one day, one brave detective and a courageous band of Red Hooded Sisters destroyed the power of the Wolf Talisman and saved this lost Kingdom.

Epilogue

Charlotte felt something licking her and thought, 'Mind, get out of the gutter.' She opened her eyes and saw a wolf puppy licking her waking her up. Once her eyes focus she saw that she was on the ground and all of the Red Riding Hood sisters were looking at her as she woke up. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

Rose said, "You. Your eyes glowed green and then went to the ground. Are you alright?"

Charlotte sat up and rubbed her head. "Had 3 visions."

Jessica asked, "What were they?"

Charlotte said, "4 years from now the sisters and the Mist Wolves worked together in harmony and the Mist Kingdom was no longer underwater, then a pumpkin carriage and a glass slipper, and I think know what happened to this kingdom when the king opened the portal to the dimension."

Ruth asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was in the point of view of the boy that cried wolf and he found the talisman that opened the portal. He was threaten by the king and when he did, the boy and his father were the only survivors thanks to a Griffin." said Charlotte. "There was also clues about an evil witch that once hunted 2 small children and the kid found a parable story."

Rose asked, "You mean this one? It was in our archives." She handed Charlotte the small book. It was tattered but was it looked like it aged very well.

Charlotte looked at the title and the flipped through the pages. "Yes this it." She gently stood up. "Told you my vision powers have a mind of their own." She felt a tugging of her pants leg and it was the same puppy that woke her up. Charlotte smiled and picked the puppy up.

Ruth said, "Seems you made a friend. Would Dark Parables mind you bringing home a Mist Wolf?"

The puppy rubbed its head against Charlotte. "It is tempting. But…I can't resist. But first thing first, boy or girl?" Charlotte showed the puppy to the girls and they went wide-eyed.

Jessica said, "You got a very healthy boy."

Charlotte giggled. "We'll get that taken care of. Now a name for you." She thought of one. "Not Wilber cause that's a pig's name." The puppy growled in agreement. "How about…Dr. Watson?" The puppy barked happily. "Dr. Watson it is. Hope you don't mind cats." She kissed the pup's head and turn to the Sister. "Come by DP sometime, I'm sure my Uncle and friends would enjoy your visit."

As the girls walked out of the kingdom, Rose walked up to Charlotte. "I told you I went to the Black Forest, but I also saw the small grave you did for James. I thank you for that. Just wish I could've meet him."

Charlotte said, "If you had meet him, he would've confused you for Ivy and it would've drove him mad. But I'm sure Snow White and her son wouldn't mind meeting you. She has no grudge against you, your sister, or any of his previous wives. It would be great for the prince to meet his cousin."

"Cousin?" asked Rose.

"Well how would you describe it?" asked Charlotte.

"Good point." said Rose.

 _Now that the Wolf Queen is dead and the moonstones are destroyed the world is safe from the current threat. Though her newest case won't happen for another few years, she was time to relax and reflect on her life. But the vision will haunt her mind until her case happens. For what drove a beloved fairy into grief that turned into madness and destruction? But first, a certain dream Charlotte had since she was a child has been bothering. Maybe she will have the courage she needs to finally finish it. Her journey continues…_


	8. Side Story 1: Birthday

_**Reason why I'm putting side stories is because there are year gaps between games so there's going to be filler chapters like this one. You're welcome to skip or read, but in a way this gives me a piece of mind that Charlotte has something to do for a year and not fool around. But I would recommend reading the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **one the most. We finally got a main villain from all the games (up to Mermaid as of now) and I think so since so far all the villains are either repenting or destroyed (currently Goldilocks). Also latter on in the story, there will be a sex scene between Charlotte and Rebecca. If you don't like it, you can skip but please no hate in the comments please. It's my OC, it's my story, and this is how I'm developing my OC. You know from the last 2 chapters, she's a gay and so far no hate comments but please don't start in this one.**_

 **Happy Birthday**

One morning, Charlotte was sleep in bed when the door opened and someone or something walked into the room. It gently got on the bed and rested its head against the pillow next to hers. Charlotte felt the breathing and opened her eyes to see…a snout. "Rebecca what bug nose you have." It was Dr. Watson. He barked and licked her face. "Ugh. Rebecca what sloppy kisses you have." She giggled and hugged her full-grown wolf. Up. After a year, the dog grew up to his full size. At first Uncle Boddy wasn't so pleased that Charlotte brought home a wolf but after sometime, and that the panther didn't eat the puppy, he grew to love the dog. Rebecca loves him too since in the house he's the guard dog and at the office a helper and mascot of the place.

Anyway soon Rebecca came in with breakfast on a tray of breakfast. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Watson get off the bed before you pee, Happy Birthday to you." She sang.

Charlotte laughed as. Dr. Watson got off the bed. "Leave Watson alone. He was just giving me my birthday kisses. You're just mad cause he beat you to it."

She sat up as Rebecca put the tray on Charlotte's lap. "Don't worry. I'll make it up tonight. So I made you red velvet pancakes with a cheese, bacon, and spinach omelet. Still learning on the hash browns."

Charlotte smiled. "Yummy yum." she said. "Did you eat yet?"

Rebecca said, "Just did about an hour ago. Wanted to let you sleep a bit longer." She patted Charlotte's leg. "Well you eat up, get dressed and at noon we'll go to DP."

"But it's my birthday and it's supposed to be my day off." said Charlotte.

Rebecca said. "Yeah. But today you get your tattoo. The mark of the Dark Parables. Have you decided where to have it?" Charlotte shook her head and she started to eat. "You got until this afternoon to figure it out." Then she left the room to give Charlotte privacy.

As Charlotte ate, Snow White's Familiar came to the window and gently tapped at the glass. Charlotte got up, went to the window and opened it. "Well hello there. You're far away from home." She held out an arm and the bird gently got on her arm. "So you here for a visit or you're delivering something?" The bird turned around and it was wearing a message tube. Charlotte gently removed it and opened the tube and there was a piece of paper. Once she unrolled she smiled. It was a small painting of Snow White, her son, her father, and of Briar Rose. "I guess everything turned out great." she said. She got a piece of paper, wrote a 'thank you' note and put it in the message tube. Then the bird flew away.

Later that afternoon, Charlotte, Rebecca, and Dr. Watson arrived at Dark Parables. Once inside there were arrows on the floor leading a trail. Rebecca said, "Just follow the arrows."

The 3 followed them, going upstairs, to the dismay of Dr. Watson, and arrived at the roof of the building. There, she saw party stuff everywhere and then everyone jumped out of their hiding place and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Uncle Boddy ran up and hugged Charlotte. "Happy Birthday Charlotte! Finally you're 18 years old."

Charlotte said, "Thanks Uncle Boddy. Where's Renee?"

He replied, "She got booked in Paris at the moment but she sent her present already." He lead her to a table once the music started, food was being pass out. It was Charlotte's favorite: shrimp Lo Mein, Pizza with pepperoni and meatballs, lasagna, and eggs Benedict casserole. There was already a pile of presents so they're going to save that before the cake and as for the cake, It was a tea-cup pouring down blue icing, to look like tea, into a small cup, both have purple swirl designs on tray with the Eipix branch shape.

As everyone ate Charlotte asked, "Anything from Grandpa or my parents?" She still has the hope that her parents will come back someday but in reality, they are never coming back.

Uncle Boddy said, "Nothing from grandpa yet. We looked everywhere for him and nothing. I don't we're ever going to find him, but we're keeping Darcy's file open until otherwise."

Rebecca said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's okay. Maybe he sent a gift."

Charlotte would like to keep that hope but it's a 'who knows' scenario. After eating food some were at the dance-floor already dancing. Some with partners, some in groups, others with friends. Charlotte wasn't much of a dancer but then she heard her favorite song, 'Let's Dance Boys' from Bayonetta. Charlotte had no choice but to get up, get Rebecca, go to the dance-floor, and started to dance. The 2 copied the dance moves from the game as though they rehearsed it. Uncle Body was shocked to see how Charlotte learned that kind of dance at a young age. Everyone gathered around to see the 2 danced and when it was over, everyone clapped at the 2. Charlotte saw her uncle's face. "What?"

Uncle Boddy asked, "Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

"I have a WiiU and the Bayonetta games. Didn't take long to learn how to dance like her." said Charlotte with a smirk.

After more dancing, it was time for presents. Uncle Boddy placed her on the Boss's chair and started to hand her presents. "First one is from Charlie and me."

Charlotte opened the present and inside was a movie. "You gave me the Clue movie."

Uncle Boddy said, "I couldn't resist. You like that movie so much I had to get it for you kid." He kissed her cheek.

Then Rebecca came up. "Here is mine."

It was a small box and when she opened it, it was a book…but not just any book. "The Curse of the Nightingale? It was part of your report."

Rebecca said, "It was and it got so popular that my teacher at the time published it in a magazine and is now the best seller. I figured you wanted one."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you Rebecca."

Then Alexandra Rockford walked up. "Here's my present for you Charlotte."

Charlotte opened it and it was a dress. It was like Alexandra but in a different color, purple. "It's beautiful." She held it up against her body. "How did you know to get the right size?"

Alexandra said, "Thank Renee for the measurements."

Then Count Hershel walked up with his present. "This one's from me."

Charlotte opened it and laughed. "You're REALLY trying to go for the bear thing huh?" She held up a box set of Winnie the Pooh shows and movies.

Then Ichabod walked up. "Here's one from Jessica and me."

Charlotte opened it and it was a new scarf and mittens. "This would be perfect for my cases in the cold."

Jessica said, "Thought so since the Snow Queen case."

Then Edger walked up. "This one is from Poe and me."

Charlotte opened the present and it was a coupon for a game. Poe said, "American Macgee has released a computer came called Grimm. Figured since you have his version of Alice this would be appropriate."

Charlotte said, "Thanks. But I'll make sure to hide this from my friends. They might not be so happy on stories based on their life."

Hercule was the next up. "Here's something I think you'll really like."

Charlotte opened it and it was a crystal dragon. "Oh this is beautiful. Did you make this yourself?"

Hercule said, "Sure did. Though I tried not to make the dragon stereotypical."

Charlotte said, "Either way, I like this. I'll put it on my desk.

Then St. Teresa Poirot walked up. "Here's mine from me and the church."

Charlotte opened it and it was a DVD set. "The Sound of Music and The Flying Nun!"

Teresa said, "Figured you'd get a kick out of it."

Then Irene, Agatha, and Houdini walked up. "This is from the 3 of us." said Irene.

Charlotte opened it and it was a book for magic and paranormal. Agatha said, "After we heard about what happened at the theater. We figured you might be needing this."

Houdini said, "There's even some magic tricks to use against your enemies if needed."

Charlotte said, "Thanks guys."

Then Riki got up. "Here is mine."

Charlotte opened it and asked, "The advance version of physics?"

Riki said, "Since you've been a detective for a long time, study shows that it's time for you to learn the odds and ends of physics. That and I wrote it myself."

Uncle Body asked, "You did?"

"Yep." said Riki. "All 400 chapters. Should help you pass the time before your next case and all."

Charlotte said, "Thanks…"

Then Francis walked here. "Happy Birthday Charlotte." Charlotte opened it and it was a drawn picture of Charlotte in Sherlock Holmes garb and her Mist Wolf in Dr. Watson garb. "Since you brought home Dr. Watson I just couldn't resist."

Charlotte giggled. "Thanks Francis."

Soon it was Allison's turn. "Here's something you really like." She handed her a magazine page with a picture on it.

Charlotte said, "It's a picture of a motorcycle."

Allison said, "Yes but the real on will arrive at your house in 2 weeks and I made sure it was the best and the safest so your Uncle can get off my back."

Charlotte smiled. "Thanks Allison."

Then Engleburt walked up. "And here's something from Thaddeus, Trixie and me. Thaddeus couldn't be here cause he's on a case."

Charlotte opened her present and it was Lupin the 3rd collection set. She laughed. "Oh my God. Engleburt you know Lupin is a thief bad guy right?"

Trixie said, "Figured you wanted something funny that reminds you of the 2."

Then Heather walked up. "This one is from me."

Charlotte opened it and it was a collection set of CSI. "How did you get the set? The last season hasn't been released yet."

Heather said, "I pulled some strings. Since I looked like Catherine, they gave it to me in a snap."

Then the Justice Force walked. "Here's something from all of us." said Gideon.

Charlotte opened and went wide-eyed. "You got all of the Power Rangers shows, including movies?"

Adrian said, "You're welcome to skip a season if you want but we figured you'll like them."

Charlotte said, "Thanks. I was a big fan of the first 3 and Wild Force. Now I can watch them with ease."

Then Blanchetta and Travis walked up. "Here's something from the both of us."

Charlotte unwrapped it and laughed. "Oh my goodness. You gave me 'Fight Club' book and movie."

Travis said, "Hey you always wanted to see it. So why not?"

Then Green Fairy came up. "Here's something that might help you in your future cases."

Charlotte opened it and it was a gallery book on different fairies. "This is beautiful."

Green Fairy said, "I know they're might not be enough left but I figured it might help you in the future."

After she left, Madame Satine walked up. "Here's my present darling."

Charlotte opened and it was a white fur coat just like Satine. Uncle Boddy asked, "You didn't kill animals for this did you?"

Satine said, "The fur is fake so I'm not breaking any laws."

Charlotte put it on and said, "Feels like I'm Elizabeth Taylor."

Then Bonnie, Clyde, and Shakespeare walked up. "Here's something from us." said Bonnie. "It's a small show but we figured you'll like it.

Shakespeare got Blanchetta for help and then a rap beat started to play. Uncle Boddy said, "Epic Rap Battle of History. Romeo and Juliet vs. Bonnie and Clyde! Begin!"

Clyde: I'll handle this darling, I'm known to fire off some BAR's Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars

Bonnie: I mean I'll let you go first, but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in On this hissy fittin' rich kid and this prepubescent vixen I'm sick of them

Clyde: Let's beat 'em then and we can rob 'em blind I'll stick this punk up from the front

Bonnie: I'll take this broad from behind and pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress Give Miss No Nights In Paris a reason to cry to her parents

Clyde: Oh! Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow yo? Mofo, you soft as a fro-yo. Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro? (Oooh)

Both: There's gonna be a tragedy Make you ache like your balls on the balcony Barrow Gang put their money where their mouth is Spit sick like a plague on both your houses

Romeo: My love, your face is beauty to behold I will protect thine honor from these dust bowl dildos

Juliet: A moment's break from your gaze is an eternity past so together we shall both put these bitches on blast

Romeo: En guard thou artless beetle headed flax wench the only insult you have thrust upon me is thine stench why don't you twist upon these nuts? I hear you're good with a wrench the dismal state of your raps should be a federal offense

Juliet: And you there, wench with the neck of a chicken You'll get an ass rippin' worse than your boyfriends in prison You're not a true romance, you're just a conjugal visit Oh, but that's not even your real husband now is it?

Clyde: Hey partner you best put a muzzle on your missus 'Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas

Romeo: Do you quarrel sir? Ho, shall I draw my long sword or will you duck your chicken shit ass back into your Ford?

Bonnie: How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo

Juliet: No no, my Romeo will beat your beau in a contest blow for blow He will do upon thine dick what you hath done upon your toe (got shot) Oh! I am killed, what irony is this? The lead role shot down by a failed actress

Romeo: Then I shall kill myself on my stomach I shall lie so you louts can lick my ass, thus with a diss, I die

Juliet: Oops, nevermind, my flesh was merely grazed Where's Romeo? Oh Nomeo! There's poison on your face Oh happy dagger, pierce me true, persuade my breath to stop Sheath yourself inside my heart and like the beat I drop

Clyde: Well that was tragic

Bonnie: That did not go as expected

Clyde: Woulda done that boy some good to just wait a couple seconds

Bonnie: It's kinda sad though really, so young to have just died

Clyde: Well at least we got each other,

Bonnie: just Bonnie

Clyde: and- (gunshots then went to the ground).

Charlotte said, "Figured it was going to be a draw."

The 4 got up from the ground and Mildred walked up with her husband. "Here's a present from us."

Charlotte opened it and was a fedora hat with a butterfly pin on it. Charlotte put it on. "Now I look like a pimp in this coat." She laughed a bit.

Bahnoir said, "Well you never had one so why not."

Then Carter walked up. "And here's some for any art that you get."

Charlotte saw it was a fancy white picture frame. "This would be perfect for the picture I got from Snow White. Thanks."

Then Madeline walked up. "Here's something that I used to have when I was a child."

Charlotte opened it and it was a beautiful collar for Dr. Watson. "This is perfect." Dr. Watson walked up and put it around her neck. "And it fits perfectly."

Next was Phantom. "It's not much but I hope you like it." It was a bouquet of roses.

"Oh Phantom, they're lovely." said Charlotte. She sniffed them and the flowers weren't fake.

Then Slender walked up. "Here's a present from me as well as an apology present from the Red Riding Hood case."

Charlotte opened it and it was a fan comic. She opened it and when she got closer in the story she blushed. "This is exotic even for you."

Slender said, "Hey before you meet Rebecca you would look them up in secret and you would watch. Why not read?" Then he chuckled as he walked away.

Larry was next. "Here's something for cases if you need to hide."

Charlotte opened the box and saw fabric. When she pulled it out and wrapped it around, it was an invisibility cloak. "Sweet! Just like Harry Potter." She gently put it away.

Then Don Capone walked up. "Here's something for your movie collection."

He gave her the 'Godfather' trilogy. Charlotte said, "Awesome. I've been looking for these movies for weeks."

Capone said, "Thought you want something serious other then Goodfellas."

Then the Hardy Boys and the Hammer Twins walked up. "Happy Birthday Charlotte!"

Charlotte opened and laughed. "Oh jeeze. Charlotte's Web book and movie."

Rebecca said, "Now that's a good joke present."

Then Queen Victoria and Black Knight walked up. "Here's a present from us."

Charlotte opened it and it was 2 beautiful ball gowns. One was inspiration from Princess Anastasia from Russia and other was inspiration from Princess Diana of London. "These are beautiful."

Black Knight said, "And there's also tuxes in the same design just incase."

After that Maximillion Tennision walked up. "Here's my present that can go with the clothes."

Charlotte opened it and smiled. "Pearls! Pearl earrings, a pearl necklace, a pearl ring, and a pearl bracelet. How did you know I was into pearls and not diamonds?"

Maximillion said, "You're more in the classic chic so I figured this matches more with your personality."

Then Alvin walked up. "And here's something from me."

Charlotte opened it and it was a leather jacket. "Me likie." She looked at the design in the back and it was her family's crest. 2 sphinxes with a red shield in the middle. "This would go great with the motorcycle.

Then Johnny and his pig Manparts walked up. "Here's something from the both of us."

Charlotte opened it and it was a recipe book and not just any recipe book, but one from Julia Child. "Perfect! Now I can cook for your birthday Rebecca."

Then Rasputin walked up. "Here's my present Charlotte."

Charlotte was hesitant to open the present but when she did, she let out a breath of relief. It was a bible. "Thank you." She opened it and there was a bottle of scotch inside. "I don't drink yet."

Rasputin quickly took the book back. "There must have been a mix up. I'll give you your reason present soon." Then he left.

"That explains why in church he would yell 'I would lick any man in this room'." said Uncle Boddy.

Then Chaplin was next. "Happy Birthday Charlotte."

Charlotte opened it and smiled. "The 3 Stooges. I love these guys when I was a kid."

Rebecca said, "I never heard of them."

Charlotte said, "Trust me, after watching one episode you can binge for weeks with this comedy. Thanks Chaplin."

Then Miss Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde walked up. "Here you go."

Charlotte opened it and it was a mini chemistry set. "None of the chemicals are real right?"

Jekyll said, "We made sure."

Then Sweeny Todd and Mrs. Lovett walked up. "Here's our present."

Charlotte opened it and it was a pie. Charlotte paled. "Umm…thank you." She handed it to Uncle Boddy. "Make sure no one is missing." she whispered.

Then Iron Mask walked up. "Here present." Charlotte smiled kindly and opened it. It was metal gloves. "Protects hands from fire."

Charlotte said, "Thank you Iron Mask."

Then Dorian walked up. "Happy Birthday child and before you say anything I didn't do anything stupid to get this present."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and opened it and it was a comic collection of 'League of Extraordinary Men'. "Thank you. How did you know I have the movie?"

Dorian said, "When your uncle dared me to teach me a lesson. All I learned is that I looked beautiful for a villain."

Then Billy walked up. "Here's something I know you'll like."

Charlotte opened the box and it was a complete biography of Mass Reeves. The man that started the Lone Ranger. Charlotte asked, "How did you get this, let alone how did you know who the real Lone Ranger was?"

Billy said, "When it comes to cowboy stuff, you get info in a snap."

Then Elizabeth walked up and gently caresses Charlotte's face. "It's too bad I prefer young girls."

Charlotte glared as she opened the present. She looked down and it was a red vial. "Blood?"

"Do you want to be a vampire?" asked Elizabeth. Then she was taken away back to her cell.

Uncle Boddy took the vial. "I'll dispose of this properly."

Once things calmed down Scrooge, Past, Present, and Future walked up. Scrooge said, "Here's a present from all of us."

Charlotte opened it and it was a small snowwoman made out of a tube sock and rice. "Aww this is cute. Perfect center piece for the holidays."

Then Guy Fawkes walked up. "Happy 18th birthday my dear."

Charlotte opened his present and it was the movie 'The Count of Monte Cristo'. The same one from the V movie. "Wow. I can finally see the whole thing. I always catch the ending." Then Jack walked up and Charlotte paled. "If that box has a body part in there, kindly give it to Uncle Boddy." Jack didn't he placed it on her lap. Charlotte opened it slowly and she looked inside to see 'Silence of the Lambs' book. "Thank you."

Jack walked away and then Moriarty walked up. "Here's my present for you."

Charlotte opened it and inside was Sherlock Holmes book collection. "I thought he was your rival. At the most you would've destroyed this book."

Moriarty asked, "Why destroy my stamp on this world?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Almost forgot, Sherlock is here for you." Moriarty groans as Iron Mask walked him down.

Then Cthulhu came up. "This is from my clan and as a thank you for waking my friend."

Charlotte opened it and it was a trophy weapon. A naginata. Charlotte said, "Wow."

Cthulhu said, "Now this must not be use in combat. It's for display only."

Charlotte said, "Thank you." She handed it to Uncle Boddy.

Then Sizor walked up. "Here's my present for you."

Charlotte opened the box and inside was a dress, a wedding dress. "A wedding dress?"

Sizor said, "I had a vision that in the future you and your true love will marry. I just had to make the perfect wedding dress for you."

Charlotte smiled and blushed. "Thank you." Rebecca giggled.

After that, Kyoko walked up. "Here's something for you."

Charlotte opened it and it was a poster of Bruce Lee. "Cool. You even got him in his yellow jumpsuit."

"Nothing but the best for the birthday girl." she said.

Then Rebekah walked up. "Here's something from Garth and me."

Charlotte opened it and it was a samurai sword. Garth said, "Just like the last weapon, it's for display only. We had to blunt the blade just incase."

Charlotte said, "Thank you."

Then Pier walked up. "Here's my present for you." Then he started to play his original piece 'Shadow'. As he play it, his shadow behind him would shipshape and would dance in it's own.

The song and the show enchanted Charlotte. When it was over she chapped. "Thank you Pier. It was beautiful."

Then Death walked up. "Happy Birthday Charlotte."

Charlotte opened it and it was a little black dress. "Ooo sexy." She looked at Rebecca. "Defiantly can't wait for your birthday Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled. "I can imagine you wearing that."

Then Herman walked up. "Here you go kid."

Charlotte opened his present and saw it was a new pair of shoes. She put them one and stood up. "I love these Herman."

"You should since they will support your feet during your long cases."

Then Azizi walked up. "Happy birthday Charlotte."

Charlotte opened it and it was the movie and the book of the Shawshank Redemption. "Cool." Then she asked, "You didn't steal these did you?"

Azizi said, "If I did, I would be dead."

Then Angel walked up. "Me next! Me next!" She handed her, her present. "Happy Birthday!"

Charlotte opened it and it was a DVD collection of NCIS. "I knew you were going to give me this."

Angel said, "Well duh since we watch them all the time. This time you can watch them anytime you want."

Then Anuenue walked up. "Happy Birthday!"

Charlotte opened it and it was Mildrid's bust as though she's dead. "You need to lay off 'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance'." she said. Uncle Boddy quickly took it away.

Then Kurt walked up. "Here you go love."

Charlotte opened it and then a balloon girl popped out with its' crotch right in her face. "You didn't."

Kurt said, "Everyone has one."

Rebecca pinched his ear in pain and dragged him away. Charlotte said, "Well that was eventful."

Uncle Boddy said, "Hang on. You got 2 more. Here's one from Renee."

Charlotte opened it and it was a dream catcher. "This is beautiful. Finally no more nightmares."

Then Uncle Boddy handed her the last one. "And here's one from Grandpa. Found this in the room after you passed out in the theater."

Charlotte opened it and it was a locket. When she opened the locket it was her grandpa holding Charlotte and Renee. "This is beautiful." She put it on. "One of the best birthdays ever."

Uncle Boddy said, "Now it's time for the main event. Time to get your mark of the Dark Parables."

Charlotte took a deep breath. "I'm ready and I know where to put it."

Once they dropped off the present back at the house, and went to a local tattoo shop. Once inside, Uncle Boddy walked up to the clerk. "Probation over. Time for the mark."

The clerk knew exactly what he meant. "Who's the lucky rookie?"

Charlotte walked up. "Right here." She moved her hair out of the way and showed him the back of her neck. "Back here please."

The clerk asked, "You don't want out in the open?"

Charlotte said, "With the cases I have, can't take the risk. Especially if it's undercover."

Uncle Boddy got the camera out. "This is going to be good."

Rebecca said, "Don't worry I'll hold your hand the whole time."

The 4 went to the back, and once the clerk was ready, Charlotte tied her hair back, got on the chair, and waited for it to start. Rebecca sat in front of her holding her hands as Uncle Boddy started the recording. Once the outline was there, and Charlotte heard the machine she said, "Ah fuck fuck fuck!" Then she felt the needle and yelled, "FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Uncle Boddy laughed. "Oh I'm so going to put this on YouTube."

Rebecca put a cloth in Charlotte's mouth so she wouldn't bite her tongue. "You should've waited until you were 21. Then you would've been so drunk you wouldn't even feel it."

Charlotte muffled. "Should've have thought of that."

Charlotte felt a nerve and squeezed hard. Rebecca then had a face of pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Uncle Boddy said, "Luckily no screaming. Partly deaf when I went through it."

Charlotte said, "Shut the fuck up." She felt more pain and started kicking. Luckily none of them hit Rebecca. "If this is what it feels like for tattoos, I don't want to find out during childbirth."

Rebecca said, "That's why there's adoption. You have that option. Besides aren't your bones flat for it?"

Uncle Boddy said, "All Boddy women have flat bones and c-section scars."

Then Charlotte started to stomp and took the cloth out of her mouth. "PLEASE tell me the outline is almost done."

The clerk said, "This one is at least 3 hours tops."

Rebecca said, "It's only a small tattoo."

"But with a couple of different colors and constant refills, it's going to take a while." said the clerk. "Just be happy it's not on a foot, neck, ribs, or above the V."

Charlotte said, "That doesn't exactly make me feel better."

Rebecca asked, "When will I get mine Mr. Boddy?"

He replied, "When I see fit. Normally after the 5th case. Since Charlotte did a fill in and went against the Pied Piper, we're not counting it."

Rebecca said, "Then I got ways to go."

Charlotte said, "Then I'll make sure you're drunk for this." Once the outline was done, it was time for the color. "Oh God! How I wish I could pass out right now."

The clerk said, "Can't do that. It means you need sugar to keep you up."

Charlotte said, "I lost 77 pounds 10 years ago. Once I have sugar it comes right back. But I can take soda."

Uncle Boddy said, "I'll give you Root Beer AFTER the tattoo. Not before or during. You're clamping your teeth so hard the soda might make it worst."

3 hours later the clerk was done. "Alright you are done."

Charlotte said, "Thank God." She moved her neck a bit cause of stiffness.

Rebecca said, "It look beautiful. You got to see it."

Charlotte walked up to the mirror and looked at her new ink and smiled. "This is awesome!" She was nearly jumping up and down. "The pain was so worth it."

Uncle Boddy took a picture of it. "Going on the wall in the office." Then he stopped the camera. "Do you want another one?"

"Only when I earn it." said Charlotte. She gave the clerk the money. "Thanks man for the ink."

He replied, "No problem. See you next time."

Then the 3 left to go back to DP. As they entered the office, Uncle Boddy yelled, "CHARLOTTE IS AN OFFICAL!" Everyone cheered at the news. "Too bad I gave you the office early."

"That's okay. Your gift to me is a week to Disneyworld for 2." said Charlotte. Uncle Boddy frown and hit the back of her head. "Yeah like I can afford a trip like that."

"Well what about the $750,000 you keep hidden in your office under your floorboards?" asked Rebecca.

Uncle Boddy quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. Already everyone was rushing to Uncle Boddy's office and started to tear things apart. He let go of Rebecca and ran to his office like roadrunner. Charlotte said, "See, that's why you're on probation." She whistle and Dr. Watson ran to her. "Let's go home before we become collateral damage."

The 3 left to go home. Once home, Charlotte went to the back yard, which was a small forest and unleash Dr. Watson. "No surprise birthday presents in the morning." Dr. Watson barked and ran off. Then Charlotte went back inside the house and sat down on the living room. "What a day."

Rebecca said, "The day isn't over yet." She came in from the kitchen holding a small birthday cake. "Hope you got room for cake. Made sure it was mint and chocolate."

Charlotte smiled. "Yummy, yummy, yummy."

Rebecca opened the plastic and got 2 plates out. Charlotte cut the small cake and the 2 shared it. Rebecca asked, "So how long do you need to wear the bandage?"

"A couple of hours but I'm leaving it on for a few days to be sure." said Charlotte. "Then after that I have to put on some aquaphor. My uncle will give me the aftercare tomorrow if he's still alive and hasn't fired everyone yet."

Rebecca said, "My and my big mouth." She took a bite of the cake. "Then again it's the reason why I'm a journalist."

Charlotte took a bite of her cake. "Sometimes it's a good thing. It means you can never tell a lie. I can't say a lie to save my life. But you need to control it or you'll start gossiping. Have you seen the show 'Living Single'?"

Rebecca nodded. "Used to watch it when it was out."

"Well there's reruns on TV but there's one character that gossip all the time and it nearly got her in trouble when she was a juror. Long story short, she knew the defendant was the perp, no one believed her, everyone hated her, and a silent monk shoved his sandal up her ass." said Charlotte.

Rebecca started to laugh. "She pissed off a monk? How can you do something like that?"

Charlotte said, "Like I said, she has a big mouth." Then she asked, "Where are my presents?"

Rebecca said, "They're still at DP, but they're at a safe place. So later on we'll pick them up. I haven't seen your sister in a while, is she okay?"

Charlotte said, "Me and Renee are total opposites. She likes to travel, a fortuneteller, and free spirited. She's the type of girl that doesn't like to be caged."

Rebecca asked, "What about Mr. Wilson?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Uncle Boddy took over. And even if he finds something, he wouldn't tell me cause of what happened in Darcy's room."

Rebecca asked, "And you're parents?"

"Never coming home. I just have to wrap around my head that, they ran off. So tish-tosh don't give a crap about them. And even if they come back, the master bedroom is already filled." said Charlotte.

Rebecca said, "I just wish I know who they are and what they look like. I haven't seen a wedding photo here."

Charlotte said, "That means that they took everything when they left. Sounds strange but oh well." Then she said, "I wonder what America is like now."

Rebecca said, "I've read the news about the states, until things calm down, best to stay here."

Charlotte asked, "That bad huh?"

"I've been 4 years since 9/11 so still too fresh." said Rebecca.

"Well at least America didn't reelected Bush. He did squat shit." Charlotte saw Rebecca's uneasy face. "You got to be kidding me."

"Last chance for screw things over." said Rebecca.

Charlotte groaned. "Great. Scared for the future now over there. Be scared out of my mind if any of my case goes there at this time. Especially in the South."

Rebecca asked, "What are scared of the South?"

"One reason only: Racist bigots hicks KKK loving Neo-Nazi rednecks bastards. I know it hasn't been like that since the 1960s but even if I live in Texas I wouldn't sleep for 4 months out of fear of a burning cross in my front yard." said Charlotte.

"But you're Catholic." said Rebecca.

"Anyone that doesn't say 'Christian' is on their hit list." said Charlotte.

Rebecca said, "You need to lay off the history books and go back on your fantasy reading research."

Charlotte shook her head as she finishes eating. "My office is covered with fantasy books. I don't mind realistic books in the house just to recover from the missions. I even have video games here just to relax."

Rebecca said, "Yeah you have Bayonetta 1 & 2, Mortal Kombat 9 & X, Brutal Legend, and American Macgee Alice games. So all together you have 2 or 3 consuls."

"We have 2 or 3 consuls since you have Just Dance games, DJ hero, and Zumbas." said Charlotte. Then she asked, "So what other birthday surprises do you have for me?"

~DP~ Rated M for sex. Feel free to skip if you don't want to read it for your own reasons. Just no bashing in the comments please. Inspired by _Santa Cruz Blues_ so please thank her for permission and inspiration. ~DP~

Later on that evening…

"I don't care. Let them know; hell, let them hear," Charlotte replied, causing the blond woman to arch an eyebrow. Sometimes Charlotte crassness surprised her. Not that anything said was particularly abhorrent. The sentiment, though, was decidedly un-ladylike. "It's my birthday, so shouldn't I get what I want?" The detective's eyes met those of her lover. "What I want is you." She punctuated the end of her sentence by pushing Rebecca against the wall in a darkened corner of their bedroom.

Charlotte only giggled before deftly unbuckling Rebecca's belt and pants. She slowly lowered to her knees, dragging the racer's slacks and boxers with her. Rebecca leaned back against the wall for support as the sight of her sophisticated, respected, reserved wife leaning in to pleasure her. Rebecca's senses were becoming overloaded. Charlotte gently snaked her tongue out to taste the wetness glistening visibly between her girlfriend's legs. She hummed in approval at the familiar flavor, and smirked as Rebecca's hands moved to hold her hair, silently encouraging the experienced tongue to delve deeper.

Her goddess obliged, but not before nipping at the blonde's thighs, leaving a mark that only she would see. Mine, Charlotte thought happily to herself. Since their partnership as workers, and eventual partnership as lovers, they had been each other's primary lovers. Of course there were the few times they had experienced sex with another couple (not naming names) and while they had both found that enjoyable they both knew that ultimately they belonged to each other.

Aware that she was unintentionally torturing her love, Charlotte used her fingers to open Rebecca's lips and thrust her tongue deeply into Rebecca's sex. Rebecca arched her back from the wall, and immediately came from the sensation of sudden and warm fullness. "Char-Charlotte," Rebecca gasped before letting out a strangled sob. Charlotte quickly stood up and held the gasping woman, her head cradled in the crook of Charlotte's neck, arms limply wrapped around the slender waist as the aqua-haired woman whispered non-words into Rebecca's ear and stroked her hair.

"That was wonderful, Charlotte," Rebecca whispered. Charlotte could feel the smile on her girlfriend's face and felt a contented smile grace her own. "Shouldn't we find you a swim suit now? It's been over twenty minutes." Charlotte grinned at Rebecca's before pulling her dress over her head. Rebecca laughed deeply at the sight of her girlfriend's guilty look in her sea blue bikini. "I love you, my princess." Charlotte threw her arms around Rebecca.

"I love you too, my prince. Thank you for the best birthday yet," Charlotte said softly as their cheeks touched. Rebecca grinned.

"It's not over yet, love. I told you; tonight you won't be getting much sleep. You will be getting what, 18 birthday spankings?" Charlotte blushed deeply, but felt her sex become instantly wet. She nodded. "Hmm, 18 spankings...perhaps also a ball-gag?" Rebecca laughed as Charlotte moaned in lust and frustration.

They still had three hours of party to get through. Rebecca asked, "What do you think?"

"Something about a birthday spanking, if I remember correctly. Though, as we have the whole house to ourselves, I don't suppose we need to use a gag, ne?" Charlotte replied. Rebecca chuckled at the pouty tone Charlotte's voice carried. With a strong hand Rebecca grabbed Charlotte's hair and pulled her lips to meet her own, stopping centimeters before touching. Charlotte groaned in frustration, trying to reach the other's lips. Rebecca smirked at the wanton need apparent in Charlotte's face.

"You had your way with me today. I gave you fair warning about what would be happening tonight. Let me be perfectly clear, Charlotte, what will happen in the next ten minutes," Rebecca spoke softly, her breath caressing Charlotte's parted lips. "I will release you; you will remain standing exactly where you are, not speaking a word unless I say you can; I will undress you, and give you the birthday spanking you have earned. What happens after that is entirely up to how well you receive your spankings. Should things become too overwhelming or painful, you will you say "Book," and all will stop. Understood?" Charlotte gasped as Rebecca's hand tightened in her hair, forcing her neck to arch towards Rebecca's hungry lips.

"Y-yes, I understand," Charlotte moaned, feeling Rebecca's teeth grazing against her neck.

"'Yes' what, detective?" Rebecca asked, closing her teeth around a particularly sensitive spot underneath her blue-haired goddess' jaw.

"Yes Mistress." A smirk appeared on Rebecca's face. This aspect to their relationship was relatively new, and she loved the passionate abandon with which Charlotte engaged in their power play. She reached her hand to Charlotte's blouse and began to unbutton it, beginning at the top. She moved her lips to Charlotte's ear, tickling it with her breath.

"Good girl, princess. After I remove your shirt and skirt you will begin pleasuring yourself through your panties and bra. Understood?"

Charlotte groaned slightly. "Yes, Mistress." Her nipples hardened as Rebecca's hands brushed against them, causing a shudder to wrack her body despite the two layers of material keeping them apart. Rebecca managed to keep a passive look on her face, but only through her sheer force of will power. Inside she was moaning at the sight of her girlfriend's nearly bare torso coupled with the consensually given control the woman gave her. Rebecca felt a pool of wetness begin to form between her thighs, and grinned at the thought of how they would both be sated before the evening was over.

Without much show Charlotte unzipped her skirt and let it slide to the ground before stepping daintily out of it. Her eyes raised and met Rebecca's, biting her lip in a display of shyness knowing what was next expected of her. Rebecca raised her eyebrow, waiting. Charlotte slowly reached up a slightly trembling hand to cup her right breast, gasping at how hard her nipple had already become.

"Princess, you are doing a good job. Now I want you to touch both of your breasts at the same time. Let me see how aroused you are for me," Rebecca instructed with a husky voice. Charlotte smiled as her other hand reached up to toy with her left breast, massaging them both and groaning aloud. The feel of the fabric scratching against her nipples was unbearable, the moisture of her arousal literally running down her thigh. Rebecca took two large steps to Charlotte's side, deftly undoing the bra's clasp in order to release her girlfriend's luscious chest. Charlotte gasped in surprise, her eyes having closed in pleasure. Rebecca's lips found Charlotte's neck, tasting the light sheen of sweat gracing the smooth skin. "Don't stop, princess. Touch the outside of your panties. Tell me if they are wet."

Charlotte reached down quickly, shuddering as she felt just how wet she was. "Oh Mistress, my panties are soaked through."

"Mm, good girl. Why are you so wet, Princess?" Rebecca purred against Charlotte's neck before reaching up to bite her ear lobe.

"Y-you turn me on so much, Mistress. My body wants you...I want you," Charlotte nearly growled. Rebecca's eyes darkened and her arm clasped Charlotte's hand, dragging it away from the damp panties.

"Right now this is not about what you want, Princess. This is about what you need. I could fuck you until you cum screaming my name, but that is not what you need. I could even make you lick my wet center until I cum with your face between my thighs, and as much as I want that, it is not what I need. Do not forget that. Understood?" Charlotte nodded obediently. "Good girl. Now, suck your fingers clean of any of your juices. Tell me how it tastes." Charlotte's cheeks flushed red, but she did as ordered, feeling another rush of arousal hit herself at Rebecca's words. She brought her fingers to her mouth, and tasted herself faintly on them.

"I taste slightly tangy, Mistress," Charlotte responded quietly, holding her arms loosely at her sides. Rebecca could not help herself, and brought her hand around to cup the back of Charlotte's head as she crushed their lips together, both groaning at the contact. All too quickly for Charlotte, Rebecca pulled back; grinning as she gracefully strode to the chair near Charlotte's vanity mirror.

Sitting down she beckoned Charlotte over by crooking her finger. With a practiced walk, Charlotte maintained eye contact with the floor and arms at her sides, stopping just short of Rebecca's knees. The blonde's eyes drank in her wife's form, salivating at the gentle curves and pale skin. "Come stand by my left leg, facing the closet." Charlotte followed her orders quickly. "I will bend you over my lap to give you a spanking, princess."

Charlotte heart sped up, as did the wetness seeping into her lap. With a firm gentle hand, Rebecca's guided Charlotte's body over her knees, rubbing her lace-clad ass with anticipation, love, and a slight sadistic desire. A low groan made its way through Rebecca's lips as she felt Charlotte's desire rubbing against her own lap, leaving a wet spot. She wanted to ravage this gorgeous woman currently undulating against her, but restrained herself...barely.

Using every ounce of self-restraint, Rebecca lowered Charlotte's panties over her curvaceous hips, allowing them to pool on the floor around her ankles. Immediately Rebecca inhaled, smelling Charlotte's arousal. "Oh princess, I can smell how much you are ready for your spanking...you turn me on so very much, princess." Charlotte's cheeks burned red embarrassed by her own arousal. How such play and sexual activities could ever excite her she could not understand, but knowing its effect upon the woman after whom she lusted and loved with all of her being...well, who was she to question her inner machinations? Particularly when they involved a horny Rebecca.

Lightly rubbing Charlotte's soft ass, Rebecca placed her other arm below her shoulders, bracing her detective in preparation for what was about to come. "All right princess. You will receive 18 spanks, more if I want to. If it becomes too painful for you, I want you to say "book." Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress. I understand," replied the woman, panting lightly. She wished she could grind her center against Rebecca's knee, craving friction. She could not remember ever being in need of an orgasm as much as this moment. It was because of this need to be touched by Rebecca, as well as the excitement of being controlled by her that Charlotte was shaking with anticipation for the spanking she was soon to receive.

Rebecca took a deep breath, her hand still on Charlotte's ass. "One, two," Rebecca said, bringing her hand up, "Three." Rebecca swung her hand down, smacking Charlotte's ass with a sharp swat. Charlotte gasped aloud, overjoyed and in pain and overwhelmed with the sensation. "I want you to count out loud after each spank. I would hate to give more than appropriate, princess."

"O-one, Mistress," Charlotte groaned. The unexpected side effect of the spanking was Rebecca's hand on her ass forced her center against the strong runner's leg, causing her to tread closer to the edge of an orgasm.

"Oh, by the way, princess, if you come before I say you can, you will kneel upon rice while I pleasure myself in front of you. Understood?" Rebecca spoke quietly but with a seriousness that underlined the order.

"Yes, Mistress. When may I come?" Charlotte asked nervously. She hated not being able to touch her lover, particularly during such play, which made it a true punishment.

"After the 18th or more spank, you may come on my knee. In fact, I shall expect you to. Is that what you want, princess? To soak my knee with your wetness?" Rebecca asked, raising her hand for the next spank. Charlotte moaned in frustration. Smack.

"Two, Mistress," the violinist writhed carefully. Rebecca kept up a steady, regular rhythm. Smack. Wait two seconds. Smack. Wait two seconds...it was driving Charlotte into a frenzied state, her desire to come and please Rebecca vying for importance.

All too soon Rebecca gave the 17th spank. Charlotte was wet to the point of soaking Rebecca's pant leg, and nearly came after the last blow to her ass. "All right, Princess; after this spank, I want you to come on my knee. Grind your beautiful cunt against me, scream for me. But above all, you must come for me. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress. I shall do as you say." Rebecca kissed her princess' neck, muttering praises against the sweaty skin. She brought her hand back, waited two seconds, and swiftly brought it down onto the red ass, pushing Charlotte's center against her knee in such a way that her clit rubbed against the powerful leg.

"1-18, Mistress, oh God, I'm coming, I'm coming for you Mistress!" Charlotte cried out in release, unabashedly pleasuring herself on her wife's knee. Rebecca felt her own body respond, a small orgasm of her own rippling through her body due only to the sound and feel of Charlotte's pleasure. The violinist moaned and panted through the powerful orgasm, stopping after nearly a minute.

Rebecca immediately stood up, bringing Charlotte with her in her arms. She carefully carried and deposited her spent lover on the bed. Quickly slipping out of her own clothing Rebecca joined the woman, holding her close. Their breathing was slowly returning to normal, and shivers overtook the smaller woman. Rebecca pulled the blanket over them before returning to her girlfriend. "Thank you, Charlotte." Rebecca whispered into the nearly sleeping woman's ear.

"This has been the best present I've ever received...can we celebrate my half-birthday too?" Charlotte asked sleepily. Rebecca chuckled quietly to herself before kissing her girlfriend. Soon they both fell into a sated sleep.

~DP~ Here's my sex scene. If it's bad please tell me so I won't write them again to give me advice so they would be better in other chapters in this or other stories. ~DP~

The next morning, Charlotte woke up to see Rebecca still asleep. Charlotte smiled at her and remembered last night. Her but was still a bit soar from last night, but she liked it. So she had an idea to give Rebecca some pleasure. Making sure the clock was off before it made any sounds, Charlotte went under the covers and gently spread Rebecca's legs to reveal her opening. Once she parted the lips, Charlotte started to gently lick her lover with her tongue. As she lick Rebecca was getting very wet and she was still asleep. As Rebecca slept, she had a pleasure dream where she and Charlotte were making out on the beach. When she woke up, she pulled back the covers and saw Charlotte licking. "Charlotte what are you doing?" She saw how wet she was and started to blush.

Charlotte smirked and crawled to meet her face. "You pleasure me last night so I thought I can return the favor." She went back to licking Rebecca.

Rebecca arched her back and moaned. "No fair. My birthday is months away."

Charlotte said, "Then think of this as an early birthday present."

Rebecca then got an idea. "Then you might want to use this." She opened a drawer nearby and it was a strap on.

Charlotte was surprised. "I thought you were a virgin."

Rebecca said, "I lost mine in high school." Then she started to beg. "Now please fuck me."

Charlotte giggled and then put it on. "As you wish love." She lifted up Rebecca legs, spread them, and then entered her.

Rebecca let out a moan. "Aye~"

Charlotte asked, "Does it hurt?"

Rebecca answered, "No. It feels good." Then she moaned louder as Charlotte went faster. "Yes~ yes~ yes~ yes~"

Charlotte leaned forward and started to kiss Rebecca as she moved. Rebecca kissed her back and put her arms around her as she felt the dick inside her. Then Rebecca turned her over and started to ride her. Charlotte asked, "You like being in control?"

Rebecca moaned as she moved up and down. "Can't help it."

Charlotte reached up and started to play with her breast and her nipples as Rebecca moaned. Then Charlotte sat up and started to suck on her breast as Rebecca continues to bound and moaned. Charlotte said, "You're breast are so smooth and big. So happy they're real." Then Charlotte turned Rebecca to all 4s. "Let's see if you're ass is the same." Then she started to fuck her doggy style.

Rebecca moaned more. "AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ Yes fuck me harder!" And so Charlotte did. She started to pound into Rebecca as she smack her ass. "Yes~ It feels so good~"

Charlotte then started to rub her clit so she can come faster. "How's this love?"

Rebecca couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to cum~" Charlotte started to rub faster until Rebecca did. Once Rebecca was down from her high, she lay on the bed panting and Charlotte gently removed the strap and lay down next to her. "You do me so good love."

Charlotte said, "Well I'm no man but I'll do anything to give you pleasure."

As Charlotte lay on her back, Rebecca laid her head on her breast as she gently played with her nipples. "Did you enjoy your birthday yesterday?" she asked.

Charlotte replied, "I did love. One of the best. Though I will admit some of those presents did give me the willies."

Rebecca said, "I know, but I know a way to make it better."

Charlotte said, "Already, I thought I wear you out."

Rebecca said, "Nope, I can bounce back in a flash when it comes to my woman." Then she got on top her making Charlotte face her pussy as Rebecca faced hers. Then she started lick her.

Charlotte said, "I like the way you think." Then she started to lick Rebecca's pussy.

As the 2 eat each other both were started to get wet. Rebecca asked, "Are you still a virgin?"

Charlotte said, "Yes. Please let me remain a virgin." Then she moaned as Rebecca stick a finger in her.

"You got it love." Then she started to moan as Charlotte fingered her. "But I do have something." She got out little vibrate balls. She put them in her pussy and turned them on.

Charlotte started to moan. "No fair." She continues to lick her as Rebecca did the same. Then she got a vibrator, put it in her pussy and turned it on.

Rebecca moaned loudly as she felt it and turned the balls on to max vibration making Charlotte moan loudly too. Soon both again came again. Rebecca took out the balls as Charlotte took out the vibrator. Rebecca said, "I don't think I can move anymore."

Charlotte said, "So much for bouncing back." The 2 giggled. She gently got Rebecca off of her. "How about we soak in the tub to relax? We got day off today."

Rebecca said, "You got it."

Charlotte got up slowly and helped Rebecca up and went to the bathroom. There was a shower but there was also a big tub, almost like a big hot tub. Charlotte turned on the water, and once it was filled up, both got in. Charlotte started to wash Rebecca's body. "When did you fall in love with me?" she asked.

Rebecca answered, "Half a year after the Nightingale. What about you? When did you fall in love with me?"

Charlotte replied, "About the same." Then she started to play with Rebecca's breast. "The biggest point is when we lay next to each other one night and you held me in your sleep."

Rebecca moaned gently as she lay back enjoying the foreplay. "What got me is when you were wearing that sexy nightgown that one night. The see-threw dress."

Charlotte said, "It wasn't see-threw, I accidently spilled water on myself."

Rebecca turned around and sat on Charlotte's lap. "It still got me." Then they kissed again. Then she adjusts herself so her pussy can rub hers.

Charlotte moaned. "I love you Rebecca."

Rebecca moaned too. "I love you too Charlotte."

The 2 continued to kiss and rub against each other in the tub including rubbing each other's breast. Charlotte grabbed Rebecca's butt, since she is leaning against the tub wall. "You're so firm. I'm jealous. I want your ass." Then she started to finger her butthole.

Rebecca moaned. "Like my breast, I was born with them. I love your body and I can't wait until you get older so I can see your sexy grown up body." She started to bounce slightly on Charlotte's finger.

Charlotte asked, "What if I'm in my 60s and all wrinkled, will you still love me and make love to me?"

Rebecca smiled and lightly kissed her. "By then we'll be married, celebrating out anniversary, surrounded by our friends and family. I wouldn't have the time to think other wise. Will you love me if I was in my 70s and all wrinkled too?"

Charlotte replied, "Until the end of time love." Then she moaned as she felt the handle of her Venus raiser in her pussy thanks to Rebecca, luckily she detached the head.

Rebecca said, "I like the sound of that." She started to move the stick in and out of Charlotte as she was sucking her breast. "Once you're ready to loose your virginity, it'll be the best night of your life."

Charlotte smiled as she leaned back and moaned. "It feels good already."

Rebecca said, "Too bad we don't have 2 in here. It'll really make you stretch." She started to suck her neck as she made the stick thrust harder.

Charlotte moaned louder as she unplugged the tub. Once the water was gone, Rebecca lay Charlotte down and continues to thrust the stick in her pussy. Then she got the detachable showerhead that came with the tub, put the setting on pulse and aimed it at Charlotte's pussy. "AH~ OH GOD~" Rebecca moved the head up and down as she thrust the stick in her. "It feels so good~" Rebecca continue the treatment until Charlotte started to curl her toes and finally she came. Rebecca got the water and the stick out of the way as Charlotte was squirting like mad.

Finally Charlotte was panting as Rebecca turned the water off. "Man what a squirt." said Rebecca. She lay next to her as she put her head on her shoulder as she gently played with Charlotte's breast.

Charlotte said, "No more love. No more." She was still catching her breath. "I don't think I can stand after that." She put her arm around Rebecca.

Rebecca said, "Then let's rest here love." She started to peck Charlotte's neck. "In truth I thought you were into boys."

Charlotte giggled. "If we need a dude we can always buy the equipment other then the strap." she said. She turned to Rebecca. "You're all I need." She kissed Rebecca as they rested in the waterless tub. Rebecca smiled as she gently sucked Charlotte's breast. "I thought I said no more."

Rebecca said, "Just relax love. Your pussy is spared this time." She went back to sucking Charlotte's nipples and even squeezing them gently. Charlotte just laid back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure. "Can't wait until you're 21. You're breast will get so big by then. Nearly C to D soon."

Charlotte smiled. "I thought you like my B breast."

Rebecca said, "I do, when we want to play teacher and student. But once they're bigger we can do master and maid."

Charlotte giggled and pulled her to her lips. "You would look so sexy in a small dressed." Then the 2 started to kiss again. Rebecca started to grind against her so their nipples will rub against each other.

Then Charlotte's hand went to Rebecca's pussy as she started to finger her. Rebecca broke the kiss. "My turn?"

Charlotte said, "You made my squirt, now it's my turn. How many fingers do you want?"

Rebecca said, "Give me 4." Charlotte gave her a shocked face. "I'm a master at fingering." Then she moaned as Charlotte added 4 fingers. Rebecca started to gently ride on her fingers slowly as she moaned a bit. Charlotte moved her fingers to rub on Rebecca's special spot. "There, right there~"

Charlotte smiled as she continues to watch her love ride her fingers. "You look so sexy. So cute. Maybe for Valentines Day you should be covered with sweets so I can eat you up."

Rebecca moaned as she moved faster. "You're turning me on." Then she felt one of the fingers wiggling against her uterus opening. "Ah~ Shit~" Then she started to pounce like crazy.

Charlotte smirked. "Works every time, even on me."

Rebecca said, "I never felt this before. It feels amazing~" Then she started to spasm and then squirted too. Once she was done and leaned back against the tub wall as the fingers left her. "2 can play it that game." She left one of Charlotte's legs and started to rub her pussy against Charlottes'.

Charlotte moaned. "You feel so wet~ Aye~"

Rebecca moaned. "You too~" The 2 continued to grind, rub and thrust against each other in the tub. Then Rebecca got an idea. "Be right back."

She got out of the tub leaving Charlotte in agony. "Hey come back and finish the job." Then she saw Rebecca with a cleaned strap on. "I told you I want to remain a virgin."

Rebecca said, "I know but there's one loophole you didn't mention." She got Charlotte out of the tub and got her on the bed on all 4s. She started to smack her ass and started to lick her asshole. "This hole is mine."

Once Charlotte was ready, Rebecca got the strap dick in Charlotte's hole. "Oh God~" moaned Charlotte. Surprisingly it wasn't hurting her. Then Rebecca grabbed Charlotte's hair and started to thrust into Charlotte's. "Ah sit~ It feels so good~" She rested her head on the pillow as she felt the plastic dick inside her.

Rebecca continues to thrust into Charlotte and smack her ass here and there. "You're ass is so round and firm. I'm so jealous." Then she started to rub Charlotte's clit. "And your moans are so cute."

Charlotte moans, "You're turning me on again. Ah~" She moved with Rebecca as she grasp the blankets and pillow. Then she felt the vibrator balls against her pussy. "Ah~"

Rebecca said, "Figure you like this more then my fingers." She smirked as she went faster.

Charlotte said, "It's going to make my cum again that's what's going to happen." Then she moaned louder as the balls went inside her. "AH~ AH~"

Rebecca said, "That's right love. Scream in ecstasy as you cum." And cum Charlotte did. She squeezed the balls out of her and the dick left her hole as she collapse on the bed on her stomach. Rebecca loved the sight. Once she took off the strap, she started to massage Charlotte's back so she wouldn't cramp. "I love you so much Charlotte."

Charlotte was catching her breath. "I love you too. Stay with me forever."

Rebecca leaned forward and whispered, "Forever and beyond."

~DP~ End rated M for sex. No bashing in the comments please. ~DP~

After that wonderful wake up session, the 2 were finally dressed and were outside of the house walking Dr. Watson around town. Rebecca said, "I want to ask you something. I read your report of the Dark Piper. Do you think he survived?"

Charlotte said, "To be honest I don't really know. There haven't been any reports of him as of yet and I was the only one, besides the cat, to escape from the clock tower. Even if he did survive he can't go anywhere except here to be trialed and punished."

Rebecca hugged Charlotte's arm. "Are you sure you're only into girls?"

Charlotte asked, "What's with the questioning? Yes I'm 18 and still developing but know what kind of gender I like." She turned to Rebecca and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rebecca said, "Just thinking too much I guess. I always thought you were a dick girl, not a pussy girl."

Charlotte said, "Well I love pussy and I love breast. That's why at night I use yours as a pillow." Then she asked, "Have you been dumped by a chick before?"

Rebecca said, "Well there was this one girl, back at the university, before I meet you. We were a couple since high school. She was the one I lost my virginity to. Anyway it was our 5th anniversary of dating and I booked a wonder trip to Hawaii. Well when I got home from school and spring in the surprise, I heard noises in our bedroom and when I came in, she was screwing a dude. She saw me and as I yelled at her, she screamed by that we're over and I'm into dudes. Not even the strap satisfied her."

Charlotte said, "Your ex sounds like a real bitch Rebecca. But I'm not like her. I love you." She stopped walking and made Rebecca turned to her. "The only way we can ever break up is when the flames go out, which is not happening anytime soon." She kissed Rebecca and Rebecca kissed her back. Once they broke away Charlotte said, "Now stop worrying. Let's just enjoy our day off."

Rebecca said, "You're right. Sorry for being so down in the dumps."

Charlotte said, "It's alright. You'll make up for it tonight." Then she smacked Rebecca's ass making her squeak.

Rebecca said, "If we do, we would be late for work tomorrow."

Charlotte said, "It's not the first. Anyway we need to get to DP to get the gift. Hopefully they're not broken."

Once at the building, they saw the building was still in tacked and once inside, nothing was smashed or broken. Rebecca said, "Well what do yo know, the place survived." They went to Charlotte's office where all her gifts were, and gathered them up and left before they were noticed. "You think everyone's fired?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Nope. If he did, that would be end of the Dark Parables and the town would be bankrupted."

Rebecca said, "But I thought the had other jobs."

Charlotte said, "They do but everyone in town can get easily board." Once back at the house, they put all the gifts away and even made way for some of the new ones that will come in soon. "Besides if there's a very BIG case, it might take everyone in town to solve it."

Rebecca asked, "Has that ever happened?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No but we're prepared if it does happened. We even have a bet to see how long it'll take to solve it, depending on the case."

Rebecca nodded. "I can see that. One more question. Why are you harboring fugitives?"

Charlotte said, "We're not really. For some this is a prison town, thus the nanos. If one bad guy steps out of boundaries, law-wise and location wise, they will become human fountains. Once they're dead, they give them an honorable grave, and auction off their stuff to pay for the clean up."

Rebecca asked, "It gets that messy?"

"That you got to ask uncle." said Charlotte. "Never seen it and I'm not allowed to place my bet yet." Then she went to the living room and turned on the TV. "So any movie you want to watch?"

Rebecca got on the couch and put her head on Charlotte's lap. "Got any mind thrillers?"

Charlotte looked at her movie list. "How about Murphy's Law?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes please." So Charlotte put on the movie.

For those not in the know, Jack Murphy a hardened, antisocial LAPD detective, frequently escapes the harsh reality that his ex-wife has become a stripper and his career is going nowhere by drinking. His world is turned upside down, however, when he is framed by ex-convict Joan Freeman for putting her in prison earlier in his career. Freeman murders the detective's ex-wife and begins killing off his associates while framing him for the crimes. The same police force he works for places him under arrest with Arabella McGee a foul-mouthed petty thief he locked away. Murphy escapes from jail while still handcuffed to McGee and they pursue the real killer. While in pursuit of Freeman, who has managed to kill all of those on her hit list save Murphy, Arabella is kidnapped by Freeman and taken to the building where Murphy first arrested her. Murphy calls for reinforcement and is met with skepticism. Murphy heads off to rescue Arabella, in the building he is stalked by Freeman who is armed with a crossbow. Meanwhile Arabella is bound and gagged at the bottom of an elevator shaft. The cop following Murphy arrives and draws his gun on Murphy and reveals that he is dirty and working for a mob boss named Vincenzo, whose brother was killed by Murphy. Freeman quickly dispatches the cop with an arrow. Vincenzo tires of wait and he and his two-body guard enter the building posing another threat to Murphy. Murphy easily dispatches the two bodyguards before goading Vincenzo to try and kill him himself. Vincenzo attacks Murphy but Murphy shoots him dead. Freeman sends the elevator down in an attempt to kill Arabella. Murphy saves her just in the nick of time. But Freeman fires an arrow into Arabella's back goading Murphy into a confrontation. She attacks Murphy with an axe and he knocks her over the railing of the staircase on the top floor. She manages to take hold of the axe, which is wedged in the railing. She tries to get Murphy to help her. He stands and watches as she begins to slip. She yells at him to go to hell, he responds ladies first. With that she slips and falls to her death. Murphy is loaded into the back of an ambulance with a still alive Arabella, and they head off to the hospital.

Charlotte said, "That was a good movie."

Rebecca said, "Not great but good. What else do you got?"

After the movie Rebecca said, "I'm board." She looked at up Charlotte and asked, "You want to fuck again?"

Charlotte looked at her shocked. "I'm just recovering from this morning and last night. Unless we have a sex-machine no way." Rebecca smirked. "No way." Rebecca got up and started to run to the attic while Charlotte ran after her. "When did you get it?"

Once up there Charlotte saw the box. It wasn't even opened yet. "I got this last year. Figure one day we'll use it."

Charlotte said, "We're not opening that."

Rebecca said, "Of course. We're going to use then when you're ready to loose your virginity. It's how I lost mine."

Charlotte asked, "How is it going to fix in our house?"

Rebecca said, "We can always take it apart and but it back inside the box. Besides whenever one of us is gone and needs a strap here we go."

Charlotte giggled. "You're demented." She walked up to the box. "How do you know if it'll work? Some of these were recalled cause of reports broken pelvis."

Rebecca looked at the box and then looked at the numbers and said, "I need to make a call, a return address, and get my money back." She picked up the box and walked out of the attic.

Charlotte laughed. "Next time do your research before you buy stuff!" She walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat as Rebecca as making phone calls. "Some birthdays." Then she went outside to play with Dr. Watson.

After a couple of hours, Rebecca walked outside and joined Charlotte on the bench very tired. "That was a waste of money."

Charlotte giggled and put her arm around her. "It'll be alright honey. There's no rush to get the perfect gift but next time do some research and read the reviews."

Rebecca said, "I did but there was no reports of that type being recalled."

Charlotte flicked her head. "It was on the news last month. I know you're trying but you must be patient."

Rebecca put her head on Charlotte's shoulder. "I will. Sorry I sprung this on you like that. Some first day at 18 huh?"

Charlotte said, "It'll be alright. There will be times where I want to punch a wall but I won't cause that won't solve anything except I have to pay for the damage."

Rebecca said, "Sounds like you did it before."

"Not me but I uncle did." said Charlotte. "If you go into the master bedroom, there's a picture of Grandpa Wilson and his 2 sons. It's always crooked for some reason and if you lift the picture, and press against the wall, you will feel a pocket as big as Uncle's head where the stud should be."

Rebecca said, "Show me." The 2 went back in the bedroom and removed the picture Charlotte mentions about. Then she felt the space and felt the pocket. "Holy crap you're right. How does the house still standing?"

Charlotte said, "This is a custom build house. Whatever studs are in a normal house, this one has double."

Rebecca laughs. "No way."

Charlotte smiled. "Nope. Whoever owns this house gets to add an extra room to the house. So by the time I'm a 5 times great-grandma this place will look like Winchester's Mystery House in the USA."


	9. Wrath of the Phoenix Queen

**Well another game from BlueTea as far as I know this is the last one before Cursery and the rest of the DP games. But if you want me to add an Eipix game let me know. As for the character of the story, it's not going to be Charlotte this time but for this character you won't read he, she, her, and him in this story. Mostly cause the game never discusses the gender of the character. You'll see what I mean. Also if you want, you're welcome to skip this one. Honestly this isn't my favorite one since it ends sadly but figured since Blue Tea made it I had to add it. So the reason why it took me this long is because it isn't really my favorite and you'll see why. One if you want to buy this game from BigFishGames there is a sub-story (horse & wolf) where you have to pick sides and get a different outcome. What you read is what I made up trying to get a neutral ending but can't. If you think I picked the wrong side, let me know and give me a good reason why I should choose the other side. **

**Wrath of the Phoenix Queen**

 _Been 2 years since the Red Riding Hood sisters and a year since her birthday. Now she's 19 and very tired. No cases, no research as of now, and she and her girlfriend Rebecca have been shopping, going to the beach, going to the movies, everything. Dr. Watson was the perfect guard dog and helper at the house. Now Charlotte is very tired. Currently, she's in her room reading a fantasy book with Rebecca lying next to her watching TV. Rebecca said, "You keep reading that book you're going to end up asleep with it on her face."_

 _Charlotte giggled. "When you're tired and board anything goes." Then she started to yawn. "But maybe a nap wouldn't hurt much." She closed her book._

 _Rebecca smiled and then kissed her. "I'll watch TV in the living-room while you sleep then. What time do you want me to wake you up?"_

 _Charlotte replied, "Wake me in 3 hours." She put the book on the ground next to her and turned over. Rebecca put the blankets over and walked out of the room leaving a bit of the light on. Then Charlotte started to dream._

Prologue

In a mystical forest in an unknown world, a woman made of fire appeared causing everything to come to a blazed. She looked like an Elf princess but her fire hair, clothes, and magic says otherwise. She was known as the Phoenix Queen. "Once again, I, the Phoenix Queen, have been called to the land of Enchantia to return my sacred duty. The races have been groan arrogant so all must be burnt to ashes so that life may begin a new. Midnight Forest is only the first to fall. No one will be able to stop me!" She felt eyes on her and attacked the spy. The person put up its hands on the right hand was a strange tribal bird birthmark. Then everything went back.

Then the same person woke up in a wagon. It was all a dream except for the birthmark. That was real. This person has no name but for the time being the name will be John-Jane Doe. Orphan at birth John-Jane was under the care of an old man who studies ancient ruins. Ironically enough the 2 were on their way to their first area. The old man saw his student awake from the nightmare. "Ah, you're finally awake!" he said. "Were you having that nightmare again?"

John-Jane held the heavy head and fully woke up. "It's not like it's going away."

"We've almost arrived at the site where the Phoenix Queen was defeated 500 years ago." John-Jane pulled out a small piece of paper of a map, which has the outline of the area. As a whole it looked like a phoenix head. "You must be excited,"

John-Jane nodded. "I am."

"As this is your first expedition." Then he looked forward for the phoenix temple's doors. "How curious! The door is glowing. Let's go take a look." Both parked the wagon and got out. John-Jane's teacher went to the door and said, "The door is glowing. This has never happened on my previous visits. How curious!" He went to the door and as soon as he touched it, it zapped him.

The teacher stumbled back as John-Jane ran to him. "Are you alright?"

The teacher replied, "I'm fine. Pupil, go get the Sun Emblem from our carriage and see if you can have better luck."

John-Jane looked in the carriage and found the sun emblem. Then John-Jane placed it on the hole on the door. The door slightly opened and it was a puzzle. The first puzzle was fix a woman's face and once that was solved there was another puzzle. It looked like a sun and there was 7 points. On each point there was a symbol: star, fire, lightening, water, cloud, wind, and snow and the background had pictures of the same element. John-Jane managed to solve it. "Did it."

The teacher said, "Well done! You got the door open. Now go investigate the area beyond the door while I examine this mysterious statue." He was referring to the giant helmet head on top to the left of the door.

John-Jane walked inside. Inside the shrine there was a statue of a small phoenix on a statue that makes it look like a giant phoenix head. "Wow! Flashes of magical energy is being emitted from the platform." John-Jan walked up to the small phoenix and touched the blue jewel on its forehead. The 3 blues ones glowed and fire appear over the head and it moved up to reveal an earth orb. Just then a storm suddenly appear out of know where and lightening nearly hit John-Jane. "Why did the sky get darker all of a sudden? It looks like a storm is brewing." Then John-Jane saw sparkles near a bird statue and put together the water orb. Then John-Jane saw on a green shield the same symbol of the earth orb. When John-Jane touched it, the symbol went away and there was a claw hand reaching out. When John-Jane walked to the to the symbol under the small phoenix the same happened. John-Jane placed the orbs on their respected claws and then felt the earth shake. "Whoa! The ground is shaking!" Then the base of the statue opened and there was an elemental artifact. John-Jane took it and said, "I should take this peculiar artifact and show it to the Professor." When John-Jane walked out, the statue head the Professor was examining was moving. "I found something." John-Jane showed the item to the Professor.

The Professor asked, "You found an interesting artifact? Let me take a look."

John-Jane gave it to him. Then the statue started to glow fire and it shot up into the storm clouds. That's when the Phoenix queen appears. The same figure from John-Jane's dream. "You're the…Phoenix Queen?" asked the Professor. "This can't be! You were sealed away 500 years ago."

The Phoenix queen said, "After so long. I'm finally free! Now, I can finish what I started – to burn down all of Enchantia." Then she saw John-Jane's hand. "You bear the Skybird mark! In this case, I must destroy you first!" Her staff started fire up.

But the Professor got his magic staff ready and got in front of his student. "I won't let you hurt me Pupil." He managed to block the attack and fire back at the Phoenix Queen.

"Once I've regained my power, I will be back to deal with you. No one can stand in the way of my duty." Then she disappeared.

The Professor was soon on the ground drained. John-Jan ran to him and helped him up. "What just happened? How long have you used magic?"

But the Professor said, "Pupil, there's no time for questions now. The Phoenix Queen is weakened from her centuries-long captivity, so this is our chance to stop her. Head to Midnight Forest immediately. You must prevent the Phoenix Queen from retrieving the powerful relic that could restore her powers. If you fail, there will be no stopping her – the world will be utterly destroyed be her flames. Take this Mystical Compass – it has the power to transport you to different locations in Enchantia, provided you have their coordinates. The device already has Midnight Forest's coordinates inputted. I'm sorry for giving you this dangerous task, Pupil. However, my injuries are too great, so you must go alone. Good Luck!"

John-Jane looked at the compass and saw a map of Eastern Enchantia. There were many different places in Enchantia. Some of the locations were Kraken Swamp, Island of the Lost, Griffin Peak, Relentless Maelstrom, Hoarfrost Cavern, and Forge of the Gods. The first location he had to go had a blue circle with a small pink star in the middle. That tells John-Jane, where to go and what to do. First place to go is Midnight Forest. Midnight Forest, once home to the prominent Elf Kingdom, was destroyed 500 years ago by the Phoenix Queen. Now a proliferation of plants flourish in the forest. Only a few crumbling structures remain, serving as a reminder of the Fallen Elven Kingdom.

Act 1: Peril in Midnight Forest

John-Jane Doe arrived at the doorway of Midnight Forest and walked inside the once beautiful kingdom now a luscious gorgeous Eden. To describe it the best one can, or at least in comparison, it was like a fusion of the Secret Garden and Rivendell with a beautiful night sky over the area. As John-Jane looked ahead here was a statue of an elf royal, a small bridge to a crossroad platform in the water near a small waterfall. One of the 2 roads was blocked by a bolder but the other one was fine and clear. John-Jane picked a twig on the grown that was blocking the path and then saw a gold Pegasus figurine on a pedestal in front of a thick tree. Once John-Jane picked it up, John-Jane walked down the path to another waterfall where a bridge leads to an entrée way to the missing relic only to see that the Phoenix Queen was already there. "Trying to play the hero? How foolish of you to think you can stop me. My servant here will take care of you." Then she summons a firebird that flew away and the Phoenix Queen disappeared.

"Great, just great." John-Jane looked up and saw an apple. "Maybe it'll be friend if I feed it." John-Jane picked the apple and saw on the ground was a compass. It was magical like the one the Professor gave John-Jane and then saw some sparkles at a statue near the entrance of the relic. There, John-Jane put together the Lion Knob item. Doesn't take a genius to figure out it belongs to a door. John-Jane walked back to the crossroad bridge and the firebird blew up the bolder just nearly hitting John-Jane. "Phew, that was close! The Firebird's attack almost got me."

John-Jane walked on the widen bridge to a hill with an elemental door when the Firebird popped up again. It was about to attack John-Jane but an arrow saved John-Jane. It was an archer that saved John-Jane's life. He was on top of the door hill and yelled out, "Look out!" The Firebird attacked him and he went flying out of sight destroy a far off bridge.

"The archer fell after shielding me from the Firebird's attack. Where is he now?" John-Jane got a web solvent, empty jar, and a burning twig, and went looking for him. "Where is the archer who saved me from the Firebird's attack? I'm worried about his injuries."

He was at the waterfall bridge hurt. "The Firebird' attack left me with some agonizing injuries. Please bring me a Curative Herb."

John-Jane said, "I will." But first John-Jane had to open the elemental door. John-Jane filled the jar with water and walked up to the door. John-Jane put the elemental artifact in the center. Once all 3 symbols glowed, John-Jane moved the top one, which was dirt. Luckily it was the right dirt that was needed. John-Jane used the burning stick to light the small fuse in the bottom right element slot and used the water on the left bottom slot. With all 3 together John-Jane managed to open the door. "Ah, the door opened! Now I can explore this mysterious structure."

Act 2: The Mysterious Elven Memorial

Once inside, it turns out it was actually a hallway to not only the other side for the relic but also a hallway to a tomb with the door closed and missing 3 animal knobs. John-Jane managed to get one but was missing 2 others: saber tooth and tiger knobs. There was also a picture of the professor, when he was young, and the Elf Queen who disappeared just around the time the Phoenix Queen arrived. "How can this be the Professor? The elf queen disappeared 500 years ago."

John-Jane noticed on the ground a silver ax, and picked it up. Then John-Jane found an oilcan and figured why not. Then John-Jane looked a head on the ground and saw a bronze unicorn in the same size as the Pegasus one. So John-Jane took it. John-Jane went through the hallway and was outside again. Up some stairs was the door to the relic, a statue of John-Jane's Professor, a fairy statue, which is sparkling, and a small pedestal that has the herb John-Jane was looking for. But first things first. John-Jane went to the monument door that had the phoenix and touched it with the marked hand. The door opened and The Phoenix Queen was already there. "The people of Enchantia have not changed. They continue to abuse nature, destroying it with their senseless wars. The relic is here. Once I have it, I will have the power to cleanse Enchantia with my fires. I won't let anyone stop me!" Then the alter, that had the relic, started to rise. The piece of earth grew and went up so it was out of reach. Way too high for John-Jane.

"The Phoenix Queen can't be allowed to find that relic. I must find another way to get to the Archive." John-Jane looked at the pedestal and saw a bug was eating it. So John-Jane used the apple to get the bug away. Once the bug was eating the apple, John-Jane for the herb. Then John-Jane went to a small lantern, which was a mini-game. The only way to open the lantern was to surround the small fairy in a corner on a single shape. When John-Jane finished the prize was the tiger knob. Once John-Jane got the knob, the fairy statue was the next stop. There, John-Jane put together the pieces of the Silver Spear. It must be part of a set since it was the same as the silver ax.

John-Jane made it back to the archer and gave him the herb. He ate the leaves and was healed completely. "The herb you found was really effective. Thank you. Please call me Merek. You know, my grandpa used to tell me stories about these corrupted firebirds, who worked for a wicked queen. Together, they rained down fire upon this forest I never believed those stories before but now I do. There's a Centaur engraving nearby. Legend has it that finding all the correct figurines and placed them on the Centaur engraving will reveal a hidden elven sanctum. Here, I just found a horse figurine in the forest. Let me give it to you as thanks for your aid." Merek gave John-Jane the figurine. It matches perfectly with the other 2. The 2 walked over to the display, which was covered with spider webs. "This display was probably built by the elves hundreds of years ago. I hear they used to worship Centaurs."

John-Jane used the bug repellent on the webs and once it was clean all 3 horses fit perfectly on the display. But it also unlocked an empty pedestal. "Look! An empty pedestal has emerged from the depths of the display."

Merek said, "I believe that the dwarven blacksmith in Ambrose Palace might know of the figurine that would fit in this slot. I'll give you the coordinates to the city, so you may go question him. I have to go now. Thanks again for your help."

John-Jane gave Merek the compass to put in the coordinates to Ambrose Palace and left. Once in place, John-Jane touched the picture, which looked like a floating palace, on the map and was transported there. One of the most prosperous cities in Enchantia, Ambrose Palace was established a few hundred years ago as the humans' eastern capital city. It is famous for its open policy of welcoming all races to live and trade within the city. John-Jane arrived at the gate of the palace where 2 elven guards were guarding it. Behind each one was a path to a different section of the area. The guard on the right said, "Welcome to Ambrose Palace, the humans' eastern capital city. All races are invited to live and trade here!"

John-Jane said, "Thank you. I'm looking for the dwarven blacksmith. Merek, the archer told me, he might be here."

The one on the left said, "To your left is our busy marketplace. Enchanita's most preeminent dwarven blacksmith has his shop there."

John-Jane nodded to them. "Thank you." John-Jane took the left path and arrived at the market. There was the dwarven blacksmith busy at work. John-Jane walked up to him. "Excuse me, I'm John-Jane, archeologist in training."

The blacksmith said, "I'm Orelock, world-renowned blacksmith and mightiest dwarf in Enchantia! Are you here for my first-class wares?"

John-Jane said, "Not at the moment. In Midnight Forest, I found a pedestal that is missing a figurine. Can you help?"

Orelock asked, "You want to know what to place on the pedestal? That would be my precious Centaur Figurine. Bring me a life Crimson Butterfly, and the figurine's yours." Then he went back to work.

John-Jane thought, 'Sounds easy enough. I think I saw one on the statue of my teacher.' On a stall nearby, John-Jane found a stone star that would fit perfect on the royal elf statue in Midnight Forest and in the stall, John-Jane found a small sewing sit and a white carrot. "I think I saw a rabbit near the elemental hill." John-Jane used the compass to get back at Midnight Forest. At the entrance again, John-Jane went to the base of the statue and placed the stone star in place. A secret compartment opened and inside was a water disk. Probably for the elemental hill. Then John-Jane saw something weird inside a stump not far from the statue. Inside was an insect cage but it had a hole. Thankfully John-Jane had the sewing kit. Then John-Jane walked to the elemental hill and saw the Firebird was gone. "Where did the Firebird go? Did the Phoenix Queen summon it back?" At a fallen tree was a rabbit. Thinking that the rabbit lost it's home, John-Jane gave it the white carrot. The rabbit happily ate it and gave John-Jane a butterfly net. "A little helper." John-Jane walked back to what used to be the entrance to the Archive and saw the ember butterfly on the statue of the young Professor. John-Jane managed to catch it, placed it in the small cage, and was on the way to Ambrose Palace.

Once there, John-Jane went to Orelock and gave him the bug. "You fond a live Crimson Butterfly? That's wonderful! Now I can make enchanted weapons using the magical powder produced by the insect. Thank you! My elf friend tells me that the Centaur Figurine is part of a special set of keys that unlock a secret place in Midnight Forest. Rumors have it they this place is filled with strange creatures, including a tree that whispers. Here is my figurine as promised. I wish you the best of luck!"

John-Jane said, "Thank you." Then John-Jane used the compass to get to Midnight forest and once at the waterfall, John-Jane placed the Centaur figurine on the display with the other 3. Just then a secret door opened inside the waterfall. "Unbelievable! The entrance to a secret elven sanctum was hidden behind the waterfall!" John-Jane walked inside.

Act 3: Secrets Revealed

Inside the sanctum, there were 2 paths. One lead outside, another lead to a door but John-Jane saw something else. John-Jane saw the elf queen walk to the door and then disappeared. "Whoa! Who was that? Was she a ghost or an illusion from the distant past?" One the ground John-Jane found garden shears and took it. Then next to another elf statue was a pedestal that was missing the compass. John-Jane put it in place but it was missing the N for north. Not far from the path on the left was a small statue of a centaur. There John-Jane found a sun disk and a glass eye, luckily it wasn't the king you put in someone's head. Then he took the right path and saw the mysteries tree Orelock was talking about. It wasn't a big tree like you see in Legend of Zelda but it did have a face and it was asleep. "This venerable tree appears to be sleeping. How should I wake him?" John-Jane walked back to the waterfall entrance and saw sparkles at a statue of a person sitting and there John-Jane put together the pieces of the Blue Blood Emblem.

Then John-Jane walked back to the archive entrance, where the young professor statue was, and saw a fountain covered with vines and a carrot tangled. John-Jane used the sheers to free the fountain and got the carrot. Then John-Jane rushed back to the elemental hill door and gave the rabbit the carrot. In return John-Jane received a ruby gem in a shape of a flower. John-Jane made it back to the sleepy tree and there in the roots of a hallow tree behind the sleepy one was a green wood mushroom herb, then used the oral can on a fish machine that was supposed to bring water but it was missing the leaver to release it, and finally John-Jane found the saber tooth knob for the tomb door. Once back at the tomb door, John-Jane used the knobs and finally the doors open. Inside the room there was 2 flights of stairs going down. In the middle of the room was the memorial tomb of the elf queen. As John-Jane walked to it, the coffin was cracked open and empty. The sign reads: Isandra, our beloved Elven Queen, rest here. She was killed by the Phoenix Spirit. Surrounding the coffin was 4 statues representing different races of Enchantia: Human, dwarves, humans, and Skybirds. Then John-Jane walked to both open scrolls near both of the stairs. One of them shows a Centaur, and a small symbol of the phoenix. It says: Mythical beings, such as the Phoenix Spirit and the Centaur, have existed since Enchantia was created. The other one says: Tempted by eternal life, the Elven Queen Isandra unsealed the Phoenix Spirit from it golden jar. After reading that, John-Jane knew the truth. The woman he's currently fighting is the Elf Queen possessed by the Phoenix Spirit.

On the scroll, about the queen unlocking the phoenix spirit, there was a Cyclops horn that was made from the same mineral as the glass eye. Then John-Jane saw sparkles at the offering alter and put together the pieces of the Earth disk. Once that was done there was a transporter device/healer to the tomb's right. The puzzle to unlock was to combine pairs of elements to create the required new elements. Example: Fire and earth, fire and water, star and moon, earth and water, earth and sun, water and wind, plant and snow, and water and snow. Once it was solved a portal opened and John-Jane saw the Professor at the other side young as the statue and when he walked through he was turn to his current state. "Thank you, Pupil. The Restorative Portal Device healed me completely. It is time for me to reveal my secrets. I am a half-elf, and I used to be the Royal Historian of the Elven Kingdom. As a half-elf, I enjoy an extended lifespan – up to several centuries more then the average human. 500 years ago, I sealed the Phoenix Queen away temporarily using a magical artifact. Through my research, I discovered a prophecy, which states that the one born with the Skybird mark, is destined to defeat the Phoenix Queen. You are the Destined One. I'm sorry I kept all this a secret, but I did not want to burden you with this knowledge. Unfortunately, during our expedition, the Phoenix Queen must have sensed your Skybird powers and broke through her seal, which has weakened over time. To figure out how to defeat the Phoenix Queen, talk to the tree as old as time who sleeps deep in Midnight Forest. Take this Seed Disk. It will help you access the area beyond the Great Tree. There may be some hint there to tell you how to ruse the sleeping tree."

John-Jan said, "I gotta ask. How old are you really?"

The Professor said, "It isn't polite to ask of someone's age John-Jane Doe."

John-Jane said, "And I thought that the Great Tree was the elemental hill."

The Professor said, "I can understand your confusion cause of the door but that's what it's called."

John-Jane decided to lighten the load and put the axe and the spear on its proper statues: dwarves and skybirds. Then when John-Jane left the tomb there was a bust of a Cyclops but it was missing 2 pieces. It was the horn and the eye. Once in place, the mouth open and John-Jane got the N for North. Once back at the Great Tree, John-Jane put the 4 disks on the door and it went away. One the other side was a perfect view of the Archive but it was still too tall and a field of deadly mushrooms was blocking the path. But what caught John-Jane's eye was the Firebird flying around the Archive protecting it. "The Firebird is hovering around the Archive. Is the Phoenix Queen already at the Archive?" On the ground, John-Jane found a purple carrot and on a tree nearby was the Earth Mushroom herb. Some how the 2 shrooms are need for something. Then John-Jane saw sparkles at a small fairy statue and found and put together the pieces of the Elf Scepter. Then John-Jane gave the rabbit the last carrot in return, before the rabbit went away to sleep was a tree flute the perfect piece to wake up the sleeping tree. John-Jane entered the waterfall and on the stand, John-Jane placed the N on the compass and the place lit up. But then John-Jane saw something on an alcove near the top. It was an elf, probably from Ambrose Palace. John-Jane asked, "Are you alright?"

The elf said, "Sorry to trouble you, stranger. Might I ask you a favor? While searching for herbs in this cave, I got stranded here. Please help me get down."

John-Jane said, "I'll see if I can find a rope ladder. Be right back." But first was waking the sleeping tree.

John-Jane walked to it and used to flute to wake it up. The tree woke up and said, "I have slept for a very long time. Who woke me up?" The tree saw John-Jane's hand. "Ah, that is the Skybird mark, so you must be the Destined One. If you wish for me to share my wisdom with you, place some water under my roots. The Poison Mushrooms are a blight on the land. Take this and get ride of those venomous fungi so that vines may grow again." Using one of its branches, the tree gave John-Jane mushroom toxins.

John-Jane walked pass the Great tree where the shrooms are and used the toxins on them. They disappeared in a flash. And now that they are gone John-Jane found 2 great items. One of them was a Silver Sword for the statues and another was a chest perfect for the brass key John-Jane found earlier. Inside of it was the rope ladder. Just sturdy enough to help the elf down from the alcove. John-Jane walked back to the waterfall cave and walked up to the alcove. "Found a ladder. I'll through it up and you tie the ends." John-Jane go tone end of the ladder and tossed it up to the elf.

She tied it down and got down from the alcove with ease. "My name is Windleaf. Thank you for rendering me aid in my moment of need. Allow me to give you this item in return." She gave John-Jane a sapphire gem that looks just like the ruby one from before. "I must bid you farewell and return to my home in Ambrose Palace. May we meet again, kind stranger." Then she left.

John-Jane said, "Well that was a good thank you." He didn't mean that in a bad way, but with John-Jane running around lately, John-Jane can use all the help needed. But then again with news of the Phoenix Queen maybe it was for the best. Anyway, John-Jane walked back to the talking tree and saw what it looked like an old beanstalk. John-Jane walked up to it and saw a holder for the elf scepter and the 2 gems. Once in place the beanstalk grew up and it went all the way up the archive. So if John-Jane was a short cut, all that was need was to go trough the great tree and got up from there. Not bad. John-Jane climbed the beanstalk and made al the way up to the Archive.

Act 4: Battle with Phoenix Queen

At the Archive, there were 2 small columns. One was a maiden cup; the other was the jar wit the same design as one of the scrolls. A bit beyond that were 2 stone bat-winged lions facing each other and in the middle, protected by a magical barrier was a Skybird egg. John-Jane checked the jar and it was empty. "The relic that the Phoenix Queen was searching for is empty! Did she already regain her powers?" John-Jane checked the maiden up and saw it hasn't been touched yet. John-Jane took it for safekeeping for it might be able to be used for something else. Then on the ground, John-Jane saw the handle for the fish to get water for the talking tree. John-Jane took it and used the beanstalk to get back to the talking tree.

John-Jane fixed the fish and with one pull of the leaver water came. "Ah, I feel revived. Let me share this secret with you. As the Destined one, you have the power to control songbirds. This is the key to defeating the Phoenix Queen. To find out more about the songbirds, read the tablet at the Ancient Archive. If you wish to learn my other secrets, bring me some nutritious minerals first."

John-Jane Then saw a statue of a woman holding the Silver Staff needed at the tomb. John-Jane placed the maiden cup on the statue's hand and it released the staff but the puzzle wasn't done yet. The statue was missing a crown. Once back in the tomb, John-Jane placed the last 2 weapons on the statues. Sword for humans and staff for elves. With all 4 statues completed, it unlocked the barrier around the Songbird egg. The Professor said, "You've disable the barrier. Well done! I will go to the Archive area and take a look." The professor left. But John-Jane quickly fallowed him to the Archive. He saw the Songbird egg and couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that a songbird egg? Impossible! Songbirds become extinct millennia ago."

John-Jane walked up to the egg. John-Jane was about to touched it when the 2 heard fire. They looked up and saw the Phoenix Queen stronger. "You're too late! I've regained my powers." The Professor tried to attack this time but the Phoenix Queen negated it easily. "Ha! No ordinary weapon can hurt me. Now that I'm in my more powerful second form, I can get rid of you once and for all." Before she even had the chance to do that, John-Jane touched the yellow with a sun symbol egg and it cracked open revealing a yellow songbird chick. It started to sing and it's song powers hits the Phoenix Queen giving her a very bad migraine.

The Professor yelled, "Pupil, look! The egg hatched at the touch of your hand. The songbird's singing is driving the Phoenix Queen back!" That song was weakening her power.

The Phoenix Queen recovered and said, "This is not the end. I will find more power and come back to destroy you." Then she disappeared.

Once gone and John-Jane took a breath and held the chick, the Professor said, "My beloved Isandra, you were a great queen – all the elves loved so. So what drove you to unseal the Phoenix Spirit? I guess I'll never know. What I do know is that the Phoenix Spirit killed you, and we buried you here in this tomb. Then, you returned as the Phoenix Queen. The Phoenix Spirit must have possessed your body." He started to grieve for her but quickly recovered. I guess if you life as long as the Professor you know when is the time to grieve and when is the time to get serious. "Well, the past is over. We must deal with the present. Now that the Phoenix Queen has restored some of her powers, she'll be getting ready to destroy Enchantia again. We must stop her." He started to read the tablet the talking tree was talking about. "Ah, this Ancient tablet here says that with all four songbirds, you can defeat the Phoenix Queen once and for all. The Ancient tablet also says that there is a songbird egg hidden in Iron Kingdom, which is the dwarves' old kingdom. I will take this first songbird to Ambrose Palace, so it may recover from its encounter with the Phoenix Queen." He gently took the chick. "You must head to Iron Kingdom and search for the second songbird egg. I have added its coordinates to your Mystical Compass. Also, take this Dwarven Badge with you. It will help you access the palace. Take care and good luck!"

Once John-Jane took the badge, John-Jane activated the compass and touched the picture of the Iron Palace. In short it looks almost like the same kingdom from the Hobbit a palace inside of a mountain. 200 years ago, a devastating dwarven Civil War led to the fall of the dwarves' Iron Kingdom. Now all that is left is a desolate desert filled with many hidden dangers and mysteries.

Act 5: Surprises in the Iron Kingdom

Once at the foot of the mountain of stairs to the palace gate, John-Jane saw the Firebird. "Is the Firebird fallowing me on the Phoenix Queen's orders? Will it attack me again?" But John-Jane can't worry about that now, though it should. In front of John-Jane there was an old mine track and there was a tent and a broken mine cart with rocks in it. "This places seems to be abandon for years. Aren't there any dwarves left to take care of this place?" In front of the palace doors there were 2 dragon statues facing each other. One had red glowing eyes and the other one had blue-green glowing eyes. On the ground next to the tent there was a Dwarf Lord Helm and looked like it was never damaged in battle. "Is the king still alive?" John-Jane checked the tent and saw a locked box, which John-Jane doesn't have the part yet, and an axe. Luckily the ax was light for John-Jane to carry. Then John-Jane checked the chart and moved some rocks around and found a gold nugget. "Wow. There's still gold here?" After John-Jane took the nugget, John-Jane fallowed the tracks going left and saw a ditch, a broken statue, a tree that was bleeding green stuff, and a big Bleak Vulture. Near the tree, John-Jane found the Dwarf Lord Pauldrons or shoulder pads and took it. Then John-Jane used the axe on a branch of the tree that was bleed green sap and cut it off. The Bleak Vulture left in a hurry. "The Bleak Vulture flew away. Is it disgusted by the rotten smell in this area?" Then something caught John-Jane's eye. Inside the broken statue were small green blocky doll legs. "What the heck are these?" John-Jane walked backed to the foot of the stairs where John-Jane found an announcement scroll. 'By royal decree: Our Civil War has ended. All dwarves are to cease hostilities immediately.'

After reading that, John-Jane walked up the palace entrance and once pass the archway, John-Jane saw the door was blocked by another big bird and there was a stone statue of a dwarf king from the Civil War. But there was another statue farther away, but close to the door that had a Kingdom Seal on the statue's belt there was even a design flaw on the statue but John-Jane felt it be since John-Jane doesn't know most of dwarves other then legends and stories. Anyway back to the dwarf king statue. John-Jane noticed on the base of the statue there was a slot for the blue blood emblem. Once it was in place the ghost of the statue appeared. It said, "Those wretched Red Bloods stole my armor, stripping me of my warrior's pride. Bring me my armor so I may rest in peace." By Red Blood, the spirit might be talking about the other class of dwarves. In short there was 2 classes: Blue for aristocrats, Red for workers. Yeah that's a perfect formula for disaster since it seems like it was a fantasy version of the American Civil War or a fantasy version of Animal Farm and in both wars it ended ugly. For those that don't know what Animal Farm is…count your blessings unless you REALLY want to know what it's about. Anyway back to the story.

In order to easy the load, John-Jane placed both the dwarf helm and the pauldrons (shoulder pads) on the statue. Then John-Jane saw sparkles under the other statues with the design flaw. There John-Jane found and put together an embroidered cushion. Then John-Jane walked back to the tent and placed the kingdom seal on the box. After solving the royal crest, the box opened and inside was a small dagger. Then John-Jane walked back to the dead tree and put the pillow on the broken branch and it was filled with the green ooze. Once back to the entrance, John-Jane put the pillow down near the bird and it flew away. "Finally." Before John-Jane walked to the door, John-Jane asked the spirit, "What was the war about?"

The Spirit replied, "Give me my armor and I'll tell you what I know."

Wasn't a good answer but it was something. Anyway John-Jane walked up to the door and saw there was no handle or keyhole. Instead there was 3 daggers, one was missing, a chisel, and a slot for something. John-Jane put in the dwarf badge, got the chisel, and placed the small dagger in its place. Then John-Jane walked inside. It was hallway to 2 places but something caught John-Jane's eye. One door, with a green frame was open and John-Jane saw something big and blocky with glowing eyes. It backed away as the door closed and it had an outline of a golem doll. "What was that? It looked like a giant monster."

Act 6: Exploring the Dwarven Palace.

As John-Jane walked a bit further inside the room, John-Jane saw a book. First John-Jane took the grappling hook and read one of the pages. "After years of war, our Red Blood leader had been crowned the eighth Dwarf King! However, our Prince is dying." Then John-Jane read the other page. "Dwarves created heat-resistant golems to protect their kingdom from the Phoenix Queen." John-Jane had a revelation. "Maybe the monster I saw was a golem. He can help me fight the Phoenix Queen. I just have to open that door."

On the ground, John-Jane found an Eagle Insignia and on a suit of armor John-Jane found the Dwarf Lord Breastplate. Then John-Jane took the door to the left and it was a small blacksmith shop. A waterfall of lava, a hearth, an anvil with a mold ready, a chest, and a closed door to the throne room. John-Jane looked at the anvil and saw metal eyes and placed the gold nugget in the bowl next to the mold. Then John-Jane checked the hearth and saw and put together the pieces of the Heart Gem. Then John-Jane got an idea to solve the green door. John-Jane walked outside to the tent and next to the tent was a ditch. At the bottom of the ditch was a Doll Body and it matched the legs. John-Jane used the grappling hook to get it. Once John-Jane got it, John-Jane walked back to the dead tree. Near the roots was another ditch but on the wall of the ditch was a small glowing box with the letter H on it. John-Jane used the chisel and once opened, John-Jane got the crystal eagle. John-Jane made it back to the palace and once in the black smith room, John-Jane used the crystal eagle on the box and it opened. Inside, were a boll head and a silver leaf. Once back at the green door, John-Jane put the pieces on the door and walked inside. It was a small workshop room and the green golem was there holding its chest. It said, "I'm missing all my senses. Please help me find them." Somehow it must of sense John-Jane.

John-Jane walked deeper inside the workshop and found an open book. John-Jane the small ore rock and read the book. "The Blue Bloods will oppress us no longer! Us Red Bloods will rise up and take back our Kingdom!" John-Jane sighs in disappointment and grabbed the crafted shield that was hanging on display. Then one a box next to the golem was a slot in a shape of a heart. John-Jane put the heart in placed and when it opened, John-Jane found the Dwarf Lord Gauntlets. Then John-Jane saw sparkles at some debris at the end of the room. There, John-Jane found and put together the dwarf mallet. Not meant for the statue, but it can still be useful.

Once back outside where the 2 statues were, John-Jane put the shield on the flawed statue and the eagle insignia on the shield and it turned out that the greaves was never part of the statue. It was part of the Dwarf King set. Soon John-Jane placed all the parts on the statue and once everything was in place, the ghost had on the armor too. As he started to fade, he told his story and how the stupid Civil war started, at least from his perspective. "I'm the Sovereign Lord Bolverk, the seventh King of the Iron Kingdom. During my reign, those lowly Red Bloods dared rebel against us noble and superior Blue Bloods. They got lucky and took me down. After that, my nobles fled in panic. Pathetic, the lot of them. Those cowards didn't even stay to make sure I was buried with full honors in my battle regalia. Now that my armor is back, I can rest in peace. Thank you." Then he disappeared and his statue broke and it was reduced to dust. The last memorial of the Blue Bloods was destroyed.

Act 7: The Last Dwarf King

The room had another closed door with a weird lock, a table of jewels, and 2 pictures. One was King Bolverk and Queen Isandra in an incomplete frame and the plaque reads, 'Lord Bolverk, the seventh Dwarf King pledges friendship to the Elven Queen Isandra'. It might have happened prior to the Phoenix queen. John-Jane walked up to an open book near the door and found a firestone. Luckily it was cool to the touch. John-Jane also read the book. "Centuries ago, the dwarves who studied magic (the Blue Bloods) seized power from those devoted to mining and crafting (the Red Bloods." John-Jane's head shook. "Senseless wars sicken me." Near the portrait of the elf and the dwarf was a ceramic plate. Then John-Jane saw sparkles at a table of treasures. There John-Jane found and put together metal ears for the green golem.

Once back at the cross hallway, John-Jane noticed something at a clockwork wheels. There was a slot to put the plate and once in place a compartment opened and John-Jane got the metal tongue. Luckily it was fake and not real flesh. Once at the black smith area, John-Jane put the firestone in the burner, and then placed the spoon where the 2 items were and once melted, John-Jane poured the liquid in the mold. Once it was harden and magically made the sword, John-Jane used the dwarf mallet to free the mystic sword. Once it was cooled, John-Jane placed it on the door and once John-Jane solved the puzzle the door opened. Inside the room, was a throne room with the new king and his comatose son. The King saw John-Jane and started to tell his story. "Us Red Bloods rebelled because we'd had enough of being treated like second-class citizens. After many battles, I finally killed the King and became the eighth Dwarf King. However, my son was gravely injured, and he has been lying in a coma all these years. With the help of sorcerous items, I have been able to slow down time for me and my son. However, time has run out. I see a Firebird hovering outside, and I fear for my son's safety. Pleas take this item and carry my message to Ambrose Palace. See if anyone there knows how to revive my son. Hurry before it's too late, to this kingdom will be destroyed, and my son will be dead." He gave John-Jane the key to the castle of Ambrose Palace.

Before John-Jane left, John-Jane checked the boy. He was indeed alive and there was something in his hands. John-Jane got the toy wings, when the king was looking, and went to the desk in the room. On the table, John-Jane got a worm coin and chain gloves. Then John-Jane noticed something on a pillar in the room. 'Decree from Eighth Dwarf King: The war is over. The Iron Kingdom is no more. All dwarves must leave.' John-Jane was confused. Why ask the dwarves to leave if you want to be king?

John-Jane made it back to the workshop where golem was and put the toy winds on a ship that was covering a jar that had something inside it. Once it was gone, John-Jane got the gold star. Once back at the secret room, John-Jane walked to the base of the eagle statue and placed the gold start in a slot. It opened and John-Jane got the metal nose. Once back at the workshop, John-Jane placed all the metal pieces on golem. First the eyes. "You return my eyes. I can see!" Then the tongue. "You return my tongue, I can taste!" Then the nose. "You return my nose, I can smell!" And finally the ears. "You return my ears, I can hear!" Then he moved his hand away where a heart was missing. Maybe Ambrose Palace has something to help golem.

Once back at Ambrose Palace, John-Jane asked the guard on the right, "Any progress yet?"

He answered, "With the coming of the Phoenix Queen, we must stand united and extend help to all out allies, including the Dwarf King."

The other guard said, "We received the Dwarf King's message and have assembled everyone who may be of help to his son."

John-Jane walked to marketplace and walked up to Orelock. "Did you hear the Dwarf King is alive?"

Orelock asked, "The Dwarf King is still alive? Surely, you're joking! My father told me that the Dwarf King and his son died 200 years ago in the Civil War."

John-Jane said, "I'm not lying. I meet him."

Orelock said, "Listen, prior to the Civil War yes there was a division in the Dwarf Kingdom but before to the sixth King, the Red Bloods and the Blue Bloods were united under a democracy like rule since the beginning. I should know since I'm half Blue and half Red. After the Civil War there hasn't been a more peaceful unification in over 200 years and I'm sure I'm not the only Dwarf that would rather be killed be the Phoenix Queen then go back and be treated as an outcast under a monarch that want to go back to the old ways. So please leave." Then he went back to work. He clearly made up his mind and he's probably not the only one.

John-Jane walked back to the front gate and saw Windleaf. "Can you please help me?"

Windleaf said, "The Prince is probably suffering from some heinous curse. Here is a mushroom that may be of use for breaking the curse. Please go and gather the rest. Besides the mushrooms, the recipe for a special curse-breaking potion will also be needed. I believe that it is hidden in Midnight Forest, where the elves used to worship Centaurs." She handed John-Jane a metal mushroom herb.

John-Jane walked up to the palace gate and used the key to unlock it. Once inside, John-Jane found a small meeting room where the Professor and the baby songbird was. "Professor, you're here? How?"

The Professor said, "You can thank the archer and Windleaf for the help. Anyway, so far, no one has seen any traces of the Phoenix Queen. However, the Firebird has been spotted flying over the Iron Kingdom. You must find the second songbird egg before it does, or the Firebird might destroy the egg." Then he remembered something. "Ah, I just remembered that I have this Golem Heart, which the seventh Dwarf King gave to me centuries ago. Here, take it. You may need to use it later." He handed John-Jane the heart.

John-Jane said, "Thank you. One question: I found a decree of the seventh king for all Dwarves to leave. Why did he write that knowing he'll be the only dwarf left?"

The Professor said, "It's possible that some of the dwarves were spies and would trick the king and kill his son if he wasn't in a coma. He thought this would be the perfect plan but now no one knows he exists and I doubt any of today's dwarves would want to return to the Iron Kingdom."

John-Jane said, "It sorta makes sense."

John-Jane arrived back at the Iron Kingdom and walked to the workshop where Golem was. John-Jane placed the heart on Golem. Once he was active Golem said, "You return my heart. Now, I'm complete! Since you helped me, I'll help you open this vault door." Golem turned around and used his strength to open the door with ease. One it was open Golem said, "Thank you, friend. Now I can protect this kingdom for my dwarf masters." Then he left.

Act 8: Finding the Second Songbird

John-Jane entered the treasury and saw jewels, the door where the songbird egg is, and someone guarding the gate. It was just a small imp. John-Jane walked up to the imp. "Who are you?"

He answered, "I'm Widge, and I've been guarding this vault for the last 200 years. Who are you? Are you trying to save that useless Prince?"

John-Jane answered, "Well I can definitely tell which side you're on."

Widge said, "If you're been in a war and wait this long without someone to talk you, you would be bitter too."

John-Jane asked, "What's you're beef against the Prince? He's just a kid."

Widge said, "Ever since he was born, he would get sick all the time yet his father would think of him as the destined one all the time. Pushing him too hard to be a future royal all the way up to the Civil War. Listen I'm no fan of the division either but what's going on now is worst. When his father made the decree to send all the dwarves away, it was like he was signing the Kingdom's death warrant. Wish I was alive to live the time before the sixth King. Would've changed my sight on things today and MAYBE I would help the Prince."

John-Jane muttered, "Well that's reassuring. But it seems like this Kingdom is done. I went to Ambrose Palace and Orelock the blacksmith thinks the king and his son are dead and never wants to come back here."

Widge said, "And who can blame him. He was probably told that lie so he wouldn't be oppress like his father and his grandfather was. Believe me, you wouldn't want to be here during the Civil War. Not even the surviving elves joined either side of how stupid both sides were."

John-Jane said, "Well regardless I have a job to do here. Can I please look around here to help the Prince? All I want is the songbird egg and if the Dwarf Lord want to help me against the Phoenix Queen it's just a bonus." Widge gestured his hand 'yes'. On the floor was a horse doll and John-Jane took it. Then John-Jane noticed something on a stonewall carving. There was a Skybird knight and 4 small birds. "The Skybirds will send the Destined One to defeat the Phoenix Queen with the aid of the songbirds." On top of the rock, John-Jane got the Skybird Emblem.

Then John-Jane saw sparkles at a pile of treasure and put together the Centaur Horn. "What the heck is this?"

Widge said, "I can help you with that. Since you found the Centaur Horn, then I might as well give you this Centaur fragment. These two items supposedly came from the same wall relief. After their kingdom fell 500 years ago, the elves left many important items with the dwarves for safekeeping. If you want my advice, seek out the lost Centaur Temple in the Midnight Forest. It was built by the elves long ago, so you might find some forgotten elven knowledge there to help that stupid comatose Prince."

John-Jane said, "Watch it. I fixed up Golem and it would be unfortunate if he heard you. You don't know who his master is." John-Jane made it back to Midnight forest and entered the waterfall cave. John-Jane walked up to the door and placed the 2 fragments in place. When the door opened, John-Jane walked inside. In the room was a big tree that was wrapped around a Centaur statue, but judging from the 2 pictures and the incomplete statue on the side it might have been a shrine. The first picture John-Jane went to was partly burn except it showed 2 other people. "I have heard many legends about the Ancients, but what is the other race represented in this painting?" John-Jane noticed that there was a hole in the painting that was a perfect fit for the Skybird Emblem. Once in place, a compartment opened and John-Jane got a white diamond that looked like a coin. Then John-Jane walked to the other painting and it had an elf, a human, and a dwarf. "The three common races of this age: the elves, the humans, and the dwarves." Next to the picture were instructions for the herbal mushroom recipe. "Just missing a few more."

On the tree that was around the Centaur statue was something for the royal painting at the Iron Kingdom. It was called Wings of Friendship. Symbolic yet cheesy. John-Jane even found the fire mushroom herb and used the chain gloves to get it. Then John-Jane saw sparkles at the tree and there John-Jane found and put together the Burning Mallet. Then John-Jane went to the fairy statue near the old archive entrance and there John-Jane found and put together an Elven Vase. Once back at the temple John-Jane put the vase in the statue woman's hand and got a water mushroom herb. Once back at the Iron Kingdom, John-Jane made it to the room behind the destroyed Dwarf Lord Statue and placed the wings of friendship on the frame of the painting of the elf queen and the 7th dwarf lord. A compartment opened and John-Jane got the gold leaf. But then something happened. The Firebird crashed inside the room and was about to attack John-Jane when a hero showed it. It was Golem and he was mad. "Monster bird will not hurt friend!" Golem hugged the bird and both blew up.

John-Jane ran to Golem who was on the floor in pieces. "Golem, your heart is gone!"

Golem said, "Don't worry - if dwarf master need me they can restore me. Friend is safe. Kingdom is safe. Golem is happy. Golem is going to sleep now…" The power left his body and he died. Since there are no other dwarves around to save Golem, protecting John-Jane and destroying the Firebird was his last act. Golem was now a hero in legend.

John-Jane had no choice but to leave Golem. A job still has to be done. John-Jane walked back into the hall and at a statue there were 2 slots that fit the leaves. Once in place there was a black diamond coin with the same image as the silver one. Then John-Jane went back to the throne room and placed the 2 coins on a crown display. The box opened and there was the freezing mallet. Then John-Jane made it back to Ambrose Palace and went to the meeting room to make the potion. The items were set the instructions were out and John-Jane began to make the potion. First was the metal mushroom, then the wood mushroom into the mortar. Then John-Jane put in some yellow liquid and some brown spice into the mix. Once the pestle beat it, John-Jane added the earth mushroom into the mortar and used the red liquid this time. Then John-Jane added the water mushroom and then beat it against with the pestle. And finally John-Jane added the fire mushroom. Now it was ready. John-Jane pours it in a small jar and made it back to the Iron Kingdom. John-Jane ran to the throne and made the sleeping prince drink it. It worked. The boy opened his eyes as his father smiled. "Borun, my dear son!"

Borun said, "I'm sorry, Father. Though the Herbal Mushroom Potion broke my curse," He started to glow green. "My wounds are too great." He sat up and his father held his hand. "Not even sorcery will be able to extend my life this time. Thank you, Father, for staying by my side all these years." Borun turn to John-Jane. "Thank you for your help. Father, my last wish is for you to help this king stranger who has done so much for me." Borun's father hugged his son once last time as Borun fades. "I'm sorry, Father. My time is up. Please take care of yourself and go and live a happy life. I love you very much." Then he was gone. The heir to the Iron Kingdom was gone and Borun was the very last dwarf of the Iron Kingdom. Widge was right.

John-Jane placed a hand on the Dwarf Lord's shoulder. "The Dwarf Prince has passed away. May he rest in peace."

The King said, "Take this key to the vault. Gather whatever treasures you need." John-Jane got the key. "Leave me be. I wish to mourn my son."

John-Jane quietly left the throne room and walked to the vault. Widge was still there. John-Jane showed him the key and Widge knew what it meant. "I watch my words if I were you."

Widge rephrased of what he was going to say. "The Prince is dead? Good riddance. I never wished to serve that stupid Red Blood usurper and his son, but my oath to the last Blue Blood King kept me here. Wish no heir and no subjects left, this kingdom is finished I'm free to go! Here, let me give you this old fragment. The Blue Blood King gave it to me. The fragment supposedly belonged to the Skybirds, the race that existed around the same time as the Ancients. I have no used for this old thing, so you can have it. Bye!"

John-Jane stopped him. "Before you go. Keep in mind the Prince has no role in this war. He might have treated you kindly if he were king. Whatever grudges you have against the Red Bloods, don't pass it to the Borun. He had no role of his fate as you told me yourself. Never blame the dead."

Widge said, "I promise and your right. The Prince was innocent of this whole thing. But keep in mind my thoughts are my own. You can changed the minds of millions if you could but once a mind is set on something they believe, it's best if you leave it at that. Not everyone is easily agreeable. Some are stubborn for their own reasons if they hear the truth, that person can easily pass it as lies to believe their own truth." Then he left.

John-Jane placed the mallets on the statues and the door opened to reveal a green Songbird egg in a cage. John-Jane opened the cage door and gently touched the egg. The egg opened and a little green Songbird hatched. John-Jane gently held it. "Come on little one. There's too much sadness here. A little friend is waiting for you at Ambrose Palace."

Once back at the palace and the meeting room, John-Jane placed the chick on the small table and was already playing with the other chick. The Professor said, "Ah, you found the second songbird. Well done! I have been doing research, and I have located the last 2 songbird eggs. The Horse Tribe leader has one egg, while the Wolf Clan chieftain holds the other. The two human tribes in the Valley of Ruins, and they are on the brink of war. You must figure out how to get those two eggs from them somehow. In the meantime, I will stay here and continue to gather intelligence on the Phoenix Queen's whereabouts."

John-Jane sighs. "Another war? I just went through the aftermath now I got to prevent it? This sucks."

The Professor said, "It's possible you can make peace with both clans but I'm afraid your going to have to pick one side."

John-Jane said, "You know I'm not the type of person that does that."

The Professor put in the coordinates to Valley of Ruins and John-Jane used the magical compass to get there. Formerly the home of mysterious prehistoric animals, the fertile Valley of Ruins is now inhabited by two opposing human tribes. Tension between the tribes is high and a war might break out at any moment. Travelers should be cautious when journeying there.

Act 9: Visiting the Valley of Ruins

When John-Jane arrived, John-Jane landed on a hill crossroad. On the left was the Horse Tribe and on the right was the Wolf Tribe. The land was half meadow and half desert with skeletons of dead dinos everywhere. "How am I going to fix this one?" Well back to work. At a tree nearby, John-Jane found a shovel and at a base of a flagpole were a Skybird relic upper wings and a bonefish. The first path John-Jane took was the path on the left in Horse Tribe territory. At the foot of the Horse Lord's tent was a native taking care of a horse. "I'm here to see the Horse Lord."

The native replied, "Our Horse Lord is busy preparing for battle. She is not receiving any visitor's right now."

John-Jane pulled out the badge. "What will this get me then?"

He replied, "Though you've got the Horse Badge, you must find the silver lance that I lost in Wolf Clan territory first. Then I'll let you in."

John-Jane asked, "Then with your permission can I look around for some things? It's got a bigger battle I have to stop. Also have you seen a Firebird? There was one at the Iron Kingdom but is gone now."

The native said, "By my guest. As for the Firebird, I haven't seen one as of late."

John-Jane said, "Well keep that in mind before you do something stupid." At a sign nearby, there was a fishing net and John-Jane took it. Then John-Jane used the shovel on a dirt mound and a stone claw, which looks like a lower case g with an eyeball, and a sturdy cloth. Then John-Jane saw sparkles at a pottery collection and there John-Jane found and put together a mouse coin like the other one John-Jane found. Then John-Jane walked into Wolf Tribe territory. It was near a river with another animal statue, 2 doors: one to the den and another to a secret place, and the place was surrounded by mountains. John-Jane used the fishing net to get the weapon pieces and use the sturdy cloth to fix it. Then John-Jane found a fish coin near the fish totem statue. Then John-Jane saw sparkles at a small cave with pots, mask, and shields and there, John-Jane found and put together a gem-studded sun. Once that was done John-Jane walked back to the Horse side and gave the man the lance. "Found something you're missing."

The man said, "You found my silver lance! Fine, you may go in now." John-Jane walked up the stairs into the hut.

Act 10: Awakening the Totem Spirit

In the hut, hitting on the throne was the Horse Lord or Lady for that matter. There were also 2 tables, one for maps another for something else, an animal statue like the others, and a box that was a perfect fit for the doll John-Jane has. John-Jane said, "I'm John-Jane and I wish to talk about your songbird egg."

The Horse Lady asked, "Why do you want to talk about my songbird egg? Now is not the time! That dishonorable Wolf Clan has been attacking us! They've burnt our pastures, hurt out horses, broke our treaty! I won't forgive them. When our Horse Tribe migrated here half a century ago, we signed a treaty with the Wolf Clan allowing us to settle on their land. We have transformed our territory into lush pastures suitable for our horses. Now, those despicable people have attacked us. The Wolf Clan has always hated us. This time, they've gone too far! They burnt my horse and gear. You don't believe me? Show this saddle to the Vendor who works at the harbor at Ambrose Palace. Now, if you excuse me, I must go prepare for battle." She gave John-Jane the saddle

John-Jane said, "Fine but I have some stuff here I need to get."

The Horse Lord asked, "What kind of stuff?"

John-Jane said, "There's a phoenix queen out there and she's destroying everything. I need to collect certain items to defeat her. She might also be the one attacking your horses."

The Horse Lord said, "I don't believe the Phoenix Queen attacked us but for the sake of your mission, you're free to take whatever you like."

John-Jane looked at the table and took the Skybird relic legs. Then John-Jane placed the horse doll on the box and a compartment opened. John-Jane got the gem-studded moon. After that John-Jane took the hare coin that was on the map table. Once that was done, John-Jane arrived back to Ambrose Palace and asked the 2 guards, "What's your thoughts of the Horse and Wolf Tribe?"

One guard said, "The Wolf Clan are the original inhabitants in the Valley of Ruins. The Horse Tribe is just trying to stealthier land."

The other guard said, "Since the Horse Tribe migrated to the Valley of Ruins, they have transformed the formerly arid land into lush green pastures."

John-Jane groans. "Damn."

The first guard said, "You wanted out opinion."

John-Jane yelled, "Yeah but I was hoping for some common ground."

The second guard said, "Well one thing we can both agree on, is that the attack on the Horse Tribe wasn't from the Wolf Clan."

John-Jane said, "I have that same feeling but I hate taking sides. What happened to compromise?" John-Jane walked to the docks and saw the Vendor. She was a short curvy young lady. After John-Jane found the gem-studded star, John-Jane asked, "Excuse me miss, is this really the Horse Lord's saddle?"

The Vendor replied, "Yes, this is indeed the Horse Lord's saddle. From what I hear tell, fire has been raining down from the sky on both the Horse Tribe and the Wolf Clan. That sounds like a bad omen. It seems that war is inevitable now. You best head to the Totem Spirit in the Valley of Ruins and pray for a quick end to the war. Here, take this Spirit Amulet. People say that using it will allow you to talk to the Totem Spirit directly."

John-Jane got the spirit amulet. "If only I can tell the Horse Lord that it is the Phoenix Queen that attacked. She won't believe me."

The Vendor said, "Well maybe the Wolf leader might. He has a leveled head while the Horse Lord has the tendencies to jump to conclusions."

"I'll try. Thank you." John-Jane made it back to the Valley of Ruins and walked back to the Horse Tribe's territory. John-Jane put on the door pieces in placed and walked through the opened door. At the other side there was a giant Native American like mask and a small alter in front of it. John-Jane found a box with a hole shape as the fish John-Jane found and once in place John-Jane got a gilded bat. Then John-Jane went to the basin and places the spirit amulet. That's when the mask started to light up but it wasn't completed yet. The animal statues are missing their coins. John-Jane found the grass coin and found the wooden claw, a lower case G with a green eye and left. Once back at Wolf territory, John-Jane placed the worm coin on the fish statue and then placed the 2 claws on the doors. When it opened, John-Jane walked inside and it looked like a cave with a waterfall inside. Inside the room was the Wolf Leader and his wolf. "You're the Wolf Clan Leader? How did you allow the Horse Tribe to share your land?"

The Wolf Lord said, "The Horse Tribe forced us to sign over our land. Even so, we would never sully our honor by breaking our treaty and attacking them."

John-Jane said, "I think I know the cause but I need to talk to the Spirit Guardian for advice. Please understand I hate taking sides I believe in compromise. If we could talk with the Horse Lord-"

The Wolf Leader stopped John-Jane. "Until you solve this I will take no part. But when the time is right you and I can talk to Horse Lord. For being so kind to me, there are relics here that I found, you are welcome to take what you need."

John-Jane said, "Thank you." The first think John-Jane did was placed the hare coin on the wolf statue, then John-Jane took the Skybird relic lower wings, then John-Jane took the Skybird sword, then John-Jane placed the gilded bat in a gate slot near the waterfall and got the scorpion plate. After that, John-Jane made it to the crossroads. First John-Jane placed the fish coin on the eagle, then placed the scorpion plate on the box and when it opened an owl statue popped up and John-Jane placed the mouse coin in place and finally made it back to the Horse Lord's hut and luckily she was distracted. John-Jane placed the grass coin on the horse statue and ran back to the holy grounds.

John-Jane saw the eye glowed blue this time, but John-Jane had to solve a puzzle. The puzzle was 5 figures and each of them has different stops. Man had one, spider had 2, bird had 3, cat has 4, and wolf had 5. In order to solve the puzzle: wolf, cat, bird, spider, and man. Once that was done the Totem Spirit started to talk. "Through long associations with their animal partners, humans take on characteristics of their companions. Just as horse and wolves will never get along in nature, so too will there always be enmity between the Horse Tribe and the Wolf Clan. Only the Dragon, the Lord of Creatures, has the power to end their conflict. Look for his Dragon Tear hidden in the Skybird Shrine, which is located in the Iron Kingdom, and his dragon Talon hidden in Midnight Forest. Let me share with you the secrets to using these items." The Totem Spirit gave John-Jane the 2 scrolls. "Now go share these secrets with each tribe leader. There is only one set of Dragon items, so you may use them to help only one of the tribes. The decision is yours." Then the spirit was gone.

John-Jane looked at the 2 scrolls. Stuck to know what to do. Then John-Jane's mark started to go and John-Jane saw visions. The first was if John-Jane helped the Horse Tribe. In the vision, all the wolves died and the Wolf Clan was leaving. "Finally, the whole Valley of Ruins is ours to do as we please. Thank you for your help! Once the Wolf Clan leaves, we can transform this land into lush, green pastures so our horses may roam freely. Here, as thanks, take these two songbird eggs – one from each of our tribes. May the ancestor's blessings be with you always."

When the vision was over, John-Jane looked at the other scroll and got another vision of the Wolf Clan. In the vision all the horses died and the Horse Tribe was leaving. "Finally, we have driven those invaders away. Our children will not be cheated from their rightful inheritance. Thank you! We will allow the land to return back to its former dray and rugged nature. Here are two songbird eggs: ours and the Horse Tribe's. As thanks take them both. I wish you every success on your quest."

Once the visions were over, John-Jane felt even more torn. "This suck." John-Jane's first stop was the Horse Lord's hut. "I have something for you from the Totem Spirit." John-Jane handed her the scroll.

The Horse Lord looked it over and smiled. "Thank you for bringing this guide from our ancestors. According to these notes, possessing the Dragon Tea and Talon will allow us to use special forging techniques to create silver weapons more efficiently. Wolves are very susceptible to silver. Since you have been so helpful to us, I will give you some Tree Minerals. My people tell me that there is a wise, venerable tree in Midnight Forest who is suffering from illness. These minerals are sure to revive that tree."

John-Jane said, "Before I give you the items I request a meeting with you, me, and the Wolf Clan leader. I have information about who started the attack."

The Horse Lord asked, "Why should I believe you?"

John-Jane said, "Because it would save a lot of death of both human and animals. Do you wanna mess that up?"

The Horse Lord sighs. "Fine I will meet both you and the Wolf Chieftain at the battlefield at noon."

"Thank you." Soon John-Jane made it to the Wolf Chieftain's den and gave him the guide. "The Totem Spirit gave me this guide on how to defeat the Horse Tribe." John-Jane gave it to him.

The Wolf Chieftain looked through the guide and read it over. "You talked to our ancestors, and they gave you this guide? Thank you for bringing it to us. According to this, if we place the legendary Dragon Tear and Dragon Talon in our water supply, the horses will sicken, but us humans and wolves will be fine. The water source that serves the whole of the Valley of Ruins is nearby. Use these Shiny Fangs to access it."

John-Jane got the fangs. "Before I continue I want to let you know that the Horse Lord has agreed for the 3 of us to talk. I have information so we can dodge another Civil War."

The Wolf Chieftain asked, "Another?"

John-Jane said, "The Iron Kingdom went through the same thing and that outcome wasn't positive. Until then, mind the wolves until I get back." John-Jane walked out of the den and went to the gate. Once the fangs were in place of the gate, it opened and walked inside. At the waterhole there was statues of horses and wolves, a rusted shield with no meaning, and tree roots. First John-Jane took the Skybird relic cape, then went the wolf fountain and found and put together the pieces of the Sky Castle. "This looks familiar." Then John-Jane used the compass to get to Midnight Forest and checked the tomb to see if there was anything else. There were pieces of the Maiden Spirit Bracelet to finish the statue near the tree.

Then John-Jane went pass the Elemental Hill and near the fairy statue, John-Jane found the Maiden Flower Crown. Once back at the wise tree, John-Jane put the 2 new pieces on the statue and the box opened and John-Jane got the Skybird Crown. Then John-Jane put the tree minerals in the water. The Wise Tree was healthy again. "I feel like a new tree. Thank you, Destined One. Now I will share my secrets with you." Then the Tree showed John-Jane a story on how everything came to be. "The elves were not the first to call upon the Phoenix Spirit. Millennia ago when this civilization was at its peak, the Ancients also summoned this Spirit, hoping to harness its power. Instead the Phoenix saw their corruption, it burned down Enchanita, destroying the Ancient race. The Skybirds, a race who lived high up in the sky, saw what happened to the Ancients. They knew that the Phoenix Spirit would rise again one day, so they sent you – the Destined One – to stop this cycle of death." The vision ended and John-Jane sunk all this info in about what John-Jane really was. "To defeat the Phoenix Queen you must gather all four songbird eggs. I will give you my prized Dragon Talon. It may help you on your quest." The tree gave John-Jane the Dragon Talon. "Good luck, young hero!"

Act 11: War in the Valley of Ruins

John-Jane asked the tree, "I need your help. At the Valley of Ruins the Wolf Clan and the Horse Tribe are going to fight all over misassumption. Is there a way I can convince the 2 to be at peace?"

The Tree said, "Just as the Totem Spirit said the animal that are worship will always be enemies so will fallow their human counterparts. You can talk to them and try to change their minds but the choice is truly yours."

John-Jane sighs quietly and quoted, "The governor again said to them, "Which of the two do you want me to release for you?" And they said, "Barabbas."

The Tree looked sadly at John-Jane. "I am sorry."

"I hate taking sides." John-Jane made it back to the Valley of Ruins and walked into Horse territory and near the pottery was fragments of the Skybird Wings. Then at the Wolf territory John-Jane found near a small cave was an Elven Queen Figurine. Then John-Jane used the compass to get to the Iron Kingdom and in the blacksmith shop, John-Jane found an Elven Stone Tablet. At the volt John-Jane found and put together the Elven Embellished Helmet. Then in Golem's new tomb John-Jane found and put together the Elven Necklace and finally put the Skybird relic legs, upper wings, lower wings, and cape on the door and it opened. Inside was a shrine to the Skybirds including an incomplete statue of an arc-Skybird. There was also a scroll that shows that the Blue Blood dwarves created the temple to immortalize the legends of the altruistic Skybirds. There were also pictures showing the story. 'As rulers of the sky, the Skybirds were not allowed to interfere with the Ancients, who were rulers of the earth. When the Phoenix Spirit destroyed the Ancients, the Skybirds sent the songbirds to earth to help out. The Skybirds broke the rule of non-interference, so the Phoenix Spirit exiled them to the sky permanently. A prophecy foretells that a special Skybird will be sent to earth to defeat the Phoenix Spirit.

John-Jane placed the Sky Castle on the platform, which opened the roof and the rust on the statue was gone. Then John-Jane took the blue thawing potion and the green acidic potion. But before John-Jane could finish the statue there was one more thing John-Jane had to get. Once back at the Valley of Ruins, John-Jane went to the waterhole and used the acidic potion on that shield that had no meaning and made it back to the temple at the Iron Kingdom. Then John-Jane placed the crown, the shield, the wings and the sword on the statue completing it. When the secret compartment opened, inside was the dragon tear including instructions for both tribes. Finally it was the moment of truth. Once back at the Valley of Ruins, John-Jane walked up to the battlefield in between the 2 group animals. Soon enough the tribe leaders showed up as promise. John-Jane held up the 2 items. The Horse Lord said, "You have found the two items. Which one of us will you give it to?"

John-Jane said, "First I need to ask. Have any of you heard of the Phoenix Queen?"

The Wolf Chieftain said, "My people have heard that story for generations. Supposedly the Elf Queen unlocked the Phoenix Spirit for a wish. Instead it possessed her body and her royal subjects had no choice but to seal her."

John-Jane said, "That's is right. And as of earlier today, she has been released again."

The Horse Lord asked, "What do you mean?"

John-Jane showed the two the mark. "Before the Elf Queen found the Phoenix Spirit there was a prophecy that a Skybird would be born that will not suffer the affects of the Skybird Mark curse. She appeared to me in a dream and when my teacher, the Elf Queen's former Royal Historian and lover, and I search the Ancient ruins of where she fell, she appeared and attacked us. We managed to get to Midnight forest trying to find the first songbird egg when she tried to kill me with her firebird. It's possible, before it was destroyed in the Iron Kingdom that either the firebird or the Phoenix Queen attacked both tribes. It wasn't the Wolf Clans that broke the treaty."

The Wolf Chieftain said, "So our shaman was right. We were for-told not too long ago fire would come to destroy our lands. My people prepared incase it was the Horse Tribes but now that I know it's the Phoenix Queen, I will not participated in this war."

John-Jane turned to the Horse Lord. "And you?"

The Horse Lord said, "I don't believe you. That mark can be a simple tattoo and this whole story could've been made up. Yes my own shaman the same story informed me but I don't believe him then and I don't believe you now. The Wolf Clan attacked our people thus breaking the treaty."

John-Jane said, "But I'm speaking the truth and I'm a terrible liar."

The Horse Lord said, "I don't care. Firebird or not the Wolf Clan attacked us and that's that."

John-Jane sighs. "Widge was right." John-Jane walked to Wolf Clan's territory as the 2 leaders fallow John-Jane. Once at the waterhole John-Jane turn to the Horse Lord. "One last chance. There can still be a way. Your children nor the baby animals don't have to pay for one mistake."

The Horse Lord said harshly, "My thoughts are my own."

John-Jane looked at her sadly and kneeled down. "So when Pilate saw that he was gaining nothing, but rather that a riot was beginning, he took water and washed his hands before the crowd, saying, "I am innocent of this man's blood see to it yourselves." And all the people answered, "His blood be on us and on our children!" John-Jane smashed the Dragon Tear using the Dragon Talon and it's liquid went into the water. Then John-Jane left.

John-Jane arrived at the crossroad and sat down on a rock that had the view of the 2 tribes. The horses started the scatter after the first one drank the water and fell. Luckily the Horse Tribe managed to save half of the horses and left before anyone else was sick. They packed their homes and things and left. Soon enough the Wolf Chieftain arrived with the two songbird eggs. "I don't know if this change things but I was really hoping she wouldn't do this. Our children and their children including the baby animals were getting along great. But our ignorance destroyed it. I am sorry."

John-Jane smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you and I don't blame you or the Horse Lord. You know, from the words of an annoying imp, 'You can changed the minds of millions if you could but once a mind is set on something they believe, it's best if you leave it at that. Not everyone is easily agreeable. Some are stubborn for their own reasons if they hear the truth, that person can easily pass it as lies to believe their own truth.' I was hoping this wouldn't happened." John-Jane stood up. "If I may, I do have some advice that might become useful to your people."

The Wolf Chieftain asked, "Yes?"

John-Jane said, "Don't get rid of the green pastures. Instead use them to grow crops for food for your people and wolves. If the land is a desert, the risk of starving is high. And if some from the Horse Tribe wishes sanctuary in your village from the Horse Lord's stubbornness, please grant that person a home if only for a little while. If that person seems off then send them to Ambrose Palace where they will be taken care of."

The Wolf Chieftain smiled. "Of course. And to make it better, we will teach our children the stories of the Horse Tribe to see if their culture can better ours." He handed John-Jane the eggs. Once they were in John-Jane's arms, the eggs hatched to reveal a blue songbird chick and a red songbird chick and the shocking part is, the two were cuddling with each other. "If only us tribes were able to be friends."

John-Jane smiled. "Maybe one day when we gone."

Once at Ambrose Palace, John-Jane placed the 2 songbirds on the table with the other two. The professor was about to ask about how John-Jane got them, but John-Jane stopped him and shook 'no'. The Professor changed the subject. "The Phoenix Queen is heading toward Snowtop Temple, where there is an elven relic that will give her the power to morph into her ultimate form. Gather all four songbirds. Once you're ready, we'll travel to Snowtop Temple together and stop the Phoenix Queen once and for all." John-Jane gathered up all the songbirds and everyone traveled to Snowtop Temple. Snowtop Temple was built by the Elven Queen Isandra as a sanctuary for herself. It is also where powerful artifacts and secrets are stored. When the Elven Kingdom fell, the means of access to this sacred place was given to the dwarves for safekeeping. The group arrived at the temple and it was a big castle. The Professor said, "This is a secret temple built by Isandra, the Elven Queen. Even as the Royal Historian, I was not allowed inside without special permission."

John-Jane asked, "Why did she built it?"

The Professor said, "Even I don't know. But we can use it to trap the Phoenix Queen."

John-Jane gave the songbirds to the professor as John-Jane looked around to find a way inside. John-Jane walked up to the door and placed the helmet, the necklace, and the tablet on the door that had the outline of a lady. It opened but actual door was covered with ice so John-Jane use the thawing potion to unfreeze it and then looked at the Skybird statue and found the historian figurine that matches the queen one. Once inside there was a big piano at the end of the room. But what caught John-Jane's eye was a book. On one page it says, 'As rulers of earth, the Ancients summoned the Phoenix Spirit and brought doom upon themselves.' The other page says, 'Though not allowed to interfere, the Skybirds still sent their songbird familiars to seal away the phoenix'. Then John-Jane walked to a pillow nearby and the glass vial was broken. "A rare elven Fire Crystal appears to have been stolen. It has the power to boost the power of fire."

The Professor said, "We never expected the Elven Queen would unseal the Phoenix Spirit. Why did she do that?"

John-Jane placed the 4 songbirds in place. On the left wall the red and the green bird and on the right the yellow and blue bird. Just then the Phoenix Queen came in from the ceiling. "Oh no! The Phoenix Queen must have sensed our presence in the Temple."

The songbirds started to sing as the Phoenix Queen was holding her head. "Those wretched songbirds and their discordant singing! How dare you torment me with those cursed fledglings!" Then she smirked. "Ha! Did those foolish elves really think that I wouldn't be able to find their precious fire crystal here?" She summoned the crystal and attacked it to her staff. Already it was increasing her powers. "This power, it's amazing! You won't be able to defeat me now! Watch as I ascend to my ultimate form and burn all of Enchantia to the ground!" Then there was a shine of light.

When it went away, the songbirds were hurt as well as the professor was down too. Only John-Jane wasn't. "We must find the secret left by the Skybirds. It is our last hope for defeating the Phoenix Queen."

In the debris at the piano, there was a crescent moon. John-Jane took it and ran outside. There was a rock monument and placed the moon on the rock. A compartment opened and it was a diary. John-Jane opened and there was an elven metal key and Isandra's last diary entry. "If I summon the Phoenix Spirit, will it be the solution to all my problems?" John-Jane groans. "Obviously NOT!"

John-Jane ran inside and saw a box, hidden way from the Phoenix Queen's sight. John-Jane placed the queen and the historian figurines on the box and then used the key to unlock it. It opened and inside was the score of the Skybirds. John-Jane placed the tablet on the piano on the started to play the notes. As john-Jane play the piano the songbirds surrounded the Phoenix Queen. This time the songbirds were singing stronger. So strong that the Phoenix Spirit left the Queen Isandra's body but still tied to her. "Terryn, end this now."

The Professor, Terryn, was shocked that Isandra was still somewhat alive. "Isandra?"

Isandra said, "Terryn, there is no time to waste. Though the Phoenix Spirit is weakened, I cannot hold it back much longer. Hurry!" With a heavy heart, Terryn attacked her with his staff killing the Phoenix spirit freeing Isandra. As she went to the ground, Terryn ran to her and held her in his arms. "Forgive me, my love, for everything. As a half elf, your lifespan is only half of mine. I did not want to see you die before me. That is why I unsealed the Phoenix Spirit." She started to glow like the dwarf prince.

Terryn said, "My beloved Isandra, I forgave you a long time ago. Rest now, I will stay with you until the end."

Isandra turn to John-Jane. "Young Skybird, you acted bravely against overwhelming odds, and now the Phoenix Spirit is gone forever. Thank you. Terryn, I love you. Farewell." Then she was gone. Outside the temple, the sun was shining through the clouds showing a new day.

The Skybird Kingdom

 _The few days, Charlotte has been up early in the morning and was at her computer writing something. One morning Rebecca had enough and walked up behind her and hugged her as she lays her head on Charlotte's shoulder. "What are you working on? You've been here since 5 in the morning and I hear noting but your fingers on the keyboard."_

 _Charlotte giggled and put her hands on Rebecca. "For your information love. When I took the nap a few days ago, I had the reoccurring dream only this time it finished. So I'm writing a book about it. It'll probably be a one-shot, but maybe if I write it I won't get it again. I already finished the main story, now I'm working prequel/mini-sequel."_

" _Last chapter that explains everything?" asked Rebecca. Charlotte nodded as she scrolled back up to the beginning checking for spelling errors. Rebecca looked it over. "It's really good. Maybe I should be a writer."_

 _Charlotte said, "I say go for it. Since you're a journalist, you can write great books on cases you solved but you have to ask for permission from everyone involved first."_

" _I'll keep that in mind." she said. Then Rebecca went back to bed as Charlotte went back to work._

Our story begins high up in the sky in the mysterious Skybird Kingdom 500 years ago. There was a young Skybird scout who was in the music room in the Sky Castle. It's been a very long time since the first sighting of the Phoenix Spirit and just before it vanished along with the Ancients. But just before the Phoenix Spirit was gone, it cursed the Skybirds from ever setting foot on land. Their wings would disappear and will get very ill in less then a day. Anyway the young Skybird wanted to play the piano but as the keys were pressed it made a weird sound. "Something is stopping the strings from vibrating. I should open the piano's lid to investigate." The Skybird opened the piano lid and found a magical compass and a fire token. Then the Skybird tried again playing 3 special notes. When the compartment open there was the Skybird music tablet and a bird key. Then on the floor the Skybird found a slingshot. The Skybird shrugged and took it and then found a Portal Prism near the bookshelf. "I wonder if I can go to Enchanita."

The Young Skybird walked outside and an Arc-Skybird saw the Portal Prism in the Young Skybird's hand. "Don't even think about going down to the world below, youngster. It's too dangerous down there."

Like the Young Skybird was going to listen to her. On a tree nearby there was a small birdcage wrapped in rope. The Young Skybird took the rope to put it away later. Then the Young Skybird used the key to unlock the cage and inside was a music box crank handle. The Young Skybird noticed something in a small pool and it was a doll. That's when the Young Skybird saw pictures of certain areas. The first one was of the Totem Spirit. "This looks like the Totem Spirit in the Valley of Ruins. I hear that the humans worship this spirit." Then the Young Skybird saw the mines. "Isn't this the dwarves' palace? This must be the Iron Kingdom." And lastly was Midnight Forest. " I think this is Midnight Forest, where the elves live." The Young Skybird looked up at the statue and got an idea. The Young Skybird replaced the tuning fork with the slingshot but then remembered there's no rock or ball. So the Young Skybird walked back into the music room, and placed the elf doll on a music box and the crank, which also had the human and the dwarf doll. Once in place the Young Skybird got a marble.

Once back outside, the Young Skybird placed the marble and aimed it at a bell far away from the portal machine. Once the marble hit it, the arc-Skybird heard it. "What was that? I must go and check it out." Then she left.

The Yong Skybird walked up to the machine and placed the portal prism in placed. Once the Young Skybird got it to work, The Young Skybird was transported to Snowtop temple, or at least next to it. It was a platform with a big telescope in place and next to it was the Queen Isandra. But what the Young Skybird noticed that something was missing on the young Skybird. "Unbelievable! I look human now. The portal must of have cast a disguise magic on me."

Isandra heard the Young Skybird and turn to see the new visitor. But she has no idea that the person was even a Skybird. "How did you get in here, human?" Isandra saw the compass. "You used your Mystical compass? I've never seen such an unusual magical artifact." Then she said, "My beloved Royal Historian is exploring a distant Ancient site. I have not heard from him since he left, so I miss him."

The Young Skybird thought, 'This beautiful elven lady seems so sad. I want to cheer her up.' Then the Young Skybird saw a lantern near the telescope and took it since it was out of place. Then on the platform in front of the telescope was a rock and the Young Skybird used the rope to tie it and made a rocking climbing rope. As the Young Skybird walked to the entrance of Snowtop Temple and saw the theme of the temple. The Young Skybird got an idea. "If this place is like home, there has to be a piano inside." The Young Skybird picked a shovel that was left discarded and picked it up so the place will look more clean. Then the Young Skybird checked the statue of the leader and there the Young Skybird found a small golden key. Then the Young Skybird walked up to another statue. "It's the Ancients' Queen. She died a long time ago." On the base of the statue, she found a piece of a door that was really out of place as in it didn't match the theme. The Young Skybird used the rope climber to get over the wall and get inside. Luckily the place was still under construction the Young Skybird got in easily. Inside the room there was a picture of the queen on one wall and a statue of a centaur at the other wall. Like I said it's not completed yet when the destined one fought. The Young Skybird walked up to one of the display nests and found a zodiac disk for the telescope and a scroll about the elemental crystal that was found. "When rare elemental crystals are added to weapons or tools, the items become endowed with magical power." On the scroll there were 4 pictures but the only 3 were visible. One was a design for a lantern-pot, another was a flute, and an axe. On the other display next, there was a wing and another scroll of the Ancient queen and about the Skybirds. "Millennia ago, a conflagration consumed Enchantia. The Skybirds disappeared, and the Ancients became extinct. I've heard of it but records of her are lost." The Young Skybird walked to the piano, fixed it so it wouldn't be off key, place the tablet in place and started to play the song. Once The Young Skybird was done, something didn't feel right. "I feel faint after my performance, but hopefully, the sad elven lady feels happier now."

The Young Skybird walked outside and walked up to her. Isandra was indeed happier. "Thank you, human. Your soothing music has eased my heart's sorrow. I am Queen Isandra, leader of the elves."

The Young Skybird walked back to the temple when a female guard was there and wasn't very happy. "Were you the one playing the organ just now? How did you get in here, trespasser?" Then she saw the compass. "Oh, so you used your Mystical Compass to teleport here? I see. As punishment for trespassing in Queen Isandra's private temple, you will deliver this message to the message to the Royal Historian. With the Mystical Compass, you're trip should be no hardship. I will give you his coordinates." The captain gave the Young Skybird the scroll and the compass has been updated.

Once the Young Skybird was there, the Royal Historian was there in front of the ruins door. The Young Skybird said, "I have a message from the captain."

The Royal Historian got the scroll. "You're delivering a message to the Royal Historian? That's me. My name's Terryn. Nice to meet you." He read the scroll and he said, "Ah, the Captain is checking on my progress. As you can see, I've been researching this Ancient site, but I can't get this door open."

The Young Skybird said, "Maybe I can help. I'm good at puzzles."

The Royal Historian said, "I will like that. Thanks."

The Young Skybird walked through an archway and there was a waterhole but also a leafy creature. The creature soon went away once spotted. "What was that strange green creature? Where did it go?" But no time for that. The Young Skybird found a piece of cloth on the ground and took it. Then the Young Skybird checked the statue at the waterhole and found an Ancient Bird Emblem. "That's this for?"

Once back where the Royal Historian was working, The Young Skybird found some red and orange leaves. Once back at the other area, the Young Skybird dug a hole and covered it with leaves. It didn't take long for the creature to fall in. As it was jumping, the Young Skybird helped it out of the hole. "Who set this trap here? I'm doomed! I'm going to…wait, are you help me?" Once calmed down he said, "Thanks! I'm an Ancient Spirit. I've been alive since the time of the Ancients."

The Young Skybird asked, "Do you have a relic I can use?"

The spirit asked, "You wanna see the relic? Sure, bring me my Ancient master's Ancient Ring. Those nasty elf thieves are keeping it in their Snowtop Temple."

The Young Skybird said, "I don't think they would've stolen it since they've been kind to me."

The spirit said, "Then count your lucky stars then."

The Young Skybird walked back to the site and walked up to the Historian. "So you know if the elves took a ring from the Ancient race?"

The Royal Historian said, "I've never seen this Ancient Ring. However, the Queen might have knowledge of it, as she is the guardian of many powerful relics. You should go ask her. Show this badge to the Captain. She will know that you are working for me. You'll be able to see the Queen and also enter the Temple. Also, please tell the Captain that I haven't forgotten my promise to keep my distance from the Queen."

The Young Skybird made it back to Snowtop Temple and gave the badge to the Captain. "The Royal Historian asked me to give this to you."

The Captain asked, "You are assisting the Royal Historian? Very well. You may enter the Temple and visit the Queen as you wish."

The Young Skybird checked the arch-Skybird statue and found a machete. Then the Young Skybird walked up to the Queen. "Queen Isandra, I'm helping the Royal Historian at the ruins and a creature asked about a ring that's possibly be in your possession?"

Queen Isandra asked, "You're helping the Royal Historian, and you need the Ancient Ring? I don't remember seeing it, but it is probably in the Temple somewhere. Feel free it take it if it would be of help to my dear Terryn." The Queen gave the Young Skybird a key to one of the boxes in the temple.

The Young Skybird walked back inside the temple and opened the box under the portrait. Inside was a ring and a diary. The Young Skybird used the other key to open the diary. Three entries were marked. The first one was: 'News came that a clan of humans died from the plague. Why do humans have suck shot life?' In the second entry there was a feather brooch in between the pages. The second one was: This sixth Dwarf King was laid to rest today. He was only 200 years old.' And the final entry said, 'Dear Terryn, one day, you will leave this world before I do. Why are elves the only race with a long lifespan?' Something doesn't seem right with these entries.

The Young Skybird made it back to the ruins and gave the ring to the Ancient Spirit. "You've found my Master's treasure! I lost it, no, I mean it mysteriously disappeared after my Master's death thousands of years ago. I never lost it, really!"

The Young Skybird asked, "Now you have the ring can you help me with the door?"

The Ancient Spirit asked, "Err…you want me to help you open the door? Right, where did I put it? Ah, here it is. Take this relic. There's another part of this relic somewhere. You'll need both pieces to open the door." After he gave the Young Skybird the part, it went away. Pass the 2 statues, one was a Pegasus and another a gargoyle there was a door. On the door there was a bird, a dragon, and a centaur. There was a blue crystal on the bird and the Young Skybird took it. Then The Young Skybird used the machete to free a staff that was covered in vines. Behind it was a picture. It says, 'The Phoenix Spirit was sealed into a special fire-absorbing golden jar by the Ancients.'

The Young Skybird made it back to the doorway. There was a alter flame and after The Young Skybird took the mask that was in the bowl, the Young Skybird put the fire crystal in place and all the lanterns light up. The Royal Historian said, "That's amazing! You managed to awaken this site. The devices all seem to be working now." The Young Skybird put some fire in the lantern for later.

The Young Skybird put the pieces of the door in place and after solving a puzzle, the door opened. Once inside the ruins, the Young Skybird placed the wing on the bird display and the blue crystal on the small bird statue, flame popped up over the small bird and something opened at the base of the statue. Inside was an animal disk of some kind. Then the Young Skybird checked the pottery nearby and found a wind crystal. Then the Young Skybird noticed that some tree roots were covering a small cave and had to get rid of it. But first was to get rid of the snake that was in the tree. The Young Skybird used the staff to get the snake out of the way and inside the nest was the earth crystal and a picture piece of a bird. As the Young Skybird walked back to where the Royal Historian was, the Young Skybird noticed something was off. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I must stay away from the Queen for now. She'll forget about me before long. The Captain is helping me with this plan. So, please bring this handwritten report to the Queen for me. Thank you." He handed the Young Skybird the note.

The Young Skybird made it back to Snowtop temple and gave the note to the Queen. "This is Terryn's handwriting. Did he give you any other messages? No? I see. Well, thank you for delivering these notes to me." Then the Young Skybird got dizzy and everything went black. When the Young Skybird woke up, the Queen was there and helped the young one up. "Ah, you're awake. Are you feeing better?" The Young Skybird nodded. "Thank you for helping my Terryn with his research. I never knew Ancients worshipped the Phoenix Spirit. The Phoenix must be very powerful – could it be the key to solving my problems?" Then the Young Skybird looked at her confused and sick. "You will look pale, so take this Elven Bijou. It is blessed with elven powers. Please take care of yourself."

As the Young Skybird got the item the Captain walked up to the two. "Human, you are here. May I talk with out for a moment? Meet me outside the temple." Then she left.

The Young Skybird politely left and walked up the Captain. "What's wrong?"

The Captain asked, "You wish to know why the Royal Historian is avoiding the Queen? The truth is, Terryn is a half-elf. He's not allowed to marry the Queen, as his human heritage will dilute the magic of the Royal Family's future generations. Humans, as you know, possess no magic of their own. Please continue to help the Historian with his research. We must find out what happened to the Ancient and the Skybirds so that we can avoid their fates. To demonstrate my faith in you, I will give you my sword."

The Young Skybird got the sword and asked, "In the temple the Queen's diary says that she doesn't like death and I think she has come maybe obsessed with the Phoenix Spirit."

The Captain said, "You've noticed it too. To be honest, I don't know why she wanted to build a temple to the Skybirds other then know their history but her infatuation of the Phoenix Spirit worries me and most of her court. It's one of the reasons why the Royal Historian is at the ruins if we can find a way to hide the relic that has the spirit. Once found, we can hide it even better so Isandra won't use it."

The young Skybird said, "I'll do what I can to help." The Young Skybird made it back to the ruins and walked to the two statues. The gargoyle statue and saw an axe in it's mouth. The Young Skybird put the earth crystal on the axe and once it was new, and the Young Skybird put the sword in the statue's hand, the axe was free to use. Then the Young Skybird walked to the statues at the waterhole and found a death heart. Once back at the bird statue, the Young Skybird axed away the roots covering the basement and put the lantern on a hook so it can light up the place. Inside was a picture of the Ancient Queen with the Phoenix bird behind her and unfinished, a crate full of stuff, a statue of the queen, a bookshelf full of relics and stuff, and a dead body. Probably one of her subjects or something. "With suck moist conditions, it is a miracle that any of the murals and artifacts are still intact." The first place the Young Skybird check was crate. Inside was a bow and another animal token. Then at the statue, the Young Skybird put the mast on the statue, then a flute appeared and once the air crystal was in place it was ready for use. Next was the painting. Once cleaned, the Young Skybird put the brooch in place and the picture changed into a possessed queen. It seems in the painting the Phoenix Spirit took control of the Ancient Queen. "The Phoenix Spirit took over the Ancient empress's body and burned down the Ancient's land." In the painting's hand, was a scythe. After flipping the painting back and forth, the Young Skybird left it on the possessed version. "Maybe if Terryn sees this painting, it can help save Isandra."

After finding the pickax from the dead body, the Young Skybird walked back up to the surface, the Young Skybird walked to the door in the area and used the flute to blow away the dirt. The door was missing a bird and the young traveler has it. Once in place and the Young Skybird walked through it, it was a graveyard. Only 2 graves were intact and there was a big cursed statue in the middle of the area. It was a person with demon batwings. The Young Skybird walked up to the first visible grave. It says, 'To my compatriots who perished in the Phoenix Spirit's flames, may you rest in peace.' At the other grave, the Young Skybird cut the grass and it was a puzzle. There were 2 stone birds, though one was missing a head, and in the center was an egg shape slit but it was covered and there was a key. After the Young Skybird took the key and put the bird head in place, the slot open but there was no egg. The Young Skybird looked around the bird statue and in near it was a gold arrow and them missing egg. After putting the egg in the slot, it opened to reveal a pink Skybird egg. The young Skybird gently picked it up and held it against the sun, the chick inside it wasn't dead. 'How is that even possible?' The Young Skybird thought.

Then at the painting, a slot was opened and the Young Skybird put the death heart in place. After solving the puzzle showing a picture of the Skybirds and got the lock for the other door, the curse around the statue went away, showing feathered wings, and the arm lowered to show a bijou. But just as the Young Skybird was about to take it everything went black. Once the Young Skybird woke up the Ancient Spirit was there. "You're a Skybird? Why didn't I noticed that before? You know, my Ancient master used to watch over this Skybird graveyard. Take this Skybird Bijou – it still has some Skybird power. It might lighten the effects of the curse for awhile."

Once the Young Skybird got the bijou, everything was spinning and the doorway was about to collapse. "I feel dizzy. I don't have the power to use the compass to travel anymore."

The Ancient Spirit yelled, "Quick! You must go home! If you stay here, you will die from the curse."

The Young Skybird managed to leave before the entry way was gone. After it was sealed the weather was getting bad. "The sky is darker now. A storm appears to be coming."

After finding the Silver centaur harp, the Young Skybird walked back to the Royal Historian and he saw how sickly his partner was. "You look positively debilitated." Then he saw the mark. "Wait, is that a Skybird mar? I see, due to a curse, Skybirds die when they're on land. That's why all the Skybirds disappeared. My magical powers are weak, so I can't send you back. However, the Queen is strong in magic. I will go to Snowtop Temple now and ask her for help. Let me borrow your Mystical Compass. In the meantime, please find some shelter and get out of this horrible weather. Keep warm and take care of yourself." He gave the Young Skybird a fire orb.

The Young Skybird said, "Wait before you go I found something. Under a tree near the bird statue there are relics about that happened to the Ancients. If it survives go down there and find a painting. With a simple touch the painting changes and the description of the panting changes too about what happened to the Ancients' Empress."

The Royal Historian said, "Thank you. I'll look for it, if it survives. For now, find shelter." Then he left.

The Young Skybird made to the other door, place the lock in place, went back to the basement, found the phoenix insignia, open the chest after it was free from ember thanks to the pickax, opened it, found the last animal token, make back to the door, put all 3 in place, and then went inside. Once inside the cave and the place lit up thanks to the fire orb there was a statue of a centaur, and a picture. After put the bow and arrow on that statue, a Centaur God appeared and the place lit up. After finding a hammer and chisel the Young Skybird read the panting. 'Cursed by the Phoenix Spirit for interfering with its duties, the Skybirds on land weakened and died.'

Then the Centaur spoke. "I am one of the Centaur guardian spirits. Who woke me up?" He saw the person. "A Skybird? You shouldn't be here. Your race should have left the land forever. The Phoenix Spirit, one of the guardian spirits, wanted to stop your ancestors from interfering with its duties. So it cursed your ancestors so that no Skybird could survive living on land. However, you have done nothing wrong, so I will help you home. Take the blessings that I offer you and leave before the Phoenix Spirit's curse kills you." The statue lift up and there was a Pegasus token and an orb for the telescope.

Once out of the cave, the Young Skybird used the new tools to free another bijou and place the Pegasus token in place. Once it was alive, the Young Skybird got on it's back and made it back to Snowtop Temple. Once The Young Skybird was on the ground, the Pegasus flew away but it crashed into some rocks. Guess it really was a statue. The Royal Historian said, "The Queen says that we can send you back if you have the coordinates to your home. Seek out this information at the planetarium." Once back inside the temple, the Young Skybird opened the box in the statue's hands and got a zodiac sign that was missing. Then once the small centaur statue got the harp, the telescope was working. The Young Skybird placed all the pieces in place and fixed the telescope to get home. With everything in place the Queen made a portal and the Young Skybird went through it quickly.

Once home, the Young Skybird's wings were back and back to health. The arch-Skybird asked, "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Then she saw the items. "You went down to earth? It's a miracle you're still alive!"

The Young Skybird said, "That's not the only thing that is a miracle." Once the Young Skybird found a nest in the music room, the Young Skybird put the next in the cage, put the egg on the next, and placed all 3 bijous on the next. "When I was down there I found this egg at the Skybird graveyard. The egg opened and a bird emerged healthy as a horse. "Look! A baby songbird is emerging from the egg."

The arch-Skybird said, "This baby songbird appears immune to the curse. This might be the key to discovering a way for Skybirds to visit the world below without dying from the curse." Soon the arch-Skybird flew to earth where Isandra and Terryn were to thank them. "Queen of Elves, Royal Historian, thank you for sending our young Skybird home. I have this message from our Skybird Queen: do not worry about the Phoenix Spirit, who destroyed the Ancients millennia ago. According to prophecy, one day, a Skybird immune to the curse will be sent to earth to defeat the Phoenix Spirit. We will continue to watch over you until the Destined One is ready."

This was the beginning of the end for the Elven Queen Isandra. Soon after the young Skybird's visit, she discovered the site where the Ancients, with the help of the Skybirds, had sealed away the Phoenix Spirit. Thinking that the power of the Phoenix Spirit would be the solution to all her problems, she unsealed it. Thus, the Phoenix Queen was born, and the story of the Destined One began.

Epilogue

 _On the day of publishing, she hired an agent and the book was a minor success. Turns out she has a rival writer that had sold twice as much books then Charlotte's. Though Charlotte has no idea who her rival is, she now has piece of mind that at least her fantasy dream are in the hands of kids. And that's all she wanted. But who is the mystery writer? Well no time to ponder about that cause more and more reports of the evil fairy has come into the office. Charlotte must put a stop to it before every girl is taken before midnight or the magic goes away. Her journey continues…_

 **So now that this chapter is done I'll be working on my BlackJack story to make 3 more chapters and get to 27 chapters. I'm still on that goal. Once that's done my whole focus will be on my Sailor Disney Moon and this story to get it up to date, even though now there's almost 12 DP games and one more one-shot game, crooked man/cat. Once nearly every story is up to 27 chapters my next goal is to get to 32 chapters. This time it's a small number of chapters to write. Fingers cross.**


	10. Side Story 2: Vacation-AHS

_**Trust me when I tell you, this chapter wasn't easy. I picked Disneyland cause I remember going there nearly all the time when I was a little girl before they raised the prices so high you have to miss work and school and suffer the consequences in order to. Writing to Disneyland is easy but when I remember that the setting is 2006 I thought, 'Shit. How the fuck can I pull this off?'. So whatever rides or shows you read is after hours and hours of looking on wiki in order to hit all of it and it's harder with California Adventure AND Disneyland. If you have pleasant memories about any Disney park or cruise keep it in your heart and never forget those memories cause who knows, when you look back you will think, 'I've been there for the 50/60**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary of the place that made me feel like a kid again'. Especially since they raised the prices again and the only time you can, you get a penalty of missing work or school. I'm also adding American Horror Story stuff here too. I don't watch the show often so the only ones I know is Asylum and Freak Show. So, enjoy the chapter and again if you don't want to read you're welcome to skip. And don't worry, no sex scene or lemons in this chapter, I'm saving one more for a special chapter. I won't tell you what it will be but you'll find out after the Timeline in Dark Parables wikia is updated, hopefully soon cause after Rapunzel and there's no update, this story will be on hold until then. I'm planning on stopping after Rapunzel since that's when Eipix took partnership and hasn't given us a solid number yet. Hope we will soon one day.**_

 _ **Oh, for the Final Cinderella bonus game, The Oriental Cinderella, would you like it in what form: vision, letter, records, right after, or story? Let me know in the comments. Whichever hits 3 first will be it. Also, which 2 of the staff members do you want to help Charlotte? Only two rule: No repeats and has to match the theme! Whichever hits 3 first will be it.**_

 **Vacation/AHS**

It's 2006 and it is vacation time. Mr. Boddy thought that the crew has worked long and hard especial Charlotte that a little reward would be perfect. He got the money the proper paper work, the schedule on who is going and others aren't cause of person vacation or reason no need to be discussed so it was time for the announcement. He got his announcer radio and said, "Everyone pack your bags and your pets for 2 weeks cause...WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND IN CALIFORNIA!" Soon enough everyone was cheering so loudly it was like a rock concert back from the 1980s.

Charlotte was working on Cinderella when she heard. "Hey what better way to know Cinderella then go to the source." She put her stuff away, locked up everything, and rushes to the house. Once the door opened, she yelled, "Disneyland time! Get your stuff for 2 weeks!" Charlotte rushed to her room and packed her bags. As she packs up, Dr. Watson got on the bed excited. She giggled. "Don't you worry Dr. Watson," She pulled out a serious vest. "Uncle pulled some strings for a time like this. Luckily he needs a helper here and there." Dr. Watson's tail wagged as he barked. "But be on your best behavior cause there's going to be a lot of kids both screaming and crying. If you can't take it, let me know and I'll give you to Uncle Boddy, cause he knows where the quite areas are to relax. OK?" Dr. Watson barked and stood up to put on the vest. "And since you have the vest, you're going to be on the plane with passengers. That too you need to behave. Private or local, no running back and forth." Once on Charlotte said, "Now get your leash and 2 toys. We leave in 2 hours. It's a private plane this time." Dr. Watson left the room.

Charlotte got her stuff packed and went downstairs where Rebecca was waiting. Rebecca asked, "Should we wait for your sister? I think she's coming this time."

Charlotte said, "She'll meet us in California but she's more interested in Knott's Berry Farm. If we finish Disney early we can visit there on our second week vacation."

Rebecca said, "Sounds like a plan. So, what are we going to do there?"

Charlotte got her keys as the 3 went outside to lock up. "Well I was thinking, depending on the lines, we hit half of our favorite for day one, and second half favorites the next for Disneyland, and so the same for California Adventure. That's 4 days down, and for the remaining 3, we can hit whichever ones we haven't done yet or repeat our favorites. That way the second week we can go to Knott's. It's certainly cheaper then Disney lately. We just need a rental or take the bus."

Soon enough everyone arrived at the airport where Uncle Boddy's plane, O'Hara, was ready. Everyone put their bags in the storage place, took their seats, and waited for the plane to take off. Rebecca, and Rebecca were in a row while Dr. Watson was sitting in between them at the 3-seat row. After another hour or so, the plane took off to the US. It was going to take 10 hours and 30 minutes to get there but luckily their 2 weeks doesn't start until tomorrow so there will be plenty of time to relax and get the jetlag done and over with. The hotel they will be staying is the Disneyland Hotel near the newly finished Downtown Disney. Since there was space from the hotel to the park, why not make the trip more enjoyable. Especially you can buy things and the eating prices are somewhat cheaper than in the park thought not quite as often. Soon the 10 hours were up and the plane landed in California of the United States of America. Only a few times Uncle Boddy took Charlotte and Renee to California back then they were 3 to 8 years old to both Disneyland and Knott's, and once to Disneyworld when they were 10. They had to stop after a while because prices rise so much that for a short while the family boycotted Disneyland and stick to Knott's until things were straighten out. But ever after a long year of hard work, there is a time and place where you rise the white flag.

Anyway, everyone got their bags, got on the shuttle bus that was waiting for them, and once everyone was on the bus off they went to the Disney Hotel. Already nearly everyone was tired and wanted to sleep but can't. Didn't take long to arrive at the hotel and everyone getting off. Everyone checked in, and walked to their rooms. Charlotte and Rebecca got a special one for Renee when she comes, and a dog bed for Dr. Watson. Once in the room, a master suit compared to Uncle Boddy's penthouse, Rebecca went body first on the bed. "Thank God we're here."

Charlotte got the vest and leash off of Dr. Watson and he started to stretch and walk around a bit. "Thank goodness our vacation starts tomorrow." She started to put the clothes away as well as little nick-nacks. "You wanna look at the map to decide which to go tomorrow? Might help us relax."

Rebecca said, "I already got my picks: The First 50 Magical Years, Star Tours, Indiana Jones, the train ride around the park and Innoventions. You?"

Charlotte said, "Well my picks are: Small World, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Snow White, Storybook, Dumbo, Alice ride and cups, Pirates, Tiki room, Tarzan, Haunted Mansion, Jungle Cruise and Roger Rabbit."

Rebecca said, "That's a lot of favorites. Think we can hit those in 2 days?"

Charlotte said, "Well there's 19 total so if we do 10 tomorrow and last 9 the next day we got that park covered. And like I said it all depends on lines. Since Uncle Boddy gave everyone VIPs it should be easy especial if we're planning on eating in the park."

Rebecca said, "You're Uncle sure has a lot of connections. What gives?"

Charlotte said, "Let's just say the family knew Walt and Walt owes the family royalties for life after an incident at another park. The worker was a spy for a rival company and was purposely sabotaging the rides and it was up to Great-Grandpa to figure out who it is. After the case was solved and slipped under the rug Walt gave the family royalties for saving his business just in time for the millionth guest."

Rebecca sat up. "Wow. Anyway, what about California Adventure?"

Charlotte sat on the bed next to her and opened the map and said, "Well, Muppet 3D is a must, Art of Disney Animation though it might be gone by now, Golden Dreams, Maliboomer, Tough to be a Bug, Tower of Terror, Grizzily River Run, Mullholland Madness, Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular, Monsters Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue, and Soarin' Over California. Remember the place is still new so it's mostly walk around."

Rebecca said, "That's 10 roughly 11 stuff. We can do all that in one day and explore the rest or go on them again the next day. This is going to be the easiest 4 days. But what about Dr. Watson? Some of those rides he can't go on."

Charlotte said, "Uncle Boddy will be with us. So, whichever ride we're on but he doesn't want to, he can watch over Dr. Watson. Now the hard part is exploring the new Downtown Disney they finished without buying anything. But the plus side if we want for a rerun we can use the Monorail system to get to Tomorrow Land if needed. Wanna go over Knott's next?"

Rebecca said, "We will once we're done here and when your sister comes. Then we'll have the map and we can look over which ones we want to go on. But what are the absolute must for you?"

Charlotte said, "Mostly Pony Express, Mystery Lodge, Big Foot Rapids, Stage Coach Ride, and the Indian Dance. There are some at Camp Snoopy but those are a must."

Both lay back to relax, as Dr. Watson was asleep. Rebecca turned over and rests her head-on Charlotte's shoulder. "You think here you can finally lose your virginity?"

Charlotte said, "Honey we talked about this. I'm waiting for us to get married. I want it to be special. You yourself said yours wasn't so special. Maybe once we're married it can be. Besides we're in a hotel. People will hear us and we'll get in trouble."

Rebecca said, "Fair enough. But when will we get married?"

Charlotte said, "Well there are rules that Phantom told me about: 20s are for fun, 30s learn the lessons, and 40s pay for the drinks. So, when we hit the big 30 we'll get married. It's just who will propose first."

Rebecca smiled. "Alright we'll wait til we're thirty. It's going to be hell for me though."

Charlotte asked, "Well what's the rush? Don't you wanna enjoy life to see what it has to offer?"

Rebecca said, "I get that enough with the missions I get. I guess I just wanna settle down so I don't have to travel anymore."

Charlotte asked, "Yeah but if you retired early what would you do with your life?"

Rebecca wanted to respond to that but realize that Charlotte has a point. "You got me there. I never thought of a plan be if I did retire." She looked at the clock. "Let's get some sleep before our fun tomorrow."

Charlotte said, "You got it." The 2 got off of the bed, took a shower, changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Once in bed Rebecca faced the wall and Charlotte put her arms around her and hugged her from the back. "I love you Becky."

Rebecca smiled and held her hand. "Love you too Char." Then the 2 went to sleep.

The next morning, Rebecca and Charlotte got up, got dressed, got the vest on Dr. Watson and once they got their gear and keys, went to the lobby here Uncle Boddy was waiting for them. Charlotte asked, "Where are the others?"

Uncle Boddy said, "They're sleeping and having their own agendas for the park. It's just us until Renee gets here."

Rebecca asked, "So where are we going to eat?"

Uncle Boddy said, "I was thinking of that Rainforest Café that is open at Downtown Disney."

Charlotte said, "I'm for it."

The group left the hotel and walked into Downtown Disney. Downtown Disney (officially the Downtown Disney District) is an outdoor shopping center located at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California, United States. It opened in 2001 as part of an expansion of the Resort from one theme park (Disneyland) to a multi-park resort complex. In the place was different restaurants known as: Catal, Earl of Sandwich, ESPN Zone, Häagen-Dazs, Jamba Juice, La Brea Bakery Café, Naples Ristorante e Pizzeria, Napolini, Starbucks Coffee, Rainforest Café, Ralph Brennan's Jazz Kitchen, Tortilla Jo's, Uva Bar, and Wetzel's Pretzels. For retail, there was: Alamo Rent a Car, Build-A-Bear Workshop, Chapel Hats, Disney's Pin Traders, Disney Vault 28, D Street, Fossil, Lego Imagination Center, Marceline's Confectionery, Pearl Factory, Rainforest Cafe' Retail Shopping Village, Ridemakerz, Sanuk, Sephora, Something Silver, Sunglass Icon, Travelex, WonderGround Gallery, and World of Disney. As for other attractions and entertainment there was: AMC Theatres Downtown Disney 12, A Walt Disney Travel Company Information Center, Live musicians, and Swing dancing. Rebecca said, "Wow. This place is huge."

They found the Rainforest café and were seated right away near the fish tanks. Uncle Boddy said, "I like this place already."

Then they heard the sound affect thunder and the robot gorilla was acting up and they also heard elephants in the other room. Dr. Watson whined and growl a bit from the sound. Charlotte gently comforts him. "It's alright Dr. Watson. It's just sound effects. The thunder and the animals here aren't real so they won't hurt us." Dr. Watson calmed down.

Rebecca said, "I'm surprised he's not staring at the fish-tanks right now. He loves to fish."

Charlotte said, "He likes to fish but if he stays at the fish tank for too long we'll get in trouble and won't get into the park." Soon they got their drinks ordered.

Uncle Boddy asked, "So what's our plans for Disneyland?"

Rebecca said, "We're going to hit half of our favorites today and do the other half tomorrow depending on the lines."

Uncle Boddy said, "I gave you guys VIPs it shouldn't be a problem."

Charlotte said, "Yeah but we're not the type of person to brag about. Maybe we should use them if the lines are too long and won't if it's moderate."

Rebecca asked, "Like how?"

Charlotte said, "For example: Rodger Rabbit, there's a maze inside the building to get to the ride, if we see people outside of the building we use the VIP. If there's a 2 or 3 layered line, for example the Tea Cups, we don't have to."

Rebecca asked, "So if there's people outside of the ride building its VIP and if not we don't use it?"

Charlotte said, "Right and it'll be very obvious which of the 2 is there depending on the ride."

Rebecca asked, "What about shows?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Depending on the show really. If you're going to see Lincoln or the 50th anniversary thing, there won't be a small or big crowd. Same with the Tiki Room. If only Captain EO was still around you 2 would've loved it."

Rebecca asked, "Captain EO?"

Charlotte said, "It's a Michael Jackson 3D music video film. I've seen it once back in 96 before it closed. You would've loved it."

Uncle Boddy asked, "Are you going to Knott's anytime soon?"

Charlotte said, "We're planning on waiting for Sissy to join us next week to go. By then we'll be done with Disneyland and if we finish Knott's early we might go back though Renee is more of a Knott's fan then a Disney fan."

Rebecca asked, "Why isn't she a Disney fan?"

Uncle Boddy said, "She's more of a spiritual person in comparison to Charlotte. She would practice to join the circus or a freak show like environment. She's the traveler of the family then a puzzle solver like Charlotte and I. Though she did say once she has her fun, she'll retire and stay in Scotland permanently and since she's younger then Charlotte it's going to be a while."

Charlotte said, "As long as she's safe and enjoys what she does I don't mind."

Rebecca asked, "Does she ask you to join her on one of her trips?"

Charlotte said, "Not all the time. Very rarely and it depends on the location. I think the last trip was to England."

Once breakfast was done, the group made it to the Disneyland entrance and once through those gates they were in Main Street. Uncle Boddy got the map out. "Alright which first?"

Dr. Watson walked over the 50th anniversary building. Rebecca giggled. "I think Dr. Watson got the first pick."

Everyone walked inside; luckily they allowed Dr. Watson in, they walked around the building before the next show. Charlotte said, "Wow. To think this whole place started from a Marry-Go-Round his daughters were once on."

Rebecca asked, "You think this is the location of the area where he got the inspiration?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Maybe. It's hard to tell really. Both this park and the one in Florida had mechanical problems so I don't know if it's the exact same one. From what I remember the theme was Sleeping Beauty though now I don't know."

Charlotte asked, "Could you imagine what would happen if I bring the people I meet on my missions here?"

Rebecca said, "God Briar Rose would be jealous of Disney's version, and Snow White think she's seeing her twin before the Snow Queen thing."

Uncle Boddy said, "Thank goodness you haven't hit a Mulan case Charlotte. I don't think she would've liked it." Charlotte shrugged. "I've been thinking that maybe get lunch. We can check out the restaurant at the Pirates ride."

Rebecca said, "We can go there maybe after the ride itself. Though we haven't decided which ones today and which ones' tomorrow."

Charlotte said, "We can just go down the list and our cut off can be 4 or 5. What do you think Uncle Boddy?"

Uncle Boddy said, "We'll say 4 because lines get crazy at dinner time. Any plans on the fireworks show?"

Rebecca said, "I don't know about that."

Charlotte said, "Same here. Just relaxing in the hotel room is perfect enough at night."

They continued to go on the rides in Disneyland that they can do and as they walked around, Charlotte was looking around for any hints of Cinderella since sooner or later she's going to have a case about Cinderella and so far, all she sees is walking characters saying 'hi' to kids and taking photos with them. When they arrived at the Matterhorn, Uncle Boddy asked, "Who wants to go on it?"

Rebecca said, "I will."

Charlotte said, "You 2 go ahead. I'm going to sit and rest with Dr. Watson." The 2 got in line and Charlotte walked to a bench and sat down. Dr. Watson walked next to her and lay down to rest too. It was going to be a while since there are actually 2 lines and it goes around the mountain and beyond depending on what side. As they rested Charlotte took off her shoes and rubbed her aching feet. "I walked everywhere in the area and Disneyland is the only place that make my feet hurt. Need to wear other shoes besides tennies."

Then she heard a voice. "Try glass slippers." Charlotte looked up and saw Disney's character Cinderella. "Not good for flat feet."

Charlotte smiled. "Trying to dodge the kids?" The 2 laughed.

'Cinderella' sat down next to her. "They're wonderful kids, they really are but you can tell who are the bad parents and who are the good parents." Then she asked, "Are you the Fairytale Detective?"

Charlotte answered, "I am. Why do you need to know?"

'Cinderella' said, "I've heard wonderful stories about you. But why don't you have cases here in the states?"

Charlotte said, "I just do cases that are handed to me but it's mostly in Europe since here there's the FBI and CIA that can take care of things. The most political thing I did was save a chancellor's daughter. Everything else is roughly royal."

'Cinderella' got up. "Well I better go. Thanks for the talk Detective."

Charlotte said, "No problem. It was nice." Then 'Cinderella' left. Charlotte asked Dr. Watson, "Kinda random huh?" Dr. Watson scoffed agreeing with her. "Well with everything going around, I'm not surprised anymore. One day at a time." After roughly a half hour, Uncle Boddy and Rebecca walked up. "How was the ride?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Really good but it needs an upgrade here and there."

Rebecca said, "They might one day I would love to see the yeti move as though it was real."

Charlotte asked, "Well what now? We did over half of our favorite rides already for a short visit tomorrow. Wanna eat at pirates and call it a day?"

Uncle Boddy said, "I think we should. We got 2 weeks here and if we do our favorite too soon we'll be bored."

Rebecca said, "Fine by me. After tomorrow we got 2 days of California Adventure before Renee gets here."

The group made it to Frontier Land and found the restaurant that was connected to the ride. They already went on it and luckily Uncle Boddy said no so he stayed with Dr. Watson when the 2 girls got on the ride. So, this time it was time for eating. As they ate Charlotte asked, "Any news on Grandpa?"

Uncle Boddy shook his head. "Nothing. I don't know if there will ever be one. Darcy might be connected to your cases. That's a fact. But as for finding Grandpa, I don't know if we ever will."

Rebecca asked, "You mean there's no more clues other than the theater?"

Uncle Boddy answered, "I collected and examined every nook and cranny of that place and we're just getting the basic info of what happened 5 years ago."

Charlotte said, "Wonder what would've happened if Renee was with me that night. She might have discovered her powers."

Rebecca said, "That what puzzles me. Everyone back home has transformed into their characters yet the Boddy family is born with powers like mutants. What's the deal?"

Uncle Boddy said, "There are many theories about us and all of them are debunked. But I was sworn not to tell anyone in the family until the right time."

Charlotte said, "But Uncle. What if that time never comes?"

Uncle Boddy shrugged. "Oh well. Not my problem."

Charlotte hit Boddy on the shoulder. "No fair! I want answers too you know! Why is our family such a mystery? I mean who was the first Boddy?"

Uncle Boddy shook his head. "Can't tell you."

Rebecca asked, "Can't you take a risk this one time?"

Uncle Boddy said, "This is coming from a girl that ran inside a theater section without looking around and got kidnapped by Andreas."

"Touché." Rebecca muttered.

Then Charlotte asked, "What about mom and dad?"

Uncle Boddy said coldly, "Forget about them. Your father stopped being my brother the moment he and his wife walked out on you and Renee. Why ask about them?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I just want to know where they and wondered if they will come back. I mean they must be detectives or something that keeps them away for so long."

Uncle Boddy said, "Charlotte, they never sent you or your sister a birthday card or a Christmas card. Don't hold your breath on them. 2 years ago, you were fine with them gone why the sudden change?"

Charlotte said, "Maybe because I'm turning 21 soon and was hoping for at least something."

Uncle Boddy said, "Like I said, don't hold your breath."

Rebecca said, "I'm with your uncle on this one. Maybe seeing all these Disney stuff is making you feel emotional."

Charlotte asked, "Oh like it's not happening to you? You contact your family all the time and spend time with them when needed."

Uncle Boddy said, "Enough! There will be no fighting on this vacation or you'll be locked in your room for the rest of the trip."

The 2 said, "Sorry Mr. Boddy."

Uncle Boddy said, "Good. Now let's finish our meal and call it a day before we say something we'll regret and I don't want to be the first."

Charlotte sighs. "Well, back on Grandpa, other than the swan princess, nightingale, and possible beauty and the beast symbolisms, what connections have you found to my cases?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Other than possible Darcy being our hit list, just Easter eggs. You know dad never said anything about Rose Tyler, Abigale, Andreas, or any of his other acts. He only told me stories on how he and mom meet."

Rebecca asked, "Could it possibly be regret? I mean, I know the fire wasn't his fault, but could it?"

Uncle Boddy said, "That or that he couldn't save Rose. To be honest, and don't get me wrong, I love my mother to death, but knowing the shoulda/coulda/woulda, I would often think what it would be life if Rose was my mother."

Charlotte said, "Nearly my thoughts exactly when I was there in her room years ago. Maybe I would've been a ballet dancer part time. Would've love to do Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky work."

Rebecca said, "Mostly cause pretty soon you'll be working on his last 2 he made, Nutcracker and Swan Lake."

Charlotte said, "The Nutcracker isn't really considered a Fairytale Rebecca. But I did play a game with a similar theme and I do have the Nutcracker Prince movie. Also, I have seen the ballet during Christmas but only twice have I seen it."

After dinner, Uncle Boddy and the girls went their separate ways. He was going on more rides as the girls called it a night. Once in their room, Charlotte let go of Dr. Watson as he went to bed and went to sleep. Rebecca opened the window doors to the balcony. "That was fun. Can't wait for tomorrow. Have to admit I've never been to Disneyland before."

Charlotte walked up to her. "First time for everyone, right?"

Rebecca put her arm around Charlotte said, "Yeah."

Charlotte place her head on Rebecca's shoulder as they looked outside feeling the breeze around them. Charlotte said, "You know this night is romantic." Then she smiled. "Got an idea." She walked back inside, looked up the TV guide, turn it on and put on a channel that does music. The screen was black so it was mostly for listening. "How about a dance Rebecca?"

Rebecca smiled. "I would be delighted." She walked to Charlotte, put her hands on Charlotte's waist, since she taller than her, as Charlotte put her hands on Rebecca's shoulders as they started to dance. The song was 'So This is Love' from Cinderella.

 **So, this is love, hmm**

 **So, this is love**

 **So, this is what makes life divine**

 **I'm all aglow, hmm**

 **And now I know**

 **The key to all heaven is mine**

 **My heart has wings, hmm**

 **And I can fly**

 **I'll touch every star in the sky**

 **So, this is the miracle**

 **That I've been dreaming of**

 **Hmm, hmm**

 **So, this is love**

The 2 danced and danced and danced the night away. None other couple were ever happier. Guess that's what happens when one goes to Disneyland. All their troubles go away and for a brief moment in time all is at piece, all is well, and would feel nothing but happiness whenever one enters the enchanted park. And to think all of this started when Mr. Disney took his daughters to the park and after getting fired from his old job to show those fools he can make something out of a dream. Did he hate Jews, maybe yes maybe no. It was a different time back then. Not everyone is perfect. Those that think they are, are blinded by their own faults in ignorance.

Soon the 2 had enough and changed into their pjs. Once into bed, fireworks started to go off and Dr. Watson got on the bed. Charlotte said, "It's just firework Dr. Watson. You heard them all the time back home."

Rebecca said, "Yeah but it only last an hour or so, not counting New Years. In Disneyland, their scheduled to go a certain way with the music. Dr. Watson isn't used to it since this is his first trip here. Thank God the bed is big enough for 3."

Charlotte yawned and pulled back the blankets so Dr. Watson can be warm. "Just don't pee in the bed Dr. Watson. You know where the bathroom is." Then she turns to Rebecca said, "Good thing we're not in the park at night. They release the stray cats to catch the mice and rats in the park before morning. I can already picture us chasing Dr. Watson chasing cats." Dr. Watson growled. "Hey it's not my fault that you gave the staff members a headache when you were a puppy when you were chasing the kittens at the vets."

Rebecca said, "I remember that."

Charlotte said, "Well anyway, goodnight guys."

Rebecca said, "Goodnight." Dr. Watson did a small bark as he snuggled between the 2 girls.

The spent the next day finishing the park so they can finish the rides that were on their list including shows they didn't have a chance to go to on the first day. Surprisingly, there were longer lines the second day then the first day and had no choice but to do the VIP bracelet and if there were spare fast-passes, they would give it to a family that need it the most since at times they would accidently get them thinking the lines weren't that long. Boy were the girls wrong. Even the maze lines had mazes.

Anyway, after those 2 days, it was time for California Adventure. That morning, Charlotte was up first and saw the other 2 were still asleep. So, she quietly got out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and went to the bathroom to change. Once out she saw the 2 were still asleep so it was time for a photo op. "Oh man it's like watching a Thin Man movie."

Rebecca heard her and opened her eyes. "What?" She turned her head and saw Dr. Watson still asleep. "Oh." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Dr. Watson soon woke up and got out of bed so he can go outside. "Never thought sleeping with a wolf was comfortable. It's like hugging a long pillow."

Charlotte smiled. "Well wash your hands just in case. Remember how long he was when he was a pup 3 years ago."

Rebecca said, "You should've said that before I rubbed my eyes."

Charlotte said, "I said just in case. Go to the bathroom." Rebecca got her clothes and went to the bathroom. "Forgot she gets cranky sometimes." She muttered. Dr. Watson came back with a leash. "Looks like you're ready huh? Remember we're going to California Adventure and that place will be crowded. Think you can handle it or do you wanna stay with Uncle Boddy until Renee comes?" Dr. Watson covered his nose with his paw. "Alright. You can stay with Uncle Boddy. California Adventure is still in a beta test anyway."

Then Rebecca came out. "Who's staying with Uncle Boddy?"

Charlotte put the vest and leash on Dr. Watson. "Dr. Watson wants to stay with Uncle Boddy when we go to California Adventure. Thinks that's a good idea since there's more rides then sit-downs. That and it'll be crowded."

Rebecca said, "Can't blame him since the park is still new." She got her room-key, purse, and stuff. "So Goofy's place today?"

Charlotte said, "I think there's another place that's a bit cheaper at Downtown but we got to ask Uncle Boddy since he'll be paying for this week before Knott's."

The 3 went to the lobby and saw their co-workers already left to have fun at the parks, Disney or not, and they waited for Uncle Boddy to come down. After about two hours, still no Uncle Boddy. Rebecca asked, "What's taking him so long? He was on time yesterday."

Charlotte said, "Wait here." She walked to the front desk. "Excuse me, but what room is Mr. Boddy's please?"

The clerk said, "He's in the penthouse. Shall I ring for him?"

Charlotte said, "No need but I need a spare key to that room. I'm his niece and it's best if I wake him up." The clerk was happy enough to give Charlotte the room key. Charlotte arrived at the penthouse and used the key on the door and walked inside. It took her a while but she found Uncle Boddy in bed with a bottle next him. "Drank again huh?" Charlotte walked to the bathroom, got an ice bucket, filled it with ice and water and walked over to the bed. Already she can smell the booze from his breath. "Sorry dude." She dumped the water on Uncle Boddy and…it didn't faze him. "What the hell?" Then she thought of an idea. "Wonder if I should Cole Miner's Daughter on you by putting hot bean on you."

That woke him up. "Unlike her husband it'll wake me up." He saw Charlotte. "Why are you here? You can go to the park by yourself."

Charlotte said, "We need a wolf sitter and Dr. Watson doesn't want to go to California Adventure. So, pick your poison: Dr. Watson here with a hangover or Sr. Watson with a hangover in California Adventure?"

Uncle Boddy sighs as he lays on his back on the bed. "Fine, he can stay here. But after California Adventure he's your problem."

Charlotte laughed and got her phone out and called Rebecca. Didn't take her long to get up there. Charlotte opened the door and Dr. Watson ran right in and jumped on the bed waking Uncle Boddy up again groaning and moaning. Charlotte said, "Easy Dr. Watson. He has a hangover and can be very cranky. Ease up on the guy alright?"

Rebecca said, "Thanks Mr. Boddy. We owe you."

Uncle Boddy said, "You bet your fucking ass you do." Quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Luckily this time he had on his boxers on. Last time was full on naked.

Charlotte said, "Let's go before you lose out appetite. Be good Dr. Watson!"

Dr. Watson barked which made Uncle Boddy yell, "No barking!"

The 2 quickly got out of there and went to Downtown Disney. Since they burn too much daylight already, it was Rainforest Café again. This time they got the second floor since Dr. Watson wasn't with them. Rebecca said, "I don't remember your uncle being a boozer before today."

Charlotte said, "He only drinks during his birthday and vacations so it's not that often. But when he does, depending on the bottle, he can either can't take it as in one cup, or 1 bottle to do him in. He can't exactly hold his liquor unless it's gin or wine. Schnapps or martinis he can't take."

Rebecca asked, "And what did you find?"

Charlotte replied, "Vodka. That's mostly 50/50."

Rebecca said, "Wonder if his drinking is the reason why he's not married yet."

Charlotte said, "No it's not the reason why."

Rebecca asked, "What is?"

Charlotte said, "He's gay." That shuts her up. "Well actually bisexual but he's mostly into dudes. And the only guy available is Shakespeare, and he already has a baby mama."

Rebecca asked, "Not Kurt?"

Charlotte shook her head. "He's more of a lady's man really and he won't leave me alone. I think he has a broke gay-dar."

Rebecca laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me. To think he learned his lesson after Madeline."

After breakfast, they walked through Downtown Disney to go to California Adventure. Their first stop was Soarin' over California. They were seated in the middle row and when the riding started, the 2 were in awe as they saw the screen move, feel the movement, and even smelled the smells depending on the scenery.

Meanwhile, back in the penthouse, Uncle Boddy finally got over the hangover as he started to make food. As he was cooking Dr. Watson walked next to him and sat down waiting for something. Uncle Boddy said, "Alright. I'll make a plate for you 2. Hope you're not bored here Dr. Watson. I know you wanna stay with Charlotte and Rebecca." Dr. Watson got on his back legs and placed his front ones on the counter watching Uncle Boddy cook. "But I guess some peace and quiet isn't all bad huh?" Dr. Watson barked. When he was done, he put down Dr. Watson's plate which was bacon and scrambled eggs. Then Uncle Boddy started to work on his. "Excited to see Renee again?" Dr. Watson was too busy eating. "Have to admit I miss my niece. Hope one day she'll settle down in the future. But then again she doesn't like to be caged. The one thing she and Charlotte have in common is they love to travel." When he finished cooking, at ate his breakfast in the kitchen table. Then he got a phone call. He answered the phone and asked, "Hello? Mr. Boddy speaking."

He heard a familiar voice. "Hey Uncle!"

Uncle Boddy smiled. "Renee! What's up? Haven't heard from you in a while."

Renee said, "Sorry about that. I was doubled booked and didn't have the time to call you. To tell you the truth, I'm glad I left."

Uncle Boddy didn't like the sound of that. "What happen? Where were you?"

Renee said, "I was in Jupitar Florida. And though the 'freaks' there were the kindest people I've ever meet, it ended very sadly. Only me, the twins, Lobster Boy, and 3 boob survived."

Uncle Boddy sighs and took a seat. "Tell me everything from the beginning."

Renee said, "Elsa Mars was the owner of Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities; and her some of her performers were the bearded lady Ethel Darling, her lobster-handed son Jimmy Darling, the strongman Dell Toledo, and his three-breasted hermaphrodite wife Desiree Dupree, as well as the newly recruited conjoined twin sisters Bette and Dot Tattler."

Uncle Boddy said, "Sounds like a lively bunch."

Renee said, "They were. Anyway, after their mother is found stabbed to death, Bette and Dot are discovered stabbed themselves at their farmhouse. The news makes headlines, and soon Elsa discovers the twins' existence. Believing the sisters to be her troupe's saviors, she brings them back to camp. They meet their fellow freaks Paul the Illustrated Seal who has seal-like flippers for hands, Amazon Eve who is the largest and strongest woman of the show, and finally the tiny performer from India, Ma Petite who is the smallest woman in the world. Bette sees the show as their haven but Dot believes that they are being exploited for their appearance. Meanwhile, a serial killer Twisty the Clown is responsible for recent murders and kidnappings that plagued the town."

Uncle Boddy asked, "You didn't get hurt be him, did you?"

Renee said, "No I wasn't. Thank goodness. Well what happened was a detective arrives at the freak show to arrest Bette and Dot for the recent string of murders. After calling them all freaks and threatening to drive them out of town, Jimmy kills the detective and the freaks dispose of his body. After a performance, which was bought out by a wealthy widow named Gloria Mott and her emotionally stunted son Dandy Mott, Dandy demands to buy the twins, offering Elsa $15,000, but she declines. Enraged by his boring life, Dandy sets out to join the freak show, but Jimmy turns him down. Hoping to cheer her son up, Gloria finds Twisty on the side of the road and brings him home to surprise Dandy, not knowing that he is a meg. Dandy searches inside his bag and finds a severed head, causing Twisty to knock Dandy out and run away. Dandy follows him back to an abandoned school bus in the middle of the woods, where he discovers a kidnapped woman and boy, and realizes the two can work together."

Uncle Boddy said, "Wow."

"New to the troupe are Dell and his wife Desiree, who fled Chicago after Dell murdered a man having sex with Desiree. Elsa allows him to be the show's bodyguard, but he soon becomes more than she can handle after he degrades her and beats up Jimmy for taking the freaks out in public to a diner. Ethel is less than happy about Dell's arrival; it is revealed that he and Ethel were once married, and after trying to kill his own son Jimmy, Ethel made him leave. When she learns that her liver is failing, Ethel makes Dell promise to look after Jimmy when she dies, though he is never to tell him of his true lineage." Said Renee.

"Was she like a second mother to you?" asked, Uncle Boddy.

"Times I wished she was." Replied Renee.

Uncle Boddy asked, "What happened next?"

"A con artists Stanley and Maggie Esmerelda set their eyes on Elsa's troupe, hoping to make some money by selling the freak's corpses to a museum. Posing as a fortune teller, Maggie joins the troupe and soon falls for Jimmy. On Halloween, Ethel tells the urban legend of Edward Mordrake, a man born with a face on the back of his head, who, if summoned on Halloween, will take a freak to hell with him. Elsa performs on Halloween night, unknowingly summoning Mordrake; who goes around camp learning the sad tales of its performers. Coming to Elsa's tent, she reveals her past life in Germany, where she worked as a dominatrix. She reveals that she was a victim of Hans Grüper, also known as Dr. Arthur Arden, who amputated her legs while filming a snuff film. Mordrake was about to choose Elsa to take to hell, but he hears music and realizes Elsa is not the one. Jimmy and Maggie try to rescue the kidnapped children after discovering Twisty's hideout, but Dandy knocks them out and he and Twisty put on a show for the kids. The pair soon escape and Mordrake visits Twisty, asking to learn his tale. He learns that Twisty worked as a clown at a freak show, and after two dwarves convinced him the police were after him for molesting children, Twisty made a failed suicide attempt, that left his jaw blown off. After revealing his misdeeds, Mordrake kills Twisty." Said Renee.

Uncle Boddy asked, "Did Mordrake go after you?"

Renee replied, "I didn't perform so no he didn't."

Uncle Boddy asked, "What about Dandy?"

Renee said, "Since his mentor is dead, Dandy gets more curious about killing and starts by killing his maid Dora, soon followed by a prostitute named Andy. Dora's daughter Regina Ross later visits Mott Manor looking for her mother. Gloria asks Dandy to see a therapist but he refuses to go anymore after the first visit. Gloria attempts to end the madness, but Dandy steals her gun, shoots her in the head and bathes in her blood. Stanley pressures Maggie to murder Jimmy and Ma Petite, but when she cannot go through with either one, he turns to Dell. After he blackmails him with the knowledge of his homosexual tendencies, Dell kills Ma Petite."

Uncle Boddy said, "Poor little one. How did she die?"

"Choke her to death and the thing is Elsa rescued her from a Sultan king who had her on a leash. Traded her for crates of soda." Renee sighs and continues. "Overhearing Elsa's plans to help get rid of the twins with Stanley, Ethel confronts Elsa, accusing her of killing anyone who steals her spotlight. Ethel shoots Elsa in her wooden leg, finding out her secret. However, Elsa throws a dagger through Ethel's eye, killing her. After she and Stanley make her death look like a suicide, Jimmy sinks into a drunken despair over his mother's death. Dandy visits the Tupperware party women and kills them all, framing Jimmy for the crime. Elsa prepares for her move to Hollywood after Stanley promises her a career in television, but when Dell tells her of Stanley convincing Jimmy to sell his hands to afford bail, she realizes he is not to be trusted. Traveling salesman and magician Chester Creb visits the freak show, falling in love with the twins. Elsa sells the show to Chester to go with Stanley to Hollywood."

Uncle Boddy said, "Bitch."

"My words exactly." Said Renee. "Dell tries to commit suicide by hanging himself but is saved by Desiree. When he admits to murdering Ma Petite to Desiree, Elsa shoots Dell in the head and kills him. During a feast to welcome the new owner, the freaks reveal they know of Stanley's true intentions, after Maggie confesses to Desiree. Desiree kills the curator of the museum and gives her head to Stanley. Stanley is chased around camp by the freaks, who later turn him into their own version of Meep. The next day, the troupe was rehearsing under Chester but Bette and Dot refuse to be his assistants and leave. Maggie volunteers, however, Chester hallucinates and sees Maggie as his wives who criticize him; he saws Maggie in half, killing her. He then chases Marjorie into his caravan and kills her also, believing Marjorie caused the hallucination. Chester leaves the freak show and turns himself in to the police. After careful consideration, the troupe believes Stanley's word and they plan to kill Elsa the same night. Before they can, Elsa is warned by Bette and Dot that she will be killed next, so Elsa sells the show to Dandy and moves to Hollywood."

Uncle Boddy asked, "What's wrong with Chester Creb?"

"He was a vet with a metal plate in his head. Something must have happened because he did all those crimes, not the dummy." Said Renee.

"What happened to your friends after Dandy got em?" He heard Renee cry a bit. "Please tell me and take your time."

After a while Renee said, "The freaks quit and turn on Dandy which causes him to go on a killing spree. Desiree and I survived by hiding during the rampage while Jimmy is away from the grounds, and Bette and Dot are tied up in his tent. Jimmy comes back to see the corpses of his family in the performing tent, and finds that Desiree and I were the only survivors. The twins marry Dandy back at his mansion, but is revealed to be an act of vengeance, as Desiree drugs Dandy at dinner. He awakens to find himself chained in Hardeen Houdini's (Harry Houdini's brother) Chinese torture tank, and drowns while the rest of us watch. After that we went our separate ways. I had to leave Florida."

Uncle Boddy said, "I'm glad you did. I'm so sorry of what has happened to you. If only you told me sooner, I would've gotten you out of there sooner."

Renee said, "It wouldn't make a difference. I couldn't abandon them. Though I've been there for a short time, they're like family with me. Especially since I couldn't save Saulty and Pepper."

Uncle Boddy asked, "Who were they?"

Renee said, "2 pinheads. One died from a stroke and the other was sent to her sister's but later sent to the asylum over a false crime. I called you after I manage to prove her innocents."

Uncle Boddy asked, "Will she be staying with us?"

Renee said, "No. Jimmy and the twins decided to take care of her. Desiree and her boyfriend can't take care of her given they're looking for a permanent place to live."

Uncle Boddy asked, "And the others can?"

Renee said, "Well the weird thing is that, when she went to the asylum her mind was nothing more than a toddler. But when I picked her up, she has the highest IQ I've ever seen."

Uncle Boddy got a pen and paper. "What's the place called?"

"Briarcliff Mental Institution in Massachusetts." Uncle Boddy stopped writing and went paled. "What's wrong Uncle?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Let's just say I'm glad you got in, got your friend, and got out. Never thought I would ever hear that name again."

"Past case?" she asked.

Uncle Boddy said, "It was back before the Clue case, when I was a rookie like your sister. I was an undercover janitor there. At Briarcliff Mental Institution, Sister Jude Martin and Sister Mary Eunice McKee maintain the institution that was founded by Monsignor Timothy Howard to treat and house the mentally and criminally insane. Psychiatrist Dr. Oliver Thredson, and scientist Dr. Arthur Arden, treat the patients within the facility, which include lesbian journalist Lana Winters, accused serial killer Kit Walker, and alleged murderer Grace Bertrand."

"They sound more dangerous than the infamous 6 you took down." Said Renee.

"They were." He said. "Sister Jude was once a philandering nightclub singer who unintentionally killed a young girl in a drunk-driving hit and run accident in 1949, leading to her becoming a nun and being selected to work at Briarcliff. Sister Jude was terrorized by the memory and goes to see the family of the dead girl, only to learn that the girl survived the accident with only a few broken bones. She figures that God had a plan for her all along, and decides that it is her job to destroy all the remaining evil at Briarcliff. Sister Mary Eunice is a shy and innocent nun who fears Sister Jude, and becomes possessed by the Devil during an exorcism of another patient, becoming cruel and willful."

"Was it an accident?" asked Renee.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know." He replied. "Dr. Arden is a former Nazi whose experiments have produced "Raspers", mutated former patients, who lurk in the woods surrounding the institution, and who are fed the flesh of dead patients. Dr. Thredson is assigned to evaluate Kit, who is accused of being the infamous serial killer 'Bloody Face' and believes his wife Alma was abducted by aliens. Thredson also tries to "reform" Lana, who was an ambitious journalist attempting to expose Briarcliff's mistreatments of patients. She was in a relationship with Wendy, who was blackmailed by Sister Jude into committing Winters, before being killed by Bloody Face. Thredson helps Lana escape from the asylum, but she learns that Thredson is actually Bloody Face, and is kept prisoner. He rapes her and tries to kill her, but she manages to escape, only to end up back at Briarcliff. She later learns she is pregnant with Thredson's baby."

Renee asked, "Why go there?"

Uncle Boddy said, "She's a journalist with a weird hobby for bananas. You figure it out." Then he continued. "Meanwhile, believing his wife is dead or missing, Kit has taken up with inmate Grace Bertrand, who has murdered her family as her father was sexually abusive towards her and her stepmother ignored it. Kit was arrested after Thredson hands in a taped confession that he tricked Kit into saying and Grace is take to sterilized after the pair are caught having sex. However, she was abducted by aliens and is later returned, very pregnant and ready to give birth. Kit escapes custody and returns to Briarcliff, where he blackmails the Monsignor into letting Grace, himself, and their baby go. The three arrive at his old home to find his wife Alma, alive and with her own baby. The possessed Sister Mary Eunice, with the help of Dr. Arden, has Sister Jude deposed and committed, and takes over Briarcliff. Monsignor Howard tries to exorcise her but instead is sexually assaulted by her. Out of options, Howard kills her by throwing her off the third-floor balcony, and Dr. Arden, having become loyal to Mary Eunice, cremates her while immolating himself. Lana successfully captures a confession from Dr. Thredson, but decides to confront him in his house to say she has turned the tape over to the police. He states that because he is insane, no jury will convict him and that she will be his last victim. As he reaches for a hidden gun, Lana shoots him in the head."

Renee said, "My goodness. Where's Lana today?"

"Lana became a famous television investigative reporter and gets Briarcliff closed down for its inhumane treatments, before it was reopened to what it is today. Lana reveals that Monsignor Howard committed suicide after she threatened to expose his neglect of the patients, and that Kit took in Sister Jude after Alma was committed to Briarcliff for killing Grace. Jude spends her remaining years bonding with Kit's children, before dying, leaving the family devastated. Kit also develops pancreatic cancer and is abducted by the aliens again. Lana and Thredson's grown son, Johnny, has vowed vengeance against her, angry at being rejected as a baby and wanting to finish his father's work. He confronts her at her house, where she ultimately convinces him that he is not like his father, before taking his gun and shooting him in the head. After that I arrested her." Said Uncle Boddy.

Renee said, "Wait. You waited that long to arrest her?"

Uncle Boddy said, "There's a reason why I'm head of Dark Parables. The job might have finished back in then but the case was officially closed when Lana Winters was arrested for murder. I was finishing the folder when I got the call about the Nightingale theater back in 2001."

Renee asked, "Anymore American Horror Stories I should know about?"

Uncle Boddy asked, "You want Murder House, Coven, Hotel, or Roanoke? Some are still open. But luckily we have no ties to them and they're someone else's problem."

Renee said, "Geeze Louise. Is this why our family is so fucked up?"

Uncle Boddy said, "10% of the time. The very first Boddy didn't start this until the late 1500s during the beginning of the Roanoke case. I don't know who solved it but we didn't get any credit. So, we didn't finish it. Only Asylum and, in your case, Freak Show."

Renee said, "So looking forward for this vacation. I miss you, the crew, Charlotte, everyone." She still sounded unhappy.

Uncle Boddy said, "I know honey. I know. Listen, how about no more gigs for a while? Like let's say a year or 2?"

Renee said, "I'm thinking more of 3 or if there's an opening near home, whichever comes first."

Uncle Boddy said, "Sounds like a good idea. Charlotte, Rebecca, and Dr. Watson are waiting for you to go to Knott's."

Renee then sounded much better. "Oh I can't wait to go to Knott's. The Mystery Lodge, Calico Mine Ride, Timber Mountain Log Ride, Stagecoach, Bigfoot Rapids, and Perilous Plunge. My favorites rides of all."

Uncle Boddy said, "You just listed your sister's and Rebecca's favorites already. Think you 3 can do all that in roughly 7 days?"

Renee said, "Oh I know I can. We can even try out the new stuff that's there. Plus, the extra 4 we can repeat the rides in both Disneyland and Knott's. Anyway, the other reason why I called is to let you know I'll be here at 6 in the morning and I need a ride. You got a rental?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Yeah I got a rental I'll be at the airport. Already the 2 did their 2 days at Disneyland and they're starting their 2 days at California Adventure. So, 4 days are nearly up. 3 more to go for Knott's. At least that's what they're planning."3

Renee said, "Good. I can use the extra three to relax then and hang out with you and Dr. Watson for a while. Hey since you brought up the Roanoke, what happened?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Well that case isn't done yet as well as the others. The US decided to take over the American Horror Stories, you and I were just lucky with the 2."

Renee asked, "What about the Alien thing from Asylum?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Like I said it's the US problem and I'm pretty sure we can never enter into Area 51."

Renee laughed. "So nothing but fairytales?"

"That's your sister's mess to clean up." The 2 laughed over the phone. "You know you should bring your carny friends from Florida to Scotland sometime soon. I'm sure they'll love the town."

Renee said, "I'll ask but don't be too upset if they say no. They want to live their own lives for a while. Besides, even though I have no doubt you would love home, it's better this way."

Uncle Boddy said, "Alright. Well I gotta hang up. See you tomorrow?"

Renee said, "Yup. See you in the morning. Oh and let Charlotte and Rebecca sleep in tomorrow I might sleep in myself once I'm in the room. Almost forgot, who am I bunking with?"

Uncle Boddy said, "You'll be staying with me for the time being unless one of the 2 wanna trade off."

Renee said, "Fair enough. Later." Then she hanged up.

Uncle Boddy turned off his phone and leans back. "Good Lord." He said. He noticed his food was cold so he heats it up. He turned to Dr. Watson who was asleep on the couch. "Seems even our non-Dark Parables members get into trouble. Why can't Renee pick a different profession?" Once his food warmed up he ate. "Guess she was lucky she helped when she did. I just hope she doesn't have blood on her hands." After he ate he sat down on the couch and Dr. Watson put his head on his lap and went back to sleep. Uncle Boddy pets him as they sat there in silence.

The next morning, Uncle Boddy got up early, got into his rental and drove to the airport. Once parked at the pick-up section, he walked inside and waited for Renee to come out. Dr. Watson was at his place his room was quieter when it came to fireworks. Anyway about an hour later, Renee came into view with her bags in tow. When she saw her uncle, she ran to him and jumped into his arms. "I miss you so much Uncle!" she said.

Uncle Boddy laughed as he hugged her. "Me too kiddo. Me too." After the hug, he picked up her bags and went to the car. "How was the flight?"

Renee said, "It was great. I watched a movie. Actually a collection of movies from WB, Cartoon Network, and Disney. What caught my eye was a short about all nursery rhyme characters having a party at Old King Cole's."

Uncle Boddy said, "I remember that one. I would pause it a lot to catch all the characters, I nearly broke the tape in the process. Have you seen Babes in Toyland or under its other title March of the Wooden Solders?"

Renee said, "Unless it involves Christmas, no I didn't get a chance to see it. It wasn't really a long of flight."

Uncle Boddy said, "A 5 hour and 40 minutes' flight is considered long in my book."

Renee said, "Compared to a 10 hour and 39 minutes' flight from here to home?" 

Uncle Boddy said, "Okay I see your point."

Renee asked, "How are Charlotte's cases?"

Uncle Boddy and Renee got into the car and drove off. "So far so good. The only one that gave me a scare was the Nightingale theater one and that wasn't even a case. Just some nut-job that wanted attention."

Renee asked, "What about the Dark Piper?"

Uncle Boddy said, "No reports on him from Bahnoir. So there's a high possibility he is dead-dead. No one can survive an explosion like that. Why asking about him?"

Renee said, "It's just something that I read in Charlotte's report. She says it nearly mirrors her favorite Czechoslovak version of the story. In that story, the Piper falls in love with a woman and she falls in love with him, but after she was killed he and the tower guardian did a silent talk. After that he turns the town people into rats except for 2. It feels like Charlotte's case was a symbolism of that movie."

Uncle Boddy asked, "And?"

Renee said, "This is just a dumb idea, and don't tell her or she'll gave my head, but I think…those 2 reflect the woman and the Piper. Not as lovers since I know she's gay, though I think she's actually bisexual, but as in um…" She couldn't think up of the rest.

Uncle Boddy said, "People redoing the same tragedy over and over but in a different way. Like in a past life they were meant for each other but fates have other plans for them and if they cross before it's time, they will be forced apart."

Renee was impressed and said, "And I thought I was the only spiritual person in the family."

Uncle Boddy laughed. "Well, surprise-surprise now you know where you got it from. Oh have you figured out your powers yet?"

Renee sighs in frustration. "No and it's starting to annoy me. I was lucky enough that the other fake fortune teller died back in Florida before they found out I was also a fake. What kept me safe was what I told them about home and how magical it is. Never thought I would be a late bloomer."

Uncle Boddy said, "Well if it makes you feel any better, some of the workers still haven't gotten theirs yet as well as the town. Some never do and it doesn't seem to bother them much. So don't be upset if you don't get yours."

Renee said, "Well I'm jealous of Charlotte since she has 2."

Uncle Boddy said, "If it makes you feel any better, she didn't realize that she had the second one until Nightingale. As for seeing ghost, everyone has that once in their life."

Soon enough they arrived at the hotel and Uncle Boddy took Renee to his penthouse. Once there, Dr. Watson saw and ran to him and jumped up to lick her face. Renee laughed. "Nice to meet you too Dr. Watson."

Uncle Boddy dropped off the bags in the living-room. "Do you want anything to eat, drink?"

Renee said, "Actually a nice nap would be great. I even got a book to help me out." She pulled out the book that Charlotte wrote.

Uncle Boddy said, "You better not use that as a pillow. Your sister wouldn't like that."

Renee said, "No! It's a good story but believe it or not, and if you tell Charlotte I'll have your head, when I get a headache this book helps me calm down and get to sleep."

Uncle Boddy laugh as he opened the door to the spare bedroom for Renee. "Did you hear the critic from her rival?"

Renee said, "I did and I want to punch her in the mouth once I find out who she is. This ain't no rip-off. It fallows the same rules but it has some fairytale from sissy's perspective."

Uncle Boddy said, "Yeah it's just too bad the book wasn't number 1. Her publisher quit on her and Charlotte hasn't been writing since. Too bad though I was hoping for a number 2."

Renee said, "Well one-shot or not I love this book. Right now, goodnight." She got her bags, went to her room, unpacked her stuff, got into bed and read the book for a while. Dr. Watson got on the bed and lay next to Renee. "I'm more of a cat person but I'm really happy your part of the family Dr. Watson. Now our family crest as a black cat and a mist wolf. Feel like we're royal huh?" She asked as she scratched behind his ears. Dr. Watson wagged his tail a bit.

Later that day, Charlotte and Rebecca arrived at their room after another day at Disneyland. Rebecca said, "Man that was great. I'm so happy California Adventure exists."

Charlotte laughed. "Me too. Well we got 3 extra days before Knott's what do you wanna do until then?"

Rebecca said, "We can always repeat, but I do wanna check out the shops at Downtown Disney." Then she remembers something. "Almost forgot, at Knott's are the 3 of us going to do an old-time picture?"

Charlotte said, "Well me and Renee always do, when we can afford to. It's like family tradition. I'm sorta hoping when I get old and grey, I can put all the pictures in a photo album like a time evolution thing."

Rebecca asked, "What did you 2 do last time?"

Charlotte said, "Dressed up as ladies. I'm hoping this time we can dress up as can-can girls. I don't know if Uncle Boddy wants to take one this year."

Rebecca started to laugh. "He can dress up as our pimp." Even Charlotte laughed.

Charlotte said, "But the one we never took was us as Indians. We might do that this year since we have Dr. Watson. I think we'll do that, if that's alright."

Rebecca said, "It sounds perfect, but we'll ask Renee just in case, though we can always do a mismatch."

Charlotte said, "We'll just have to wait and see. You wanna visit Renee? I think she's with Uncle Boddy right now."

Rebecca lay back on the bed. "Naw I'm going to watch some TV. Wonder if there's anything else besides Disney here."

Charlotte said, "Good luck. I'm still looking for USA network."

Rebecca muttered, "I thought they were part of their branch." She turned on the TV and got the guide paper out.

Charlotte yelled, "I wouldn't fallow the guide paper if I were you! They're never 100% right."

Rebecca answered. "Thanks!"

Charlotte got her purse, both room keys and went up to the penthouse. Once at the door, she walked inside. Charlotte saw her Uncle Boddy on the couch watching TV. "Her Uncle Boddy. Is Renee here?"

Uncle Boddy turned his head and saw her. "Hey kid. Yeah. Renee is in the spare bedroom but I think she's asleep. Don't be a devil and wake her up. She had a rough time away from home. She's thinking of taking a 3-year time off."

Charlotte made painful/gross like look. "Ouch that bad huh?"

Uncle Boddy said, "Let's just say she won't be going to Florida anytime soon."

Charlotte said, "Well since Dr. Watson isn't here. I'll just open the door in case he has to go." She walked over to the door and quietly opened the door. Renee was asleep on the bed with a book on her chest. Dr. Watson saw Charlotte and gently got out of the bed and walked to her. "Hey boy. Can you be a dear and hang out with Uncle Boddy please?" Dr. Watson left. Charlotte walked over to her sister and gently got the book off of Renee. Then she got under the blankets and lay next to her. As Charlotte moved some hair from Renee's face, Renee woke up a bit. "Hey honey."

Renee smiled. "Hey. I'm so glad to see a familiar face."

Charlotte said, "Same here. I missed you sissy."

Renee said, "Same here sissy." Renee snuggled closer to Charlotte as Charlotte put her arms around her. "I'm so glad to be here. I don't want to be away from you for a long time."

Charlotte pets Renee's hair. "I understand Re. You don't have to tell me what happened."

Renee smiled. "Thanks. Can you tell me how your upcoming case is doing?"

Charlotte said, "Sure. Well I've been watching and reading all kinds of Cinderella stories that I'm close to watching the X rated Cinderella story."

Renee looked at her confused. "There's an x rated version?"

Charlotte said, "Yeah where the prince's dick as to match the right girl's pussy and not shoes." (I'm not making that up. There's a movie on that.)

Renee said, "Sounds disgusting. Do you really have to watch that one?"

Charlotte said, "I wish I can say no. Good news is that the edition I found has a mess up picture so all I have to do is to press the mute button."

Renee laughed. "I can't imagine the look on people's faces when they first saw it."

Charlotte said, "Oh there was one on Red Riding Hood too."

Renee said, "Oh God."

Charlotte said, "And Snow White."

Renee said, "Oh no!"

Charlotte said, "And Frog Prince, though in a manga book."

Renee said, "Shit."

Charlotte said, "And-"

Renee hits Charlotte's arm as she laughs. "Shut up! I don't want me childhood ruin! Got that enough already when I looked up the original tales of the nursery rhymes."

Charlotte said, "Sorry Re. But my innocence bubble is already slowly deflating and it's your turn."

Renee said, "No it's not. We maybe the same age but I'll last longer then you."

Charlotte asked, "Really? Have many porn shows have you watched in the past 6 years?"

Renee said, "Counting tapes one or 2 maybe. Real life, not that much."

Charlotte said, "Thanks to my research, I quad that number."

Renee looked at her shocked. "No." Charlotte nodded. "But you started at 14. 2 years after the talk."

Charlotte said, "Yeah but apparently, our dear Uncle forgot to tell us how many positions there are let alone what the dang thing looks like. I'll never look at Labyrinth the same way ever again."

Renee laughed as she hugged Charlotte. "My poor sister. Lost her innocence at a young tender age." Charlotte hugged her back. Then she asked, "What about-"

Charlotte yelled, "Yes I'm a virgin!"

The rest of the week past and this time all 4, if you count Dr. Watson were on their way to Knott's Berry Farm. Uncle Boddy dropped them off at the entrance. "What time do you want me to pick you guys up?"

Renee said, "We'll give you a call when we're done. We might get everything done in one day."

Rebecca said, "Depending on the rides that is. Here we don't have VIPs."

Charlotte said, "We'll give you a call around noon and we'll tell you if we're ready or not."

Uncle Boddy drove off as the small group walked up to the both to pay for their tickets. Luckily, unlike Disneyland, the tickets was cheaper for one person. Probably because the place was more of an Indie park then a sponsor park. Once inside, Rebecca pulled out the map. "Alright where first?"

Renee asked, "Why not the old-time picture now? It takes a while for it to develop and pick up, at least a one ride wait that is."

Charlotte asked, "But what theme should we do?"

Rebecca said, "Well I want to be a gambler."

Renee said, "An Indian for me, though my blonde hair might be a problem."

Charlotte said, "And a saloon girl for me. Why not just do all 3? All we have to do is pick a setting."

Rebecca said, "Or we can do all three themes. Just hope we have enough money for them."

Renee got out her purse. "Don't worry. I have about $500 with me so I think that's enough, as long as there's only one copy each."

Charlotte said, "Then we'll do all three."

They walked inside the ghost town section and walked to the photo place. Once inside one of the workers saw them. "Welcome. Here for a picture?"

Charlotte said, "3 pictures actually. We all have different themes and we figured we should get all three of them done separately."

The worker asked, "Well what are the three themes? We can use the same background."

Renee said, "There's saloon girl, gamblers, and Indians we also have a service dog with us so we're hoping we can add him to the pictures."

The worker asked, "If he doesn't mind the flash we can do it. Which one first?"

Rebecca said, "We'll do Indians first, then gamblers, and finally saloon girls."

The worker said, "We can do that, and we can use the bar setting for all of them."

The worker took the group to the back and started selecting clothes for them and a loose Indian belt for Dr. Watson to be a collar. Once that was done, the 3 were dressed as Indian girls. Renee was placed on the counter with Dr. Watson placed next to her and the other 2 were placed next to the 2 in front of the bar. Once Rebecca was given a gun and Charlotte got a tomahawk. After that picture it was gamblers theme. The 3 were dressed in tuxes, hats, and all were given fake guns. For run, Dr. Watson had a hat on his head. Luckily he didn't mind it. Charlotte got the trick cards as they were posed like all three were aiming the guns at each other. This time Rebecca was on the counter and for fun, Dr. Watson did a growling face. Charlotte laughed. "You like a combination of the smiling dog from creepy-pasta and a hell hound." Dr. Watson wagged his tail with happiness since that's what he was going for. Last but not least, the saloon theme. Charlotte was dressed in red, Rebecca in green, and Renee in blue and all were on the counter while Dr. Watson lay on the barrels in front of them hiding their feet. Finally the last picture was done.

Once the group was back in their regular clothes, they all looked at the pictures. Renee asked, "Not bad huh guys?"

Dr. Watson barked with agreement. The worker asked, "Now do you three want one of these in wanted posters?"

Rebecca said, "Not on my theme."

Charlotte said, "Same with mine."

Renee said, "We're good with plain frames."

The worker punched in some numbers and Rebecca payed for them. "Since we have a new printer, you can pick them up today."

Charlotte said, "Cool." The pictures were printed, placed in their sleeves, and after they were payed for, in a bag.

Soon they left as they looked at the pictures. "We look good." Said Rebecca.

Renee said, "I should wear tuxes more often."

Charlotte said, "Same with me with a dress."

Next was Big Foot Rapids and there was the slight problem, the pics were big and can't really fit in the shot they have. Rebecca asked, "What are we going to do about this?"

Renee asked, "How about you 2 go first and once your off I'll go on?"

Charlotte asked, "You don't mind?"

Rebecca said, "Got a better idea. I nearly got sick from Big Bear Rapids so why not just the 2 of you? Rollercoasters I can take but not water rides like that. Though somehow I can take Pirates of the Caribbean."

The 2 looked at each other. Renee asked, "You sure it's alright?"

Rebecca smiled and nodded. "I'm sure." She took the picture bag. "But I ride double on the Pony Express."

Charlotte giggled. "Fair enough." The 2 sisters got in line for the ride.

Renee said, "You got a good catch Charlotte. Ever thinking of tying the knot?"

Charlotte said, "To tell you the truth, I know she's ready but mentally I'm not. I'm waiting for the perfect time. I'm scared is that if we're married this young, that it won't last."

Renee asked, "You've been reading yahoo articles again huh?"

Charlotte said, "In a way yes and in a way no. I want us to live our lives before we're ready to get married and one day have a child, or at least adopt one. I was hoping to ending the C-section tradition."

Renee asked, "Is that why you're waiting to go all the way?"

Charlotte asked, "Would've you? People seemed to push me to go and get it over with. I'm one of those people that want it to be special with the person I love after we're married. Is that too much to ask?"

Renee smiled and put her arm around her twin. "No it's not. You 2 deserve to be happy and live your lives before the next step. I hope one day I'll find me special someone."

Charlotte said, "Be careful what you wish for. If something bad might happen and I have to save your butt, you won't hear the end of it."

Renee groans. "I can picture that already." Then she said, "I wanna ask a personal question."

Charlotte said, "Go ahead."

Renee asked, "Is it possible you're into girls AND boys?"

Charlotte thought about it and said, "Don't know. The heart wants what it wants."

Renee glared. "That's no straight answer."

Charlotte said, "Then you shouldn't have asked." You know I don't give out straight answers."

Renee said, "Yeah but you do that to bug me. You don't pay fair."

Charlotte said, "That's why I'm the oldest."

Renee said, "Fuck you! Only by 4 minutes!" Charlotte gave out a cheeky smile. "At least I get the family blonde hair, you're the only one that's a brunette."

Charlotte asked, "So you're saying I'm special?"

Renee said, "Shut up."

Soon it was their turn on the ride and got on the big tire. Down the river they went and Rebecca and Dr. Watson saw them down the river as they 2 were getting wet. "Just great." Dr. Watson shook the water off of him. "I thought only the log ride gets the onlookers wet." She took off her glasses and got them cleaned.

The 2 got off the ride and walked up to Rebecca. Charlotte asked, "Got hit in a water pocket huh?"

Rebecca said, "Is it that rare for that to happen?"

Renee checked on the pictures making sure they're not damaged. Luckily they weren't. "You're the lucky one that got hit."

Rebecca handed Charlotte the leash. "Well not it's my turn. Hope you 2 won't get wet again." She ran to get in line for the water ride.

Charlotte said, "I guess she was faking the sickness so we can go first."

Renee said, "You got a good catch Charlotte. Don't mess it up."

Charlotte glared at her. "Since when have I mess up a relationship?" Renee thought of something but then shuts her mouth. "Exactly."

Renee said, "Fine you got me."

Soon the week was up including the vacation. Everyone packed up their stuff, checked out of the hotel and got on the bus for the plane. Most of everyone was already ready to go to sleep and some were trying hard to keep their eyes open. It was an early flight and had to get out of there before it gets crowded and flights would be delayed. Once everyone got their pages checked out, got the tickets, checked out, and got into their seats, didn't take long for some to knock out to sleep. Renee was already asleep on her seat and Rebecca was trying hard to stay awake. Charlotte said, "Get some sleep honey. You won't even know we'll be in the air."

Rebecca asked, "How can you stay awake after getting up so early?"

Charlotte said, "Let me put it to you this way: cases I can do without sleep given the task, but if I have a day off and I don't get a good 8 hours sleep, I would act like I'm on PMS."

Rebecca got the picture. "Yeah I can see that. Hell it's hard enough when you're on PMS."

Charlotte asked, "Oh like you don't go crazy."

Rebecca said, "I don't cause I when I'm my period I take a week-long trip."

Charlotte realized that she was right and nodded. "That explains it."

After about 10 hours, everyone finally arrived home, went to their rooms, changed clothes and went to bed. Only one problem…jetlag.


End file.
